A Demon's Wrath
by The Prince of Souls
Summary: "Your kind has been extinct for centuries... So don't lie to me." A pantheon has remained in the shadows of the world for many millennia. Percy Jackson, living in exile, must end his fight to rejoin his own to save the world he was banished to. With war coming, Percy must choose sides, the weight of the world resting on his shoulders. One wrong move, and it's game over. *Under RW*
1. 1: A Dark Beginning (With A Few Bruises)

**Hey guys, was sup?!**

**This is my new story, ****_A Demon's Wrath_****, all original... Well, as far as I'm concerned it is anyway. So, yeah, let's get on with this story!**

**It will be either Pertemis or Perzoë, you guys can decide. You can even decide for there to be no coupling, I don't really mind. It's up to you folks.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, nothing more.**

**Enjoy guys!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

Deep thunder rumbled across the dark, cloudy night. It was November, and as per-usual, the hunters of Artemis always decided to go on an expedition hunt that stretched on for a few months, right before they had to go back to Camp Half-blood.

And right now, they were hungry for blood. The blood of monsters… Well, _anything_ evil or male, that is.

A splash was heard throughout the silent forests of North Dakota. Rain poured down from the sky, but that didn't stop a young boy from his trek through the woodland.

The boy was dressed in torn clothes that were coated in a layer of dried mud. His fingers and hands were smothered cuts, as was his face and arms.

His each of his hands were wrapped in bandages, enough padding to make it look like something a professional MMA fighter or boxer would wear.

His eyes resembled burning coals, and his look was made more evil by how his hair drooped low over his face. It was quite long, as it nearly reached his shoulders.

The boy then shivered before readjusting his hood to cover more of his face, and then shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his tattered metal combats.

The young boy couldn't be any more than eleven, as he had not started to grow facial hair.

Images began to fill his mind.

His father chanting at him, repeatedly shouting insults like "_you dump prick!_", and "_you're the biggest mistake ever imagined!_" The one that stung the most was "_your mother will be ashamed of you! No wonder why she abandoned you!_"

He just wanted all of the pain to stop.

On his ninth birthday, he was exiled from his home, apparently because his horns hadn't begun to grow yet.

"_Perseus Jackson, son of Astaroth. You have been trained under the wing of both Amon and Satan, but failed all of your tests... Not to mention that your horns and wings have not begun to grow... You are hereby banished to Earth, and may only return when you have grown your horns and wings, __**and**__ mastered your abilities...!_" The judge had bellowed, and that night he was tossed out of his homeland.

Percy looked up at the crescent moon, which glared a hole through the pitch black clouds.

_Mother... Where in the devil's name are you?_ He asked himself, looking back down when his eyes began to sting from the rain.

Being a demi-demon was hard, especially when you have to follow every single bloody devil law.

Like for medicine, there was something that looked and smelled like someone's ordure. Then they had to drain a human dry of blood once a month to keep them alive - a lot like a vampire.

Percy tried it once, and he threw up after a pint or so.

He felt the corners of his head, which was little above the temple.

_Still no horns..._ He mentally sighed. He was a young kid who was starving hungry, has no money, no family or anyone who loved him.

He trudged through yet another puddle. The only noise that rung through his ears, was the diamonds of water tore downwards and through the demi-demon's clothes and muddy water getting thrown into the air by his feet and the rain.

The intensity of the downpour seemed to increase, making Percy's vision much worse than what it already was.

He punched a nearby tree in a fit of rage.

It cracked, and seemed to fall down. A scream was heard from the tree, which caused the demi-demon's head to snap in the direction that the scream came from.

He ran over there, and saw a girl crouching there, dusting herself off.

Percy remained silent as he crouched on the fallen tree trunk. He analysed her, but could already tell that she was involved with one of the Pantheons; (not to mention a hunter) because a silver bow hung loosely over her shoulder and a quiver of silver arrows was strapped to her back.

With his extremely enhanced sight, the son of Astaroth managed to notice that the feather on the end of each arrow was black, other than a few which had a tag on them. He managed to make out one: _Tranquilizer_.

_Uh-oh..._ Percy paled considerably. Knowing this girl, there was enough of that stuff to take down a horse on steroids (and that's a _lot_).

He slowly crept backwards, careful not to make a -

_SNAP!_

_Crap..._ Percy cursed mentally. He had trod on a branch that he could've sworn that was never there beforehand.

The hunter turned towards him, her obsidian eyes narrowed.

Not even a second later, she had an arrow nocked and aimed right in between his eyes.

"What do thy want, _boy?_" She hissed. An evil glint was in her eyes, which said '_if you value your life, you will NOT tick me off any more than you already have'!_

"To walk away, and pretend that we never met." The son of Astaroth shrugged his shoulders.

He just hoped and _prayed_ that this wasn't a hunter of that Greek goddess of the Moon… What was her name…? Anyway, he was mainly worried because she would kill him; slowly and most painfully.

The fog began to clear up, and he noticed that there was a silver tiara nested on the top of her head. She wore a silver ski jacket with cameo jeans and combat boots.

_Oh... Sweet devil's armpit..._

He was screwed to high heaven.

"Zoë, _where_ are you?!" A distant voice called out.

The girl, Zoë, turned her head to the direction of the voice. Using his time wisely, the demi-demon jumped off of the fallen tree and ran in the direction he was originally heading in.

Give him another eleven or so days and he would reach Manhattan.

And that was with only four hours of sleep per night.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

He sighed in exhaustion. He kept on running into the same creatures that used to try and kill him when he was younger - Hellhounds.

"Stupid Astaroth; can't tell the difference between his ass and brain..." Percy grumbled, and the ground shook a bit.

"Can it, will you? Calm your tits... Jeez..." Percy rolled his eyes at his grandfather's retarded behaviour.

It had been a week since his run in with that Zoë girl, whatever her name was. He couldn't really care less to be honest.

Anyway, he was currently getting extremely bored with all of the running around. He had just entered the state of New York earlier that morning, only to get attacked by Hellhounds.

But, _seriously?!_ They are from the Greek pantheon, while he was from some demonic pantheon that kills more people in a week than even a terrorist did in his / her life time!

Well, maybe not that much... But they did kill quite a lot.

A silver arrow shot out from the trees, narrowly missing the demi-demon.

"Really, you have to freaking stalk me?" Percy just cursed, and the same girl he met a week ago – Zia was it? Zoë? Yeah, Zoë was her name.

Then again, on the inside Percy was like _oh crap, I'd be damned to the darkest pits of hell where the devil resides._

"Not stalk; _hunt_ is a much more accurate word, thou dumb _boy_." Zoë sneered, pulling the string of her bow back, and a silver arrow shimmered into existence.

"Eh, my dick of a father gave much worse insults." He folded his arms in a disappointed method.

"Then again, you aren't from the depths of Hell." Percy added from out of nowhere - and then the arrow was released.

He only cracked a ghost of a smile and side stepped the arrow so it soured behind him and hit another huntress in the shoulder.

The huntress grunted in pain, and suddenly twenty girls jumped down from the trees, all ready to turn the boy into a pin cushion.

Then, one last huntress jumped down from the canopy above them, landing on front of Percy and in between him and Zoë.

Long, auburn hair fell down below her shoulders and piercing silver eyes caught anyone's eyes with their beauty. A silver hunting knife was strapped to each of her thighs, and a bow was in her hands, most likely slung over her shoulders like they did in the ancient times.

"Now the entire party is here! Am I the guest of honour or something, as I have all the arrows pointed at me other than the unnecessary friendly fire from Zoë behind you?" Percy remarked, only to get a sharp dagger tip digging into the bottom of his chin. A spec of black blood slithered down the knife, and onto the silver eyed girl's hand.

She instantly recoiled, clutching her hand as her knife clattered to the ground. She was hissing in pain, proving her to be a goddess.

"Lady Artemis, I thought you would have known - to any being with any form of ichor running through their blood, the blood of a demonic being is very acidic." Percy held his hands up, to show that he won't do anything rash.

Artemis only glared at Percy. "Your kind has been extinct for centuries... So don't lie to me."

"Why would I do that, Lady Artemis?" Percy retorted, letting his arms fall down to his sides. A tingling sensation crawled up his back, which he usually got right before something bad was about to occur.

"Because you're a disgusting male." Artemis spat, and lunged for the demi-demon, ignoring her injured hand.

"Damn it..." Percy cursed, only left with the option of fighting.

_KOO-KIE!_

The sound rung through Percy's ears.

He focused on where the sound came from, dodging Artemis' numerous strikes.

He could hear ragged breathing of a male, and his teeth grinding together.

The light scraping sound of the gun being readjusted, meaning that it was most likely something along the lines of a sniper or assault rifle.

He snatched up Artemis' dagger from the ground, and threw it towards the man's hiding spot.

A yelp of pain came from the trees, and the sound of someone running away faded away.

That was his mistake.

A sharp kick to his side drove the wind out of the demi-demon, sending him sprawling across the forest floor.

Percy growled in pain, regaining his composure.

Arrows rained down on the son of Astaroth, adding to his level of annoyance.

Artemis kicked him to the ground, and raised her dagger to stab him, but then the sky rumbled with thunder.

"You're lucky, _boy_." Artemis spat, and Percy closed his eyes as the Greek goddess of the Moon flashed away along with her hunters.

Percy just lay there for a few hours, groaning in pain every time he made even the slightest bit of movement, pain erupted all over his body.

Remind him to never piss off Artemis and the hunt ever again, unless he wanted to be killed.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And that's a wrap! Now, I plan to hit Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief within chapters 3 or 4, as I plan to go through the entire PJO series in this one story, and hopefully hit HOO in a sequel.**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say other than drop a review to give me a boost of inspiration so next chapter makes way to your computers quicker, it comes more awesome AND… Well… Just review for crying out loud!**

**So yeah, see ya next chapter!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: Don't forget to drop by a review of your chosen shipping! Percy/Zoë or Percy/Artemis! Or just my life easier and just vote in the poll on my profile (should be up… NOW)!**


	2. 2: A Very Awkward Reunion

**Hey guys! And damn... Never knew the story was ****_that_**** good, as I'm already at least ten (if not more) of everything! That means followers, favourites and reviews!**

**So yeah, let's just do the disclaimer and get on with the chapter as I'm bored as hell writing this Author's Note.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything over than the plot line additions! All characters of the PJO cast belong to good ol' Rick Riordan!**

**Enjoy or rot in hell with the devil!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

Percy brushed the loose dirt off of his shoulder as he walked across the bridge.

He didn't have a clue what one he was walking over, all he knew was that he was walking towards New Jersey.

The son of Astaroth pulled out a small slip of paper, which had the words _Sweet on America, Grand Central Station_ written on it. It _had_ to be his mother's place of work.

Percy seemed to wonder through New York until he reached Grand Central Station, where his mother worked. It wasn't hard to find the sweet store at all; he just needed to follow the scent of candy.

He just wondered into the tiny store, and found the checkout right at the back of the store. It was pretty empty for a sweet store in Grand Central, but it just made his job easier.

Percy made sure that he had ten dollars on him, he decided to buy some blue liquorice and blueberry strips. Putting them all in one of them small paper bags, Percy went up to the till to pay.

"That will be four dollars, please." The cashier had a warm smile on her face, her blue eyes changing between Azul and sea green with each blink. She was at least in her early thirties, as the wrinkles were starting to deepen.

Percy gave her the ten dollar bill.

"So, how come a young kid like you is around here without his mother?" She asked, and Percy mentally face palmed.

It would look a _bit_ strange for a ten year old kid to be wondering around on his own - more importantly, without adult supervision. Then again, this was Sally Jackson he was after.

"I'm looking for her. Sally Jackson, that's her name." Percy took his six dollar change and bag of candy.

"Oh really...?" The woman asked. She had a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I'm Perseus Jackson, better known as Percy-" He couldn't say any more as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Oh my gods! Percy! You have been missing since the day your father disappeared nine and a half years ago!" Sally sobbed, tightening her grip on her long lost son.

Percy returned to embrace with just as much affection, trying to hold back his own tears. Finally, he had found someone who actually cared about him.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"So, where on Earth have you been for the past ten years?" She asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Percy had a mug of hot chocolate in his tiny hands, still in the dirty clothes he had worn during his trek to New York. He even still had the bandages around his hands.

The pair was currently in Manhattan, in Sally's apartment on 5th Avenue.

Sally grabbed a pair of scissors from the kitchen counter top and began to cut away at Percy's bandages.

"I've been with dad. He's a right dick, beating me constantly and saying how weak and pathetic I am. Why?" Percy shrugged, and Sally froze.

Her child had to put up with a monster for the first ten years of his life? The mortal's heart clenched in guilt.

"Where is he right now?" Sally asked her newly found son.

"In Hell, where else would that twat be?" Percy shrugged as if it was nothing.

Sally just gaped at Percy. Where the Hades did her son learn this kind of foul language?

"Perseus Jackson, you will not use that kind of language! You are ten years old!" She scolded her son.

"Sorry, mom. Just need to get used to all of this... Being in exile and all of that." Percy winced. He was used to being tossed into an inferno of flames for a punishment.

That sparked another thought in Sally's mind.

"Don't tell me you killed Andrew, did you? And exiled from where exactly?" Sally asked rapidly, needing to know all the information there and then.

Percy just laughed.

"Andrew... I think you mean Astaroth, the Prince of Hell, one of the strongest demons in Hell. And exile... Well, I'm exiled from Hell." Percy chuckled, his face darkening when he mentioned the exile.

"Are you trying to say that you're a demi-_demon_?" Sally asked, and inquisitive expression written across her face.

"Yep." Percy shrugged, popping the 'p'.

He took a mouthful of his hot chocolate, wondering if Hell were going to attempt to kill him yet.

Sally just paled considerably. That explained why he had seemed so alluring to her, tempting her to mate with him.

"What exactly happens in Hell?" Sally asked, nervous, "And how come you were put into exile?"

"You act all evil and that. Drink blood; eat dung - in other words, paradise." Sarcasm rolled off with each of his words. "And exile? Oh, because I don't have any horns or wings yet. Not to mention that I won't drink blood, eat manure... Well, you get the idea." Percy winced as he remembered being locked up after brutally attacking one of his two trainers.

He has all of his demon powers - he just won't use them. They only caused chaos... And all Percy was, was to lead a normal and average life.

Sally placed her cup of coffee on the kitchen counter top, and rested her head in her arms.

"What is the real reason you were thrown out, Perseus Jackson?" Sally demanded, and Percy flinched at the use of his full name.

He was only ten years old... Not that it mattered much.

"I broke many laws; Astaroth hated my guts with a passion for some reason, always speaking of how you would be ashamed of me. All I wanted was to be accepted, so I made a deal - harvest a human of all of their muscles, arteries, veins, eyeballs, skin and organs. Then put all of the bones and blood in a single vial.

"Just before the killing could occur, I stopped and refused to ever kill an innocent mortal. What makes it worse was that it had to be an immortal..." Percy trailed off.

"So, you were exiled after that?" Sally asked, convened about her son's wellbeing.

"No, as that was three years ago. It was me not having wings and horns which got me... You know... Chucked outta hell." Percy tried not to wince in pain, memories flooding through his mind.

Someone was trying to get inside of his head, constantly battering him with the force that of an atomic bomb.

_Astaroth, piss off._ Was Percy's simple mind message. It was too much for the ten year old demi-demon to handle.

"Well anyway, it is around seven o'clock. Finish off your hot chocolate, and go have a shower. You smell like a dog after a week's without washing." Sally joked, and Percy laughed briefly.

"Yeah... So... Where do I sleep?" Percy was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, trying not to push his luck too far.

"Oh... You can have my bed, and I'll take the couch-" Sally offered.

"I'll take the sofa, mom. I'll be fine." Percy cracked a small grin, showing off his razor sharp canines and top outer incisors.

"And tomorrow, we'll grab some clothes for you. I think a toothbrush, and you can have the spare bedroom. Some new shoes as well, as I doubt that you will want to be walking about in them... Well... Ruined ones. In other words, we have lots to do tomorrow." She smiled warmly, and Percy's heart willed up with warmth.

_So this is family love... Now, I have a reason to live..._ Percy grinned back, and downed the rest of his hot chocolate, before hopping off of the kitchen chair and running off to the shower.

Sally laughed and followed him. This could take some getting used to.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Unknown point of view:**

_I stood in front of my father's throne. He was most certainly not happy. Being the child of the Prince of Hell was not all too enjoyable._

_"Perseus... You have failed to exceed my expectations once again..." Astaroth seethed, his coal black eyes shining brightly through the thick black of darkness which surrounded him._

_No one had properly seen Astaroth's original demonic form... Well, few have, but were killed instantly._

_I just nodded my head in acknowledgment._

_"I will try harder in the future, father." I squeaked, scared out of my skin for the impending punishments._

_"No, you should of tried harder THEN!" Astaroth roared, globs of spit flying everywhere._

_"S-s-sorry father..." I whimpered._

_"Whatever, you worthless pile of shit. I have a task for you, and if you do this, you will be a fully-fledged demon." Astaroth barked at me. My coal black eyes just shone with determination._

_"I will do it, father!" I had a small grin on my face._

_"Go and kill an immortal, placing all of his or her organs and bones in these bags. Then fill this flask up with the ichor of the immortal. Your target... Well, just take a vortex there." Astaroth narrowed his eyes at me, causing me to shiver in a tinge of fear, his blood running cold._

_"Whatever you say, father." I nodded my head in understanding before running out of the throne room._

_A small pouch appeared around my waist, a twelve inch carving knife in a sheath, both sacks and the flask for the golden ichor._

**_Ten minutes later..._**

_I stood in the forest, guarded by the shadows._

_I made sure that my knife was still on my belt, before creeping into the small camp site._

_The fire still burnt with a few embers. I grinned. This was going to be easier than I had thought._

_I crept into the leader's tent, making sure that it was zipped back up before I would get onto the deed._

_I removed the dagger from my belt, and raised it high above the sleeping figure._

_Long auburn hair flowed from the immortal's head, a faint silver glow emitting from its body._

_I was halfway bringing it down, and I stopped. __**I had to.**__ It didn't feel right to kill an innocent person, immortal or not._

_The pain I was about to inflict upon her would of scared me for life, giving me nightmares for the rest of my life._

_"I can't do it..." I mumbled, trying to shake of my weakness. It was the only way to get accepted... I just couldn't do it._

_The figure turned over in its sleep, to reveal a beautiful sleeping twelve year old girl. My heart clenched in annoyance._

Dad's gonna kill me for this._ I mentally grumbled, and rammed the knife deep into the ground._

_Silver eyes shot open, darting around her tent._

_They landed on me, but I was no longer there. I was in the shadows, well hidden._

_Her eyes peeled off of my location and onto the knife I had dug deep into the ground._

_She sat up in bed and pulled the dagger out of the ground._

_She pulled it out of the ground, only for it to disintegrate._

_Her tent opened up, and another girl walked into the tent. "Milady, are you alright?" She asked the goddess._

_"I am fine, lieutenant." She replied to the girl, and I used this time to escape the tent._

_"There! Kill him!" A girl hollered._

_A ran for the cover of the trees as arrows rained down behind me. I dived in, and back into the vortex, granting me quick exit to my home._

**_Yet another half an hour later:_**

_"__**WHAT IN THE DEVIL'S NAME DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU LOST THE DAGGER AND WAS OUT NUMBERED! I SAID NO MATTER THE COSTS, EVEN IF YOU LOSE YOUR FREAKING HEAD! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT PERSEUS JACKSON, YOUR MOTHER WILL BE ASHAMED TO CALL YOU HER BRETHREN!**__" Astaroth roared at me. I began to tear up, and ran off and up to my chambers._

_I leapt onto my bed, sobbing like a baby._

Why am I so weak lately?_ I asked myself. _Is it true that I am nothing but a waste of space here?

Then, time fast forwarded until I was exiled.

_And then, once again. I was old, around seventeen to eighteen, and I was in locked hands with a girl with dark hair, in front of the Moon, and there was a small ring on her finger._

Then I woke up, my first words simple:

"What the _fudge_ was that about?!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Wow... Just wow... I restarted this yesterday, so yeah, if it seems a bit rushed... Blame my school and sister.**

**I have two main reasons for the long wait:**

**1\. My sister decided to take my phone and delete this chapter (other than the opening A/N and five words – Payback's a bitch big bro…), the latest The Road to Darkness chapter and the latest one for my crossover story.**

**2\. Just yesterday, I got a concussion in D&amp;T. Some idiot was playing with a vice, and a lump of MDF wood hid me right above the eye... Then I decided to fall down the stairs not even five hours later, spraining my arm... Karma is really a big time bitch.**

**Anyway, 37 followers, 31 favourites and 18 reviews ****_ALREADY?!_**** AWESOME!**

**Replies:**

**TheFallen62:** Very creative. I like it. I vote perzoe! :P Suggestion, if I may, for future chapters, if possible, maybe add more of Percy's background. Honestly, I don't see any flaws or mishaps to point out. It's a great story, you should continue it. :)

**Me: Thanks! I did that in this chapter... But I want waves of mysterious-ness (if that's even a word) to roll off of Percy, which will give me a lot of time to develop twists and turns. Anyway, thanks for the review!**

**PancakedSNG:** I'm totally going with Percy/Artemis. Very good story though! Love the plot although I don't know what pantheon this is.

**Me: Heh... I call it the Demonic Pantheon or Demonology for many reasons, but even I am still researching this subject. And thanks!**

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega:** Please be a Pertemis!

**Me: I'll try... Depends really.**

**Monkeybaby:** I'm really liking this so far it's different than others and maybe um I thinking Percy just not dating anyone just friends nothing more I hope that helped some :))

**Me: Thanks! I've never seen a story centred around this type of creatures myself, since they are so horrific (and many other rumour crap). You did help in some aspects! So thanks!**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** *chanting* PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTPERTEMIS EMIS PERTEMIPERTEMIS S PERTEMIS PERTEMIS PERTEMIS

Oh and lovely start!

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol. Anyway... 1... 4... 10... 20... 21 Pertemis... Bit high on sugar here, aren't ya? ;)**

**.18:** It was good I hate were you ended it but it makes me want more please update fast. Percy/Artemis please

**Me: Heh... Sorry about the delayed chapter...**

**Walrai:** amazing story idea and it's really well written, can't wait to see Percy's demon powers

**Me: He has more than just demon powers, my friend! And thanks!**

**SwordofAchilles:** The story is good. It should be a perzoe

**Me: Thanks!**

**DragonClan:** This is awesome

**Me: Thanks!**

**Riptide752:** Percy/Artemis and Zoe or just Artemis

**Me: Three-way pairing?! Damn, that's going to be hard to pull off...**

**Zgirl101:** Well...I like 'em both, but I think I have to go with Percy/Zoe. Keep it up Soul!

**Me: Can't promise! ;) :P**

**Deathspot551:** This seems very interesting, I would like to see where it ends up the good work and Percy/Artemis

**Me: Thanks! And not even I know that...**

**Young IV:** Good start to a story with promise. Not many authors can cross pantheons good much less accurately

**Me: Thanks! And that is always hard - but that doesn't mean I cannot join them authors!**

**megamanplayer234:** perzoe in my opinion, great concept can't wait to see where this goes

**Me: Thanks!**

**Time Sea Sky Primordial:** Percy/Artemis

**Me: Can't promise!**

**Guest: **It should be Perzoe

**Me: I can try.**

**The things that define you:** Hum your giving me a hard choice. Both would be good but I'm more of a Zoe fan so I'm going to vote for her. If it fits your story better to do Artemis though do her. You have a great start keep it up.

**Me: Thanks! And it is a really hard choice...**

**Jake Wolf: **Interesting story and I'd have to say Percy Artemis.

**Me: Thanks!**

**Anyway, I would have something to say about SOPA, but they were stopped yesterday (around twelve, I was out cold so I cannot be too sure).**

**Anyway, Read and Review for an awesome chapter three! Even better than both of these chapters!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	3. 3: Pentagrams and Worse than Hell

**Nothing to say other than enjoy, so yeah...**

**Well?! What are you waiting for?!**

**Oh yeah... Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! If I did, Percabeth would not exist - it would be Percy/Bianca, PerZoë or Pertemis! Maybe even Perlia - depends on my mood.**

**So yeah, enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

"Okay... New clothes - check. Shoes - check. Weapons for any monster or demonic creature that may come after us - err... Maybe later." Sally went through her shopping list, Percy by her side.

She had to call in sick, claiming that she had just received word of her long lost son who had been missing for the majority of his life.

"Yeah... We may get a few disturbances from demons... They hold a load of grudges, especially when you knife one's lover." Percy deadpanned.

Sally gave her son a strange look, and Percy shrugged.

"She tried to kill me."

"But still... Killing someone is not a good omen. Don't you ever kill an innocent, Percy, either." Sally gave her son a warm smile, and walked into a supermarket.

After twenty minutes, Sally had gotten everything they needed: eggs, chicken, steak, vegetables and fruit. She ended up having to get some kiddy snacks for Percy's sake, as he was like... Nine or ten?

Anyway, after paying for the shop, they walked past a jewellery shop.

Percy stopped dead in his tracks, a strange voice goading him to walk towards the shop.

The world seemed to fade away as he neared the shop, in a trance.

Sally then noticed that her son was missing, and saw him walking into the store.

"Percy!" She yelled, and ran towards her son.

Percy couldn't hear her, and entered the shop.

He walked in, and the first thing he saw was a bone pentagram. He instantly reached out for it, and pulled it off of the rack.

Sally ran in and picked him up, before trying to get him out of the shop.

The necklace glowed faintly, and Sally just looked into Percy's eyes before gasping.

They had changed into a dark sea green, but the evil glint still remained in his eyes.

Sally took the necklace from him, and Percy's eyes darkened to pitch black once again.

She set her son down, and walked up to the line for the checkout, Percy at her heels.

If this could take away the evil aura and demonic personality her son had, maybe he would be a lot easier to handle.

She brought it, and checked the list once more.

She didn't need to worry about the weaponry, so she and Percy made their way over to Sally's Camaro the shopping into the car before driving off back to the apartment.

She instantly gave Percy the necklace, and he put it on.

The necklace glowed, and Percy looked sickened.

"This is human bone... Nice..." Percy grumbled, and Sally shot him an odd look before driving the pair of them home.

Now, only to enrol him into a school.

And how hard could that be?

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Remember Percy: Don't lose your temper with any bullies or anyone. Just act natural. Just say you lived up in Alaska with your father before moving down here after he passed. Got it?" Sally had to make sure Percy would go talking about he was a demi-demon.

"Yeah, I got it mom. Don't worry, I got it mom. I don't even plan on mentioning him, so yeah..." Percy jumped out of the car, anxiousness tearing him apart.

Being around the very species he was brought up to destroy surrounding him was one thing, but _school?!_

Back in Hell, a school was learning how to kill immortals and mortals, and what symbols to avoid in both Hell and Earth. And to never enter the 'world above Earth', as you would die within seconds. Well, that was all that Percy remembered anyway.

Sally left the car and locked it before walking Percy into the school.

"And remember - no cursing either, and be polite. Now, go on!" Sally warned, before turning and walking back to the car and speeding off.

Damn it.

Percy looked up. It was a regular mansion, probably a cool place for Halloween.

One thing still puzzled Percy.

What the freaking Hell did the words '_be polite_' mean?

Shrugging it off, Percy went inside and instantly felt the urge to bail school.

Fire began sparking all around him, as if he had stepped into a portal back down below.

Percy just closed his dark green eyes and shook his head, before continuing his way into the school. He rounded a corner, and he found the words 'principal's office' imprinted onto a door.

"Eh, hopefully not like my old principal's office." Percy shrugged and continued on; shivering at the memory of what the office was like. It reminded him of a dungeon, just some strange shaped poles on a stand, handcuffs and gags around the room. Percy once found a whip in there, as well as a strange plastic suit he thought she would never be seen dead wearing.

Percy continued his stroll around the school building until he found a room full of paper and stuff, with a lone woman signing papers.

'Office' the door read, so Percy entered.

The woman looked up, an eyebrow arched.

"How may I help you?" She asked, and the sound of chatter filled Percy's ears.

"Err... Yeah, I'm a... Uh... New student, Percy Jackson." Percy scratched the back of his head, and the woman pulled out a folder from god knows where.

"Here is your timetable, and first you have maths with Ms Fankah." She gave Percy a little sheet of paper, and left her seat to walk up to Percy.

"I'll take you to your locker, where all of your text books, bag and stuff go." She walked off, and a few names formed in Percy's mind.

_Fankah... Fanker... Wanker... Eh, get your name changed._ Percy mentally snickered, as he followed the woman through the maze.

She led him to a locker on the bottom row. Nobody stood within a foot of it, as if it was cursed.

Percy saw the locker number. 666.

_Oh, the irony,_ Percy rolled his eyes. The woman gave him the combination and Percy opened it up.

_Quite roomy, might fit a few dead bodies in here._ Percy wondered, before closing the locker and locking it.

The office lady then led Percy over to his first class, a few minutes before the bell would ring, and Percy chose a seat right in the far corner, right next to a window.

As predicted, the bell sounded and the class filled with high-pitched squeals of fourth graders, each of them shorter than Percy.

A huge girl, probably the size of a walrus, walked up to Percy's desk and slammed her fist down on it.

"Yeah?" Percy answered, completely unfazed by her violent behaviour. He would have already thrown her through the window if it wasn't for the necklace his mother forced him to wear.

"You're in _my_ seat!" She snarled her eyes narrowed at Percy.

The son of Astaroth lifted up, and looked around both the chair and desk in a mocking attitude.

"Sorry, but I don't see your name. Go sit somewhere else." Percy shrugged, reclaiming the seat.

The girl raised a hand to punch Percy, but the teacher walked in and yelled.

"Miss Ugliano! Take a seat, or I will be forced to call your father in once again!" Ms Fankah barked, and the girl walked over to another seat, giving Percy the evil eye.

The son of Astaroth just flipped her the bird.

"Now, care to introduce yourself Mr Jackson?" The teacher asked, and motioned her hand for him to stand up.

"Err... So yeah, name's Percy Jackson, eleven years old in August, so yeah... That's about it..." Percy just sat back down, and the teacher got on with the lesson.

Maybe it wasn't going to be too bad after all.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy groaned in boredom... For the fifth time today.

He got shouted at in Physics as he electrocuted the Ugliano girl (not that she felt anything).

For the rest of the day, she had constantly been giving the son of Astaroth the evil eye, as if saying 'I'm going to eat you'.

Percy just flipped her the bird, and continued with his work.

Percy checked his timetable. Last lesson of the day, thank heavens.

He then cursed when he saw his last lesson.

Greek mythology.

"Oh, kill me please..." Percy grumbled and entered the classroom.

His teacher though, sounded like a real dick.

Mr Roach.

Eh, I've heard weirder. I mean, I know a demon called Beelzebub for crying out loud! Percy took the last seat available: right in front of the teacher's desk.

Grumbling and cursing in some ancient tongue Demons used, Percy sat down at the available seat.

"Now, new student, which means no test... Well, let's just cover the basics. Jonathan! Who was the King of the gods?" Mr Roach pointed to some random kid behind Percy.

"Zeus!"

"Correct! The original five gods in the order of birth?" He pointed at another random student.

"Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter and Hera!"

"Misses out Hestia, the eldest and best of them all..." Percy grumbled.

"Now, their mother and father!" He pointed at Percy, hearing his smart ass comment.

"Kronos, King of the Titans and the Titan of time and Rhea, Queen of the Titans." Percy answered.

"Wrong! They were gods in fact!"

"Whatever." Percy grumbled, and the gods and goddesses were carried on to be named.

All but the minor gods and Hestia.

Percy was beyond pissed, as all there was were slating off to them all, and he couldn't help but defend them.

Even Artemis, dispute how much of a bitch the goddess was.

He didn't even mention half of the titans the gods and goddesses had, and didn't even bother with the Hunters of Artemis.

Percy felt like contacting them and setting them on Mr Roach's ass, but they would only go after Percy afterwards... In other words, making this lesson a proper nightmare.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, Percy was the last one out of the classroom.

"Perseus Jackson!" The teacher called, catching the son of Astaroth's attention.

"Yeah, Mr Roach?" Percy asked, his eyes darkening a shade.

Percy tried to summon some hellfire, but nothing happened.

_Crap..._

Percy was picked up, and thrown into a table, breaking it instantly.

So much for being a ten year old... Bullies...

The monster smiled darkly, eyes glowing a sickly green.

"The King of Hell will pay much for your head on a stake, Perseus. But your father is the only one keeping you alive. To come out of exile, you must hunt and kill all of the Greek Olympians. You have six years, son of Astaroth. Be gone!" The demon burst into a ball of flame and vanished into nothing.

_Damn it... I was hoping to be a mortal for the rest of my life..._ Percy groaned and got up off of the carpeted floor before leaving the classroom and school building as quick as he could.

Cursed schools, demon hideouts...

Percy ran out of the school building and saw his mom in the parking lot.

His necklace was slowly calming down, and Percy groaned.

But one thing still puzzled him: how powerful would he be if he destroys the necklace? Would he die from the rush of power, or would whatever is left of his mortality fade away?

"So, how was school today?" Sally asked her son.

"Alright, even though I've got a rubbish Greek Mythology teacher though." Percy tried to make conversation with his mother as the two travelled home.

It would be a while before he would be used to the mortal ways of life.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A bright orange flame illuminated the room, as a lone boy sat in front of it.

Dark green eyes darted around the dimly lit room, as if expecting something to occur.

A gust of wind brushed the attention of twelve year old boy, and his head snapped at the direction of the window.

It was the last two weeks of school, thank god.

Getting thrown out of multiple schools wasn't giving him a very good reputation, but he still had to remain on Earth with his mother - alive, mortal and well.

"Ugh... I hate this place..." The son of Astaroth grumbled, and snuffed out the flame before turning on his bedroom light.

He really missed his mother, Sally. Too bad she had to send him away to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere... Damn laws.

He has to share a room with a kid called Grover - a scrawny guy with the start of a wispy beard and a complete cripple (no offence), as he apparently had some muscular disease in his legs.

Percy befriended him - but only just.

Friends had only ever caused him pain and suffering, stabbing him in the back.

Percy has only questioned Grover's loyalty once or twice (maybe more): when he ran for the enchiladas (literally - ran), when he agreed with the son of Astaroth when he called Mrs Dodds (Percy's pre-algebra teacher) '_not human_' AND when Grover bleated sometimes in tough situations.

Percy flicked on the light, revealing his messy room to the bright light.

Percy hopped onto his bed, making his Latin text book jump up into the air.

Percy just opened it up, and ten seconds later, closed it, groaning out one word: "BOOORING!"

A knock was heard on his door, and in came Grover.

"Yeah, G-man?" Percy asked, shoving his Latin text book into the bin before going to his underwear draw and pulling out a sack of candy.

"Want one?" The son of Astaroth offered one to his friend.

"Why not?" Grover shrugged, and Percy fished another sack out and tossed it to the cripple.

"So, how many tests we gotta do tomorrow?" Percy asked, shoving a gumdrop into his mouth.

"Err... Latin is all I think... Just revise, I don't think that D report card is much use to your future." Grover left, spitting out a blueberry sour string, his face wrinkled in disgust.

"Don't hate them Grover!" Percy called out, closing his door.

"Night Perce!" The son of Astaroth faintly heard Grover call, before all lights other than his own light.

He got the book from his bin, and heard the dorm door open and close.

Percy dropped the book onto his bed, and ran over to his chest of draws, and reached underneath it, before pulling out a small silver dagger.

He slipped on his trainers before switching off his light and leaving his bedroom.

The dorm was in complete and utter silence, the only sound being a faint echo from outside of crutches.

_Grover... What are you up to now?_ Percy asked himself before leaving the dorm as well.

The halls were only lit by a faint candle, which would snuff out by midnight. At the other end of the corridor, was Grover moving as quick as you could with crutches.

Percy decided against calling him. Percy had to find out what was up with his best friend: and he had to _now_.

The son of Astaroth tucked the sheathed dagger into his trousers and slipped his shirt over the hilt before following Grover.

The demi-demon seemed to follow his friend throughout the entire school building, all the way to Mr Brunner's office.

Percy's hand crept to the necklace. If it came to a fight, he didn't have a single clue on how he would survive, as he has still never really fought. The demons were cowards in many ways, one of them being always to kill the never-expecting.

Basically, with their back turned, or when they sleep. Never one-on-one combat or sword fighting crap. Killing was all they did. And Percy had only killed two people: a shape-shifter and a witch. The shape-shifter always just a pain in the ass, so Percy and six others chased it down. Percy only dealt the killing blow when it was pinned down and a nugget.

The witch though, was one of Lucifer's many play toys. She would... Well... Do what she was told. She soon went after the son of Astaroth, only for her to get beaten by Lucifer, Moloch and Beelzebub. Percy had to end her life after she was driven to insanity and tried to kill him - she had literally begged him.

She was only young - like him.

About seven or eight... The perverted bastards.

They could've been friends, but he had to end it all for her... A possible friend...

He was just _too_ soft for a demon. Demi-demons aren't supposed to exist - their abominations, scum of the Earth and deserve nothing other than death.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Percy continued to eavesdrop on the on-going conversation between Grover and Mr Brunner.

"We cannot possibly take him to camp, though! He doesn't smell like one, he only carries a strong aura of destruction, chaos, discord and blood!" Grover argued in a hushed tone.

Percy raised his left arm and sniffed twice, only to have a weak odour fill his nose.

"Ugh... Could've told me sooner Grover..." Percy muttered under his breath.

"It does not matter much, Grover. I believe he is the male that the Hunters are chasing since a few years ago, so watch him. He is more than what we normally deal with - a three quarter god most possible." Mr Brunner mused to himself, and Percy peered in the small window.

_Oh, so that's why I keep on seeing girls in silver chasing me..._ Percy rolled his eyes, Perfect - a pissed off Artemis whom is always on her period is still after my ass after two years...

"But still, there is a strange scent of the sea around him. As if he is a legacy..." Grover wondered, and that caught Mr Brunner's attention.

"Sea, eh? Not another one - there haven't been any for around fifty years..." Mr Brunner had a distant look in his eyes, before he looked directly into the son of Astaroth's dark green eyes.

"Grover..." Mr Brunner muttered, and he spun around and ran.

Percy didn't look back until he reached his dorm. The demi-demon instantly hit the bed, to not raise any suspicion, one question still racing through his mind:

_What in the devil's name is up with those two? And what the freaking Hell were they going on about?_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And chapter three is done! A long wait, I know, but I've had a busy week or so! The Road to Darkness at its climax, means top priority, a 4/5K one-shot (Pertemis) in the making taking up time, life crap, which meant hardly any time for this. :'(**

**BUT, as all my exams are done, I wrote a 3K chapter to say sorry, and thanks for all of the reviews! 39 already! Now, to reply to those that need it (can't do all - probably PM a few if I can be asked)**

**Guest:** About the three way pairing. There is a story called true child of chaos it's a 7 way pairing might help. But three way pairing is more interesting than Pertemis or "perzoe" (I don't know what it's called).

**Me: I may consider it, but I am not a true fan of three-ways, so I may go with just one of the two. And as for the story - read it before, but I'm kind of a young teen, so yeah... Not gonna read it (contains loads of sex and shit)**

**J:** I'm really starting to like this story. The only thing I'm thinking of is that since he hates being a demon, then have Chaos make him something else. Also along with Mort Dans La Nuit I'm going Pertemis. Keep on writing :)

**Me: My original idea was the opposite, and he tries to kill the Olympians - but it's over done. Anyway, thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** I love this chapter! It's so sweet! And the flashback/flash forward thing worked out really well!

**Me: I wasn't going to reply, but since you're my friend Zgirl... You're just lucky! Anyway, thanks! And I was aiming for the tears and sobs, but sweet works! (DAMN IT!)**

**WhiskerRabbit:** This is so awesome, Percy as a son of a demon is a really nice concept. I vote for perzoe.

Ps. Does Percy have a tail?

**Me: Thanks, I just hope nobody else has done a similar story before... Anyway, he doesn't! I don't really agree with some stereotypes, but other demon's true forms may! I may need to research all of that first though...**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** Hahaha SOPA is stopped. Thanks so much for your support! And yes... I love Pertemis, it's unhealthy

**Me: Eh, not as unhealthy as my addiction for killing main characters *shrugs***

**The things that define you:** Wow another amazing chapter. Loved getting more of a back story on Percy. Will this go with the books? Not saying it has to. If you want to do something radical go ahead. Amazing job please keep it up. This story will be a highlight to read.

**Me: For starters, cool name. And thanks a lot! And it will be based roughly, but quite a lot of changes will occur. And thanks once again!**

**Jake Wolf:** Interesting story. The first chapter was a nice introduction to Percy and this chapter reveals more about who he is and the problems he's faced. I can't wait to see where you take this and I have to vote Percy/Artemis or Percy/Artemis/Zoe. That said I love the way you portray Sally, she's such a caring mother.

**Me: Thanks, man!**

**To everyone else who reviewed: Thanks! Mercí! Gracias!**

**Why the Hell I just spoke Spanish and French I don't know... -_-**

**Anyway, once again, 19 reviews for last chapter alone! That is awesome! Now, let's get another twenty like we did first chapter!**

**See ya next time! Read and Review so next chapter comes quicker!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: This was meant to be coming out yesterday - April fools 2014 - but I had pranked enough people (around fifty or so people)!**

**P.S.S: Next update plan for this story: 14th April (hopefully, as 15K must be covered in two weeks).**

**Adios people!**


	4. Chapter 4: Never Trust Giant Teddy Bears

**And chapter four is under way!**

**Not much to say, so yeah, let's get on with the chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO: happy?**

**Enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

A groan escaped the twelve year old's lips as he leaned back in his seat.

Yancy Academy was on a school trip to some museum in Manhattan, so Percy was a bit bored.

They were probably going to only cover some boring stuff like buildings and some people who have been long dead.

He had met most of them in Hell for crying out loud!

Now, sitting near enough the front of the school bus, Percy was under major restrictions - not even going to bring up probation.

Next to him, sat Grover, clutching his crutches as if they were what we're keeping him tied to the world.

His knuckles were white, and his starting wispy beard was shaking.

From behind them, a ketchup and peanut butter sandwich was thrown at the two friends.

It was seriously ticking Percy off.

One sandwich hit the teacher sat in front of Percy, and she turned around.

"Percy Jackson! Grover Underwood! Stop throwing food or you're going to get a whole month's worth of detention!" One of the chaperones, Ms Dodds, yelled, turning around in her seat.

Percy l felt like pulling out his dagger and slitting her throat, but he had to keep his demon heritage in the shadows for the time being.

"Ms Dodds, it is Nancy from the back. I can clearly see that these two are innocent for the time being." Mr Brunner said from behind the demi-demon.

Ms Dodds huffed and sat back down, annoyed that she didn't get a chance to give the two yet another detention.

The bus suddenly came to a halt on a bridge, and Grover paled.

"Hey, G-man, what's wrong?" Percy asked, and the bridge swayed slightly.

Grover looked as if he was about to die, but Percy's hand crept towards his ankle where a small pen knife was kept.

It was half silver, half cesterial bronze for many reasons - mostly in case he gets attacked by some Greek monsters or Artemis comes to finish him off.

Then, traffic started back up, and they entered the island of Manhattan.

On the sidewalk, Percy noticed sharp, glowing silver eyes from a sixteen year old on the sidewalk. Next to her, stood ten girls dressed in silver cameo trousers and a white t-shirt.

Percy swore silently, and Grover saw the girls as did Mr Brunner.

_Why the Hell are they here now?_ Percy asked himself, and he locked eyes with both Artemis and Zoë for a few seconds.

A vibration erupted on his chest.

_Now you decide to warn me?_ Percy glared at the darkened area of his shirt from his pentagram necklace, draining the light from around it.

"Grover, you alright?" Percy turned to his awfully pale friend.

"...I'm fine, Percy." Grover paused, and Percy knew he was lying.

Oh well, the truth will be revealed soon enough.

The bus carried on until they stopped outside the museum, and the class left the school bus and Mr Brunner lead them all into the building.

They seemed to be led around until they came to the Greek mythology section.

Mr Brunner began to lead the trip, explaining everything.

This went on for an hour and a half, until they came up to the stele with Kronos eating his kids.

"Here, Jackson, hide this!" Nancy placed two things into Percy's hands: a packet of Golden Virginia tobacco, fag papers and a lighter.

"Percy! Put away those fags will ya!" Nancy yelled out, and he cursed, his necklace glowing again.

Percy glared at her, his eyes darkening rapidly.

Nancy had fiery red hair with these evil eyes, as well as her freckles (which covered her face) closely resembling liquid Cheetos being sprayed onto her face.

Percy cursed rather loudly as the lighter sparked.

"Shut it, Nancy, your hairs on fire." Percy sneered, and threw them back at her.

He wasn't going to be a tobacco carrier for that bitch.

All eyes turned to the two squabbling twelve year olds.

"Percy Jackson! Detention for handling drugs! You're lucky I don't expel you right this instant!" Ms Dodds yelled, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and she happens to be _sooo_ innocent." Percy groaned, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"That is in-school suspension and a ban from the rest of Yancy Academy school trips!" Ms Dodds screeched, and Percy swore multiple times.

"Cut it out with the colourful language, Mr Jackson!" Mr Brunner said sternly before turning back to the class.

"So, Percy, would you please explain what is happening in this image?" Chiron pointed to the stele.

"Kronos is eating his kids, sir." Percy replied. Mr Brunner was the only teacher Percy actually had respect for in the school, if not, his whole time on Earth.

"Correct. Now, explain what happened afterwards?" Mr Brunner had an eyebrow arched at the son of Astaroth.

"Zeus was hidden by his mother, and when he was old enough, he returned to fight Kronos by forcing him to chuck up his five siblings. Then, they fought - and the gods won." Percy answered, and the disabled teacher smiled at Percy.

"You never seem to surprise me, Percy. Just to extend what you said, Zeus, the youngest of the gods, was hidden by his mother Rhea and Kronos was given a rock to eat instead. When old enough, Zeus returned, only to feed his father a mixture mustard and wine to disgorge his siblings Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter. They fought for centuries, and in the end, the six original gods won; Hades, Poseidon and Zeus cutting up their father and scattering him across the infamous pits of Tartarus. On that happy note, Ms Dodds, may you lead the class out while I have a word with Percy?"

The class filed out, Nancy shoving the smoking essentials into Percy's hands.

"Mr Brunner, I-"

"I know it was Nancy. I've had words with the principle already, and he is fully aware of Nancy breaking many school rules along with twenty other students in different grades. Now, Percy, hand them over so I may dispose of them."

Percy handed them over, and Mr Brunner stuffed them in his tweed jacket.

"Evidence of Nancy is important Percy. Now, go have your lunch. You're going to need it."

The two left the museum and Percy met up with Grover at the fountain.

Nancy was attempting to pickpocket some ladies' purse, and Percy just rolled his eyes and pulled his lunch out from his bag.

"Get into any trouble?" Grover asked, looking around.

"Na, not from Coffee guy. Just took the stuff to show to the principle." Percy replied.

He sometimes called Mr Brunner 'the coffee guy', as he always smelled like coffee. Lame, Percy knew - he just didn't care.

"Can I have your apple?" Grover asked timidly, and the son of Astaroth passed it to him.

"Here, not got that much of an appetite." It was true. Whenever the pentagram went off, Percy would just feel sick and not hungry.

Grover bit into the green apple, the juices running down his chin.

A half-eaten lunch was dumped onto Percy's head, and that was the last straw.

Percy couldn't remember much, only Nancy screaming and a rather loud splash.

Nancy was in the fountain, and Percy pulled out his pentagram necklace.

There was a small crack running through the bone.

_Darn... It can't break now!_

Percy tucked it back under his shirt, and Ms Dodds came in behind him.

"Percy Jackson! Come here, you insolent brat!" Ms Dodds yelled, and Percy shot Nancy a death glare.

The son of Astaroth cursed multiple times under his breath, and followed Ms Dodds into the museum and into the gift store.

Using some of his money, he was forced to buy Nancy a new top, but Percy brought some itching powder too.

After the purchase, Percy ran into the restroom and smeared the inside with some of the itching powder.

The rest would be used for other purposes; much more important than this one.

Percy left the rest room, only for a teddy bear to be in front of him.

Not one of those tiny ones, it was one half the size of Percy.

An evil glint was in its eyes, and en evil smile cracked in the stitching.

Percy's hand crept to his dagger, but he was thrown into the rest room, now two of these huge demon teddy bears.

"Uh... Guys... I'm sorry about this but... Uh... I kind of want to live a normal life, so excuse me-" Percy pulled out his dagger and sliced one head off, stuffing flying everywhere.

Percy cursed when it began repairing itself, and made a runner out of the toilets.

Ms Dodds stood there, a growling noise coming from her throat.

"Now, honey..." She lunged for Percy, and the son of Astaroth dived of the way, slashing at her with his knife.

She morphed into some withered, old hag with leathery skin and wings, causing Percy to cringe.

"Alecto..." Percy muttered, and he was snatched into the air, Alecto breaking through one of the windows.

She flew through the sky, holding a squirming, cursing and angry Percy.

After a few minutes, Central Park came into view, and Percy grinned.

"Go back to Hades, you bitch!" Percy slit her throat, and fell down... Straight into the Lake.

Water flew high as Percy sunk deeper into the water, barely awake.

Voices filled his head, like "who on Earth is this guy?" and "should we tell our lord?"

_Ouch... Never beat up Alecto..._ Percy mentally groaned as he touched the bottom of the lake.

Fish all looked at Percy, and he began to feel regenerated, so he kicked off of the lake floor and out of the Lake.

Percy heaved heavily, not noticing that he was breathing underwater.

"What the Hell...?" Percy asked himself as he noticed himself to be dry... Absolutely dry, not a spec of H2O on him.

Ignoring it, Percy was torn between running home to his mom and going back to Yancy academy.

He was going to be sent back no matter what anyway.

Percy ran out of Central Park, and checked his pockets... he still had the wad of cash on him. The gifts were still stuck in the museum, so Percy decided to hail a taxi and use that as an express route back to his school trip.

They were just going back in, so Percy paid the taxi driver and ram up to the back of the class.

"I hope Ms Kerr whipped your butt." Nancy hissed, and Percy glared at her.

"Where did you go anyway?" Grover asked, and Percy chuckled.

"You know the usual. Ms Dodds being a bitch." Percy shrugged, and Grover raised an eyebrow.

"Percy, who is Ms Dodds?" Grover paused, and Percy gritted his teeth. He hated liars, even if he was one himself.

"Grover, you're a really bad liar." Percy pointed out to his friend, and Grover laughed nervously... More like a bleat... Oh, whatever!

"Percy, Ms Dodds never even existed!" Grover exclaimed, and the son of Astaroth maintained a straight face.

"Yeah... I really believe that..." Percy grumbled, and picked up the gift bag he found by the rest room, both itching powder and shirt still in there.

"Nancy... It's your lucky day." Percy threw the red head the shirt Ms Dodds forced him to buy.

Nancy just walked into a restroom, and five minutes later, walked out, itching like crazy.

Percy struggled not to laugh when she began itching like a monkey, and Percy decided to take the right piss.

"OH-OH AH-AH!" Percy mocked, jumping around like a monkey.

Nancy glared at him, only to twitch and continue scratching.

"Itching powder?" Grover asked, and Percy grinned.

"You know it, Grover." Percy showed him the tin, and shoved it in his backpack.

_Now, let the torture finish!_

At the end of the day, the class boarded the coach, and Percy was sat at the front next to Grover.

Percy pulled out his pentagram necklace, and wince.

It was nearly all broken, anything else will break it and for all he knew, he would have an explosion of anger.

And that wouldn't be good.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am DONE! Not much in this chapter, I know, but I have had a couple of shitty times the last few weeks.**

**This, now being my top priority, will hopefully be updated twice a week - but defiantly one update per week.**

**Anyway, before I go to bed (gone midnight again), I have to answer to your reviews!**

**gambra8:** I would have to say Pertemis. Pshh, please who's polite these days. You silly little youngsters. Anyways, I like the fact that Percy might be connected to Poseidon or some epic ancient god/goddess of water like Pontus or Thalassa. I also like the fact that this might be leading into The Lightning Thief. Good chapter, keep it up. Or down, I guess cuz Percy can't go to the place above Earth... I guess.

**Me: Yeah, who has manners today people?! Well, I do... True, and it is, just need to get a boot up the ass... Heh, fair enough!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Interesting story concept. So… will he fit the "demon" stigma and be all blood thirsty? If you're still accepting people's votes, I'll say either way. You did do Pertemis for Road to Darkness, so why not make this Perzoe? Anyway, I like the story with only three chapters so far.

**Me: Thanks! He does in some aspects, fit the demon stigma... And PerZoë... Still thinking of making it that no matter the votes. Thanks!**

**Thundergil:** You are doing great, and I cannot wait for your next update.

**Me: Thanks!**

**wolfess49ers:** I think because this story is the only one (that I know of) in existence, this story will go a long way. With all the demons and Greek gods. I think it's a good mix of both that you have going on here. :D

**Me: Thanks! I wasn't all too sure myself at first, but I'm piecing the Demon pantheon together with the Greek pantheon as I go.**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** Yeah, about killing main characters... I plan on doing that. But great chapter! That would be awesome if Percy was a legacy or 3/4 god... which can't really be possible, considering that he's a demi-demon... but then again, it's a story written by you, so I don't know what to really expect... So surprise me!

**Me: Yeah, it is awesome. Then again, if not a Legacy, he would have no powers when he wears the pentagram necklace! I sure will!**

**Moon and the Tides:** I like your idea for making this kind of story concept. It is so interesting. I can't wait for another chapter. I have a question here, what will Percy's power be? I vote for Pertemis

**Me: Powers... Well, I'm forming a list of abilities a demon has, which includes telekinesis. The acidic blood was shown already, but there is loads of other stuff. I can't over power him though... It's too annoying and a very common mistake. And thanks!**

**gallantmon7196:** Great chapter, you pulled off the time skips very well.

Now if I may make a suggestion, read the Inferno section of the Divine Comedy. I think it will give you plenty of ideas to put into the story.

Me: **Thanks! And I read little of it; I hope to read it in future. The whole concept of the Divine Comedy is awesome though, and gives me a whole new set of info to play with, so thanks!**

**The son of none:** Very good job. I hope you keep up the good work with this story because the idea is amazing

**Me: Thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** Oh, I love Percy and sally's relationship! And, since he doesn't know of his relation to Poseidon (assuming he is related to him still), maybe that's who he should go after first.

**Me: Z! He can't kill an ally! As much as I would love him too, I have my mind set on his first target already! *evil laugh***

**DragonClan:** This is awesome

**Me: Thanks!**

**Guest:** I love this story so far! And I agree with killing off Olympus, just don't kill the minor gods…. He did show an almost fondness towards them. And I don't think there should be a pairing. Thank you for writing this!

**Me: Thanks! He isn't completely loyal though... Eh, he'll be alright. He did wimp out from killing Arty though... *dodges silver arrows***

**Monkeybaby:** Amazing job and green eyes hmmmmm

**Me: Thanks! And Sally has green eyes last time I checked...**

**The things that define you:** Thanks for complimenting my name I happen to like it to. Once again great chapter. Putting in Gabe's daughter was neat. If you are going to have Percy fights the Olympians on make it so he has to kill all of them. It feels overkill no offense. What if Percy had to take over one of the underworlds, it doesn't even have to be Greek. Just a suggestion since you know he's a demon.

**Me: Percy is in fact a neutral player. I did have those thoughts, but not Percy over taking. Something else... Stronger... And a being can only have interaction with a pantheon they are connected to - Percy being a Greek Legacy helps. And I know... Overkill... Quite common...**

**Kilo1999:** Good chapter. I'm too lazy to give ideas right now

**Me: Thanks!**

**Jake Wolf:** Heh, Percy seems to be having a tough time of it. The hunter's chasing his ass down, no one wanting to look out for him and a six year deadline to kill the Olympians. Most definitely interesting

**Me: Thanks! And I know... Too much happening!**

**Anyway, since it's now one in the morning, I'm gonna hit the bed and sleep for 48 hours...**

**Read and review for an action packed chapter 5, and if not - expect a phone call from 666!**

**666 - My lucky number!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Old Hags are Cutters

**And here is chapter five! Gotta get on with the chapter... Too many ideas...**

**Disclaimer: check the previous chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

In yet another fit of rage, the son of Astaroth scribbled out the words he had just written down.

He was only going to get a C or something, but he had promised his mother to try for an A.

And it was killing him.

Percy couldn't spell even _one freaking_ WORD!

It took him until only seven or eight people were left in the hall, he finished - barely.

He handed his test into Mr Brunner, and he had a sad smile.

"Look, Percy, don't feel bad about leaving Yancy... You are one of the brightest students here when you want to be... Just try your best." Mr Brunner said, and the demi-demon nodded.

"Yeah... Thanks sir." Percy turned on his heel, and went to leave, but Mr Brunner had one last thing to say.

He said: "It's for the best that you leave Yancy..." To himself, but Percy heard.

That bit. A lot.

The only teacher you carried respect for decides to tell you that it is for the best that you leave your fifth school in two years... Yeah, it bites.

You guess it. Percy was not attending Yancy next year. Apparently giving facts to teachers is against the school rules... He decided to call his literary teacher an old sot.

_But_, the teacher did continuously have a go at the son of Astaroth for him not paying attention in class AND not revising spellings.

ADD, ADHD, dyslexia were not good enough excuses according to his teacher, so Percy simply stated "So is being an old sot your reason for being a dick to your students?"

Of course, Percy got screamed at, and detention for a week... Not that he wasn't used to it.

Percy went straight to his dorm, and kicked the sofa in.

The crack on his necklace grew again... And Percy stopped.

Grover walked in, looking damned.

"What wrong, G-man?" Percy asked, sitting on the sofa as if he wasn't just using it as a punch bag.

"Nancy, again. She's... Just look out of the window." Grover answered, and Percy got up and went over to the nearest window.

There, was Nancy and her group of followers, each with a fag in their mouths.

"Didn't you tell a teacher?" Percy asked, going into his room and grabbing a bucket.

He ran into the bathroom and filled it up with ice cold water.

"No, why?" Grover asked.

"Good. That means that they are going to love this!" Percy grinned, and opened up the window

"Percy, I don't think-"

Too late!

The icy cold water splashed all over them, girly shrieks cutting through the air.

"PERCY!" Nancy screamed, and Percy snickered.

"Sorry Nancy, did I put your hair out?!" He yelled, and Nancy began swearing at the son of Astaroth, but he just simply flipped her 'the bird' and went back in, closing the window up.

"Aren't we going to get into trouble?" Grover asked, and Percy grinned.

"Nope! They are though!" Percy pointed out of the window, only to see Mr Brunner and four other teachers herding the students away.

Mr Brunner stayed there for five minutes, and looked up at Percy's dorm before giving the son of Astaroth a thumbs-up.

Percy returned it, and shoved the bucket underneath his bed.

"Well, we should get ready for supper. It's in an hour or so." Grover suggested, and Percy nodded in understanding.

"Sure. You get first shower - just don't use up all of the hot water." Percy said, and went back into his room to leave Grover to think.

_Now, how to get him to camp so another repeat of last time don't occur..._ The cripple wondered, limping into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_A week or so later..._

Percy tapped his knee, waiting for the Grey Hound going to Manhattan.

Grover was next to him, eating an apple.

The son of Astaroth picked up a stone from the ground and threw.

With his necklace on, most of his strength seemed to of gone.

"How much longer is this going to take? The Greyhound was supposed to of been here over an hour ago." Percy grumbled, checking a nearby clock.

Then, it decided to show up.

The two of them hopped on, paying their fees, and went straight to their back.

Percy took the window seat, which made Grover more nervous.

"Calm down, G-man. It isn't like a giant monster is gonna pop out of nowhere, screaming bloody murder, is it?" Percy arched an eyebrow at his friend, and Grover shrugged.

"You never know." Grover stated, and Percy smirked.

"Yeah, then pigs will fly." Which they already did. Well, some do anyway... That Custard Boar or something... Eh, never mind. Percy would find out sooner or later.

Time flew by until black smoke erupted from then engine of the greyhound, and ended up having to pull over at the roadside, the passengers all exiting because of the head in the bus.

It was even worse outside though.

Percy's vision was blurred because of the smouldering heat as it rolled off of the ground, smacking the son of Astaroth right in the face.

Across the highway, Percy saw three old ladies at a fruit stand, each of them looking at Percy as if they were gazing straight into his soul.

The each wore old, bleached cotton dresses which were tattered, and in their laps, were socks bug enough to fit Sasquatch into.

"Hey Grover, are those old girls meant to be that creepy or something?" The demi-demon joked, pointing at the old hags.

One pulled out a thread of dark green thread, and Grover gulped.

"Please tell me they aren't looking at you, Perce." Grover pleaded, and Percy frowned.

The third one then pulled out a pair of these huge ass shears.

"I think so... What, it's not like they're going to curse me and send me to Hell with the rest of the damned, right?" Percy shrugged, and Grover grabbed Percy.

"Get back into the bus. Come on!" Grover suggested, but Percy held his ground.

They cut the thread, and the sound of it reached Percy's ears.

"Cool... Now, how much is that fruit again?" Percy squinted at the sign as he saw fresh, blood red cherries, juicy crimson red apples and huge watermelon slices, droplets of moisture sliding down it, trying to grab a hold and stay on the melon.

_Percy stood at the edge of a cliff, next to his father, Astaroth, whom was covered in a black cloak._

_"Please, my lord, spare me and allow me to make amends-" A man was kicked off the cliff, and into the swirling sea of lava below._

_"Dad! He was-" The five year old Percy cried, and Astaroth back-handed his son._

_"Silence, Perseus. Your mother would be ashamed for showing weakness to these worthless pieces of scum. They deserve their punishments." Astaroth snarled, his amber eyes glowing brightly._

_"Father, he could easily redeem himself!" Percy exclaimed, and the prince of Hell growled in annoyance._

_"Silence!" He roared, and grabbed his son by the throat._

_"Maybe you should suffer a bit with them... Yes, that should set your mind straight..." Astaroth threw his son over the edge, and Percy screamed._

_"FATHER!" Percy screamed, and everything went black with a splash._

Percy was thrown back into reality, falling straight onto his rear end as if he was pushed over.

"Perce, you alright?" Grover asked, helping the traumatised son of Astaroth up onto his feet.

In the distance, the three old hags were gone, as if they never existed.

"Damn it... I need some water..." Percy muttered, uncapping his water bottle and chugging half of it.

"Hell yes! All aboard people!" The drover cheered, and Percy went straight up the back of the bus with Grover.

"What happened, Percy?" Grover asked after a while, and Percy shook his head.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Percy assured his friend, looking out the window.

_I'm the one who should be worried._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

(**A/N: I would end the chapter here, but I am not satisfied with the length, so yeah... Let's write some more!**)

Alright, Percy has a little confession: he ditched Grover without a single word - he just hailed down a cab and got it back to his mother's apartment.

A lot had happened over the past few years though.

Sally had got married. Percy tried convincing her that he was a demon in disguise, but she wouldn't have it. He had a daughter too. You've met her.

The Ugliano bitch from Percy's first day of school.

Percy still laughed about her name to this day. Gertrude Ugliano. Percy had to share a room with her, and that was enough Hell. But to hear her snore - it was worse than listening to the souls going through endless tortures screaming in complete pain and agony over and over again.

Percy walked into the apartment, the mixed scent of perfume, shitty cologne, cigars, stale beer and a whore's house filled Percy's nose.

"I see you're back, prick." Gabe greeted, not taking his eyes off of his poker cards.

"How much change you got?" Gabe asked, and Percy dug his hands into his jeans pocket.

"Oh, right… Here you go." Percy flipped his stepfather the bird, and lugged his suitcase to his room. Gabe followed Percy, but the son of Astaroth blocked an oncoming punch and dealt a kick to the bells.

"There, hope you get your head chopped off." Percy spat, and slammed his door on Gabe's face.

The double bed seemed to of been taken out, so Percy suspected that Gertrude had a new room.

He opened his door back up after settling his suitcase down, and looked outside of his door.

_Percy's room!_ Was etched into the wood, and Percy smiled. He knew that his mother had done that.

The son of Astaroth closed the door back up, and found an air freshener in the cupboard.

_Home sweet home_, Percy smiled, and unpacked his suitcase, before finding something shining in his wardrobe.

In there, was a music player, and Percy's grin grew. On top, were two Three Days Grace and Green Day CDs.

Plugging it in, Percy played the Three Days Grace album.

_I Hate Everything About You..._ Percy struggled not to laugh, remembering all of the people he hated. His father, Gabe, Gertrude, Artemis, Zoë, Nancy... Quote a lot of people actually.

Percy read a small note, and smiled.

_Happy early Birthday, Percy._

_Mom_

It read.

Percy turned to it, and a pain erupted from his chest.

The demi-demon pulled out his pentagram necklace, and his eyes widened in shock.

The necklace was repairing itself!

"Percy's eyes widened, and them he heard his bedroom door open.

The son of Astaroth turned around, only to see the one person in the world he actually loves: his mother, Sally Jackson.

"Mom!" Percy was instantly engulfed in a tight hug from his mother.

"You've grown these past few months, Percy!" Sally smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Yeah..." Percy trailed off, expecting a punishment for getting thrown out of school... Again...

"I'm already looking at schools, Percy, don't worry. A demi-demon can't stop with disruption, can he?" Sally laughed, a Percy just frowned. He hated being reminded of being a demi-demon.

"Yeah..." Percy mumbled, and Sally pinched her son's cheeks.

"And I see that you like your present." Sally smiled, turning the CD down.

"Yep, love it!" Percy grinned, and Sally handed him a bag of blue sweets.

"Yay!" Percy squealed childishly, instantly attacking the blueberry sour strings.

"Alright Percy, I'm going to get changed. Pack a small bag of clothes too." Sally got up.

"Where are we going mom?" Percy asked.

"A special place for me, you'll like it too hopefully." Sally turned, and was about to shut the bedroom door behind her.

"Oh, and Mom!" Percy called, and she looked back at him. "Thanks for the new room!" Percy grinned, and Sally closed the door.

Not even a few minutes later, Gabe came barging in.

"Where's your mother, cunt?" Gabe demanded, and Percy struggled not to pull out his dagger from his belt and slice his stepfather into smaller pieces than what Kronos was.

"Getting changed, wank stain. Now, piss off or I park my foot up your fat, hairy, ugly ass and make you cry for the test tube you were made in during a massive accident." Percy snarled, and Gabe waddled forwards in a really bad attempt to hit the son of Astaroth.

Bad idea.

His eyes glowed, and he leapt for the tusk-less walrus.

Percy punched Gabe right on the shiny forehead, and was about to pull out his pen knife when his mother screamed.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GABE UGLIANO!" Sally screamed. Her face was full of rage.

"There you are. Now, with that double bean-"

_SLAP!_

Percy was scared.

Not for himself, but for his mother. Gabe would probably hit her for the slap, but it never came.

"Just go. A single scratch, and you die, Jackson. This trip comes out of you clothes budget." Gabe waddled away, barely fitting through the door.

"Now, Percy, what have I told you about you and Gabe fighting?" Sally said sternly, and Percy refused to meet her eyes.

"Sorry mom..." Percy apologised... Not that he meant it.

"Oh, I can never stay mad at you!" Sally just hugged her son.

"Now, finish packing. I want to get there sometime today."

After five more minutes, Percy and Sally hit the road in Gabe's Camaro.

"Now, any monsters met?" Sally asked halfway there.

"Nope. I did meet a witch though... Her name was Nancy Bobofit." Percy joked, and Sally shook her head.

"Alright then. I'm surprised we haven't been attacked yet... Something's protecting us, thank the gods."

"Err... Mom? The gods?" Percy arched an eyebrow, and Sally's green eyes widened.

"Oh, never worry. It's just a saying!" Sally waved it off, trying to cover up her slip up.

"Yeah, alright mom." Percy stated, and they drove all the way to Montauk.

"Here is my home town, Percy: Montauk." Sally parked, and turned the engine off.

They both left the car, and got their luggage.

The cabin they were staying in was half hidden in a sand dune, and was full of cobwebs and spiders.

Completely unclean.

Percy even found a dead rat in the fridge that was the length of his forearm.

"Now, how about a swim in the sea?" Sally suggested, and Percy smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And done with yet another chapter of A Demon's Wrath!**

**And it has only been a day (two for some... Oh well).**

**Reviews!**

**PancakedSNG:** Another incredible chapter from you! Seriously when do you not make a great chapter in any of your stories? I'm still leaning towards my first romantic suggestion for Perseus though. Is Sally a legacy of Poseidon, Oceanus or some other sea god or goddess? Kind of like a tootsie pop for how many licks it takes ' The world may never know'

**Me: I like surprises... And thanks for that! I hope this shows improvement from last chapter!**

**Mort Dans La Nuit:** Great chappie! So, is he related to Poseidon, or what? No no no, make it the Titan of the ocean, Oceanus, and then we'll have some fun! So, update soon, can't wait for the next chap!

**Me: You just sparked the BEST IDEA EVER! THANK YOU!**

**Zane Frost:** I is back! I vote for no pairing, cause they (the hunters) start as enemies, and should remain so. I mean, hes supposedly attacking Olympus, for crying out loud! P.S. overkill is fun, no matter how you look at it (unless it's your allies...)

**Me: I believe you there... But overkill complicates things in my book. I think no pairing for this book is better, but I think hinting a pairing is much better. Ah, but does he kill the Olympians?**

**The things that define you:** Good chapter. You are a good author I'm really tired. Keep it up.

**Me: Thanks!**

**gambra8:** I hate Nancy. She is more of a bitch than in the real books, but who cares? What if, Gabe's child meets Nancy? Or are they already friends. Whatever. Anyhow, the necklace is breaking so I hope Percy goes all mad demon and epic with his skills and everything on Nancy. That would be nice. Sit down, relax and watch Nancy die a horrible death. I also like the fact that Chiron or Mr Brunner knows about Nancy's doings and is on the lookout. Good chapter.

**Me: Yeah, I hate her lots... I couldn't do that, the secret would be out! I have plans though... And Soul's plans = chaos! :D**

**Zgirl101:** Uh oh... I know that laugh. That's an eeeevil laugh. Look out people! (If you'll excuse me, I'm going to run)

**Me: Why run? You can't hide unless you find One Direction - then you're well hidden.**

**Jack the Ripper:** Well that was one check of a chapter. Awesome story, but since the story is about demons, will there be some sort of like angels from heaven trying to kill Percy, or what?

**Me: Not at the moment. I have a saga of three or four stories planned, so yeah...**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Nicely done on the chapter. Curious as to how Percy will fit the demon stigma... Oh well, only time will tell!

**Me: Easy: he's a bad ass and he has a bad blood lust.**

**Jake Wolf:** I love demon Percy. I can't wait to see what happens when the pentagram breaks. I'm also checking out road to darkness which is a pretty awesome story in and of it. I can't wait to see where both of them are going.

**Me: The Road to Darkness: Finished. Now, a lot do... Very violent too... A lot want that, but it should happen next chapter (spoilers)!**

**Anyway, I hope to update Sunday by the latest. I go back to school Tuesday, so yeah...**

**Now, if you'd excuse me, I have NCIS: LA to watch!**

**Read and Review people!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	6. 6: Scattered Brains and A Breakout

**Hey guys! I just realised something... We reached 50 reviews a few chapters ago, and now we have already overshot 75... Who cares, let's get 100! You guys are awesome!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

Water flew high into the air as a lone boy dived into the sea.

A cool breeze brushed Sally's skin as she watched her son play in the water.

She couldn't deny that she was worried, especially the two she dreaded coming out of the waters.

Obviously jinxing it, a wave hit her foot, and she felt an immortal approaching them... No, _two_ immortals.

"Percy! Time to get out!" Sally called, and Percy came running out of the freezing water, and picked up a towel.

"Go and get changed in the cabin." Sally ushered him into the cabin, and made sure that the door was closed and locked before the sea exploded, and two men marched out, side by side.

"Sally." One called, and she turned to them.

She refused to meet his sea green eyes.

"Fathers." Sally greeted them curtly, not liking either one a single bit.

"So, Sally, still want to take your place as the princess of the seas?" The other man asked, and Sally glared at him.

"No, Poseidon and Oceanus. I want to continue on with my mortal life, and as you can see, I have a son now." Sally snapped, and Poseidon narrowed his eyes.

"It is in my best interest that I meet my grandson, as does Oceanus, Sally." Poseidon demanded, and Sally spat at the two of them.

"I already told you - I wish to remain mortal. I want nothing to do with your world anymore. I'm already an outcast to all three." Sally stated, and Oceanus looked away.

"All we want is to see him, Sally." The Titan stated, but Sally wouldn't buy it.

"Maybe the fact that he can't get involved in Greek Mythology! He's gone through enough already, suffering ten years worse of abuse from his father!" Sally shouted, and the cabin door opened up.

Percy stood in the doorway, staring at Sally and her two fathers in shock, his dagger in his hand.

"Whoa... Mom... Who are these?" Percy asked, and Poseidon paled.

"Please don't tell me you went to another pantheon, Sally!" Poseidon groaned, and Sally said nothing.

"Just go Poseidon... Just leave... You too, Oceanus." Sally ordered, and made a shoving motion with her hands.

The sea wrapped around the two and dragged them into the body of water.

"Mom... Who were they?" Percy asked, and Sally shook her head. He already knew though.

"Poseidon and Oceanus. They just wanted you." Sally said, and Percy brought it. It was the truth - but only a little part of it.

"Alright, mom. What's for supper?" Percy asked, and Sally faced her son, her tanned skin pale.

"Something... Wieners probably, cooked over a fire." Sally replied, looking off into the distance.

Percy followed her gaze.

A hurricane was brewing out at sea, and Sally ushered her son into the safety of the cabin. They would be safe for the time being...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

(**A/N: Don't get creeped out by the fact Sally has two fathers... All will be explained in time (this or next chapter hopefully.**)

It was the dead of the night.

The wind howled outside, trying to break down the door.

Sally sat on a chair, not taking her eyes off of the front door.

A bronze pen was in her hands, the word _Anaklusmos_ engraved into the side. It meant Riptide - the current which takes one by surprise.

It was a gift from Poseidon and Oceanus when she first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

And she hated it.

She was an outcast at the camp, nobody ever liking her. She was always treated like the scum of the Earth - only because she had the blood of a Titan running through her veins.

A violent knock echoed from the door, and the sound of heavy feet hitting the wet ground filled Sally's ears.

Percy was woken up, and pulled out his dagger from under his pillow.

Sally swung the door open, and there stood Grover, without pants.

All Percy could see were two shaggy carpets where his legs should be. And the bottom of his feet were hooves. Two cloven hooves.

"Percy!" Sally turned to her son. "What is a Satyr doing here?!"

"Err... Grover... What are you doing here? And at this time of night?" Percy asked, slipping his dagger back underneath his pillow.

"Grover peered in and looked at Percy, his eyes wide in fear.

"Why didn't you tell her, Percy?!" Grover asked, and Percy paled under the glare Sally shot at him.

"Tell her what? That I saw some hag turn even uglier and try to kill me Mr Bullshit!" Percy yelled, pulling his dagger out once more.

"Perseus Jackson! Language! Also, get to the car - now."

The son of Astaroth threw on a shirt and jeans before following them, his knife in his hands.

The second Percy opened up the passenger car door and sat down; Sally put her foot down on the gas.

They sped off into the night, wet sand thrown into the air.

"What didn't you tell me then?" Sally asked the demi-demon, and he glared at Grover.

"My teacher, Ms Dodds, tried to kill me as well as summoning two huge teddy bears to kill me in the toilet. I still think that she has a fetish for honey, always calling me it." Percy said, before adding, "Oh, and Grover here started talking about me... Smelling like the sea?"

Now, it was Grover's turn to pale.

"Doesn't mind... Just tell me in the future Percy!" Sally quickly turned the handbrake on and off, dodging a caw falling from the sky.

"Alright... I've seen some pretty screwed up stuff in my past life, but one of them wasn't cows raining from the sky!" Percy exclaimed, and the son of Astaroth noticed something huge standing in the middle of the road.

It had a huge shaggy carpet on its head, and was also wearing a makeshift XXXL Viking helmet.

Sally swerved out of the way, but it seemed to bring a huge fist down and punch the passenger side of the car off of the road.

The car rolled across the country road and into a ditch.

The daughter of Poseidon's window was smashed in and thrown out of the car, and Grover was too. Percy though, was thrown against the window screen, cutting his back wide open.

The demi-demon grunted in pain as a shard of glass entered his side, blood soaking through his shirt.

A deep cut went from above his right eye and curved downwards, around the eye.

Percy was barely maintaining consciousness, his vision severely blurred.

A dark figure strode towards him, two harsh black eyes glaring down at him.

The son of Astaroth's eyes widened in fright when he realised what he was up against.

_The Minotaur._

Percy then felt weightless, and then a fiery explosion sent him flying into the air the monster picked up the car and threw it.

Percy face planted into a nearby tree, the bark splitting widely under the impact.

"Ugh... Stupid Minotaur..." Percy grumbled, and then a female scream reached his ears.

Percy looked up ahead, and in the beast's hands was a kicking woman. A bronze pen was at Percy's feet, and he picked it up.

_Hold up... _Percy thought, and realised who was in the monster's grasp.

_Mom!_

It hit him straight in the face, and Sally screamed put one last thing: "Uncap it! I love you!"

SPLAT!

Sally was thrown to the tarmacked road, a sickening crunch filling the air.

Grover was still unconscious, but Percy didn't care.

His mother's brains had just been scattered across the road.

"NO!" Percy roared, and an explosion came from his chest.

He pulled out his pentagram, and it had broken.

Bone shards scattered the ground, and raw energy flowed through Percy's veins.

His vision went blood red, as his eyes shone a demonic crimson colour, pure hatred burning within them.

"You... Will... Pay..." Percy snarled, and the Minotaur charged.

Percy just stood there, but soon cries reached his ears.

Dark flames surrounded the demi-demon, and his teeth seemed to sharpen as well as his nails.

At the last second, Percy swiped downwards, digging into the beast's skull.

A deep gouge opened up on the Minotaur's head, but nothing really occurred.

It was still very much alive - not mentioning trying to kill Percy.

The Minotaur charged Percy once more, but he had a nasty trick up his sleeve.

He ran.

A huge white pine tree was in the distance.

Percy saw it as an option. The Minotaur was on his heels. He ran up the pine tree for a few metres before leaping off.

The Minotaur head butted the tree, and Percy landed on it' shoulders, his legs wrapped around its neck.

The Minotaur bucked and ran into numerous trees, but it was useless.

Percy grabbed onto one of the horns, and pulled.

_SNAP!_

Percy tumbled to the ground, the horn in his hand.

The Minotaur ran again, and Percy tightened his grip on the broken horn.

At the last second, Percy rolled to the side and shoved the horn into the thing's eye. It dragged down the skull, down the neck, and across the body before it exploded into golden dust.

Poof.

That was it.

Percy looked like someone who had just taken a shower in glue before rolling around in a bath of glitter.

Rain trickled down his face, mixing with his blood.

His shirt was in tatters, and he saw the pentagram repairing itself as if nothing ever happened.

Ignoring the now unbearable pain shooting throughout his body, Percy ran back out into the road and grabbed Grover.

Blue and red lights shone in the distance, and he took one last look at his mother's dead body, blood pooling around her.

He had to let go.

She was in a better place.

Percy couldn't shake the fact that her sea green eyes were just staring at him, showing their lifeless ness.

Percy dragged Grover up the steep hill, towards the white pine tree.

Black spots began to feel his vision as he seemed to walk through water for a brief second, before his eyes caught a huge blue house in the distance.

People were running towards him, battle ready.

Percy collapsed on the ground, the pain finally fading away. It felt like his life was seeping away... His body was over exhausted.

"No way... Is that a Minotaur horn?" Many voices ringed through his ears, before the cantering of a horse reached the son of Astaroth's ears too.

"Take him to the infirmary. He is currently dying... I feel it. Take Mr Underwood there too. They both have sustained injuries." Mr Brunner barked, and some people picked up the demi-demon.

"Chiron... Is it him? The Chosen One?" A girl asked, and Mr Brunner sighed deeply.

"Annabeth," Chiron turned to the blonde. "I hope it is not. I hope the prophecy never comes true. But, it seems it is... Go to bed, child. We shall question him when he is recovered." Chiron stated, before cantering off.

Annabeth stayed for a brief second, eyeing the pentagram necklace Percy wore.

_What the Hades is that thing?_ She asked herself, before running off back to her cabin.

One thought ran through Percy's mind though:

_Shit... I'm in the Greek Camp..._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And DONE! Took me a bit longer, but I've been tied up... Watching a present... A Supernatural box sets of seasons 1-8... Quite helpful with this story though.**

**Also, inspiring.**

**Anyway, before I go babbling, I'll answer the reviews!**

**Octamis99:** Great story! I don't know if you've made up your mind on the pairing but I think it should be Percy x Artemis.

**Me: Thanks! I'm still going over it, but I'm not going to tell just yet.**

**Zgirl101:** And if I don't find them? What are you gonna do?

**Me: Nothing... I guess... I can't just fly over and kill you... And One Direction's English as well... God damn it...**

**DragonClan:** This was good

**Me: Thanks!**

**gambra8:** Very interesting, very interesting indeed. Poor young Percy, and his brutal father, but what do you expect? They lived in the depths of Hell, literally. And I hope Gabe dies a horrible death. I would personally love that. Good ol' Percy beat up Gabe and his daughter. Unless his daughter isn't well a bitch, but she is an offspring from Gabe so she must be. Good and interesting chapter.

**Me: She is a bitch. A Miley Cyrus too... Ugh... I think everyone hates Gabe, so he'll die... Soon... I have evil plans for his demise...**

**Zane Frost:** On La Nuit's idea, What about Polybotes' child? (Giant designed for fighting Neptune/Poseidon)

**Me: It could have worked... Only the fact that Polybotes hates humans... And is dead... And I hate the giant bitch... Yeah, I think a the current parentage works well though.**

**Dan Son of Poseidon:** ... I'm questioning why you would have Sally have a child with Gabe. Is Gertrude already Gabe's and not Sally's?

**Me: No, thank God. Gertrude is the step-daughter of Sally! I'm not that screwed up...**

**The Invisible Pretender:** And you've said you're bad at writing chapters that make people feel happy! You're a liar; this was a great chapter that made me happy with the bit of mother/son love. A quick question, if you don't mind. Does Percy's pendant act as a "moral compass" for him? Just seems when he acts well or is happy, it repairs, but gets damaged when he does "evil" things.

**Me: I am sometimes... Thanks though! And no, the pendant cracks when Percy gets filled with rage. The rage triggers demonic energy and the Pentagram traps it within it. But as shown in Supernatural (inspiration comes from it), some demons powerful enough can break a pentagram/Devil's Trap. But when good emotions flow through him, it repairs because some of the demonic crap is destroyed. Confusing, I know... Hard to word it though...**

**Jake Wolf:** Another awesome chapter. I love Percy beating the shit out of Gabe and I know there's something behind Sally's slip up. I just know something's up. Can't wait to see where you take this and what happens next.

**Me: Thanks! I think everyone loved that part, Gabe being another hated character from the PJO cast.**

**Anyway, read and review guys! See ya next time! Now, to sleep... I have to go to school today (Easter Monday) for some reason...**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	7. 7: Unanswered Questions and A New Home

**And I am back!**

**Not really much to say to be honest, other than sorry for the delayed update... Lots of crap has been going on, and I only really just got the chance to sit down and write.**

**Now, we are ready to get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (as much as I wish I did).**

**Enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

A pair of dark green eyes flickered open, seeing a simple white ceiling above him.

He felt like he was lying down in a hammock, but that didn't draw his attention from the burning pain which constantly erupted all over his body.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head." A voice came from around the corner of the room.

Percy was instantly alert, and tried to sit up on the bed. It only resulted in extreme pain.

"Ugh... What happened...?" Percy asked, raising his hand to rub his face.

"You beat the Minotaur to a pulp, that's what. Not to mention a lot of trees were uprooted. Then, you brought yourself and Grover into camp. Lucky you're alive - your heart nearly stopped quite a few times." He said, and came around the corner.

He had sandy blonde hair, with lightly tanned skin with a surfer build. A pair of blue eyes were full of mischief, but a deep scar marring down the side of his face, running from his left eye and down to his mouth.

"Oh, how can I forget my name? Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and councillor of the Hermes cabin." He greeted, and Percy sighed. Not so much of a threat.

"I know you - Perseus Jackson, son of a random sea deity... That would explain the mini hurricane that occurred..." Luke wondered, but that was the least of Percy's concerns.

"What happened to Grover?" Percy asked, and the son of Hermes scoffed.

"Perfectly fine. He was up the next morning, unlike you... Out for a week or so."

"And my mother?"

"Who? Oh... No sign of anyone on the roadside other than a trashed up Camaro. We scouted the area three or four times just to be sure." Luke said, and hatred filled Percy.

_Damn it... Damn the Greeks to Hell and back... _Percy cursed mentally, and Grover burst in... Still half-goat.

"Luke, I'll take him to Grover. You're supposed to be in the arena." Grover stated, and Luke glared at the Satyr.

"Whatever... At least he didn't die like before." Luke snarled.

The blonde left, leaving the Satyr alone with the demi-demon.

"So... How are you feeling?" Grover asked, and Percy moved slightly to his left.

"Like I broke every bone in my body." Percy commented, and Grover sighed.

"Then..." Grover picked up a cup of water and threw it over the son of Astaroth.

"What the Hell Grover?!" Percy shot up, not noticing an ounce of pain. He didn't even notice that he was fully dry.

Grover gingerly offered Percy a glass of some apple juice, and Percy took it, muttering a thanks.

He downed it, ignoring the straw, and he felt as if he was burning up inside.

The glass dropped from Percy's hands, and it shattered on impact with the floor.

Grover jumped back, trying not to let any of the stuff touch him.

"What did...? You do... To me...?" Percy demanded, drawing a bronze pen from his pocket.

The demi-demon uncapped it, and a three foot long bronze sword rested in his hands.

"Look, I gave you enough for a regular demigod, Perce! I didn't think it would harm you! I swear on the Styx!" Grover bleated, staggering backwards. A clap of thunder rolled across the sky.

Percy capped his sword, and it returned back into a ball-tip pen.

"Fine..." Percy said, and left the infirmary, Grover by his side.

"Follow me, Perce." Grover ran off towards the big house, and Percy decided to follow. He needed to keep a low profile, after all. As well as get some answers, as the Minotaur wouldn't come after him without ties to the Greek world.

They ran up onto the porch, to see three people sitting around a table. Mr Brunner, some fat guy who looked smashed already, and a blonde haired girl were sat around it.

"Hey, Mr D, Chiron, here is Percy as requested." Grover said, and the blonde turned to Percy.

Her stormy grey eyes bore into his dark green eyes, full of evil.

Grover turned and left and Chiron pointed to the empty seat next to the blonde.

"This is Annabeth, Percy; she nursed you back to health.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy waved at the blonde, and she just glared at him.

"I'm not showing him around." Annabeth snapped, and stormed away from the demi-demon, leaving him stunned.

"So, this is him, eh?" Mr D commented, turning to Chiron.

"Yes. He is his mother's son after all." Chiron smiled, and Mr D nodded.

"Very well. Chiron, show him around. Just make sure nobody hears of his heritage. He will be even more of an outcast, part mortal, god and titan." Mr D stated, before summoning another can of diet coke.

"Sure, Dionysus." Chiron nodded his head, and closed his eyes as the god of wine flashed away.

"So... Chiron... What were you saying about me?" The son of Astaroth asked, turning to the centaur.

Chiron rose out of his wheelchair, and trotted away.

"Nothing much, Perseus. Now, let's show you around Camp Half-Blood." Chiron wore a warm smile. Percy left his uncomfortable seat and followed the trainer of heroes.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"And this is the Hermes cabin - where you will stay until you are claimed." Chiron pointed towards the cabin.

"After or during camp fire, if you wish, you can ask me any further questions. Just don't say your last name or your mother's. It will strike a lot of anger towards you." Chiron asked, and two twins ran up to the cabin, panting.

"What have you two done now?" Chiron sighed.

They were both twelve, like Percy, and identical.

"Nothing!" They smiled innocently, but a glint in their eyes shone everything about them: mischief, thieves, and insanely fast.

"STOLLS!" A girl screamed, and both paled.

"Gotta run!" They announced, but Chiron held them by the scruff of the shirts.

"Come on, Chiron!" Both whinnied until a girl covered in black paint and smelling like Gabe trudged up to the pair, fists clenched.

"Now Katie, punish you can have your revenge later on. Right now, these two are on cleaning duty for a whole month - as well as house arrest." Chiron turned to the girl, and she nodded.

"Watch your backs..." She threatened, and stomped away to clean herself up.

Percy was struggling not to laugh, seeing twins scared of an innocent girl.

"That was Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. She and the Stoll twins have... Ah... Quite a bit of rivalry between the two of them. Now, you two, show Percy here around you cabin. By the way - he's undetermined." Chiron released the two pranksters, and they grinned, turning to the son of Astaroth.

"I'm Travis." Said the one on the left.

"And I'm Conner!" The other said, both sharing a mischievous grin.

"Percy." The son of Astaroth stated, and both nodded.

"Come on in! But watch your pockets-" Travis begun.

"Anything with worth will be nicked and sold!" Conner finished, and Percy nodded his head.

"So, you took the Minotaur out, huh? Mind sharing on how you beat it up?" Travis grinned, opening up the door.

Luke was on his bunk, as well as many others.

The floors were crammed with sleeping bags, all with kids of the minor gods' and/or unclaimed kids.

"No clue... I blacked out after it killed my mom." Percy answered, and he was directed to a small corner in the Hermes cabin.

"Make yourself comfortable. Also, hide that necklace. Someone might nick it." Travis warned, and Percy sat down on the sleeping bag.

The Minotaur horn he tore off was thrown at his feet, and there stood Luke.

"There. You deserve it, Percy." Percy gave Luke a nod of appreciation.

"Thanks..." Percy muttered.

"Don't mention it. Just don't slay too many monsters in future. You'll be a common enemy already." Luke chucked, and a conch horn echoed throughout camp.

"Alright! Let's go for lunch!" Luke announced, and led the cabin out to the mess hall.

_I think I'm going to like it here..._ Percy told himself and followed them.

A distant howl was heard, and Percy froze.

_Not them... I didn't piss a Demon off..._ Percy thought, but then shrugged it off.

It was probably a demon's pet collecting souls for them.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A howl cut through the sky.

Percy was standing in front of the Hearth, and ended up dropping all of his food in.

_Artemis, Poseidon... Help... _Percy pleaded, and another howl cut through the air.

"What the Hades was that?" People asked, and Percy paled.

His necklace was vibrating violently, as if warning him of something. Percy shrugged it off, and just left the pavilion. He wasn't hungry anyway.

He was used to going without food for a number of days, weeks if he wasn't lucky.

A clap of thunder rolled from above, and the son of Astaroth looked up.

He saw the start of a hurricane beginning above the camp, which shouldn't happen. The camp was protected from all kinds of violent weather... Right?

Another howl echoed throughout the air, and the sea began to churn.

"Percy!" Chiron cantered up behind the demi-demon, and he turned to him.

"Yes, Chiron?"

"You need to cone with me to the Big House. Now." Chiron had a glint in his eyes, and Percy was worried.

Percy followed the centaur over to the huge, blue, four-floored house.

In the porch, stood a guy wearing a running tracksuit with winged shoes (not mentioning the caduceus in his hands) and Dionysus, a can of diet coke in his hands.

"Perry Johnson, meet Hermes." Dionysus gestured towards the god, and he smiled.

"Percy Jackson, it may be a bit early, being your first day at Camp Half-Blood, but we have some issues. Someone is attempting to cause a three way war - against the Big Three. The other Olympians and I gathered, and at the mention of you, Artemis went mental.

"Now, we have to choose someone by tomorrow night. And judging by the Great Prophecy... We might be meeting our demise. During the sing along, return here. You will gain both answers and knowledge." The god of thieves simply stated, a grim expression firmly set on his face.

"And you're telling me why?" Percy looked at the god as if he were an alien.

"You're a legacy, are you not?" Hermes arched an eyebrow, and Percy shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know exactly?" Percy asked, and Hermes groaned in annoyance.

"Alright, Perseus. Chiron, you can explain to him. I'm running late enough already." Hermes flashed out without warning, and the sheer heat knocked the demi-demon backwards.

"Go back to your normal activities, Percy. We will discuss this matter later on." Chiron ordered, and the son of Astaroth shrugged before going to the arena for sword fighting.

_He needs the truth kept from him for now... I hope you know what you're doing Hermes._ Chiron prayed before cantering off to the archery range.

In the shadows of the forest, stood five hooded people. Four of them were male, and their eyes each glowed a bright red, eyeing the camp full of Greek demigods. The girl though, kept her head down and was in deep thought.

"Do we kill them yet?" One asked.

"No. We have to await approval from the lords. They will not be happy for these to find out our plans earlier." The second one stated.

"What about the one in that little pit? When do we raise him?" Yet another asked.

"Easy. When the rising of her lady begins. Only she can bring our lord back." Four said.

"Fine. Won't the third in line sense us though? He is quite powerful." Another one inquired. The Fifth one scoffed.

"No. He is not so powerful. And that necklace both protects him from us and his inner monster. The only issue, is that he is just a Greek legacy." The fifty one stated, showing of her black eyes.

"What about our pets?"

"I'll deal with them. Now leave, and return to your crossroads. I'll summon you if I need your help." She barked, and each melted away into the darkness.

"Beware, Perseus. The lord may need you alive, but it doesn't mean I won't have a little fun." Her figure flickered and she seemed to just vanish into thin air, as if just a hologram.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And done! Took a while, but it's alright! Not the best chapter, I'll admit that, so hopefully in a few chapters I'll be back to normal.**

**Part of it was my Macbeth assessment... It took a week and a half and it made me hate myself for reading the book/play.**

**Now, on with the reviews!**

**Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega:** Pleaseeeee be a Pertemis

**Me: Heh can't guarantee.**

**Percyeverdeen:** Love the story! The plot, too! Will they ask Percy about his black blood? Then he'll have to spill the beans about being a Demi-demon! (I hope so! More action!) ; P

**Me: Thanks! I have huge plans for the future, so yeah! Glad you love it!**

**Blackjack9:** I really like this story; it is very creative and something new unlike a lot of repetitive stories. No idea if the poll is still open but Pertemis all the way.

**Me: Poll is still open... For like ten more seconds... Thanks though, it does get annoying with repetitive stories!**

**Hans50:** Interesting twist making Sally the Daughter of Poseidon. How is she related to Oceanus? Is he her father too?

**Me: Sort of... Hard to explain without people getting the wrong idea, so yeah...**

**gambra8:** Sally's dead, and she has two fathers and it is raining cows. I'm just going to sit in the corner of my room and think what have I done in my life so far? The good news is that Percy is the Chosen One. I like demon Percy. I think I can get along with him. Really interesting chapters but a suggestion that might be really pathetic to you but how about demon cows? Raining demon cows. Oh my. Good and interesting chapter.

**Me: That sums it up... You go do that, I'm still doing it... Thanks, and not pathetic, just makes me question my sanity even more. :D**

**Zgirl101:** Great chapter Soul! And happy Easter!

**Me: Thanks Z!**

**Galaxy Eyes:** Sweet Story dude! I'm all for PerZoë but you nailed a demon Percy. Can't wait for the next chapter!

**Me: Thanks!**

**DragonClan:** You're a mean person. You killed Sally!

**Me: I know, I know... Sue me!**

**Zane Frost:** Thou hath a point.

**Me: Ugh... Hate old English... Useless...**

**The Invisible Pretender:** I envy you… having all the seasons of Supernatural. Best show ever. Seeing how that pendant works is really interesting... I wonder what would happen if he just completely destroyed it.

**Me:P most of my friends have never heard of it... Weirdoes... I don't even understand the pendant... Not even I know that... Might just blow up Hell for a giggle *shrugs shoulders*.**

**Monkeybaby:** Amazing chapter

**Me: Thanks!**

**gallantmon7196:** Well, this is interesting. Killing Sally off before Percy even enters the camp, not something I see very often, or as brutal either.

I do wonder if Percy is going to conceal his demonic heritage or reveal it.

**Me: Thanks! He is an abomination, so yeah... Conceal it is the best...**

**The things that define you:** Really interested on Sally's history. That will be neat to learn. Will the Greeks learn his secret? Guess I will just have to wait.

**Me: Can't guarantee jack-squat, so yeah, increase your patience by tenfold.**

**Octamis99:** Can't wait to see what happens when the hunters find Percy at Camp Half-Blood.

**Me: Shit goes DOWN!**

**Jake Wolf:** So Sally's the child of a titan and a god, that's interesting. Now I'm curious to see what is going to happen next and how Percy's going to deal with being at the Greek camp. I mean he is a demi demon and a legacy of both the titans and the gods.

**Me: Pretty much.**

**Anyway, it is currently three in the morning and I am tired, have a crap load of studying for exams and shit so yeah... I need to sleep...**

**Leave a review, and give me tips on how to improve, what to drop, and anything that will help me out in the future! Even just to say what you liked is awesome!**

**See ya! Let's get 100 reviews!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	8. 8: Mummies Are Evil like Hell Hounds

**Right, now, we are on chapter 8. Let's just get on with it already.**

**Oh, and sorry about the 18 day delay... Exams, illness, course work, homework... It's all TOO MUCH FOR ME!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: Shootout to, for being the 100th reviewer!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

He was bored already. Camp Half-Blood was officially on his list of places to destroy, despite the amount of lives to be lost.

A clash of thunder rumbled from above, and some girl screaming in the distance.

"STOLLS!" She screamed, and Percy sighed.

Then, little kids running away from a pissed off Clarisse caught his eye, and Percy shook his head in annoyance.

She had only really given him the evil eye, curse at him, or level her spear with his chest and threaten to either run him through or savagely maim him.

Annabeth would completely blank him, only trying to take his head off in archery.

Percy refused to go to them lessons. Chiron's rear end was hit by four arrows, one even managing to hit someone in the complete opposite direction!

Now, it was camp fire, and the Apollo cabin led the sing along.

Percy had only been here a few days, but it didn't change anything.

Another howl had cut through the air, and Percy ignored it. The campers had seemed to up the patrol since Percy had arrived.

Chiron then decided to make an announcement.

"Perseus! Come with me. Other campers - go back to your cabins!"

They grumbled and left, none paying attention to the son of Astaroth.

Chiron led Percy to the big house, remaining silent the entire trip.

"Alright, Percy, time to consult the oracle. After that, we will discuss your heritage." Chiron pointed to the stairs.

"Go to the attic." Chiron added, and Percy grumbled multiple curses under his breath.

He climbed up four flights of stairs and opened up a trap door, only for the stench of rotting flesh to reach his nose.

Reluctantly, Percy climbed into the attic and looked around.

A mummy stood out to him, so he walked over to her.

Before Percy could say a single thing, green mist flew from the mummy and swirled around the son of Astaroth.

"_I am the Oracle of Delphi; approach seeker, and ask..._" Multiple voices hissed, and Percy was taken back.

"Err... What do I have to do? What is my purpose?" Percy asked, and the voices sighed in some ways - laughed in the other ways.

"_A Demon-Born, the Dove, and the Forge,_

_Shall travel west._

_They shall find the god whom has turned,_

_To stop the Spear of Trillium from forming._

_One will betray and fall to Time's temptations,_

_And one will fall to darkness._" The Oracle spoke, and Percy just stared blankly at it.

"And how the freaking Hell was that supposed to help?" Percy asked, before leaving.

A red eyed figure stood in the shadows, grinning darkly.

_Soon, nephew..._ He thought, _your heart will beat no more. We will return, stronger than ever!_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Sparks flew as two swords clashed for the Fifth time in a row.

In the arena, Clarisse and some other child of Ares were sparing.

Percy was completely uninterested.

He just sharpened his hunting knife, staring into space.

"Oi! Prissy! Pay attention or I knock ya out!" Clarisse threatened from the other side of the arena.

The son of Astaroth looked up for a brief second before continuing to sharpen his knife.

"That's it! You're gonna get it, Prissy!" Clarisse barked, and Percy sheathed his knife.

A spear was aimed for the centre of the chest, but the demi-demon simply sidestepped the incoming projectile and rampaging brute.

"Alright, you prick; get here so I can strangle you!" The daughter of Ares demanded, and Percy smirked slightly.

"Alright then. Let's get started, ya bitch." Percy cracked his knuckles, and Clarisse ran for him.

The spear came right at Percy, and he grabbed the shaft and shoved it towards the bitch currently at her time of the month.

Electricity coursed through the demi-demon's body, and he had to push it aside.

"I'll enjoy eating you alive..." Clarisse snarled, and Percy laughed.

"Naa, that'll be in the far future, in the jaws of some asshole monster." Percy lunged with his knife, and it got parried to his left, leaving his body wide open.

A frenzied kick connected with his side, cracking a rib.

Percy grunted, and held his side in pain.

"Is that all, Prissy?!" Clarisse jeered, and Percy reached for his necklace.

"_Don't, Percy... Your better than them. Walk away._" A feminine voice tickled his ears, and Percy dropped his hand.

"You're not worth it..." Percy glared, and turned his back on the fuming daughter of Ares.

"No wonder your mother was ashamed of you. She's better off dead too, she won't have to see your ugly face." Clarisse snapped, and Percy gritted his teeth.

_Ouch... That's two strikes already... One more..._

"Say one more thing, I dare you..." Percy threatened his eyes nearly black.

The pendant he wore was hammering into his chest, but Percy didn't care.

"Your mom's probably thinking over of how much of a mistake you are. Also explains why she's always on her hands and knees begging." Laughter came from her siblings, and Percy had had enough.

"Strike three... Your lucky day, bitch..." Percy turned towards her, his eyes burning black coals.

An aura of darkness began to roll off of the son of Astaroth in heavy waves, and many of the campers took a few steps backwards.

"What ya gonna do, Prissy? Spank me?" Clarisse mocked, and Percy removed his pentagram necklace.

"No... Just have some fun..."

A soft thud echoed throughout the arena, everyone going deadly silent.

The demi-demon charged the demi-goddess, rage burning through his eyes.

Clarisse levelled her spear with Percy's chest, but it wasn't much use.

The son of Astaroth leapt over the spear head, and drew his knife - slashing the wooden shaft in half.

Clarisse crumpled to the ground, a red mark on her temple from a heavy kick thanks to a certain demi-demon.

"Now..." Percy pulled out the ball-tip pen and uncapped it, revealing Riptide, shimmering in the harsh summer sun.

He levelled it with her throat.

"Anything else to add?" Percy growled, and Clarisse just stared at the sword tip with no emotion.

"Leave it as a reminder." Percy turned and left, picking up his necklace on his way out of the arena.

Oh, how he was digging Camp Half-Blood now!

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Swords were being sharpened and armour was being prepared all around Percy.

He was like a sore thumb, and didn't fit in.

Chiron cantered up to him, looking around at everyone else.

"Percy. It's time to get you some armour... I think an extra small would do you..."

Chiron left, deep in thought, and made his way over to the armoury, the son of Astaroth close behind him.

They stopped at what seemed to be the armoury, where a few kids were checking the armour sizes.

"Beckendorf! We need a fitting here!" Chiron called as the two walked in.

A huge African-American kid turned around, his hands the size of catcher's mitts. His muscles were well defined and bulgy, and a he wore a skull.

"So, this is the new kid, right?" He asked, and the son of Astaroth nodded.

"Well, I'm Charles, but everyone calls me by my last name - Beckendorf." He offered his hand to the demi-demon.

"Perseus, but I prefer Percy." Percy took it and shook it.

"I see you two get along fine, so I will take my leave. Get ready yourself, Beckendorf. Capture the Flag starts shortly." Chiron left the two of them alone.

"So, whose kid are you?" Percy asked, and Beckendorf laughed.

"I thought it was obvious. Anyway, it's Hephaestus, god of the forges. Now, let's get you suited up. You won't last long otherwise." Beckendorf gestured the son of Astaroth to follow him.

The son of Hephaestus picked a breastplate off of a hook, and pressed it against Percy's chest.

"Eh... That'll do." Beckendorf got some shin, forearm and elbow guards. He then plucked a helmet off of a shelf too, and helped Percy fit it.

"Blue plume too. You're on my team, being in the Hermes cabin, Percy." The demigod stated, and Percy nodded.

"Sure. As long as I'm not fighting on the same as Clarisse, I'm fine." Percy cracked a grin, and Beckendorf smiled.

"Good. She's with the reds."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Now, it was kind of obvious that the newbie was going to get the crappy job of guarding the flag, but this was not on his to-do list.

Kicking the asses of monsters and Clarisse were though. Winning too, as well as kick his dad in the baby maker.

Percy was at the creek, guarding the flag and surrounded by water.

"Wow... This is _soooo_ entertaining..." He grumbled to himself, until a shadow caught his eye.

He readied Riptide and his knife, and a few figures broke through the bushes.

Clarisse, Annabeth and two others stood there re, ready to kill the son of Astaroth.

"Prissy is here! Now, how to kill him..." Clarisse grinned, but Annabeth put her hand on the daughter of Ares' shoulder.

"We should just maim him to close death." Annabeth shot the waiting Percy the evil eye.

"None of them! Let's just capture him!" A girl said, holding a small dagger.

"I'm going with kill." The forth said, glaring at Percy.

"Umm... I'm right here, you know..." Percy commented, and the daughters of Ares and Athena shot him a glare.

"Screw this." The boy sneered, and charged the son of Astaroth.

"Bad choice." Percy remarked, and parried the wild blow to the side.

With a swift elbow to the cheek, the son of Ares was sent sprawling across the ground.

Clarisse and Annabeth both lunged at him, and Percy had to jump into the deep water to avoid getting run through.

_BOOM!_

Water flew high into the air and cascaded down on the four wearing red plumes.

Water swirled around Percy, but he was just as spooked as what the others were.

Percy thrust his hand out towards the daughters of Athena and Ares, and tendrils of water reached out and threw them around the creek.

A horn then sounded, and cheers were heard.

"I guess we won." Percy turned his back and walked away and over to the girl.

"Hey, I'm Percy. Who are you?" Perch asked her, and she smiled, removing her helmet.

"Selena, daughter of Aphrodite. Pleased to meet you, Percy - look out!" The Selena's eyes widened and warned, and Percy turned around just in time to see a spear aiming for his heart from the son of Ares.

Before anyone could blink, a swirling cloud of black mist broke through the trees and knocked the demigod flying.

"No! Don't- ACK!" Cries of pain were heard, as a dog savagely ripped at his chest.

Blood sprayed all over the place, and Percy paled.

"Go back, ya son of a bitch!" Percy yelled, and it turned to him.

Its form was swirling with mist, its eyes a harsh icy blue which glowed violently with evil and malice.

With a howl, it barrelled towards the son of Astaroth.

Percy grabbed Selena and threw them both out of the way of the beast.

"What is that thing?!" She yelled.

"Something that shouldn't be here. That's what." Percy threw himself at the dog, and rammed his silver knife into its heart.

Black blood leaked onto Percy's armour, and with a whimper, the dog melted away.

"And stay dead..." Percy grumbled, hefting up the heavily wounded son of Ares.

"Come on, we gotta get to the infirmary and warn the others! You too Clarisse and Annabeth. They'll be back." Percy snapped, and took off running.

The two girls reluctantly followed with the third girl, keeping an eye out for another one.

"Damn... Don't you dare die...?" Percy growled, and ran to the celebrating blue team.

"Help! Monster attack!" Percy yelled, and all eyes turned to the dying son of Ares.

"Mike!" A few of his siblings yelled, and a few Apollo campers walked up to Percy with Chiron.

"Get him to the infirmary, now!" Percy nodded and ran in that direction, the majority of camp following.

After a few hours, the Apollo campers announced him good as dead.

"What happened, Percy?" Chiron asked, and Percy looked at his feet.

"A Hell Hound somehow got into camp, and ran him down and tore the son of Ares apart. I challenged it, and it ran for me to I threw Selena and I out of its way. Its good as dead, it's just... Strange the way it happened..." Percy trailed off, and Chiron nodded in understanding.

Just then, a sea green symbol seemed to appear above his head.

A trident... _Great_.

Chiron knelt, as did those around the demi-demon.

"Well... I have to say your full name... All hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And DONE! Pretty gutted about this chapter, but, oh well, I can promise a better chapter 9! Well... Sort of...**

**Anyway, time for the reviews!**

**Guest:** sooooo...basically, Percy is 1/2 demon, 1/4 god and 1/4 titan?

**Me: Pretty much... Even I get confused.**

**The things that define you:** Interesting to say the least. Is Percy a legacy of Poseidon? And which titan?

**Me: Yep. And Oceanus.**

**Percy Zoë and Artemis fan:** can this be a Perzoe Paring Please there are not a lot of stories about them please

**Me: I know... No guarantees...**

**:** Magnificent chapter can't wait for more please update soon.

**Me: Heh... Yeah... Sorry about the delay...**

**DragonClan:** This is awesome

**Me: Thanks!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** You're such an uncaring dick about your story sometimes. It's hilarious. And your friends are weirdoes... Why do you still like them if they don't know of the awesomeness of Supernatural (probably overstepping my bounds, asking that...)? Nice chapter, but it was a bit on the meh side. Can't wait for the action and anger filled chapters!

**Me: I know... They are in many ways... And thanks! I'm more of a dark thriller writer, but they will come in too! In a while anyway...**

**Zgirl101:** You know, I think you're turning me. I'm starting to hate Annabeth completely! It's a scary world indeed.

**Me: Good! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I don't hate Annabeth, she's just an obsessive bitch who needs a beating and to be used as a slave for South Park!**

**KitkatMoon:** awesome story

**Me: Thanks!**

**BaneOfOriginals:** WOW! This is seriously amazing. Well written, original plot line, AND good updates? Follow and favourite from me!

**Me: Thanks a bunch!**

**Jake Wolf: **Well that was interesting. I wonder what they're going to tell Percy in the coming chapters and can't wait to see what him being the legacy of water deities has to do with everything.

**Me: Thanks! And that... Is unknown to me. Improvisation is my method.**

**Vitimontherun:** I hope they meet a demi angel with black wings

**Me: Maybe... But most likely not... Sorry...**

**So, uh, yeah, let's reach 150 now guys! If so, I will write double the usual (a 3,000 - 5,000 word chapter)! But that is only for next chapter!**

**Read and review too, for more awesome updates!**

**Next update: Saturday/Sunday hopefully.**

**Stay awesome guys!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	9. 9: A Exploding Bus and Nearly Stoned

**And I'm back! Not much to say... Nope, nothing.**

**So, yeah, enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

Silence fell upon the camp at those words.

Shouts of anger erupted over Camp Half-Blood, and Chiron tried to calm it down.

None of them were having it.

Few of the younger campers were clueless, and a handful of the older ones tried to help Chiron calm their fellow campers.

Beckendorf and Selena were shouting at their siblings to get themselves under control - but none of it was working.

A golden flash occurred behind the ruckus, and Dionysus looked pissed.

He raised a staff with a pinecone on the top, and brought it down.

"SILENCE!" He roared.

The campers fell silent, and all eyes turned to the rather annoyed wine god.

"We have no time for this chaos. I have a method for Perseus here to use to prove his worth. The Lightning Bolt has been stolen, as well as Poseidon's Trident and Hades' Pitchfork and Helmet of Darkness were stolen along with it. We believe that someone is trying to cause severe chaos before a war, by creating a three way battle between the brothers.

"If Perseus here, with two others, can find them before the summer solstice, war will be dismissed and he will be accepted among the ranks of Camp Half-Blood. Anything else?" Dionysus bellowed, and many hands rose up.

"Whatever. Any volunteers for the quest?"

Few hands rose up, including Annabeth's, Clarisse's, Beckendorf's and Selena's hands.

"Take your pick, sea spawn." Dionysus pointed among the campers.

He knew a few of them, but he was only really fond of Beckendorf and Selena. Oh well, he'd made his decision.

"Beckendorf and Selena." Percy pointed at them, and Dionysus clapped his hands in delight.

"Great, now, pack your bags, and get some shut eye. Now, go to bed, all of you! You three leave at dawn!" Dionysus barked, and then flashed out.

Comments such as "stupid drunk" reached Percy's ears, quite a few about him.

Percy rolled his eyes, and met up with the talking daughter of Aphrodite and son of Hephaestus.

"Come on, see ya guys tomorrow." Percy waved, and walked away.

"See ya, Perce!" Selena waved, and led whoever was left of the Aphrodite cabin back into their cabin.

Beckendorf just gave the son of Astaroth a thumbs up and retired off to cabin nine.

Chiron showed the Cambion to the Poseidon cabin shortly after he had collected his stuff from the Hermes cabin.

He entered the cabin, and said goodnight to Chiron before instantly hitting a bunk.

It was eerie, the night, him not being used to the deadly silence and the gloom.

He soon fell into a deep sleep...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Fire burned all around him as he looked around.

There were a number of thrones around him, each occupied.

A man on the biggest opened up his eyes, to reveal a pair of malice-filled yellowy-golden orbs.

"Perseus Jackson..." His face echoed throughout the empty space.

"What do you want? I'm supposed to be exile, am I not?" Percy snapped, and his father sighed from his throne.

"We need every Cambion we can get out hands on. Another was is in our midst, and we need all the troops we can get." He barked.

"Too bad, so shut your pie hole. I am not gonna work with you, like it or not." Percy snapped, giving each of the demons a death glare.

"I AM THE KING OF HELL! YOU WILL BOW DOWN AND FOLLOW MY COMMANDS!" Yellow eyes roared, and Percy yawned.

"Err, that position still belongs to the fallen one, you dumbass." Percy rolled his eyes at his fellow demon's stubbornness.

"Astaroth, control your son. You may be loyal to the queen bitch, but she will fall sooner or later. She's enjoying her prison too." Yellow eyes snarled.

The demon's eyes glowed underneath his cloak, and he threw a knife at his king.

"Silence, my king. She may stir and dethrone you." Astaroth demanded.

"Err... Can I go now?" Percy asked, and yellow eyes began to glow.

"No. _Stay_. Discover more of our ways. Alastair, if you'd please." Yellow eyes flicked his hand to the left, and Percy was thrown out of the throne room.

Burning flames surrounded him, and a knife was dragged down his leg.

"Piss off... Alastair..." Percy hissed in pain as a wound opened up in his left shoulder.

"No. I think I'm quite enjoying this, Perseus." The demon of torture cackled, sharpening a carving knife and a flask of liquid.

It was a shame Alastair couldn't touch it too. But that didn't stop the unimaginable methods of torture the demon could use with the liquid.

The liquid seemed to glow a holy blue, causing both the demon and demi-demon cringe.

"There's no waking up, Perseus. Now, sit back and enjoy." Alastair poured the liquid over Percy, and it began burning away at his flesh.

Percy gritted his teeth to refrain himself from screaming in pain and agony.

"Is... That all... Alistair...? Holy water...?" Percy growled, and the demon chuckled.

"Just scream, Jackson. I might torture that mother of you're a bit less extremely." Alastair grinned, showing off his sharp fangs.

"Fuck... You... Ya son of... A bitch..." Percy gasped in pain, and Alastair turned his back to the Cambion.

"You Cambions, all abominations. The only main weakness is the mortal parents and the good ol' mortality they still have intact." Alastair snarled, plunging a knife into Percy's abdomen.

"UGH!" Percy gasped in pain as it was twisted and the holy water began burning away at his insides.

Everything seemed to melt away, and the torturer of Hell grinned.

"I look forward to our sessions, Perseus, every night during your slumber. Sayonara, Cambion."

Percy's entire body was on fire, burning away whatever was left of his neck mortal soul.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"NO!"

The son of Astaroth tumbled out of bed, gasping for breath.

A sea breeze brushed over his body as sunlight broke through the curtains.

_Oh... Crap!_

Percy scrambled up to his feet from the wooden floor and got washed, changed and packed his bag.

He then had to run through camp, and to the massive white pine tree at the camp's border.

Chiron, Selena, Beckendorf and some bloke who seemed to be covered in eyes stood at the border, waiting for the Cambion to turn up.

"Sorry I'm late... Got a bit carried away in sleep." Percy grinned sheepishly, knowing that it was a pretty lame excuse.

"Just hurry up, Perce. We have to go now!" Beckendorf shook his head at the legacy of Poseidon and Oceanus.

"Argus, make sure that they get to the nearest bus terminal safely." Chiron said to the hundred eyed man.

Argus nodded, and Chiron turned to the three, and handed them a bag of mortal money and drachmas.

"The drachmas are for Iris messaging, and there is roughly $500 each, so it should be enough for you three. Get breakfast at the terminal. I doubt you're hungry at the moment."

Selena shook her head, as did Beckendorf, but Percy nodded.

He felt sick too. Probably after spending a night back home made him hungry.

Chiron massaged his temples.

"Just get a McDonalds or something on the way there. I'm sure you can last another hour or so to the terminal. Farewell." Chiron waved them off.

"Wait!" Luke called from a distance away.

He ran up to the group, and handed Percy a shoe box. The son of Astaroth gave him a puzzled look.

"Winged shoes. You're gonna need them Percy. Good luck."

"Thanks... I guess..." Percy smiled weakly, and put the box into his backpack.

Argus led the three to a white van, which was quite beaten and rusty.

They got in, and Argus took them to the nearest bus depot in Manhattan.

Argus dropped them off at a Greyhound station in Queens, close to Percy's old apartment, before speeding off.

The trio sat down on a bench as they waited for the bus.

The son of Astaroth fiddled with Riptide, looking around for their chosen method of transport.

"You alright, Perce?" Beckendorf asked his friend.

"Fine." Percy replied hastily.

A wave of sadness washed over the Cambion as he thought of Sally, and the horrific way she died.

After a rather long time, a Greyhound bus turned up, the three board it.

After a few stops, three old grandmothers entered the bus, looking nearly identical.

They glared at Percy and his two companions with venom, and Percy instantly recognized the burning black eyes.

Both Beckendorf and Selena give Percy puzzled looks.

"Who are they, Perce?" Beckendorf asked, his huge hands clenching into fist.

"Alecto and her two bitchy sisters. I guess the Furies want revenge." The Cambion remarked, and Selena paled.

"What do you mean, _revenge?_" Selena squeaked, and Percy arched an eyebrow.

"Alecto tried to kill me little before I came to camp, but I managed to kill her beforehand." Percy answered casually, pulling out his daggers. He handed one to Selena, and the other to Beckendorf.

"Silver, iron and Cesterial Bronze. Works like a charm on all monsters.

After a long wait and nerves began to spike, the bus began to exit New York City. Then, things got even worse.

The Furies, under their disguise, announced to the bus that they had to use the restroom.

They began to make their way up the two demigods and Cambion, and Percy pulled off his necklace.

"Hold this for me. They're gonna get us."

Percy put the pentagram in Selena's hands, and the demon spawn closed his eyes.

"Brace yourselves." He warned.

_I hate using this. _He told himself, and an emergency handbrake appeared in his mind.

He imaged pulling it with all of his might.

The bus spins out of control on the country road, and collided into a row of trees along the road side.

Black smoke billowed out of the engine, and a plume of flames were on the dashboard.

Everyone ran out of the bus, and Percy gritted his teeth in annoyance. The bus was going to blow, and they were going to die by the hands of three pissed Furies.

The son of Astaroth opened his eyes, sweat pouring out of his glands. He uncapped Riptide, and threw it at the first Fury.

Selena was frozen in fright, and Beckendorf ran the second one through.

Percy took the second knife and threw it at number three: Alecto.

"See ya, bitch. Say hi to Hades for me."

Alecto dodged it, and growled, pulling a whip made of flames.

"It's Mrs Dobbs to you, Perseus Jackson!" She cracked her whip, and Percy kicked the window next to Selena out.

"Get out!" Beckendorf and Selena clambered out, and the three weapons of Percy flew towards him.

"Just stay dead, bitch." Percy made a throwing motion with his arm, and Alecto was impaled by Anaklusmos as her whip coiled around Percy's arm.

"Argh!" Percy grunted in pain, and jumped out of the Greyhound bus.

_BOOM!_

Shards of metal fly, and the trio ran out if there.

_CLICK!_

A photo was taken of the twelve year old, just before the three campers got into the cover of the dense woods.

"It's best if we stick to these wooded areas. Alecto's going to send more monsters after us without a doubt." They all agreed with Percy, and they ran off into the woods.

_Monsters can be killed, but they can never die. Hell, I hate mythologies._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

They walked along a deserted two-lane road, in the middle of nowhere. Across the road was an abandoned gas station, and one of those weird roadside shops that sell lawn flamingos, those wooden Indians and stuff like that.

All of their money and things burned up in the bus explosion. They've got nothing left but what they're wearing and holding (which was only their weapons and some loose mortal change AND some drachma).

A familiar scent wafted through Percy's nose. Something everyone loved: greasy food!

Percy was a tiny bit sceptical for the fact that the scent was originating from the weird curio shop. He saw the name, but only barely.

_Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium_. Was all the son of Astaroth could make out?

Out the front of the store were numerous statues of kids, satyrs, and animals.

Beckendorf and Percy were drooling at the scent of the food, but Selena was a bit anxious. For a daughter of Aphrodite, she was quite smart, because she was the only one who took note that the statues were too realistic, and nobody could make a Satyr so accurate.

Percy knocked on the door, and some old lady answered it.

She wore a long black gown that covered her entire figure except for her hands, and her head was covered in a veil. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black sun glasses.

"Ah! You poor children, come on in and let's get you cleaned up and something to eat! You poor, poor orphans..." She ushered them in after a few words of greeting and pleas for help were given.

She instantly went to the cooker at the back of her shop and knocked them up some burgers, shakes, and French fries.

The store was like a warehouse on the inside, filled with even more statues of all kinds of people in all kinds of poses. The statues have all different kinds of looks on their faces. Their eyes seem to follow Percy, Beckendorf, and Selena though, which gave all three the shivers.

Once done, she gave them each a full meal and Percy immediately dug in with Beckendorf, starving after nearly an entire day of no food.

"So, Aunty Em. How did you got into this job?" Percy asked from out of nowhere.

"Well, I originally started this business with my two sisters." She began.

Beckendorf paused for a split second. He ever so faintly remembers a Greek myth involving three sisters.

"I once had a boyfriend, too. But, like most takes, there was a woman was jealous of us and tried everything to break us apart. She did something terrible to me - ruined me, and stole him from me. My sisters though, stuck with me, but they eventually passed not too long ago." Aunty Em concluded.

The gears were working overtime in Selena's head, and she soon settles in her gut feeling: it was time to take their leave. _Now._

After finishing, Aunty Em takes their cleared plated to the sink, and Selena tells them her theory.

"It's Medusa!' She whispered.

"I agree." Beckendorf nodded.

"Shut it, lovebirds! It isn't, alright! We'd be dead already if it was!" Percy argued, and had to end it there as the suspected _'Medusa'_ made her return.

"Do you mind posing for me? For a photo, just to help keep me company." Aunty Em asked the trio.

"I don't see any harm." Percy answered, not seeing that it could do any harm.

The old lady left to grab her camera, and the two make a final attempt to warn Percy.

After a short argument, Selena spurted out the truth.

"Why does she have her eyes covered? Why is her hair covered too?" Selena snapped, and slapped Percy.

Percy paled.

Medusa returned, and her black veil fell out of her hair.

The three heroes scramble away as she removes her glasses, nearly turning them each to stone.

Medusa hollers out some random words. "Athena was the woman who cursed me and made me the way I am, you know! She caught me and your grandfather in her temple, so she cursed me! The bitch!"

To say she was ugly would be an understatement.

The Cambion picks up a glass garden ball, and watches Medusa chase him.

He veered around the corner, and uncapped Riptide.

"Time to join-!" Percy spun around, and lopped her head off with a single swipe.

"She's good as dead guys!" Percy announced her body turning into golden dust.

Beckendorf pulled out a black sack, and threw the head in there.

"What do we do with this head?" He asked.

"A gift to Olympus." Percy stated, and wrapped it up in a parcel. He scribbles out a few words:

"_To the Olympians (Jackasses) with love, Perseus Jackson._"

He places a few drachmas on there, and shouts out "Come and get it Hermes!"

It disappeared in a flash of gold, and Percy turned to the others.

"Let's get out of here. I don't think I'm ever going to trust an old lady again..." Percy grumbled, and the trio set off again.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And DONE!**

**Sorry about the delay, but lots of shit has been going down. Even though I'm in half term, I don't get a break since I start year 10 (grade 9) next week.**

**Yeah... Now, on with the reviews!**

**Aghitron:** I love this story.

I don't like to beg but...

PLEASE PERZOË plwasepleasepleaseplease?

Oh yeah can Percy have super cool batwings with fire? There super cool

**Me: Thanks! Err... Okay... I know they are, but probably not... Their pretty overdone...**

**Zgirl101:** Soul, what illness are you talking about?

And that prophecy was pretty trippy. I'm impressed!

**Me: Cold, tonsillitis, too-much-homework-disease (it exists in my book) and stress. Yeah, that's about it.**

**Thanks! I screwed up... That's probably why...**

**Monkeybaby:** Awesome job

**Me: Thanks!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Nice update. I almost forgot this existed. Guess it's felt like it has been that long. And maybe now the Ares cabin has some grudging respect... Hmm… highly doubt it.

**Me: Heh, I forgot about this myself to be honest. Nope! Still the top of the hit list!**

**KitkatMoon:** Wow

**Me: Thanks... I guess...**

**Enraged Koala:** I'm going to assume that angels will play some part in the story. Of course, it's your story, so feel free to do as you like.

**Me: ... People are too smart... I have ideas, but not for this story... Probably the next one... Not too sure...**

**DragonClan:** I like how the Hellhound attack happened. Update soon.

**Me: Thanks! I think it went wrong... Oh well. People like it, it went great!**

**Deoxys:** Ummm... I'm not good at math or anything but doesn't 1/4 1/4 1/2? And if Percy is 1/2 demon... He's a full god thingies? AWESOME STORY. I'm afraid all the good stories get posted when I'm away. By the way- Perzoë

**Me: Heh... I get confused with it, so yeah. Percy is half demon, and Sally is a third titan, third mortal and third god. So he is 1/6 mortal... I just freaking confused myself... God damn it...**

**And thanks! PerZoë all the way!**

**Guest:** Demi-demon? Really? Isn't half demon and mortal children are called Cambions?

**Me: Yeah, they are. In Supernatural they are anyway. I could never find the name beforehand, so yeah...**

**The things that define you:** Oceanus really? AWESOME!

**Me: Yep!**

**Jake Wolf:** Interesting chapter. Glad to see Percy got claimed. I can't wait to see how this prophecy affects things, though I feel for Percy. This chapter leaves you wanting more. Can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter and am looking forward to the update.

**Me: Thanks a bunch!**

**Guest:** sooooo...basically, Percy is 1/2 demon, 1/4 god and 1/4 titan?

**Me: *sigh* Half demon, sixth god, sixth titan and sixth mortal. Confusing, I know.**

**Anyway, I had issues with the plot line and had to get a detailed summary of The Lightning Thief. I hope to end this section by chapter 12 at the latest, and possibly skip The Sea of Monsters.**

**So, yeah... Don't expect next chapter until the end of the week though. Things have just gotten worse.**

**Anyway, review for more awesome updates!**

**See ya soon guys and gals!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	10. 10: Insane Killer - NO Playing with Fire

**And I'm back! Shocked? I am too. Well, since last chapter went smoothly, I'm deciding to give you guys a longer chapter!**

**Here it is! Enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

"Well, kids certainly love this place for a rave." Percy remarked, kicking a large two litre bottle of Cola out of his way.

The trio were in the middle of the woods and were surrounded by litter. It was late - the moon was pretty high in the sky - and they were all tired.

"We should rest here for the night. We're going to need our energy." Silena suggested, and her two companions agreed.

They found a dry patch of grass, and lay down.

"I'll take first watch. You guys sleep." Percy stated, and both demigods nodded.

"Just wake me up after a few hours. You need some sleep too." Beckendorf stated, and Percy nodded.

"And I get third shift?" The daughter of Aphrodite asked, and both nodded.

"Wake everyone up if any trouble us around." Beckendorf turned to Percy, and the son of Astaroth frowned.

"Really? I'm hurt that you don't trust me!" Percy mocked hurt, clutching his chest in a jokingly manner.

Beckendorf shook his head at the Cambion's immaturity.

"Just don't extend your shift." And that was the last of it.

Both lovebirds were fast asleep on the grass, and Percy was breaking branches from nearby trees for firewood.

After a steady fire was built for light, a golden flash occurred in the distance.

Percy swore and rose to his feet, uncapping Riptide as well.

He, with caution, walked towards the area where the light originated from, and was instantly pissed.

"Perseus Jackson." She greeted, casually leaning against a tree.

Her long auburn hair draped down to the middle of her back, and her silver eyes held an icy cold stare. Her figure was still small, as she was once again in her most common form of a twelve year old.

"Artemis." Percy returned the glare the goddess of the Hunt gave him with just as much evil.

"So, why are you here? Beat me to near death again for your own joy?" Percy snapped. She was the last person he wanted to see at this moment in time.

"To merely talk, Perseus." Artemis stated, and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"And why should I trust you exactly?" The Cambion arched an eyebrow at the goddess.

"You probably shouldn't. Then again..." She looked away, as if hearing something.

"Your hunters?" Percy asked.

"No. Probably some wild animals." Artemis replied, and turned to the male.

"I am sorry about your mother, really." She said from nowhere, and Percy nodded.

"I just wish she had just never of met my father. He has only ever caused her grief." Percy looked at the immortal, and she nodded.

"This doesn't change a single thing between us, but here." Artemis handed Percy a bag of drachmas and a few hundred dollars in cash.

"Why would you help me exactly?" Percy asked, a bit cautious about the goddess of the moon being helpful towards a male (other than putting an arrow in between an arrogant male's eyes).

"I may despise you, Perseus, but I don't want another war. Olympus will not stand another war, since we as gods and goddesses are so weak." Artemis explained, and Percy scoffed.

"Right. Also why Hades keeps on sending his buddies after me and the two I'm with." Percy remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I do have a proposal for you, Perseus." Artemis brought up, gaining an idea.

"I'm listening, as long as it don't involve me dying and maiming me in any way, shape or form." The son of Astaroth narrowed his eyes at the goddess.

"I teleport you and your companions somewhere safe for the night, as well as you getting warm, comfortable beds and a breakfast to fill you for the day. Oh, and I forgot this." She handed Percy a lunchbox containing a flask of nectar and a box of ambrosia.

"Thanks... I guess..." Percy gave her an odd look.

"Also, sleep. I know you intend on your friends getting a whole night worth of sleep. Farewell for now, Perseus Jackson. And good luck." Artemis pressed her hand lightly against his forehead.

There was a bright flash of light, and sleep took over the young Cambion's system.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy hated dreams a lot. He was only thankful for the fact that he didn't have to see Alistair for the time being.

But he was standing on the edge of a huge chasm in some kind of huge-ass cave.

No light was around the son of Astaroth, well if you don't count the endless amount of dead spirits that swirled around Percy, grabbing at his hair in clothes as if they wanted to pull him away from the edge.

Icy wind rose up from the chasm and wraps itself around the Cambion.

"_Perseus Jackson..._" A deep, ancient voice echoed from the darkness of the chasm, "_We meet at last._"

"Who the freaking Hell are you?" Percy asked, edging backwards.

"_Someone,_" It answered, ever-so-helpfully "_who will destroy the gods of Olympus. If you comply with my terms, I shall give you what you desire most._"

A glowing figure shimmered into existence above the chasm.

"...!" Percy tried to scream _Mom_, but he had somehow lost his voice.

"_Help me rise, boy!_" The voice cackled and said, "_Bring me the Big Three weapons!__** Strike a blow against the treacherous gods!**_"

The thing, whatever the Hell it was, seemed to grab the son of Astaroth's leg and pull itself out.

A pair of glowing golden eyes reached Percy's sight, and everything went white.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy woke up instantly, shocked to find himself under a warm quilt and in a soft, memory-foam mattress.

Silena was hardly awake on another bed, a double one in face. Percy was in a double bed too, and Beckendorf was snoring on Silena's bed.

"Ugh... What time is it...?" Percy asked, having to shield his eyes from the blinding light above him.

"Too early..." Silena grumbled, and threw a pillow over her head so she didn't have to see the light. That pillow though, happened to be Beckendorf's pillow.

A rather large thud was then heard, as Beckendorf fell out of bed.

"Ouch..." He groaned, and the Cambion yawned deeply.

"I'm bored." Percy remarked, and sat up, throwing the sheets off of him.

On his bedside cabinet, there was a T.V remote. But there was no television in the rather fancy bedroom.

Out of pure curiosity, Percy pressed the on button.

And a T.V rose out of the foot of his bed.

"Bloody technology these days..." Percy cursed, and the news came on as soon as the television was switched on.

Fear gripped the son of Astaroth when his name and mug-shot appeared on the screen. Apparently he was the prime suspect in his mother's apparent disappearance.

_She's dead, dumbasses. And she was killed by the Minotaur during its time of the month. _Percy couldn't stop the bubbling rage rising from the pit of his stomach as the devil himself appeared on the screen.

The picture taken by the tourist was on the screen, showing Percy getting off the Greyhound bus right before it exploded.

Gabe says that Percy was on drugs, and constantly stole his beer. He sets out a cash reward too.

Percy couldn't wait until he got back to New York so he could lop the fat bastard's head off.

After dragging Silena out of bed and getting dressed, they left what seemed to be a five star hotel and went to the nearest train station, where they used a portion of the money Artemis gave Percy to pay for train tickets to Denver.

Percy didn't know what was so special about the place, but something was there.

If it was a demon, Percy would have to make sure that Beckendorf and Silena are nowhere near.

After a while, that a stop in St. Louis with a three-hour lay over.

A structure that seemed to be over 600 feet tall stood out in the distance.

St. Louis Arch.

Percy and Beckendorf brought a load of jelly beans and began munching away at them.

Silena suggests that monsters are lurking nearby, since the air was heavy and smelled like a lot of monsters.

Percy assures him that underground air is smelly like that, since Hell is pretty much underground. But there weren't torture dungeons everywhere, and death lurking in every corner.

The trio of campers then decided to go and take an elevator up to the very top of the Arch.

They were squeezed into an elevator, a very large woman and her Chihuahua pressing tightly against Percy.

Her eyes were reptilian, and her Chihuahua was a lot bigger, the ghost of an image around it.

She soon started asking questions to them, curious about why they are alone in such a busy place.

The observation deck at the top of the Arch reminded Percy of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the Mississippi River on the other.

A park ranger then decides to announce that it was closing time.

There was then no room for Percy on the elevator down to the lobby. He tells Silena and Beckendorf to go without him.

Percy was left on the observation deck with the big lady, her Chihuahua, a family, and a guard.

"Do you really think you can get away with this, Cambion?" The woman asked.

"Nope. Do me a favour, though. Since you're so fat, you would be a perfect match for my step-dad, Gabe Ugliano.

"Fool! I am Echidna, the Mother of Monsters, and this is my precious son, Chimera." She announced, and the Chimera grew in size and seemed to morph.

It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail with a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy arse.

The Chimera attacked Percy, and the rattlesnake tail seemed to get a good bite out of Percy's leg.

Percy howled in pain, and dived to the left to get away from the beast, which then decides to blast a hole into the side of the observation deck.

Percy stumbled and fell through this hole, grabbing onto some of the smouldering sides of the hole for his dear life.

Echidna laughed and taunted the Cambion, saying that if he was a real hero, he would jump out of that whole and dive 600 feet down into the muddy river below.

That is exactly what Percy does. He took of his necklace though, and outstretched his hand.

A burst of black fire erupted, and it blasted Echidna and the Chimera away and into golden dust.

"Sayonara, bitches."

Percy sends a quick prayer to his grandfather, Poseidon, and he let go, plunging down into the muddy water of the Mississippi River.

Columns of flames reached up, the river seeming to turn to lava.

Screams on pain and agony flooded through Percy's memories, drowning him somewhat.

_SPLASH!_

The river caught the son of Astaroth, murky water flying high into the air.

Sickly green liquid flowed out of Percy's wound as it gradually healed itself.

He rolls his shoulders, but it was really easy - as if he was dry.

The Cambion's pentagram necklace glowed faintly though the murky waters and Percy put it back on. At least it wasn't broken.

Percy would be screwed, since his demonic powers will kick in, and quite a lot would be in danger.

Percy just sat on the river bed, not even noticing that he was breathing underwater.

A small, faint voice entered his head. "Remember your manners, Perseus. Thank your grandfathers."

_Mom!_

Percy sent Poseidon a silent thanks, and gets ready to kick off of the river bed.

But something grabbed his leg and prevented him from leaving the Mississippi River. It was the colour of water, and had a pair of bright green eyes.

It was a water spirit.

"Calm down, Perseus Jackson, I am only a messenger. I am here to say that your mother's fate is not as hopeless as you believe. Also, head to Santa Monica beach in Los Angeles. Milord wishes you good luck, brave one." The spirit said in a female voice.

She took her leave. "I wouldn't trust any gifts, Perseus. They are crooked, and shall not be trusted." The she was gone. Just like that.

The son of Astaroth broke through the surface of the river, to find all kinds of Hell broken loose.

Probably every emergency vehicle around St. Louis were surrounding the Arch, with police helicopters circling overhead.

The citizens were gathering around, reminding the Cambion of Time Square during New Year's Eve.

Percy managed to keep (somewhat) a low profile and met up with Silena and Beckendorf.

"The person of this violent explosion on top of St. Louis Arch was caused by none other than Percy Jackson, the prime suspect of the murder of his mother, Sally Jackson. Every police force, including the FBI is on the lookout for the twelve year old, rising to one of the largest fugitives of the law.

The trio silently headed back to the Amtrak train, which was due to depart for Denver in a short amount of time.

"We need to stick to anywhere without cameras from now on. When we reach Denver, we're going to need to buy you a new set of clothes." Silena stated, and neither of the males dared to go against her.

He had just killed an innocent family fighting of the Chimera and Echidna.

It had shaken him to the bone. But there was no time to grieve over the deaths he had caused.

He was being chased by every possible law enforcer in America - and none were going to hesitate to put him down for multiple accounts of murder.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And done with chapter 10! Sorry about the wait, but more shit has hit the fan with my life and School has started back up. And I hate it even more.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the reviews!**

**Guest:** Pertemis pls

Also can you make it like at the end Percy battles Satan?

That would be so OPPPPPPPPPPPPP

**Me: I would... But it would kill this story. I have it all planned out (for once... Gonna change very soon though).**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is amazing. Can't wait for the next chapter.

**Me: Thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** Tonsillitis? Why didn't you tell me?! Although I have a cold too, so I know how you feel, and I think every teenager has a bad case of too-much-homework disease. The stress definitely applies too.

Anyways, back to your story. This chapter is great! You have mastered the great power of summarizing, and that bit at the end is hilarious!

**Me: Too bad I've got too-much-homework disease again. As well as stress. Gah, I hate school!**

**Thanks! It was too much effort though... End? Eh, I'll check when I get time.**

**Vesta's Son 77:** _Me: *sigh* Half demon, third god, third titan and third mortal. Confusing, I know._

The only way you are confusing it is that Percy is a Half demon (3/6) 1/6 God 1/6 titan 1/6. It all equals 1. Other than that good story idc the pairing.

Vesta's Son Out.

**Me: Ugh... Thanks for pointing that out!**

**Guest:** Sally died? I hate you.

**Me: Join the club. ¬_¬**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Nice chapter. Almost saddened that the Ares cabin doesn't have a small bit of respect for Percy. Oh well, if I have a problem with it, I'll get over it. And you got me back to thinking of Supernatural with Yellow Eyes and Alastair. I even read Alastair's lines in the voice from the how… doesn't make it less creepy.

**Me: Thanks! Yellow eyes. God, I hate him. And I'm trying to give Alistair that personality, being the Torturer of Hell and that.**

**Lord Infinitus:** This is getting interesting...Keep this up! Btw, I think I'm gonna change my story name to The Golden Assassin, what do you think?

**Me: Thanks! I plan to improve even more, so yeah! I don't mind to be honest - it's your pen name.**

**Jake Wolf:** Well Percy took a bit to realize that his friends were right. I can't wait to see what happens in the next chapter and what other monsters our trio faces

**Me: I'm trying to keep a similar demeanour to book Percy. They'll face everything the books face... And a few more probably.**

**Alright, I've also got WATCH_DOGS on Xbox and watched all episodes of Supernatural Season 9. So, if an update is later than expected, blame WATCH_DOGS and its addictiveness!**

**Review for better chapters! Let's reach 150!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: Can you guys guess who the pairings with?**

**P.S.S: Poll: Should I skip Sea of Monsters and straight to A Titan's Curse?**


	11. 11: Abduction, Possession and a Casino

**Enjoy chapter 11 of A Demon's Wrath!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**No point of view:**

Percy, Beckendorf, and Silena walk into a busy diner, all three starving hungry.

They had just Iris Messaged Half-Blood Hill via one of those do-it-yourself carwashes, using a jet hose to create mist.

Shortly after ordering their meals, a huge biker dude wearing a permanent scowl walks into the diner.

He plops down right next to Percy in the trio's booth and began barking orders at a waitress.

Percy couldn't help but grind his teeth, being quickly angered by this bloke.

"So, kiddos, what brings you here?" He asked, and Percy had to bite his tongue.

"What do you even want?" Percy asked, and nicked his finger.

He removed his necklace and flicked some of his blood on the man, and it slightly burnt his skin.

"Alright, bugger off now or I send you to Tartarus." Percy growled as he licked the blood off of his finger and putting his necklace back on.

"Don't you order me around, Perseus Jackson. I'll smite you without a second thought." The god snarled.

"What one are you? Apollo? Hermes? Zeus the jackass?" Percy snapped, and the man removed his glasses. A pair of beady red eyes glared at the Cambion, alight with fierce blood red flames.

"Ares, punk. So show some respect or I end you." The god of war threatened.

"Respect? Go die in a hole." Percy snarled, and Ares raised his fist to hit the son of Astaroth.

"Here are your cheese burgers and beverages, and your coffee. Can I get you anything else?" The waitress asked, eyeing the god of war wearily.

"No, thank you." Silena gave her a tip, and the waitress.

"Daughter of Aphrodite," Ares began, "I'm surprised that you're not opening your legs wide yet, just like your mommy does for me."

Now it was Beckendorf's turn to be angry, cracking his knuckles.

The buff demigod son of Hephaestus and Cambion son of Astaroth were ready to kill the god of war that instance.

"I'm sure you didn't come here to be the definition of a prick, Ares, so tell us, why are you here." Silena made it quite obvious that she shouldn't be pissed off.

Ares just laughed.

"Nice charm speak, bitch, but it doesn't work me. Screwing Aphrodite has a lot of advantages." Ares downed his coffee, and replaced his shady glasses back on.

"Now, for why I'm here. I need a favour. I left my shield in the good old Tunnel of Love ride at a local water park. Get it; you've proven yourselves worthy to me."

"How about, you kiss my sweet ass and go piss someone else off." Percy drew his knife, and Ares smiled.

"Listen here, fuck-tard, I can get you three a ride to Los Angeles. Get me my shield. I'll be waiting." Ares let Percy out of the booth, the two lovebirds following.

A string of curses came out of Percy's mouth as the trio walked down the road to some run-down water park called Water Land.

The setting sun lit up the sky beautifully as they each jumped the padlocked fence and try to find their way through the maze of endless rides in an attempt to find the Tunnel of Love.

"You alright, Silena?" Beckendorf asked Silena after Percy was a bit ahead.

"Fine. Ares... He's such a dick..." Silena grumbled, and they continued to search for the ride.

Percy steals some spare clothes and some knickknacks from the store when they came across it. Better grab something while they were there.

The trio eventually found the Tunnel of Love ride, which was basically a tunnel that leads to an empty pool. Surrounding the pool were statues of Cupid.

Right at the middle of the empty pool, there was a pink and white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it.

It made Percy sick, looking at the ride.

Ares's shield was right there; just sitting there in the boat, and the three look at each other.

"You two lovebirds go. I'll keep an eye out while you two have some private time." Percy nodded to the boat, so Silena and Beckendorf made their way over to the sickening boat.

Beckendorf grabbed the shield, and a cobweb-like substance snapped.

A trip-wire!

The whole thing was a trap.

_Oh... Crap..._ Percy paled, and the Cupids started to shoot arrows of rope across the rim of the pool.

The pair of demigods were trapped inside of the pool.

The Cupid heads pop off, revealing some HD cameras.

Overhead, a voice from a loudspeaker tells them they will be filmed live for Mount Olympus in a minute or two.

Metallic spiders started to fill out into the pool.

Percy, from the other side of the rope cage, used his water powers to pump the water into the pool and propel Beckendorf and Silena on the boat toward the exit.

They catapulted over the fence at the exit, and numerous howls were heard by the pair of demigods from outside.

As it turned out, Hephaestus, Beckendorf's daddy and Aphrodite's husband, tried to catch Aphrodite and her Ares, her boyfriend, during the acting of cheating on him. Apparently, Hephaestus is always trying to trap them and humiliate them in front of Mount Olympus.

The Cupid cameras are still filming Silena, Percy and Beckendorf.

The demigoddess yelled at them, and they shut off.

The duo were really angry at Ares, both hating the idea of being used and embarrassed like that.

There was a problem that had just occurred to them.

Black blood was splattered across the ground, and Percy was nowhere in sight.

All was left was his pentagram necklace.

Beckendorf picked it up, and it instantly began burning him, radiating pure, sinister evil.

Beckendorf just held it by the string instead, inspecting the bone necklace.

"Looks like human bone... Why would he have this with him? Isn't this from many other kinds' lore?" Beckendorf asked himself, closely inspecting the pendent.

"A pentagram? Don't some Christians wear it with a cross?" Silena asked, also looking at it.

A deep snarl was heard from behind them.

A shadowy dog stood there, its eyes alight with deep blue flames.

"What the Hades is that thing!?" Silena asked both paling considerably as the huge dog slowly advanced, its mist-like form trailing behind it.

"Who cares? Just run!" Beckendorf yelled, and the demigods ran for it.

A dark figure revealed itself, looking at the demon blood scattered across the floor.

"That's right; let them play with their food. You only see them since your doomed." He cracked, and looked behind him.

Percy was sat there, bound and gagged, many cuts across his body.

Two figures were stood over him, holding swords at his throat.

"Now, Perseus, what am I am I going to do with you?" The man grinned sadistically, an evil glint in his pitch black eyes.

Percy swore multiple times at the demon, but it was only a bunch of babble that came out.

"What do we do with him?" One asked.

"Torture. He needs to die, as must all Cambions not loyal to Hell." The man pulled out a flask of glowing blue liquid, and punched Percy's nose.

He removed the gag and forced the son of Astaroth to drink it, ignoring the cries of pain as the substance burned his skin.

Once the demon removed the flask, Percy spat some of it at the demon.

"Too bad it don't work on me." A pair of golden burning red eyes were under the cloak.

"Heh... I should have known..." Percy snarled, and spat a bunch of his blood at the cloaked figure.

It burned his skin, and the Cambion was re-gagged.

"You two don't lose him. The Hellhounds can rip those two useless demigods apart and have them for dinner."

The pagan god's accomplices nodded, and vanished in cloud of black smoke.

The god then flashed away, leaving the two demigods for dead.

Beckendorf and Silena jumped the water park fence, and ran back to the diner, despite the Hellhound snapping at their heels.

Ares was waiting outside of the diner, and the Hellhound seemed to suddenly stop and vanish into thin air.

The duo ran up to the god of war, panting.

Beckendorf handed the god his shield.

"Where's the brat?" Ares arched an eyebrow, and the demigods looked down.

"We were assaulted by something. It was made of mist, and vanished up there." Beckendorf pointed at the other end of the road.

"Oh well. Anyway, that truck there is a ride to Vegas." The god of douchebags pointed to a truck, and in bold letters, it said: "Kindness International: Humane Zoo Transport. Warning: Live Wild Animals".

"You'll be riding in the back of a truck with the wild animals. Here." Ares handed them a backpack full of clothes, food and money. "Also, go to Santa Monica when you can. Poseidon will be there, and he'll want to meet Percy. He can help you find him."

A flash from inside of the diner occurred, signifying that someone had taken a picture of the god of war and two demigods from inside of the diner.

"Also, Percy's mommy ain't dead. Someone has her hostage and is holding her at ransom. He has her at ransom."

Ares then left on his Harley, and the two truck drivers are getting ready to leave the diner, so the son of Hephaestus daughter of Aphrodite jumped into the back of the Kindness International truck.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy hated nightmares.

He was currently taking a standardized test in a straitjacket.

The main issue was that he couldn't control his actions or move.

That is why he hadn't even picked up his pencil yet.

A girl was sitting next to him and says, "Well, Seaweed Brain? One of us has to get out of here."

She had short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, as well as really pale skin. She wore punk-like clothing too, all black.

The Cambion was tossed from the straightjacket and fell into a pit where a familiar, icy voice resided.

"Percy Jackson... Yes, the exchange went well, I see..." The voice spoke, shivers running down Percy's spine.

Then, he hears the cold voice having a conversation with a familiar voice that he couldn't place.

The familiar voice talks about stealing the Big Three's symbols of power to form the Spear of Trillium, and asks the cold voice why he couldn't bring it to his lord (who just happened to be the evil dude from the pit) directly.

The cold voice dude recognizes that Percy is listening. It shows the son of Astaroth an image of his quest: Percy is standing in a throne room with black walls and bronze floors. Before him is his mom frozen in that glowing light. Percy's flesh starts to melt from his body.

Percy shoots upright, wide awake, in some golden room.

All he could tell was that it wasn't a hotel or a prison.

He was alone.

His throat was burning raw, and that's when Percy noticed a glass of water and some snacks shaped like a Lotus flower.

He reached over, and took them. He downed the glass and gobbled up the flower.

Rainbows instantly swam across his vision, and a knock was heard on the bedroom door.

It opened, and black spots danced across Percy's vision.

"Welcome to the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Perseus Jackson. We hope you enjoy your stay." A man wearing a smart, dark green uniform.

A torrent of black smoke came out from behind the man, and slipped into Percy's mouth.

Then, everything went black...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

An albino lion, zebra and antelope ran through the streets of Las Vegas, causing a commotion.

Beckendorf and Silena hopped off of the truck and began to roam the streets of Las Vegas.

They soon arrived at a dead end, where a doorman at the Lotus Hotel and Casino kindly invited them in.

Once inside, they were blown away by what they saw: a huge lobby/game room with every kind of game and every kind of snack imaginable.

A bellhop approaches them and gives them casino credit cards with an unlimited amount of credit:

"Not to worry, the bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Enjoy your stay!" The bellhop assured them, and left to greet some more customers.

"I don't like the sound of that." Beckendorf commented, before finding a room key.

For the top floor.

They would check that out later.

The duo could use the credit cards anywhere in the casino.

They eventually go up to their room and shower, eat, watch TV, and luxuriated. They hadn't been treated so nicely in a long time.

The lovebirds decided to go play in the game room. There, everyone finds a game that is just right for them: Beckendorf finds a building game and Silena found some dancing games.

Then, while Beckendorf was playing a sharpshooter game, he was joined by someone.

He had obsidian eyes, and radiated evil.

He didn't register the son of Hephaestus, but he knew who this kid was.

"Percy...?" The demigod asked, only to get ignored.

"Do I know you?" Percy asked, and Beckendorf paled.

Something wasn't right.

"No, sorry. I mistook you for a friend." Beckendorf apologized, and left.

He soon found Silena dancing away, against some other girls, and winning.

"Silena!" Beckendorf pulled her aside when the demigoddess had finished.

"I've found Percy." He said, and she paled.

"You're joking, right?"

Great, she didn't believe him. Just what he needed.

"Just come on!" He dragged along and led her to the Cambion, whom was still playing the game.

"Charlie, it's-" Beckendorf threw the pentagram necklace at Percy, and it landed in his pocket.

The son of Astaroth's eyes lightened to their dark sea green, and Silena was gaping like a fish out of water.

"No way..." She muttered, and Percy looked annoyed.

"What do you want?" He snapped, and Beckendorf narrowed his eyes.

"My friend."

He punched the son of Astaroth in the face, and his eyes went black once more, the necklace flying out of his pocket.

"Well, he's as good as dead for the time being." Percy said, and the demigod arched an eyebrow.

"I am Moloch, a good buddy of Percy's daddy."

Nobody in the casino even noticed the fight going on.

Beckendorf was shocked on what had happened to his friend. And there was no Moloch in Greek mythology, especially since pagan gods were forbidden from interaction with one another.

"Why don't you give Perce back then?" Silena asked, and a Moloch coughed.

A small puff of black smoke came out, and Moloch grimaced.

"So, a daughter of Aphrodite, huh? Guess that's my day made easier." Moloch snarled, and flicked his wrist.

Another puff of black smoke came out of Moloch's mouth, and his eyes lightened a shade.

It took a bit of time, but Percy's body was soon surrounded by black smoke.

It wasn't a good thing.

It melted into the ground, and Percy heaved.

He looked drunk, unable to remain focus.

"Hey guys... Miss me?" Percy grinned weakly, but neither of the demigods believed it was him.

"We need to get him out of here." Silena said, using her charm speak on Beckendorf.

Beckendorf heaved up Percy, him leaning on his shoulder.

On the way out, the bellhop came up to them, with a generous offer. Platinum cards, which were for a whole new floor full of new games for Platinum members.

The trio leave as fast as they could.

It was quite stormy outside.

Beckendorf checked the date on a newspaper: it was June 20th.

They have been at the Lotus Casino for five days.

They have one day left before the summer solstice, and when their quest deadline was reached.

AND, not to mention, Percy knew of a traitor among the Olympian gods.

The trio hailed a taxi, and used their unlimited Lotus Casino credits to get them to Santa Monica Beach.

During the cab ride, Percy slowly came to his senses. He briefly explained his kidnapping and the short torture session. Then, he woke up seeing a rather pissed Beckendorf and Silena.

Most of the memories seemed to of burnt, as if the black smoke and effects of the Lotus Casino had fried his memory up.

Sunset soon arrived, and they reached Santa Monica beach.

The Cambion walked into the waves, getting deeper and deeper until he's underwater.

A mako shark nudged him, and Percy grabbed hold of his fin.

The mako shark took Percy farther out into the ocean, until Percy was at the edge of an enormous chasm – where the ocean's floor drops down deep below.

It was like standing on the rim of the Grand Canyon at midnight, not being able to see much, but knowing the void was right there.

All of a sudden, a water spirit rises from below riding a sea-stallion.

Her voice closely resembled Sally Jackson's voice. It was the same spirit whom had spoken to Percy on the bottom of the Mississippi River.

She introduced herself as a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. She worked for Poseidon, Percy's grandfather.

The son of Astaroth couldn't help but feel angry that his dad hadn't come to see him himself, but the Nereid cautioned Percy not to be so judgmental.

Gods can't help their half-blood children directly; they can't show favouritism. The same went for legacies, but since it was about Sally, it made it harder to be involved.

She gave Percy a parting gift of three pearls.

"Take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet." She said.

The Nereid then warned Percy. "You must find your mother, Perseus. Hades has her in his clutches, but do not trust him. Trust your heat, no matter what. DOA Recording studio is what you want. Good luck."

She then departed, returning down into the depths of the ocean once more.

Percy left the ocean, and the trio took a bus to West Hollywood.

They wondered the streets for miles looking for the DOA Recording Studios (the apparent gates of the Underworld), but no one has ever heard of it or knows where it is.

Percy sees Gabe the fat douchebag crying on TV (at an appliance store) as he's being interviewed by Barbara Walters. Barbara Walters then showed her viewers a picture of Percy Jackson, the delinquent youth accused of wreaking havoc across America.

Some strange and scary characters are coming out of the woodwork in West Hollywood.

Percy's a New Yorker, but he's definitely not feeling very comfortable here in Los Angeles.

A group of rich kids with knives (they look like they might belong at Yancy Academy) gang up on Percy, Beckendorf and Silena.

Percy tried to use Riptide on them, but since they were mortal, Riptide couldn't kill them.

Since Percy was in no proper state to fight, the trio ran as fast as they could away from the gang of rich kids.

They ran into Crusty's Water Bed Palace, where a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit seemed to be hanging out.

He invited them in and was understanding of their situation.

"I'm Crusty! And you three kiddies are?" He asked, a little too cheerfully.

After the introductions were through, Crusty invited them to try out some waterbeds while they hid from the mean kids outside.

Beckendorf tried out a water bed with built-in lava lamps.

Silena tried out a love-themed water bed.

Crusty then snapped his fingers and said one word.

"Ergo!"

Ropes sprung out of nowhere and bound Beckendorf and Silena to their beds.

"Let them go!" Percy demanded, but Crusty just laughed.

"I've got to make them fit their beds first! These are all six feet long, which means your two friends must be stretched to six feet tall!" Crusty said cheerfully.

Percy frowned. "And what Greek prick are you?"

"I am Procrustes, but I prefer Crusty for short, the Stretcher."

"You once tried to kill Theseus, my uncle." Percy muttered.

The son of Astaroth then done the inevitable: he charmed Crusty into trying out a bed himself.

Once Crusty was lying on a bed, Percy snapped his fingers.

"Ergo!" Ropes sprung out from the bed and bound the Stretcher.

"You won't get away with this! We will get you, son of-" Crusty didn't say another word, Percy uncapping Riptide and lopping off Crusty's head.

Percy freed his friends and looks at the bulletin board behind Crusty's desk.

As it turned out, the entrance to the Underworld is right around the block!

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done with chapter 11! And it's long for once! Yes! 3.4 K!**

**Next will be as long, if not, longer.**

**Alright, now, onto the reviews!**

**Guest:** I hate you, please update soon...

**Me: Join the club.**

**MSU19:** God chapter

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sunnivaa: **Skip skip _

I never liked Sea of Monsters that much (:

Anyways, I really love your story, please continue!

**Me: I don't think I'm going to discontinue this... Anyway, thanks!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** You've watched all of season 9 for Supernatural, right? Tell me your thoughts on the finale; I want to see if we feel the same about it... And you're right on Yellow Eyes, one of the best to hate. You got Alistair the personality he deserves. Liked the chapter, I can't wait for you to creep me out with reading in Alistair's voice again.

**Me: Yep! I was beyond pissed. Alistair... He'll make a few more appearances then!**

**Jake Wolf:** The story got interesting and Artemis showing up is surprising. You wouldn't expect her to help Percy out with how she feels about him, but who knows. I can't wait to see what happens next chapter and what your plans are for Percy and the gang.

**Me: Thanks! I have some plans... Just be prepared for surprises.**

**GaBaLaA1:** YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO MAKE THIS PERTEMIS!

Otherwise, I will find you, and I will tickle you...

And also I love the way you write this story with its plot twists.

But the same goes with cliff hangers that goes with the pairing... Cliffies are the best!

**Me: I have the coupling in mind! But I won't tell! I like being tickled... Thanks, too!**

**Zgirl101:** I think you're gonna make it Pertemis, but I could be wrong. You're pretty unpredictable. ;)

Why not? Go for it!

**Me: I know, right! ;)**

**Ugh... I have a feeling you was the only one who said that in the poll...**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** Can't wait for more

**Me: Well, here it is!**

**The Master of Chaos:** Add in Sea of monsters, it'll make things simpler for some of us, just don't us the movie version. I will annihilate everything if you do.

**Me: I prefer the movie version for some reason... Eh. I'll sleep on it.**

**Anyway, thanks for the number of reviews! Let's make 150 for a longer chapter than this one!**

**Speaking of the poll, do it know! It's on my profile, and results will come out when I finish chapter 12!**

**So, yeah, read and review! See ya in chapter 12!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	12. 12: Traitorous Gods to Nightmares

**And I'm back with chapter 12!**

**Not much to say, other than the fact that I don't own PJO.**

**Enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The trio stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at the gold letters etched in black marble: DOA Recording Studios.

They had made it! The gates to the Underworld was right in front of them!

Percy pulled out the pearls, and gave Silena and Beckendorf each a pearl.

"Stamp on them when we need to make a quick escape. If he is the thief, we're in deep crap." Percy wasn't fully convinced that Hades was the thief.

A small nagging in the back of his head kept on repeatedly telling him that the thief was someone else - someone he strongly disliked and a friend of his.

They entered the lobby, Muzak playing softly through some hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were a steel grey. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners as if skeleton hands. The furniture was made of black leather, with every seat taken up by a ghost.

Dead people were everywhere, keeping the place crowded. The Cambion knows they are dead people because when he took a glance directly at any one of them, they were transparent.

The trio walked up to the security guard, also the man at the front desk.

He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-coloured skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

_Charon_.

That's what the nametag read.

"One way across the Styx, please." Percy offered, eyeing the ferry man with suspicion.

"Kiddo, there's a long waiting line. Also, come back when you're dead." Charon said sternly, not looking at the son of Astaroth.

"Alright then..." Percy pulled out a small pouch full of drachmas he stole from Crusty's.

"These are all yours if you can get us across." Percy bribed.

Charon remained silent, so Percy sweetened the deal. "Also, judging by that suit, you need a pay raise to get a better one. I'll mention it to Hades when I meet him."

"Very well. This way." Charon nodded, and led them to the elevator on the other side of the lobby.

They all clambered in, and Percy's stomach instantly flew into his mouth.

They fell down, deep into the ground, before the elevator began to get longer until it was shaped like a boat.

Soon, they were standing on a wooden barge.

It landed in a dark, oily river swirling with bones, dead sea creatures and some other stuff (Barbie dolls, Thomas the Tank Engine train sets, crushed carnations and soggy diplomas with gilt edges). Basically, every lost hope and dream swirled through the horrid river, some of it churning as Charon poled them across the river.

The area _way_ above them was covered with pointy stalactites, the distant shore covered with thick, green mist.

It was quite spooky in the Underworld.

When they reach the shore, they saw a black sand beach and a high wall stretching as far as the eye could manage to see.

Percy instantly knew what the beach and wall were, and he paled.

They were the remains of the Primordial deity of shadows and darkness, Erebos.

"What's wrong?"

Silena instantly noticed the hybrid's uneasiness as he stepped on the shore.

"Nothing. It's just that the entrance to the Underworld looks a bit like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike." And it was true, if he thought about it.

There was an ATTENDENT ON DUTY line (which was super-slow and super-long), and there is an EZ DEATH line. Those among the dead who don't wish to be judged can simply choose the EZ DEATH line, which led to the Asphodel Fields.

Percy knew the difference between them all.

Heaven was Elysium (but Heaven was quite corrupt), the Asphodel Fields were kind of like Purgatory, (other than the fact that Purgatory was the home of all monsters and abominations of the world) all of those whom do crimes unworthy of Hell go there, or those who do not wish to be judged. The Fields of Punishment or Tartarus were both Hell - but Hell was most likely worse.

Percy had experienced a lot of Hell's torture first-hand, and he had hated every moment of it.

Those who wish to be judged for a chance to make it to the Fields of Elysium must wait out the long line and must face three judges. The judges were people like Thomas Jefferson, King Minos and Shakespeare. A lot of cockheads were judges, Minos being one of them.

A huge ass Rottweiler puppy with three heads stood just past the entrance, guarding the Underworld.

"Well, here's Cerberus. The two ATTENDENT ON DUTY lines are the ones that go either side of it. The EZ DEATH line goes right between Cerberus's legs. Let's just not piss him off, as I don't fancy being a chew toy for him." Percy warned.

"Can't he detect the living among the dead spirits; sniffing out any trespassers?" Beckendorf corrected, and Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Percy picked up a tree branch from the floor, and attempted to play fetch with Cerberus.

Cerberus growls and Percy somehow understood.

Probably since Cerberus was a Hellhound in some aspects.

"We have ten seconds before he's going to eat us up." Percy said, sweating a lot.

Silena gets the idea to play fetch with Cerberus using a red rubber ball Percy stole from the Water world gift store.

Cerberus doesn't get to play very much since he guards the entrance to Hades, watching dead people walk around him all day.

Silena got the feeling that he wants to play fetch.

Cerberus had a great time with her, and the two males ran through the EZ DEATH line without Cerberus ever finding out.

Silena scooted by too after she made Cerberus stay and threw him the ball one last time.

The three pass through a metal detector, and all kinds of alarms go off "Magic detected!" it wrung.

They ran and hid in a hollowed out, rotten tree as security ghouls gather to see what the problem is.

Silena shed a little tear as she heard Cerberus crying for her in the distance. He already missed the attention.

That was the last of their concerns though.

Hades was going to be alerted, and they had a lot of ground to cover before the Kind of the Underworld ordered their death (not that he already had).

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Imagine the largest concert crowd you've ever seen, a football field packed with a million fans. Now imagine a field a million times that big, packed with people, and the electricity has gone out. There was no noise, no light; and most importantly, no beach ball bouncing around over the crowd.

That was roughly the size of the Asphodel Fields. Just picture it swampy and dismal, with black trees are here and there.

In the distance, the Fields of Punishment could be seen. It was burning with rivers of lava, minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Percy steered as far away from that place he possibly could.

In the other direction, Percy managed to see Elysium – a lovely gated community featuring beautiful houses from every period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles with Victorian mansions. Elysium had a beautiful blue lake, three islands occupying the middle of the lake: The Isles of the Blest, which were for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium.

In other words, nobody like Percy.

It was where heroes retire after they die. It was the Paradise of Hades.

Elysium was less populated than either of the other fields. The Cambion realized how few people in the world choose to do good things in their lives.

They continued to walk through the Asphodel Fields for miles.

In the distance, stood a palace of obsidian towers: Hades' house.

Percy's best friends were flying proud over the palace.

The three Furies.

Then, the weird started to occur, Beckendorf in the middle of it.

He began flying away and towards a narrow cave.

Evil crawled out of it, calling the son of Astaroth.

The pack was going so fast that Beckendorf couldn't slip it off, leaving Percy and Silena unable to help him.

The walls of the tunnel widened into a huge chasm, a pit the size of a city block.

Percy recognized the place instantly.

The gateway to Tartarus.

The bag rips open, one of the two magic shoes Luke gave Percy flying out and dove into Tartarus.

Beckendorf hung on for dear life, clutching a big rock as he tried to get the other shoe out.

Silena and Percy rush forwards to help Beckendorf, but a golden flash sprung from behind them.

Percy spun around, and saw Ares standing there, an evil grin stretched across his lips.

"Ares!" A flashback occurred, and Percy remembered his kidnapper's face.

The son of Astaroth pulled out his ball-tip pen and uncapped it, as Ares pulled out an AK-47 assault rifle, which morphed into a long sword.

"Let's finish you three off." Ares snarled,

And pulled out a black helmet.

Hades' Helm of Darkness.

Then, he pulled out Hades' pitchfork, Poseidon's trident and Zeus' lightning bolt from nowhere, and joined them up.

"Now, why don't you go all 'Demon' on my ass, Perseus Jackson, son of Astaroth?" Ares challenged.

Percy stood his ground, but didn't remove his necklace.

"I bet Sally enjoys her time burning up in Hell, slowly becoming what you are - a freak!"

Percy grabbed his necklace and crushed it, his eyes alight with hellfire.

"Silena! Help Beckendorf! I've got this arsehole to deal with!" Percy roared, and charged the god of war.

It was probably the most stupid thing he had ever done, but he didn't care. Ares was dying there and then.

Percy raised Riptide and brought it down on the god of war, but he parried the blow with his sword and tried to stab Percy with the Spear of Trillium.

Percy uses his elbow to knock the shaft out of the way, and jumps back to recover.

But Ares was having it.

He knocked Riptide out of Percy's hand, and slices the Cambion's left side wide open.

Blood soaked through Percy's shirt, making him dizzy from the rapid loss of blood.

Percy hated using these powers. But it was that, or he, Silena and Beckendorf die.

Percy's eyes violently glowed, rage over taking him.

This is what Ares wanted. Percy to snap.

So he summoned a ghost.

Sally.

Percy seemed to calm slightly.

"Mom..." Percy muttered, tears welling in his eyes.

"_Become the hero... It is your destiny... Don't give in to the demon._" Sally managed, and Ares stabbed her with the spear.

He laughed evilly as Sally's form flickered before dispersing. Obliterated.

Destroyed. There was no method of bringing her back now.

That was the last straw.

Light began to drain from the area around Percy as if he was a Black Hole, his eyes alight with hellfire. They were pure black, showing Percy's anger.

Clumps of dust were picked up off of the ground, which soon led to rocks and boulders as they spun around Percy, his demonic powers completely out of control.

"You... Killed... Her..." Percy snarled, claws growing out of his fingertips.

Ares had not anticipated this to happen. He was only aware of the increased speed and power Percy would obtain, as well as the recklessness.

But telekinesis claws and stuff? Not on the list.

A thud was heard from behind Percy.

Beckendorf had managed to get the bag off of himself, so he and Silena now running out of the cavern.

Dark and evil energy was rolling off of Percy in thick, heavy waves.

The two demigods knew that Ares and Percy would slug it out to the end, so they did something very stupid when they escaped the tunnel.

The three Furies were on patrol, not leaving a single stone unturned as they searched for trespassers.

"Hey! Furies! Over here!" Silena called. It was by most the stupidest idea she had ever had.

They flew over, their whips ready to kill the duo.

"Ares is the thief. He is in there with Percy Jackson, fighting." Silena pointed, and the shadows formed a man.

To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Hades was, most likely the most godlike got they had met on their quest. He stood at ten feet tall, for starters, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black.

He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. Probably his Big Three energy doing that.

To say that Hades was furious would be an understatement.

"**ARES!**" Hades roared, and the Cambion fighting the god of war was thrown out of the cave.

Hades marched towards Ares, his fists clenched. Percy was next to him, a glowing Riptide in his hands.

The Spear of Trillium came hurling out of the cave entrance, narrowly missing the god of the Underworld and legacy of Poseidon.

"Son of Sally Jackson?" quickly, and Percy nodded.

"I'll see to her revival after we kill this bastard." Hades promised, and Percy smiled.

Time to give Ares a beat down.

Ares slashed at Hades with his sword, and the eldest son of Kronos summoned a wall of darkness to block it.

The two managed to push the god of war into the cave of Tartarus, the tides soon turning as they were forced to turn around, and their backs right against the entrance to Tartarus.

But Hades tired quicker than anybody had anticipated. Where he no longer had either of his symbols of power, his energy levels had a strict limit.

Percy was in a similar position as Hades, but Ares was still going strong. The Spear of Trillium made him unstoppable.

Percy's last idea was suicidal. But it would work.

All he needed was the idiot to loosen his grip on the Spear of Trillium, and then give it to Hades.

Ares threw the spear at the god of the dead, as he panted to catch his breath.

That was his chance.

Using the last of his power, Percy pushed Hades out of the way and grabbed the shaft of the spear.

The scent of burning flesh hung in the air as lightning crackled around the spear, burning the son of Astaroth's hand.

"See ya in the pit." Percy blasted the traitorous god of war, sending himself flying over the edge of the chasm. "Finish him!" He roared, and grabbed onto the side of the chasm for dear life.

"Ares, for betraying Olympus, you are hereby sentenced to death." With a roar of rage, Hades blasted Ares.

All that was left was a smouldering sword of Ares.

The god of the dead peered over the edge of the chasm.

"Can you climb?!" Hades yelled down.

"No!" Percy hollered back, angry souls tugging at his clothing.

"Then travel to the heart! Thanatos will meet you at the doorstep!"

The Cambion nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll see you soon! Tell mom... Anything so she doesn't worry! Please!" He carried a pleasing look in his eyes.

"Good luck! I shall finish off what you started!" Hades said, and Percy was ripped from the stone.

His cries were soon swallowed up by the tortured souls of Tartarus.

Hades left the gateway, and turned to the Furies.

"I'll be gone for a bit. I need to stop this war. No more unnecessary lives shall be claimed." Hades barked, and turned to the two astonished demigods.

"Close your eyes, and hold your vomit. We're going to Olympus." Hades wore his Helm of Darkness, and held the Spear of Trillium in his left hand.

The lord of the Underworld held the shoulders of the demigods with his huge hands, and melted away into the darkness.

A bright light blinded Beckendorf and Silena as they exited the shadows.

Olympus was a huge-ass city built into a mountain top as it hovered above the Island of Manhattan, hidden by the thick layer of clouds above them.

It was a real live ancient Greek city, only that it was not crumbling everywhere. It was beautiful, full of mansions and gorgeous architecture.

Hades and the two demigods stood at the top of Mount Olympus, overseeing all kinds of things going on: people selling ambrosia-on-a-stick, wood nymphs throwing olives flirtatiously at each other, as well as the Muses giving a concert in the park.

Hades turned to the demigods. "Return to Camp Half-Blood, and tell Chiron of the deceased. Also, the betrayal of an Olympian - Ares." Hades snapped his fingers, and the son of Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite vanished into the shadows.

The eldest son of Kronos entered the grand palace of Mount Olympus, and finds the massive throne room.

Inside, there twelve thrones arranged in a U-shape.

Only one throne was empty, and that belonged to Ares.

Zeus and Poseidon were having a swearing match, Hera and Artemis the only two that held them back from killing each other.

Zeus wore a blue pin-striped suit, as well as a platinum throne.

_Typical spoiled brat._ Hades shook his head at that.

Poseidon though, wore a Hawaiian shirt, khaki Bermuda shorts, leather sandals, and sat on a deep-sea fisherman's throne.

"Brothers! I bring news!" Hades boomed and all attention turned to him.

Hestia smiled at him from the Hearth. The eldest two always got along well.

Zeus looked really annoyed, as did Apollo and Hermes since the god interrupted their entertainment.

"Stop these demands for war. We were all mistaken. As you have seen, Ares is missing. He betrayed us to a more powerful being, and nearly killed me trying to deliver this." Hades held the Spear of Trillium high, each god and goddess flinching at the sight of it.

In their most powerful stages, it could make anything fade. It was more powerful than Kronos' scythe in many aspects.

"What are you saying, brother?!" Zeus demanded.

"What I am saying, brother, is that Ares is a traitor. He killed Perseus Jackson in the process, causing him to fall to Tartarus."

That caught Poseidon's attention.

"Sally Jackson?" Poseidon instantly asked, and Hades nodded.

"She is deceased. I am sorry." Poseidon nodded, and left his throne.

He instantly hugged Hades, and whispered a thank you for telling him.

"Are you sure he is dead?" Artemis inquired, and Hades shrugged.

"Percy fell, and could be dead for all I know." The lord of the dead replied, and offered the Spear of Trillium out.

"Let's separate it. Now. I have more news afterwards."

Zeus left his throne and walked up to his elder brothers.

The spear separated into three parts - an obsidian pitchfork, a golden trident and a bluish white lightning bolt.

"Now, I have reason to believe that father is rising once more." Zeus looked furious at that proposal.

"Never will it happen! Kronos is dead, and that's the end of it! He is scattered across the pit! He should never reform!" Zeus thundered, and Poseidon rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Father has shown many signs of movement, Zeus. I must agree with our brother's theory." Poseidon turned to Hades, and gave him a nod.

"If he is, just be cautious. If Ares truly is a traitor, then I must offer you, Hades, his throne among our council for the time being. All in favour of Hades re-joining us?" Zeus bellowed.

All raised their hands.

"Welcome back, brother." Hestia left the Hearth and embraced the god of the Underworld.

"Thank you, sister." Hades smiled.

"Council dismissed!" Zeus bellowed, and all Olympians left.

"He will survive, won't he?" Hestia asked Hades after the others bad left.

"I cannot say. I need to arrange Thanatos to meet him at the Doors of Death. Until then..." Hades trialled off.

"He will make a fine champion." The goddess of home smiled, and Hades wore a ghost of a smile.

"Yes... He will..." He agreed. "Farewell, sister." Hades melted away into the shadows, and Hestia turned to the burning flames.

"When will you be free?"

"..." There was no reply.

On the other end of the call, a pair of black eyes cracked open, and the figure spat out a load of black blood.

"Keep it coming, I won't break." He snarled.

"Oh, Percy..." A blonde male spoke, a sadistic grin stretched across his face.

A scar marred the left side of his face, his blue eyes full of mischief.

"I have a lot in stock for you."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I... AM... DONE!**

**This one didn't take me long actually, so yeah... Be grateful. As your probably guessing, I'm skipping the Sea of Monsters. Which explains the cliffy ending? Now, before I babble on and give away all of my pool of ideas, I'm gonna reply to the reviews.**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is awesome

**Me: Thanks!**

**Guest:** Can u make a sequel after this one of Percy frighten Satan?

**Me: Wow... Why do people want this fight so bad?! Satan will win at the moment!**

**Zgirl101:** How do you come up with these things?! It's amazing!

And Percy... didn't see that coming. :)

**Me: Err... I don't actually know... Thanks, anyway! :D**

**Hestia's Child 77:** Gods, I hate you!

Please update soon! Or else you shall feel the sea's wrath!

**Me: Wow... Another member to the club!**

**Guest:** Skip sea of monsters definitely it sucked and it would be cool if you never brought Thalia back and Zoe survived but I don't care either way just update! I love the story so far!

**Me: Not bad ideas, but Thalia's a legend. She's awesome, along with Zoë and Artemis. Thanks a lot too!**

**AncientTide:** This kind of feels rushed but it's good.

**Me: Oh... Sorry... But thanks!**

**Jake Wolf:** Well I wonder what all happened to Percy while he was kidnapped. It must have been pretty bad for things to affect him the way they did. I can't wait for the next chapter and to see how things continue.

**Me: Well, in the Lightning Thief, the casino fried his memory automatically. He only got a few baths in Holy Water and possessed by Moloch.**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Beyond pissed doesn't begin to describe that season ending like that. I almost cried at the end...

Aaaaanyway… nice chapter. Can't wait for the Alistair. It's odd that I'm looking towards being creped out by that voice and seeing his face.

**Me: It is. They gave another cliff-hanger! Sons of bitches! Wow...**

**Thanks! There will be plenty of Alistair in the future, since he is so badass.**

**Young IV:** I think it will be PerZoë because both of them have problems with their fathers and just their heritage in general

**Me: Good point... *noted* never thought of that one before...**

**JACarter:** More please

**Me: And more you shall get!**

**xRinneandSharinx:** Great chapter the day just started and it's already made bcuz of this _

**Me: Did it? Cool! Thanks a bunch!**

**Also, guys, do you want to see Percy's time in Tartarus? Or his life in Hell before he was exiled?**

**Just a thought...**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the support so far, and keep it coming! 150 is just around the corner!**

**Don't forget to leave a review behind! Just to let me know how to improve, what to add, what to take away, and what you enjoyed most. All of it helps me, and gives me inspiration!**

**So, yeah, see ya soon guys!**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: Updates will be once or twice a week from now on, since school work is really upping the stress given to me, as well as burning up all my time.**


	13. 13: A Change of Plans (And A Mistake)

The calm sea rippled slightly, the full moon shining down upon the sandy shore of Miami.

A sudden rupture occurred a few metres out, and a head broke through the surface of the water, long, slick, black hair covering the figure's face.

His eyes were pitch black, and a Cesterial bronze sword was held in his left hand, and an iron knife in his other.

He looked exhausted as he left the Atlantic Ocean, and had to blink a few times to get some salt from his eyes.

Street lights were little away from him, flickering slightly as he approached them.

On a billboard, the date was posted on there.

December 6th 2006.

He had been in Tartarus for roughly a year and a half.

It didn't matter though.

He closed his eyes, and thought his plan over.

He couldn't shake the offer he was given in the Greek Hell.

To join his own, if he slew Artemis and helped free a certain someone from their prison. He could go back home and be with his family.

He hadn't met with Thanatos when he found the Doors of Death. He had spent days killing monsters so he could get through.

He was only thrown out onto a portal, and onto some rock hard land in the middle of Greece.

Percy had then felt a small sensation, pulling towards the United States.

And that led him here. On the Miami Beach.

Percy was then dry instantly, thanks to his powers inherited from Poseidon, and left the beach.

A small, yet powerful, voice entered his mind.

"_Come on, Percy! Why stick with the Olympians? Your mother is dead! __**They**__ killed her!_" It argued, and the Cambion growled in annoyance.

_How about you just shut up already! _Percy mentally countered, _I hate you, and I hate those demons! The Greeks are my other family, like it or not! You can't stop me!_

Percy really hated those voices - more than anyone else.

The worst part about it was that the voices were actually convincing him to join his father and fight the Olympians. He had already killed Ares.

That meant that only eleven more needed killing.

_It wouldn't hurt to kill them off... They're a complete waste of space, after all._ Percy convinced himself, and slit his enchanted iron dagger into his jeans before recapping Riptide.

A flash of silver reached his eyes, and Percy grinned.

_Artemis... Let's get some payback..._ The son of Astaroth tailed what he believed to be a Hunter of Artemis.

When he found their camp, he suddenly decided against going in, the Cambion's blood lust cooling slightly.

He could just go to one of those gateways and get some tasks from Hell itself.

Yeah, that would be his best bet.

It was a good idea too. The nearest Highway to Hell was only a few blocks away from him.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

An icy gust of wind brushed past Percy as his walked past an enormous pit.

He was currently in Hell, and was navigating his way through while avoiding security and falling into the Ninth Circle. If he fell in there, he would be trapped with the Devil until he broke out of his eternal prison of ice and rocks.

It would also be near enough black down there. No light was generated down there, since all of the flames were in the upper three Circles of Hell.

Anyway, the fourteen year old was currently looking for his father, who usually lurked around the Eighth Circle, often kicking those who had annoyed him into the icy Ninth Circle.

A presence appeared behind Percy, and he drew his iron knife.

He swiped in the direction of the presence, only for his arm to be caught and spun into a wrist lock.

His attacker?

None other than Alastair himself.

The Torturer of Hell grabbed Percy by the throat and had lifted him high up.

"Wanna explain why you're here?" Alastair snarled, his black eyes holding an evil glint.

"Re-join... Defeat Greek gods..." Percy managed out, a wad of saliva then landing on the demon's face.

"Eh... I'm in need of another play toy." Alastair grinned, and Percy squirmed. He had not listened to a single word.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you. I'm only gonna squeeze tighter." The torturer picked up Percy's knife and made a small slash across his arm.

The Cambion howled in pain, his wound glowing a bright, yet dark, orangey colour.

"Screw... You... Alastair..." Percy hissed, and lashed out again.

"Oh, don't you worry, Perseus. I'm just getting started!" Alastair was about to slice the son of Astaroth some more, and a shadow crept up and held the torturer back.

Percy gasped for air as the demon's hand was released from his neck, and the shadow formed a cloaked figure.

"Stop this, Alastair! We shall allow my son to speak!" Astaroth snarled from under his hood, the air growing heavy around the three.

"He's my toy, Astaroth... He will die!" Alastair snarled, and a ten metre whip of blue flames formed in his right hand.

"No, brother. He may be a Cambion, but he is very much the survival of the Demon race." Astaroth's clawed hands burst into black flames, and his black eyes grew more sinister.

"Allow me to prove it, Prince..." Alastair snarled and cracked his whip in Astaroth's direction, but he dodged it.

He fired a blast of black flames at the torturer, and a fiery whip coiled around the Prince of Hell's arm.

"Well, let's end this... Shall we?" The Torturer of Hell wore one of the most sadistic smirks the prince had ever seen in his duration of Hell.

Scratch that - his ten millennia long life.

"Yes, we shall - for now." Astaroth waved his hand; a bolt of black lightning sent the Torturer of Hell over the edge of the chasm into the Ninth Circle.

"You're nothing to me anymore." The demon cracked his neck, and turned to his weak son, who was struggling to breath in the thick air.

The air began to lighten, and Percy slowly began to breathe again.

"Why are you back, Percy? I gave you freedom." Astaroth questioned, aiming his hand at his son's face.

"Vengeance... They killed my mother... They can burn..." Percy snarled, looking his father in the eyes.

An odd glint was carried in his eyes, and it unsettled Astaroth.

It reminded him of a possessed mortal... _No way!_

"Dad?" Percy questioned, and the prince grunted in annoyance.

He couldn't bring himself to end his son's life.

He lowered his hand, and helped his son to his feet.

"You want to re-join then?" Astaroth inquired.

"Yes. And I still want to kill that bitch Artemis." Percy sneered, and his father nodded.

"Yes... You can re-join... But I have a single task..." Astaroth trailed off, and Percy nodded.

"Anything, father." Percy vowed, and the Prince of Hell grinned.

"There's one of my worshippers... One of my Witches. I need you to eliminate her before she can grow in power and take my place as the Demon of Witches, Sorcery and Witchcraft." Astaroth explained. "Plant this hex bag under her bed or something. She will be dead the next morning."

"With pleasure. Where is she?" Percy asked, and Astaroth had a thoughtful look.

"A military school in Maine, right by the sea and surrounded by a dense forest. I think it's called Westover Hall I think... I'm not all too sure." The Prince of Hell had a thoughtful look.

"I'll do it." Was the abomination's answer.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The chatter of teeth cut through the cold air.

Percy stood in the midst of a snowy plain, a medieval castle wall right behind him.

Headlights were in the distance, drawing closer to Westover Hall Military School.

Percy cursed.

The vehicle reeked of demigods - o-zone, the sea and fresh books.

A child of Zeus, Athena and Poseidon.

The _best_ combination.

Especially with a pair of zombies and a witch inside.

He had a few allies. A manticore was inside the school to help track the witch.

He knew who it was.

All that he needed was her to be brought out by the manticore.

The car pulled up outside of the entrance to the school, and his eyes narrowed when he spotted Annabeth.

A punk-like girl got out of the other side, with a pair of bright, electric blue eyes.

She looked right into Percy's obsidian eyes, before she looked away.

Percy looked at the suspected son of Poseidon, and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes and short black hair.

Percy licked his lips, and leaned more into the wall, making sure that the snow had not left any marks.

He then saw a familiar scrawny African-American teen.

Grover Underwood the Satyr, Percy's ex-best friend.

He couldn't have any friends if he was to remain with his loyalties to his father.

It would lead to failure. And there was no such thing as failure in Hell.

The daughter of Zeus began to walk in Percy's direction, and he held his breath.

She wouldn't come any closer, hopefully. But she did.

Percy drew his iron knife, and kept it by his side as he watched the daughter of Zeus' movements.

The son of Astaroth tensed as she was a mere five metres away from him.

He flipped up his hood up, and she pulled out a canister of mace. It extended into a spear, and her bracelet expanded into a copy of Athena's shield Aegis.

The daughter of Zeus' electric blue eyes darted around the area, her eyes meeting Percy's a few times.

"Come on Thalia! We need to get the demigods tonight!" Grover called, and she looked at the Satyr.

"Yeah... Whatever..." She grumbled.

Percy grinned.

So this was Thalia Grace, the suspected Chosen One for the Great Prophecy? He doubted so.

He wasn't fully aware of the prophecy, but according to Tartarus' inhabitants, she's wanted by nearly every monster.

Either it was because her daddy was Zeus, or that she would choose to destroy Olympus.

Probably both, but who knows? She might get killed trying to stop Percy from killing the Witch.

The half-breed walked around the corner after the coast was clear, and he was instantly greeted by Doctor Thorn, a professor at the school.

"Why are you not in the hall, Jackson?!" He yelled, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Dances bore me." Was his simple reply, and he walked into the disco.

He caught eye of Thalia slow dancing with the sea spawn, and Grover with Annabeth.

Percy entered the hall, and looked around.

Nobody was really suspicious of being the Witch.

Everybody was up on the floor and dancing, other than couples sucking faces and a pair of siblings at the other end of the hall.

There was a boy about the age of 10, a tube of _MYTHOMAGIC!_ Cards next to him. The older one was a girl around the age of thirteen, scolding her younger brother. She also wore a green baseball cap.

You could tell that they were siblings since they both shared the exact same obsidian eyes.

Doctor Thorn was eyeing them hungrily, so Percy could only guess that they were demigods.

Percy then caught sight of a young girl getting pushed around, probably around the age of 12.

A weak voice in the back of his mind was trying to convince him to not plant the hex bag. But a loud voice was shouting that it was her and that the small bag of punishments should be planted.

He could only give in to the louder voice.

He walked up to the girl, and the air grew heavy. It was her.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Percy demanded, grabbing one of the boys by the collar.

"Fuck off queer." Was his simple reply, elbowing Percy in the jaw.

"Sure. But you can first."

Percy punched the boy in the face, and kicked another one in the side of knee with a sickening crack.

Doctor Thorn rushed over, and pulled Percy away from the crowd, the son of Astaroth lashing out.

After getting sworn at seven or eight times, Percy was let go and he walked over to the girl.

"Thanks for that..." She muttered as he sat down at the edge of the hall, right next to her.

"Don't worry about it. Now, how come you're studying witchcraft?" Percy asked, and her eyes began to glow slightly.

"Possessed or half-breed?" Percy asked, and she grimaced.

"Half-breed." Was her simple reply.

"I'm Percy Jackson, by the way."

"Ava Wilson." She simply replied.

"So... Who's your parent?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"Never met him." She answered and Percy nodded.

"You're lucky too. I was raised by my father. Astaroth." Percy smiled weakly, and she inched away from the half-breed.

A voice was screaming out to kill her. But a small, timid voice said to plant it on the main torturer of his from his time in Tartarus.

"I was sent to kill you... But I've decided against it. Just keep under the radar. Nobody else will be like me and let you live." Percy stated bluntly, and the girl nodded, taking it awfully too well.

"You're a bit too calm, you know?" Percy stood up, his black eyes darting around the area.

"Yeah, I know. I'm used to the death threats." She remarked, and Percy chuckled slightly.

"Yeah... Hold up..." Percy trailed off when he saw Doctor Thorn make his way over to the two unaware demigods before grabbing them by the scruffs of their necks and dragging them out of the hall down the corridor and most likely towards the back exit to the school.

Percy cursed out a long string of profanity.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Ava, but some shit is about to go down. I hope we meet again." He simply said, and she smiled.

"The same from me to you, Perseus." She smiled, and Percy was slightly put off by her unnaturally bright blue eyes, that glowed brightly in the light.

He hurried after the two demigods' and their captor to the gymnasium at the other side of the school.

He kicked open the door, uncapping Riptide.

The son of Astaroth flipped his hood up once more, and his eyes darted around the deathly silent room.

A slight whimper was heard from the other end of the vacant hall, and Percy caught sight of the two siblings.

The girl whimpered when she sore Percy, and he put a finger to his lips.

There was no sight of Thorn.

Heavy footsteps came from the other side of the corridor, so Percy stepped to the side and closed the door.

It slammed open, revealing the sea spawn with a bronze sword flashing.

A dart hit him straight in the shoulder, green venom pouring out of the wound.

"Thorn!" Percy yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, and he showed himself.

Doctor Thorn had this dark grey hair in a military buzz cut, as well as an odd pair of eyes - one was orange and the other was blue.

"What, Perseus?" He demanded, and the suspected son of Poseidon looked between the two.

"Who are you two, and what have you done to me?!" He demanded, and Percy rolled his eyes, pulling out the dart.

"Me? I'm a good guy... Somewhat. And him... Well, he's a freaking manticore." Percy answered the dumbass, and Thorn's figure began to change. A scorpion's tail erupted from his tail bone, and his body expanded and turned lion-like.

His face though, had somehow reminded Percy of a beaver though, so it only made the Cambion's day even harder.

"Demigods, eh? Feast for me!" He roared, and the son of Astaroth rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and die." Percy grumbled, his left hand glowing faintly with dark flames.

"Your desert, traitor!" Thorn bellowed and launched a few more spikes in the direction of the two.

"Go get your buddies; I'll make sure he gets his free ticket to Tartarus." Percy barked, and threw Riptide at the manticore.

He motioned for the two siblings to run, and they did.

It pretty much did nothing other than majorly piss it off even more, so Percy just blasted him with a burst of energy. The demigods were not going to be harmed because of some idiot of a manticore.

The beast crashed through the gymnasium doors and into the heaps of snow outside.

Snow was falling at a rapid pace, making it a nightmare for the half-breed to see anything.

Shouts were coming from the corridor as Percy picked up Riptide from the floor.

"This is why, Thorn, you don't betray me and go for the demigods." Percy snapped, and a hunting horn was heard from the dense woods surrounding the school.

The Cambion closed in on his prey, before the head of an arrow was placed against his back.

"We meet again, _boy_." Artemis spat, pressing the arrow in so blood was drawn.

"Look, Artemis, I've had a shitty night, and I want to go home. How about you finish this heap of shit off, and you forget all about this encounter." Percy suggested, but Artemis only narrowed her glowing silver eyes.

The demigods burst out with the two siblings, a few of the hunters aiming at them.

"I haven't forgotten about you betraying Olympus, working with Kronos."

"So what, Artemis?" Percy grinned, taking a step away from the arrow. In a blink of an eye, he had snatched her bow and arrow out of her hands, snapping them with little effort.

The son of Astaroth positioned Riptide at the goddess of the moon's throat, a malicious glint in his eyes. He looked as if he would just kill her without a second thought.

Artemis drew her hunting knife and tried to knock the sword out of his hands - but the attempt was useless.

Percy disarmed her, and held the knife across the back of her neck.

He then spun her around - one hand clutching her arms to his body, the other holding his sword at her throat.

Percy lent to her ears, and whispered some words ever so softly into her ear, and her eyes went wide in fear.

Artemis looked as if she was about to enter her true form, and Percy smirked.

"Do it... I dare you... I'll survive it." Percy smiled, and the Hunters all aimed their arrows at the two.

"Fire and your mistress dies." Percy threatened, drawing blood on Artemis' throat.

"Don't shoot! It will miss!" Artemis announced, "It wouldn't work anyway." She added, and the Cambion smiled sadistically.

"Good Girl. Now... Thorn!" Percy roared.

Since no attention was directed towards the manticore, he snuck around and grabbed Annabeth and Zoë from the crowd.

The beast ran for the cliff as a helicopter drew closer, a mini-gun fully loaded and ready to blast the group to shreds.

The small voice won in Percy's mind, and he released Artemis, and ran after the fleeing manticore.

Thorn jumped, and Percy threw Riptide at the beast, cutting the wrist he used to hold Zoë with.

The son of Astaroth grabbed a hold of Zoë's wrist before drawing his iron knife and digging it into the cliff face.

"I suggest you climb up. Because it can't be held back for long." Percy ordered.

But Zoë wasn't convinced.

It sounded as if he was in pain.

She looked up, and his eyes were those darkened sea green orbs any girl would have fallen for.

She swung out her hunting knife, and jumped off of the abomination and dug it into the cliff so she could find some gaps to hold onto.

She looked down at the Cambion, and his eyes went pitch black.

He kicked off of the wall, and grabbed onto a rope ladder that led to the helicopter.

Zoë was confused though.

Percy didn't have a multiple personality disorder, which would have explained the looks of conflict.

_No, that wouldn't happen... Could it?_ Zoë paled as she climbed, Artemis reaching over with her fellow sisters to offer her a hand.

"Milady..." Zoë begun and Artemis nodded, as if she had already known.

"I know, but we shouldn't get involved with that pantheon. It would be against the ancient laws." Artemis said into Zoë's ear, and she nodded in understanding.

But it didn't seem right - none of it did. Percy most likely didn't have a multiple personality disorder, and she knew it. There was no way to explain why he saved her instead of let her be captured.

_No, it wouldn't be that... I doubt it would be possible._ Zoë told herself, and looked down at the snowy ground.

"Hunters! Set up camp in the woods!" Artemis announced, before adding, "And the males shall have their own tent!"

They walked for a mile into the forest before the Hunters of Artemis began setting up their tents.

Artemis looked really worried, barely looking at anyone. And Zoë was probably the only one who acknowledged it.

Something wasn't right with her mistress. And she was bound to find out.

Thunder echoed through the stormy night, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Alright, hunters, I have a meeting to attend to. Don't kill the males, whatever you do. I'll be back shortly." The goddess if the Hunt announced before flashing away in a burst of silver light.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A deep grinding noise erupted from a chasm, as if weaponry was being forged and sharpened within it.

Fiery hot breath brushed against Percy's skin as he walked through the forge of demonic weapons and firearms, towards his father's throne.

Thorn may have kidnapped a daughter of Athena, but they had still completed the mission of planting the hex bag.

He had slipped it into her pocket without her knowing - he didn't even give her a single indication on what he was doing.

The Cambion walked up to the throne room doors and kicked them open before strolling in, the Princes of Hell in the middle of one of their meetings.

"It's done, father." Percy reported, and Astaroth nodded from under his hood.

"Why is the outcast here, Astaroth?" Azazel demanded, his golden eyes flaring up.

"He has re-joined, and to prove his worth, he planted a hex bag on a witch. Now, Perseus, I think it's time we gave you a task out of your... League." Astaroth grinned, and his voice became lighter.

_Great... My dad randomly goes female during one of our chats..._ Percy mentally complained to himself, and Astaroth left his throne.

"Son," He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, "You have an ultimate task to take on. I don't believe that you are stupid enough to... But here goes: you are to meet with the Titan Army's General at the Air and Space museum in Washington D.C. in a few hours. He will give you a few tasks, which will seal our deal." He explained, and Percy looked puzzled.

"What deal?" Percy asked, and Azazel laughed.

"The deal with the Titans, of course! We will destroy the Olympians and all of the other Pagan gods before destroying them and the angels!" Azazel declared, and Percy nodded.

"So... We join Kronos?" Percy asked, slowly losing the will to fight for his father.

"Yes. He hasn't risen yet. But it will happen. Probably within the next year or something." One of the Princes of Hell added, and Percy shrugged.

"It does gonna happen sooner or later." Percy was beyond pissed. Not only were they breaking the Ancient Laws, but they were planning to team up with the very person who had ordered the torture of Percy during his time in Tartarus.

Percy bowed his head slightly, and Astaroth waved his hand.

"I'll send you to the closest Gate to Hell to the museum, but be warned. It is really tricky to do. Also, don't piss Atlas off. I don't want my son as a human pancake." Astaroth exhorted, and Percy evaporated away into thick, onyx smoke. It vanished shortly afterwards, and the female Astaroth turned to her brothers and sisters.

"So, _Princess_..." Azazel sneered, and Astaroth rolled her eyes.

"Look, Azazel, I'm not going to hide it much longer. As much as I hate Perseus, I won't allow him to continue on being the gateway between us and the Greeks' world." The Princess of Hell hissed, a black viper crawling up her leg and into her arm.

A slick black dragon entered the room, and she sat upon it.

"Meeting dismissed!" She declared before flying away to prepare some of the demons.

In other words, do Alastair's job for him, since he was currently residing in the Ninth Circle for all eternity.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The disturbing sounds of someone vomiting filled the air, the sun glaring down onto the figure.

Percy Jackson wiped his mouth of the bile, only to let loose another load of the vile, chunky, acidic substance.

"Ugh... I hate that..." Percy grumbled, collapsing to his hands and knees as he gagged and spluttered, releasing another wave of bile.

Nearby, was the Washington City Air and Space Museum.

Apparently the General was inside, and Percy had to meet him in the next five minutes. It was too bad that Percy was not going to stop vomiting any time soon.

After ten more minutes of getting over motion sickness, a shadow looked over the son of Astaroth.

Percy looked up, and he saw the last person he ever wanted to see: Thorn.

"What do you want...?" Percy asked, reaching for his jeans pocket and pulling out his ball-tip pen.

"The General wants you now." Thorn said, his beaver-like face twisted with annoyance.

"What did you do with the demigoddess?" Percy demanded, and the manticore chuckled.

"She's safe, Perseus Jackson. She's holding the sky up for the General. Now, hurry your ass up already!" The beast barked, and Percy jumped up to his feet, uncapping Riptide.

"I'm going you son of a bitch." Percy snapped, following the manticore over to a scheduled section of the museum.

On a set of doors, read the words '_Closed for Pirate Event_'.

It didn't make any sense until Percy switched a few letters around so it read '_Closed for Private Event_'.

Thorn slammed the doors wide open, to reveal a room made out of polished marble.

There were two _Scythian dracaenae_ and at least a dozen mortal soldiers around the room.

On a balcony, was a figure masked by the shadows: The General.

Percy could only make out his knuckles and legs, but he was obviously ripped by the size of him.

The doors closed behind him, and all eyes were focused on Percy.

"Is this the Cambion Azazel spoke of?" The General asked, and Thorn nodded.

"Great. How do you feel about hunting a hunter for starters?" The General asked, shrugged.

"Depends on who it is. But, may I ask, who are you really?" Percy questioned, and the General nodded.

"Well, your task is to hunt Artemis. And as for my name? It is Atlas, Titan of Endurance." He answered, and left his throne.

There, stood a man at around seven or eight feet tall, with light brown skin. He had slick brown hair, and a pair of stone cold eyes.

He was defiantly someone you didn't want to piss off.

"Is that all?" Percy asked. He wouldn't dare risk getting on this Titan's bad side.

"For now. Artemis is currently hunting for a monster that can change the tide of the war. She won't be hard to find." Atlas added, and the cross-breed nodded.

"I'll take my leave then. Where is she currently?"

"Not far from here. When you capture, make sure to take her Mount Tamalpais. I shall meet you there."

The doors opened and Percy left.

_Payback's a bitch._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Uh... Hey guys!**

**Heh... Sorry for the late update! I've been caught up in a series of revision, homework and intense training (for sports day), and the last thing I could possibly do was write (other than planning out the rest of this story in rough, which will most likely change anyway).**

**To add to that, my laptop broke, and some new update on my phone stopped my capability to upload files to Fanfiction - I can't even copy and paste!**

**So, yeah... I'm going to reply to the reviews now...**

**The Master of Chaos:** Soul, I just realized a fatal error on your part. Astaroth is a female demon.

**Me: I found that out quite a while ago actually. Astaroth was originally a female, but soon it was changed to a male. So Astaroth has both aspects. Pretty screwed up stuff once you go in deep.**

**littlebear62007:** Update good story but it seems more rushed than the beginning.

Also LIFE IN HEELLLL!

**Me: I know, I was kind of desperate to get to this part - to good part. Life in Hell = your worst nightmare.**

**Dovahkiinwolfghost7:** You are doing amazing with your story but I'm kind of confused about hades Having a pitchfork he doesn't have one in the books and such he had a staff and his helm of darkness and after the demigod files he had a sword but the demigod files aren't going to happen anytime soon

**Me: No, they aren't. And I've always pictured him with a pitch for, since he has either in the myths.**

**acquiringwriter:** This is a great story! I've never really been interested in the demon-world before (granted I have watched Supernatural - just after the part where Sam admitted he can't feel anything 0.0) any who, you've got a great story here, fellow human! Also, Percy X Zoë is better because it's more rare because a lot of the stories that have it are kind of sucky... Fantastic job!

**Me: Thanks! Nobody wants a part of it to be honest. I know that! Only few have made it good (Anaklusmos14, Pluto'sDaughter11 (the only ones that actually come to mind)).**

**The things that define you:** Hey I think your story idea is awesome, but personally I don't think your focusing on the right thing. No offense I mean you don't have to read this it's just my input. I think you need more inner conflict with Percy. He's helping the gods for no reason whatsoever. Also I wanted more demon related stuff but there isn't much. The story should focus on them not the Olympians.

**Me: And this is where it all starts to cave in on itself! The demons will slowly get more involved, but not so they are the main antagonists... Okay, they will play a much more important role in the future... But I feel like it would be overkill if I included them as much as they should. And it will be a mixture of the two.**

**Hestia's Child 77:** How dare you throw Percy into the hole?!

I curse thee to never go near any body of water!

Update soon! : P

**Me: Uh... I live near a river... Two in fact. Thanks anyway!**

**Extraordinary banana:** Just thought I would let you know, you fucked up in the third paragraph and put Annabeth and Grover instead of Silena and Beckendorf. Any way love the story and please, please make it Percy x Artemis, please.

Have a cookie (::)

**Me: Oh... MOTHER FUCK SHIT BALLS! FIX FIX FIX FIX FIX!**

**Thanks!**

**COOKIES! NOM NOM! :D**

**ILovesports:** Hello.

I think that you should have the sea of monsters in this story because if you bring Thalia in to the story. If you don't how will you explain how she came back to "life" with it making sense? Anyways I love your story so please update soon.

**Me: Hello.**

**I can that. In the future.**

**Thanks! Yeah... About that...**

**Zgirl101:** I never liked Ares anyways... but Hades is pretty bad-ass!

**Me: Who does? I know! He's my favourite god! Other than Hermes...**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is really good.

You accidentally put Annabeth and Grover instead of Silena and Beckendorf

**Me: I'm sorry! Don't kill me! Thanks as well!**

**AncientTide:** Good you didn't bring the Sea of Monsters it won't fit the plot cause it has to have Annabeth.

**Me: Not necessarily... Oh well.**

**Gage Shadow:** Awesome story, dude! Really, keep it up... Personally, I prefer Pertemis over Perzoë, but it's your choice! Oh and by the way, you made a little mistake at the beginning of the chapter: you mentioned Annabeth and Grover instead of Beck and Silena! No worries though, it's a common mistake! :) Keep with the good updates!

**Me: Thanks a bunch, dude!**

**xRinneandSharinx:** U just made my day are u going to skip the sea of monsters? Personally I don't like it much I think u should but eh I'll wait and c

**Me: Yep! Skipped!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Don't take my wanting to cry at the end of the season wrong, I was beyond furious. That's why I almost wanted to cry, it was just so… gah!

Nice chapter, even though it feels rushed. And for this possible year of torture, I wonder if you will have Luke being a disciple, of sorts, of Alistair... Oh, that'll be interesting.

**Me: Now THAT'S something that has given me a bunch of Ideas!**

**Too bad Alistair is in the Ninth Circle...**

**Jake Wolf:** Interesting, very interesting. I'm curious to see where this goes from here. The story definitely holds the interest of those who read it.

**Me: Thanks a bunch!**

**Now, here is my favourite review of them all: a flame! Now, lemme get started with the first flame!**

**Guest: **Omfg this is the stupidest stor I have ever read its so bad that I could cry.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Not

**Me: *sigh* Do me a favour and learn to spell and use correct grammar. Mainly grammar. Maybe then, can we sort this fucktard attitude you have.**

**So... Yeah... That was fun! He/she got my love!**

**Anyway... I hope enjoyed this chapter!**

**Review (criticism, help, and anything nice appreciated! Flamers: fuck off!) And good night! I need to spend some quality time with my family and then sleep.**

**~The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: Can you guys guess what is wrong with Percy? Or at least what Zoë suspects? Or if he is just being a two-faced twat... Eh.**

**P.S.S: Next update won't be for a bit if you guys want another 5K chapter! Let me know in the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14: Taking of a Burden

_THUD!_

A silver arrow dug itself deep into the bark of a tree.

A young girl, around the age of twelve, ran through the forest, another arrow ready to fire at her prey.

She released the arrow - but it missed once again.

She wore silver cameo pants and a white T-shirt along with a silver ski jacket; her long, auburn hair flowed from behind her. She had a pair of bright, silver eyes so cold that they struck fear deep in each of her opponents.

But not this one.

His cold, obsidian eyes radiated evil, a smile of pearly white teeth leaving you unsuspecting of his inner evil.

A howl of evil cut through the silent air, causing the girl to look around.

She wouldn't stop though.

She had to capture a beast that could change the tides of the incoming war with the Titans, killing its innocence granting unlimited power to its murderer.

It nearly happened in the Titanomachy, but Zeus' Eagle took the entrails of the beast away from Kronos before they could be burned.

Another howl drew the young girl's mind from her mission once more, but it was much more closer than the howl a few moments ago.

She fired another arrow, and black blood spurted into the air and she swung over the invisible corpse.

Five more howls echoed throughout the dark forest, and she drew a ragged breath as she broke through another bunch of leaves and branches.

Moist soil was torn up into the air from behind her as invisible dogs the size of horses chased after her.

A young boy appeared before her, wearing a hoodie and jeans, a bronze sword in his left hand.

"Hey Arty." She shot him.

She should have never helped him eighteen months ago.

She should have allowed him to die.

Maybe this would never have happened.

His black eyes gleamed evilly, and the goddess stopped in her tracks, shooting him with three arrows.

They melted from existence before they could reach him, as if they never existed.

"Artemis, don't you realise? Even if they did hit me, I wouldn't die. Only this body will." The boy grinned evilly.

"Two birthdays in Tartarus were agony, weren't they? How much did you break him while he was in there?" Artemis snapped, aiming another arrow at the fourteen year old.

"Not enough, obviously. He shouldn't be able to fight back." The male sneered, and Artemis narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why are you still fighting him though? Demons are supposed to be able to take what you want. Unless you're too weak..." The moon goddess taunted, and the demon snarled.

"I am one of the forgotten ones... I shall take rule of Hell from Azazel and do what they all afraid to do: take on the angels.

"Oh, shut up." Artemis aimed her bow at him, and the dogs behind her took a step closer.

"I don't think many of the demons remember me... I'm not in many of the books after all."

"Of course you're not."

"Anyway, I am one of the most powerful - especially with Percy's powers being with me now." The demon grinned.

"You done yet?"

"No... But, I am surprised that Zeus hasn't come yet, along with the other Angels. I am the first male, after all." He grinned, and Artemis' eyes widened, a hint of fear shining in her glowing silver eyes.

"Heh... I guess I was more portrayed as the father of humanity, but I wasn't. That was '_God_' or Zeus... One of them."

Artemis shot him right in the stomach, and he grinned.

"Oh, did I make Arty mad?" He taunted, and another arrow joined it.

"Get the Hades out of him now, you bastard..." Artemis' eyes flared up, rage taking over.

"I was hoping to negotiate with you... Oh well." He turned to the Hellhounds, and said two words: "Sick her."

Artemis swapped her bow and arrow for hunting knives before darting off to the left in an attempt to outrun the demonic pets, but they were quick - they matched the speed of a cheetah, the strength of an elephant and the stamina of a lion.

All of the things Artemis lacked due to her current age.

If she could turn into an adult, she might be able to fight one or two of the monsters off... But not around six of them.

And she would have to be completely still in direct moon light, in her palace or in her cabin in Camp Half-Blood.

None of them were nearby.

A cliff was in the distance, leading out to a lake.

But darkness began to gather around it.

The demon possessing Percy appeared in between Artemis and the cliff.

_SNAP! CRUNCH!_

The goddess of the hunt fell down to the ground, a sharp stabbing pain shooting from her left ankle.

Golden thread sprung out from nowhere and strapped Artemis to the ground, resulting in her to cry out in pain as her severely damaged ankle moved.

'_Percy_' walked over to her, jamming a needle into his arm and putting some of his blood into a syringe.

"Nighty - night, Phoebe Artemis." He stabbed her in the neck, and injected the demonic blood into her body.

Artemis' eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to shake, obviously having a seizure.

White foam crawled out of her mouth before she suddenly stopped all movement, as if she was dead.

"Good riddance. Go feed on some people." The beasts ran off, trails of dark blue smoke lingering in the air briefly.

The demon heaved the goddess up onto his shoulder and ran into the shadow.

No doubt she was going to take the burden of the General.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The stench of rotting flesh filled the air as the Hunters of Artemis cheered.

They had just extended their winning streak against the campers, it now being something around 67.

They lost count on the 30th win.

Back to the horrible smell, a rotting corpse lumbered into the forest, its eye sockets an unsettling glowing green.

Its target seemed to be the lieutenant of the hunt, Zoë Nightshade.

Before she could react, the Oracle of Delphi grabbed a hold of her shoulders. The dead oracle's grip was so tight that the blood supply was cut off to her arms. Green mist cascaded out of its mouth, and she spoke. It sounded like twenty snakes hissing at ones.

"_Five shall go west,_

_To the goddess in chains,_

_Campers and Hunters unite._

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_Loyalties shall change, the truth told._

_The Chosen One will choose,_

_And one shall die by their father's hand._" The voices rasped, and the mummy then collapsed.

"I believe that this calls for a meeting! All cabin councillors to the big house - all others retreat to their cabins for now!" Chiron announced, and the cabin councillors all rushed to the big house.

"Zoë, would you mind along with your hunters to carry the oracle back to the attic in the big house?" The immortal centaur asked off the huntress, and she nodded.

He may have been a male, but Chiron was the only member of the camp Artemis truly respected, which made Zoë and the other huntresses respect him.

"Phoebe, help me carry this will you?" The lieutenant referred to an evil looking huntress, who didn't carry an ounce of respect for any male.

Not many of the Hunt seemed to like her, probably due to her brutality.

Travis and Connor Stoll had left with many cuts and bruises, with roughly twenty arrows in each helmet.

They both glared at the hunter of Artemis, plotting their revenge.

It would be sweet.

_Revenge - sweet revenge._

Phoebe and Zoë carried the rotting corpse to the attic of the big house with care, gingerly holding her in case they ripped a limb off or such. It would have not been such a pleasant sight to see if it did occur.

Zoë opened up the trap door to the loft space, and a wad of dust cascaded down and got tangled up in her silky, black hair.

They walked in, and the lieutenant took note of all of the artefacts and trophies scattered across the floor.

A lone chair sat at the other side of the room, surrounded by boxes. Mould was encasing some of the objects, wood worm eating away at the floor boards which left many small pinholes across the floor with beams of light peeking through.

Zoë sat the dead oracle down on the chair, and Phoebe left to make sure that the hunters were not stirring trouble - but she would most likely lead them to cause it.

Before Zoë could turn and leave, a bony hand grasped her hand, strips of rotting flesh wiping against her skin.

Zoë felt sick at that feeling.

The Oracle of Delphi's face changed into an unrecognisable emotion, and green smoke began to crawl out of its mouth.

It then began to change colour, to a dark crimson.

The smoke wrapped itself around her throat, tightening like a rope to strangle her to death. She soon couldn't breathe, the rope-like smoke biting into her flesh and cutting off her air supply.

"_Zoë Nightshade..._

_You will BURN!_

_The one you love most shall be ripped apart by your words,_

_And will burn through your command._

_Your world will __**BURN!**_" The Oracle snarled - the actual thing talking.

Black smoke bellowed out of its mouth next, sending Zoë flying backwards. She landed on her back with a loud thud, and the smoke crawled back into the oracle, and it rested once more - back to the world of the dead.

The smoke disappeared as if it never existed, and Zoe's eyes narrowed at the limp oracle.

How the Hades did the thing even come back to life - even though it was only for an extremely brief moment in time?

"Miss Nightshade?!" Chiron called up from the bottom floor. The lieutenant was snapped back to reality, and shot up to her feet.

She left the attic and went downstairs, closing the trap door behind her.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A groan of pain was heard from the darkness.

The dark shape of a young female seemed to pick herself up, her figure toned and athletic.

She opened up her eyes to show a pair of faintly glowing silver orbs.

Golden ichor poured out of cuts littering her body, a hunters garb wrapped around her body was torn into silver tatters, revealing a lot of skin and soaked in the blood of immortals.

Faint footsteps echoed from the distance, along with a gruff voice, and she lay back down in an attempt to look passed out once more.

The rocky surface began to shake as each step got closer, loose rock crumbling and rolling across the ground.

The goddess slowed her breath to almost nothing, just in time.

Too bad the iron bars outside of her prison cell were ripped away, and huge, grotesque man marched in.

His muscles were ripped as if he was pumped up on steroids, and the goddess' breathing began to change as fear crept out from the dark pits of her mind.

"Artemis." He growled, and reached out with his enormous hands and grabbed her by the auburn hair.

She whimpered in pain as a clump of hair was ripped out.

"Stop playing games, dear. You're just going to stretch your legs..." He wore a sadistic grin, and punched Artemis in the spleen.

She sharply exhaled, golden ichor leaking out of her mouth as she wheezed in pain, a lot of her ribs obviously cracked and fractured. Another blow would have resulted in a punctured lung - both punctured if she was really unlucky.

"Come on, bitch." Atlas tugged roughly on her hair, blood seeping from her scalp from the titan's brutal strength.

He then just dragged her, ignoring her cries of pain and as more ichor seeped from her scalp.

She was soon dragged to a dark cave, where a young, fourteen year old blonde was crouched down in agony. Streaks of grey littered her hair, her stormy grey eyes hidden from view as she kept her eyes closed.

Artemis recognised her instantly.

"Annabeth..." The goddess of the moon muttered, and the brute threw the goddess at the blonde's feet.

"Give me the sky, Annabeth..." Artemis crawled next to the weak teen, and released the pressure from Annabeth.

With a snap of a pair of fingers, black chains sprung out from the shadows and wrapped around the weakened goddess.

A boy emerged from the shadows. He had dirty blonde hair, and was scrawny. He was at least eighteen; a deep, jagged scar ran down the side of his face, and Artemis recognised him instantly.

"Lucas Castellan, son of Hermes - I should have known..." Artemis sneered, and Luke drew a sword forged from mortal steel and Celestial bronze.

"Well, Artemis, it's not my fault you gods only use us as play things." Luke snarled, and sliced the goddess' right cheek.

The huge figure who had dragged Artemis to the area chuckled deeply.

"Shut your trap, you arrogant fool." Luke snarled, hitting his ally around the mouth with the flat of his sword.

"Go and have some fun with that girlfriend of yours. And kill the Cambion, Perseus too, if he gets a bit... Uh... Resentful."

That caught Annabeth's attention. She was already aware that Perseus Jackson wasn't an ordinary demigod from the very first moment she saw him - an aura of darkness had surrounded him, striking fear into many of the camper's hearts.

They had all presumed he was dead since he sacrificed himself to send Ares to Tartarus for betraying Olympus. It was something the Ares cabin didn't take lightly too.

"Don't you... Dare... Touch her... You pig..." Artemis gasped for air as the weight pressed her deeper into the mountain top.

"With pleasure. May I kill them all?"

"If you wish. You will know the route. Perseus will show you." The man flashed away, and Luke sheathed his sword, before chaining Annabeth next to Artemis.

"I'll be back soon. But first, I have a few errands to run." Luke spun on his heel and walked away.

Artemis spat out of bunch of ichor, and Annabeth hugged her knees.

"We will get... out of... this... Daughter of... Athena." Artemis managed, a sickening crack heard from her wrist from the pressure.

She cried out, her bright, mesmerizing, silver eyes dimming from the pain.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A cloud of dust fled from underneath the tires of the rusty, white van.

Five occupants sat in the vehicle, all bickering.

Zoë Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, Phoebe, Thalia Grace and Grover Underwood sat in there, the only silent ones being Grover and Bianca from time to time.

The main concern was Zoë and Phoebe's hostility towards Thalia, vice versa.

"The hunt is just stupid though! Seriously - what is the point of it?!" Thalia shouted angrily, and Zoë huffed in annoyance.

"Well, all males are the same! They all break your heart! Look at what Luke did to you!" Zoë argued, and the daughter of Zeus zapped her with a charge of electricity.

"Enough - the both of you!" Grover snapped, and the van went back to silence.

"Remind me why we're going to Washington D.C.?" Phoebe asked.

"I just feel like we need to go there." Bianca replied.

The van remained in silence until they began to slow down as they crossed the Potomac River.

Thalia was surprised that they hadn't been arrested for Zoë's completely reckless driving.

Zoë soon came to a halt, and everyone got out. The Satyr then pointed to one of the huge buildings lining a mall. The daughter of Zeus nodded, and the five of them trudged off. Into the cold wind.

From a block away, a boy with onyx eyes and raven black hair glared at the group. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a FIRETRAP hoodie, along with a pair of steel-capped boots. He tugged at the corners of a black trench coat, hiding the daggers around his waist.

The door of a black sedan opened, and a man with a grey military haircut got out. He was wearing a pair of black shades and an overcoat. He took out a cell phone and said something into it.

The boy knew exactly what was said. He walked in the same direction as the five, in the direction of the mall.

"Thorn..." He snarled, and tailed the bloke, resting his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie.

The five stopped in front of a huge building that said '_AIR AND SPACE MUSEUM_' - the Smithsonian.

He smiled weakly - he had been there a few times with his mother after he found her and before she was brutally murdered by the Minotaur. It looked a bit bigger than what he remembered though.

Thalia checked the door, and they then went inside. It was rather empty due to it being school holidays.

Thorn hesitated, before turning and heading across the mall. He crossed the street, unaware of the boy following him, and climbed the steps towards the Museum of Natural History.

There was a sign on the door saying '_CLOSED FOR PRIVATE EVENT_'.

He was about to follow him in, but he stopped.

He was suddenly hit with the pain of sledge hammer coming across his face - not a pleasant feeling.

He collapsed to his hands and knees, coughing and spluttering.

Black blood with flecks of red leaked from his open mouth, before a puff of black smoke escaped his mouth.

"G-g-g-get... Out..." He croaked, more of the black smoke curling out of his mouth.

He closed his dark eyes tightly, and his body tensed. He's head snapped up, and a torrent of black and red smoke erupted from his mouth, purple lightning crackling all around it.

He stayed like that for a few minutes before collapsing to the icy ground, his body shaking violently.

His throat was parched, and his stomach was turned inside out with starvation.

His eyes snapped open, and looked around.

They were a dark sea green.

He inhaled deeply, and turned onto his back.

A dark shape jumped over him, and he raised his head.

A golden lion charged in the direction of the Smithsonian, and then the ground shook from the museum behind him.

The fourteen year old picked him up and cracked his joints, ignoring the blood flowing out from his stomach and shoulder.

Wrapping an arm around himself, he ran after the lion. There was only one problem: how the Hell did he get there?

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Okay... I can't really explain my month long absence...**

**Alright, so I write this chapter with a lot more three and a half weeks ago, and FanFiction glitches out on me, not allowing me to upload files. Then, my laptop breaks, so I write up to chapter 19 on my phone. THEN, my phone got stolen and I had to start everything all over again. Yeah, I've had a fucking shit July... Other than the fact that I was allowed to get three books from the Wardstone Chronicles and the new Starblade Chronicles (highly recommended. Just look for 'Spook's Apprentice for the first one).**

**Anyway, I was going to include a fight scene... But I got eight reviews... So maybe next chapter...**

**Anyway, on to the reviews before I'm castrated.**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is awesome

**Me: Thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** Well, that was an interesting turn of events. What's the son of Poseidon's name, if Percy is Astaroth's kid?

**Me: I never said he was a son of Poseidon... He just looked and smelled like one...: P And I can't remember the name... If I even gave him one.**

**acquiringwriter:** Great chap! Seemed a little rushed but it turned out fantastic. There was this one spot during Percy and Atlas's conversation you used 'defiantly' instead of 'definitely'... So yeah, easy mistake but I just thought I'd point it out so you could go back and fix if you wanted to. And was Percy being nice to Zoë? I guess we'll just have to wait and see! (Well, I will)

**Me: Hopefully you still remember this story... Well, he was kind of possessed... He fought back...**

**The Invisible Pretender:** You're going to have someone turn demon? Quite possibly Percy? I don't know if I should call you mad or an evil genius...

You made me a bit saddened with what happened to Alistair. I'll live with it, I'm not overly picky.

**Me: Percy most likely... Probably something else - I don't really know at the minute.**

**Ah, but I have many twists up my sleeve. I'm pretty unpredictable.**

**Extraordinary banana:** OCD compels me to point out that the fuck up I pointed out last chapter is still there. Anyway I'm enjoying the story, I think, I have to reread, I'm a little lost.

**Me: ... Fuck shit bollocks bitch! I keep forgetting... Done! ... Reread again too... I probably missed parts out though...**

**AncientTide:** I think Percy is possessed by a demon or something. I watched Supernatural but I didn't watch all the seasons or episodes in the seasons so my information is so missed up on it so I don't know if that is possible. I think you should make it PerZoë but with this new mission with Artemis it's really hard to choose. Anyway amazing chapter and I think you are adding the mix of godly world and demon world amazingly but you have to add more demigodness.

**Me: At least someone got it right ¬_¬ it's probably not possible to possess a Cambion, but this is going to be a powerful demon. Not sure who... I have to dig deep in some demonic research. And some think I should refer more to the demonic pantheon...**

**XRinneandSharinx:** Thx for the chapter this really brings out the badassness of Percy Lol I want Artemis to squeal! XD well im off to bed good night sweet prince xp

**Me: But he was possessed... Artemis to squeal? She hates him... Well, night, I'm off to bed (1 in the morning). Sweet prince? Uh... Moving on!**

**Aghitron:** Maybe Percy's possessed.

I love this story, but I am curious; where do you get the demon pantheon from? I've never read any story like this, and it is very interesting. I'm positively surprized. You earn yourself some Cookies (::) (;:) (:.) Hey! That one's missing a chocolate chip! Here, a replacement (::) Update soon and keep it up.

**Me: Bravo! First to get it! You get cookies! Joking, just one. (::)**

**Uh... Supernatural sparked this story... My love came from my love for Greek Mythology and such, and I needed to write a horror story for school, so I researched demonology. Once I started, I couldn't stop. It's pretty horrific. Then again, the Bible is the most violent book in history...**

**There was one, but never one with Percy born with the blood of a demon. That's good. Thanks!**

**YAY! COOKIES! This is the longest reply in history probably...**

**Anyway, I have a new horror story on the way. You lot decide what happens and such. Check out the poll on my profile to choose!**

**Also, who of you guys are going to see Three Days Grace on their new concert? I plan to go see them soon, and am wondering if their worth to see now... Just a request!**

**AND, it's summer for me! At last! Time for teachers to pile up homework on me! Yippee!**

**So, yeah... See ya guys later! Until next time - in a few days hopefully!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	15. Chapter 15: Massacre of the Flies!

**And I'm back!**

**Let's just get on with the chapter already!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Crimson and black liquid oozed from his wounds as he staggered across the road.

A loud crash was heard from inside of the Smithsonian, and he swore under his breath.

He didn't recall ever escaping the pit - only being tortured and a cloud of black smoke. It was obviously a demon - but it was powerful enough to possess a cambion.

Percy gasped and stumbled as he was forced to pick up his pace.

Whoever the beast was after would be dead within a few minutes if he didn't hurry up.

His hands began to glow a dark colour, and he pulled out Riptide, uncapping the celestial bronze pen.

His other hand maintained the pressure on his wound, but the sound of doors slamming open echoed from the museum behind him.

Ten men emerged from the doorway, all wearing military clothing and had grey skin. Percy couldn't care less on what they were, other than the fact that they wanted to kill him. They eyes him, pulled out assault rifles and began shooting away in his direction.

Percy moved around a corner, shielding him from the gun fire. He kicked open the door and moved inside, only to see the Nemean Lion roaring in annoyance as he was pelted with arrows.

The Cambion blinked the black spots from his eyes, and made his way to the gift shop. He was hoping to force the beast's powerful jaws open with some of that space food, and hopefully the Hunters of Artemis use their intelligence and shoot it in the open mouth.

"Oi! Douche bag!" Percy shouted, coating a few of the bags in his blood.

The son of Astaroth then found a firework. _Oh, this is going to be awesome!_

The lion ran at Percy, and he tore the box open and lit it up, aiming directly in the direction of its mouth.

_BOOM!_

Golden dust exploded into the air, covering Percy entirely. He coughed violently, and collapsed to the ground.

Five people were around him, one of them holding a lion's coat. It was obviously from the Nemean Lion; a spoil of war for him.

An arrow tip was pointed at his nose, Zoë glaring daggers at him.

"Why are you here, traitor-"

"I can explain, Zoë..." Percy hissed in pain, "But can you patch me up first. It seems you lot didn't hold back while I was out."

"What are you talking about?" A dark haired girl asked, her electric blue eyes glowing with power. She was obviously a daughter of Zeus.

"Can we continue this later?" Percy requested, "We kind of have around twelve ugly, grey skeleton monsters with assault rifles after us, ready to kill us all."

Just then, gun fire tore through the air from outside.

"Help me, Zoë. We'll get answers from him in the van." Thalia picked him up by the arms, and Zoë grabbed his ankles.

They carried the dying hybrid through the back entrance and around the side to the parking lot, before hopping into the van and driving off at high speed.

Gun fire cut through the air once more, a few bullets striking neighbouring vehicles and the van itself.

Multiple colours began swimming across his sight as his body slowly felt more and more numb. Zoë held her hands tightly against his wound, ignoring the slight burning sensation from the godly blood that ran through her veins. It seeped through the cracks in between her fingers.

The green light began to fade from his eyes, and Zoë applied more pressure.

"And I don't even remember what happened..." Percy croaked.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked, leaning on the wall in an attempt to regain her balance because of Phoebe's reckless driving.

"All I remember was Tartarus... Torture... Then waking up, surrounded by black smoke in front of the air and space museum." Percy wheezed, swallowing deeply as he adjusted himself slightly.

"You should be fine... Thankfully, the arrow didn't go as deep as it looked like." Zoë said, but Bianca paled.

"Uh, Zoë - he isn't fine." She piped from next to Phoebe, and Grover tried remembering a healing spell for his reed pipes.

"What's wrong, Bianca?"

She looked really scared. Percy ignored the pain from inside of him.

"I can feel... Him dying..." Bianca managed, and Percy for a split second.

_A daughter of Hades, eh? I guess that all three broke their pact._ Percy thought to himself, before saying "Nobody's dying. None of us anyway... Now, where are we going?" Percy asked, the bleeding slowly stopping.

"To rescue Lady Artemis. She was... Uh... Kidnapped by you..." Thalia said slowly, and Percy groaned in annoyance, before cursing somebody under his breath.

"What, _boy?_" Zoë snapped. She still hated him, even if he had helped them defeat the Nemean Lion. He was an enemy to the Hunt - they should have killed him when they first met him when he was ten years old.

"Just a few swear words." Percy said bluntly, forgetting for a brief moment that he had a gaping hole in his stomach.

Percy raised his head, and saw the amount of blood he had lost.

He knew what he would have to do if he was to survive.

None of them were going to like it - but he absolutely hated the idea. He tried to think it over. He could use a blood spell... But he couldn't risk it, or Astaroth would find him and the others - he wasn't willing to risk their lives. He could get an immortal to heal him... But none would. He is the link that allows the Demons to attack the Greeks. If the connection is disbanded, then the alliance would have to be called off.

In other words, Percy had to die - none of him was to remain. He would need to have his soul burned by a concoction of Holy Water, Hellfire, Shadow fire, Greek fire and something else. It had only happened once, to incinerate a soul many millennia ago to stop a universal devastation.

Not many would mind, but the demons wouldn't stop there. They would make sure that the Olympians would fall - they would have offspring with the Titans to ensure that the pact continued, and that they ruled the entire universe - no more angels, no more gods - nothing.

It was the only option.

"Ugh... I need... Blood..." Percy croaked, and all heads snapped towards him. "Of an animal, obviously. The wound is too severe..." They calmed down, somewhat.

"Don't go vampire on us." Thalia joked, and Percy smiled weakly, showing his blood-stained teeth.

"I'm not a vampire." Percy said, and both Zoë and Phoebe tensed.

"Then what? No demigod needs blood to survive." Thalia said.

Grover remained silent, dozing off in his seat. Bianca looked worried. She couldn't help but wonder what Percy was.

The sun was low over the sky, and Phoebe pulled over on the road side, next to a large wooded region. The bleed had stopped half an hour before, thankfully, but it still hurt every time he breathed in.

Percy sat up, and opened up the back doors.

"Can one of you... Uh... Kill something for me? I'm pretty useless with these injuries." The son of Astaroth asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Zoë growled under her breath, and unhooked her bow.

"Come on then, freak." Zoë hissed through gritted teeth. Percy grunted in pain as he shuffled over to the edge of the van, and stood up on the solid ground.

Zoë readied her bow, and the two of them wondered into the forest.

They wondered around for ten minutes, no words said. A wild deer bounced through the forest, and without hesitation, Zoë let her fingers go and shot the animal through the neck.

Percy grimaced at the sight of the blood, but it needed to be done if he was to survive for the time being. The blood of an immortal was needed to fully heal him. The blood of a half-immortal, such as a demigod, would work, but a lot more was needed to heal him.

Percy walked over to the dead dear and pulled out a knife before slitting its throat.

He grabbed the veins and arteries and popped them into his mouth before sucking. The feeling of the thick liquid tasted _so_ good... He wanted more. The metallic taste was a personal heaven to him.

Before the Cambion knew it, he had drained the wild animal of blood. It covered his hands and mouth, some of it dribbling down his chin.

He regretted it a lot... But it had needed to be done. He could feel his wounds begin to close themselves up. He soon began to feel sick to the stomach, and released a load of bloody bile from his stomach.

He _hated_ blood... _Never do it again._ He told himself over and over again.

After half an hour later, the sound of flies began to get on his nerves.

It had been going on for the past ten minutes, and he also kept on getting the odd feeling that he was being followed.

He looked behind him quickly. Nothing.

_The something flies... Ugh, what was its name?_

_Buttercup? Nope... Butterbub? No... Beelzebub?_

_..._

_Oh, crap!_

Percy kicked off into a run, and broke through the tree boundary.

The van was still there, Grover standing out on the side of it.

"Get in the van!" Percy ordered both him and the Satyr jumping into the back of the van and slamming the doors shut behind them.

"Put your foot down!" Percy yelled, sweating heavily.

"Don't you-" Phoebe began, but Percy cut her off.

"DRIVE!" He roared, both of his eyes going black all over. Waves of darkness bellowed off of him, and flies swarmed around the van as Phoebe slammed her foot down on the gas.

"What's after us then?" Thalia asked, and Percy swallowed his bile.

"Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies. Any insect to piss us off like flies and wasps are under his control. I was hoping he wouldn't have escaped out of the pit..." Percy trailed off, but none of them knew what he was talking about.

_BOOM!_

The automobile wobbled back and forth as numerous dents appeared on the rear and left side of the van. Percy muttered some profanity under his breath before a soft _pitter-patter_ was heard from the front of the van.

A sickening substance began to pile up on the front of the van, and a small flame sparked to life upon Percy's index finger. On the back of the van he scorched a pentagram into the metal.

"What's that for?" Bianca asked, pointing at the pentagram, as Phoebe cleared the window screen of insect guts for a fifth time.

"A Pentagram. It's gonna keep the little pests out of here." Percy answered, more knocking coming from outside.

"_Come on, Perseus Jackson... I want to play with you and your friends. Hand them over as promised..._" A voice came from outside.

Ice began to creep up the van windows, the pentagram not protecting them as much as it should do.

Zoë pulled out her bow and locked an arrow in the hybrid's direction, Thalia pulling out a canister of mace before slapping her bracelet, a replica of Athena's Aegis springing out.

Grover just sat back in fear.

"Seriously? You trust a bunch of flies over me?!"?Percy snapped.

"Well, you haven't been honest with us." Thalia snapped, a electric spear extending from her canister of mace.

"Alright, I'll explain everything once we send the son of a bitch outside back to where he came from." Percy held his hands up in surrender. He couldn't risk another injury so soon.

"Phoebe, drive faster." Zoë ordered, keeping her arrow secured in the son of Astaroth's direction.

"Don't you dare, Phoebe? If you have a death wish, Zoë, I recommend on speeding up!" Percy shouted, lowering his hands. He wasn't going to let people like Grover die because of someone's ignorance and arrogance. "Other wise, shut up, make Phoebe pull over and we fight Beelzebub now! If he just got out, he is still pretty weak. It also means that he can be defeated a lot easier! He would have flipped the van by now if he was already at half-power!"

"Pull over, but keep the engine on. We deal with it, then we start our way west again and you explain yourself." Thalia said. Phoebe pulled over into the hard shoulder before coming to a complete stop.

The flies began to build up, forming a terrifying figure.

The monstrosity towered over the six of them, standing at something along the line of eight to nine metres tall.

Percy, Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, Grover and Phoebe exited the van and looked up.

The form of it was ripped with bulging muscles. A face began to form through the swarm of pests, a pair of black horns protruding from in-between his forehead and temples, reaching up around three feet.

His eyes were huge - they glowed a fiery orange. The swarm began to clear, and four wings sprung out from the demon's back.

Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies had entered. And he wasn't going to leave without Perseus Jackson, Son of Astaroth's head.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And DONE! Not as long as I had planned, but I was disappointed... Eight reviews and one PM! At least I got 175 ¬_¬**

**Now, on with the reviews!**

**(I got this one like… seconds ago…) - Guest**: I am so fucking confused what is going on and why the hell does Percy keep changing sides one chapter Percy is goodish the next he is sadistically hurting people please explain what happened to him

**Confused? It was explained last chapter… ALL OF IT! Is it too hard for you to look back at chapter fourteen? It was like, right at the end!**

**Sunnivaa:** Talking about reviews, I love the chapter! I've been waiting so long for a story like this, and well uhh.. This chapter mostly, the only thing that kept me from reading was my vacation in Spain without Wi-Fi...);

Please keep on writing! Love 'it! X

**Thanks a bunch! And some more! With a cherry on top!**

**AndronicaJackson11398:** Omg, you like Three Days Grace? I think I just feel in love with you... Jk, but that's awesome. And I kind of see what you were doing with this chapter, but it was a bit confusing in the beginning. Just letting you know, but I also know that it will become clearer in the chapters to come, and I can't wait for them! Until then...

**Okay... Yeah, so much clearer. Thanks also!**

**AncientTide:** I LOVED IT! And ha, he is possessed, and I think its Adam or the Devil himself, because Adam is the first man in the world. It was amazing! And I loved it, and sorry if we get little reviews this time, but know that me, and many people, love this, and not only this but all your stories!

**Thanks a bunch! Yeah... It was pretty obvious though... Heh. Thanks again!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Nice chapter and all that. Don't really know what to say, aside from my curiosity as to why you chose demonology as a subject to focus a horror story on. Anyway, can't wait for the next update.

**Thanks. Well, demonology is a really dark subject, so it would help Percy become a much darker person in general. It also allowed me to make many changes and such. But I wouldn't call this a horror story from my perspective... That would be more the Wardstone Chronicles and the Starblade Chronicles. I hope this was to your liking though!**

**Zgirl101:** Oh, Percy... Soul, what the heck did you possess him with?!

(Some babble)

**Something fucked up. That's all there is to say.**

**The Master of Chaos:** *thinks* Not bad, by the way Prince, I've been working on my Sonic/PJO crossover and I think I'm doing okay, I'd like to see what one of the greats thinks of it so could you take a look at it? Thanks. For helping me and for making a good chapter I would like to give you this. *hands you a glowing silver gold and red blade* this blade will unleash the full powers of darkness and chaos within a person, use it wisely to command more reviews.

**Not bad? Eh... Thanks anyway. Thanks! I'll check it out for ya! Yes! I can kill more people!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is awesome

**Thanks again!**

**PM: Slam4c: **...

I'm addicted to the story...I need help.

Literally I am, this story has taken me by storm by a shit ton, I mean most other stories *Cough cough Percabeth cliché stories* get old real fast, guardian of the hunt and Percy becoming powerful without any damn reason is really stupid and I like how you have a reason to try and contain his power instead of UNLEASHING it.

Honestly I can say is that your story was the shock trooper, and the chapters you make and add on are just demolishing the audience with excitement and love for it.

Though you did kill off Sally and I'd love to see Astaroth's reaction to her death (Haven't gotten that far in yet)

But I have questions:

Is this before Annabeth, Thalia and Luke?

There's some ulterior motive to killing off Sally, I know there is, so I'm wondering what it is.

Do you need any characters or ideas?

Do you know your current rank on the badass scale? (I'd say it's around 4,000 now, the lower the number the worse it is).

WILL PERCY AND ARTEMIS GET PAST THE AWKWARD RIVALS PHASE?

BTW I vote Pertemis

**Then keep addicted!**

**I think everyone will agree with that... So cliché... Well, I did unleash Percy's powers in another story. Too much power kills the story though.**

**Thanks a tonne for that!**

**He don't care to be honest... He's a total jackass for a reason.**

**Shortly after. Annabeth was seven when she met Luke and Thalia.**

**Ha-ha, not telling!**

**Characters? No. Ideas? Yeah, probably.**

**What's the highest? I didn't know before this... Never heard of it either.**

**They will... But not for a while. The couple has been chosen!**

**Anyway, sorry about the small wait, but I was getting ready for a holiday to Tunisia for a few weeks' time. I really need a break...**

**Also, I had to try to erase the horrid image of someone in a man-kini. It scared me for life.**

**Also, the poll is still open for my new horror story, so go and vote!**

**Also, read and review! If not, I will torture you with the '****_Best Song Ever_****' by One Direction! Or Justin Bieber... Whatever is worse...**

**Now, see ya next time! Time to torture myself with The Inbetweeners USA... I'm going to die horribly and painfully...**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	16. 16: Lord of the Flies is a Douche Bag

**And I'm back with chapter 16!**

**Now, I'm going to write everything now because I gave you guys the best ending ever!**

**Now, reviews!**

**Zgirl101:** Sweet chapter! I really love the whole Supernatural idea, and it mixes in rather well. And thanks for making Percy good again! Knowing you, I expected him to be evil longer. This was a nice surprise. :)

**I was going to make him evil throughout SOM, but... I hate that book, so yeah... Anyway, nice to know that you have faith in me!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** I can't wait for the next chapter

**Thanks! It's not much, but, here you go!**

**Theon Azul:** Wow! Original idea, awesome story! I really enjoy it! Update soon

**Thanks!**

**AncientTide:** I loved it! But I was disappointed how short it was. But nice twist!

**You're disappointed with this too then. But, blame the other... 200 followers who refuse to review, and the 4,000 who view this every update!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** If you die horribly and painfully, I might shed a tear. Nice chapter, can't wait for more.

**Oh, so nice you care! I did die though... Six or seven times... It was so awful! Thanks!**

**xRinneandSharinx:** Great chapter turned my day upside down _

**Bad or good thing...?**

**predatorqlz:** Not bad I like it

**Thanks!**

**Due to lack of updates, this will stay like this. Seven reviews though?! Wow... I've got like 35,000 views over all, over 200 followers and such, yet SEVEN reviews?! C'mon guys!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Last time..._

_Zoë pulled out her bow and locked an arrow in the hybrid's direction, Thalia pulling out a canister of mace before slapping her bracelet, a replica of Athena's Aegis springing out._

_Grover just sat back in fear._

_"Seriously? You trust a bunch of flies over me?!"?Percy snapped._

_"Well, you haven't been honest with us." Thalia snapped, an electric spear extending from her canister of mace._

_"Alright, I'll explain everything once we send the son of a birch outside back to where he came from." Percy held his hands up in surrender. He couldn't risk another injury so soon._

_"Phoebe, drive faster." Zoë ordered, keeping her arrow secured in the son of Astaroth's direction._

_"Don't you dare, Phoebe! If you have a death wish, Zoë, I recommend on speeding up!" Percy shouted, lowering his hands. He wasn't going to let people like Grover die because of someone's ignorance and arrogance. "Otherwise, shut up, make Phoebe pull over and we fight Beelzebub now! If he just got out, he is still pretty weak. It also means that he can be defeated a lot easier! He would have flipped the van by now if he was already at half-power!"_

_"Pull over, but keep the engine on. We deal with it, then we start our way west again and you explain yourself." Thalia said. Phoebe pulled over into the hard shoulder before coming to a complete stop._

_The flies began to build up, forming a terrifying figure._

_The monstrosity towered over the six of them, standing at something along the line of eight to nine metres tall._

_Percy, Zoë, Thalia, Bianca, Grover and Phoebe exited the van and looked up._

_The form of it was ripped with bulging muscles. A face began to form through the swarm of pests, a pair of black horns protruding from in-between his forehead and temples, reaching up around three feet._

_His eyes were huge - they glowed a fiery orange. The swarm began to clear, and four wings sprung out from the demon's back._

_Beelzebub, the Lord of the Flies had entered. And he wasn't going to leave without Perseus Jackson, Son of Astaroth's head._

_Now:_

"I am going to enjoy eating your rotting flesh from your bones, traitor." Beelzebub snarled. His fly-like features were making Percy feel quite sick to the stomach.

Percy just flashed the Lord of the Flies an empty smile full of hatred, glaring at the beast.

Zoë, Phoebe and Bianca aimed arrows at the demonic deity, Thalia was holding Aegis and her spear and Grover just stood to the back. He was going to be pretty useless in the upcoming fight.

Percy remained a sour face. He didn't know a lot of what had happened during his possession and time in Tartarus other than his endless torture. But it didn't stop the fear bubbling up from feel within in.

Beelzebub may not be as powerful as Astaroth, Percy's father, but he was still a Prince of Hell - all of them were formidable opponents in their own ways.

Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it, but the demon just laughed.

"Really, nephew? Is that all you've got? Daddy will be disappointed. You should know that we aren't your regular immortals." Beelzebub grinned, and Percy capped his sword before pulling his iron daggers out.

"Yeah, but these hurt. A _lot_." A smile crept up onto Percy's face, his eyes full of malice.

Beelzebub's mouth transformed into something along the lines of a smirk, and he cracked his huge hands.

Before anyone could register anything, Percy ran at the beast and rammed his daggers up to the hold in Beelzebub's knee caps... Well, the lowest ones.

The Hunters of Artemis began to fire arrows at the Prince of Hell, while Thalia joined the Cambion dispute the demon's immunity to Celestial bronze. It may not leave a mark, but it did annoy the over-grown fly-man.

Ducking under a huge ass, Percy rammed his third dagger into Beelzebub's hide, dragging the blade along.

Sickening yellow gunk spilled out onto the road.

Percy wasn't exactly sure what any nearby mortals would be seeing. Probably some people fighting or having a small argument.

Hopefully.

Last time Percy checked, the mist didn't apply for demonic deities - only those from the Greek Pantheon.

Back to the on-going battle, the youngsters seemed to be winning for a brief moment.

Thalia was kicked across the road into the three Hunters, knocking all of them to the ground.

Percy was then punched in the stomach, sending him flying into a huge oak tree. He coughed up some blood before collapsing onto the floor, completely weak and helpless.

Beelzebub turned to the five figures trying to regain their balance.

Multiple sets of razor sharp, triangular teeth appeared in the Lord of the Flies' mouth, and he slowly made his way over to the five. He was going to enjoy the feast. Four demigods, a Satyr and a Cambion with the blood of both god and titan running through his veins as well.

Percy looked up at the fly / human / demon hybrid. The edges of his vision was blurred, only managing to see the huge black form of Beelzebub making its way over to the five.

Black spots danced across his eyes.

He had failed... They were going to die by the hands of the Lord of the Flies...

(**A/N: I was going to end it here, but I am much more evil... But, yeah; they're all going to die. :D**)

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The sounds of swords clashing filled the air, sparks flying high.

Two lone males fought in the centre of an area, trading blows equally.

One was around eighteen to nineteen. He had sandy blonde hair and a pair of cold, calculating blue eyes. A pale scar marred down the left side of his face, ruining his appearance.

The other male was around fifteen. He had dark brown hair, and had the features of both a thief and a trickster.

They soon broke apart, shaking hands.

All those watching had left the arena, leaving the two of them alone.

"Nice workout, Chris." The blonde boy said.

"Same to you, Luke." Chris said.

Luke Castellan and Chris Rodriguez.

Luke made sure that the coast was clear before handing Chris a small pendant shaped like a scythe.

"Keep in touch. They will found out soon enough. Percy didn't snap down there, unfortunately. He can easily rat me out if he ever breaks free of the creature controlling him." Luke told his brother, and he nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"If Jackson comes back to camp, the moment of his return. He will remember the torture like it was yesterday if we're unlucky. And when he snaps... The demon will break free."

"Fine."

The sons of Hermes left and wondered around the camp, distantly apart.

Luke pulled out his sword, Backbiter.

Soon, it would be a scythe, and Kronos would have his body.

But first...

Luke pulled out a small pearl, and crushed it. He vanished in a blast of light, leaving only a few flakes of gold behind.

He reappeared on a river bank.

Well, one from Hell.

The sand had been replaced by shards of broken glass, many being blood stained.

The water in front of him was blacker than night, many objects such as drachma, diplomas, and clocks and such. Luke even saw a toothbrush and some toothpaste.

A ghost formed in front of the son of Hermes.

"Don't do this, demigod. You will come to regret my curse." The ghost warned.

"I have to. Or the Olympians shall continue their dictatorship." Luke simply said before closings his eyes and walking towards it.

_Splash!_

He tripped over something, and tumbled head-first into the black waters. A burning sensation barged its way into the traitorous demigod's mind, and he could feel himself drowning already, being pulled to the bottom of the lake.

He saw a girl reach down to him and grab him on the brink of death.

She had blonde hair and a pair of stormy grey eyes. He knew it was a long shot, but she had kept him tied to his mortality.

Shards of glass pricked at the demigod's skin.

He saw that he was back in the bank of the river, and he grinned before laughing.

"Fuck you, Olympus! I swear on the Styx that Kronos will bring Hell to your front doors! The Fifth age shall end!" Luke screamed to the curling a few miles above him.

The black river churned at the mention of its name.

Luke was now invulnerable to all forms of harm other than his tie to mortality. Now, all that was needed was the final pieces of Kronos to be summoned from the deepest pits of Tartarus.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_DRIP!_

The surroundings were dark.

_DROP!_

An eerie gloom was cast from above; little tiny pin-holes in the area above letting in barely even a ray of sunlight.

_DRIP!_

The rocky surfaces were moist, slimy to the touch.

_DROP!_

Stalactites hung low, some connecting the roof of the cavern to the cavern floor.

_DRIP!_

Deep breathing could be heard through the gloom.

_DROP!_

A lone figure panted heavily from the centre of the cave, eyes wild.

_DRIP!_

_DROP!_

The sound was getting annoying now. It all he could hear.

The last thing he could remember was a huge figure making its way towards his friends.

_DRIP!_

_DROP!_

_DRIP!_

_DROP!_

_DRIP!_

_DROP!_

_DRIP!_

_DROP!_

_DRIP!_

_DROP!_

Footsteps echoed throughout the cavern, and the dripping ceased to a stop.

The faint light seemed to darken, and the boy began to look around, helpless. The air began to thicken as the footsteps got closer. Something grabbed a hold of his throat, and began to strangle him.

A man stood in front of the boy. He had unruly, raven black hair and pale white skin. His eyes were a pair of burning black coals.

The cavern was suddenly lit up by flames, revealing the features of both.

The boy being strangled had exactly the same unruly black hair, but his skin was tanned, having an olive tint. His eyes were a bright sea green, radiating power.

The evil figure was more to than what met the eyes.

His eyes had no white or colour - it was like he was fresh from the darkest pits of Hell.

A pair of horns stuck out from his head, standing at roughly seven inches. Claws lined each of his fingers, all being curved and long. They were probably sharp enough to cut the greened eyed boy to ribbons.

"_Hello, my fellow accomplice..._" The demonic boy said his voice icy.

"What do you want...?" The boy said, and the demon grinned.

"_You know what I want. To survive, just like you. We are both the conscious to this boy. Why don't you embrace me? Beelzebub will kill them all if you be arrogant._" The demon tried to convince his victim as if they were friends.

"I am the mortal, godly and titan side of this body. You are a demon. I cannot embrace you. You will kill them-"

"_WE WANT THE SAME THING! I HATE ASTAROTH LIKE YOU DO, LOVE MOTHER LIKE YOU DO, AND WANT TO PROTECT THEM LIKE YOU DO!_" The demon conscious roared, relieving some of the pressure. "_WE NEED EACH OTHER! EMBRACE ME, OR THEY BURN IN OBLIVION! PLEASE, USE YOUR BRAIN! __**WE ARE ONE!**_" The demon roared, and the other boy nodded before being released.

"Then we fight as one. But don't unleash all of the power. We must respect the wishes of Perseus Jackson."

They grasped each other's hands, and in a blast of light, the cavern and they vanished.

Percy Jackson had embraced the demon within him.

It was officially, the _stupidest_ thing he had ever done, and will ever do.

(**A/N: I planned to end it here again, because I was going to do an awesome battle scene, but... I'm gonna give a nice ending to a chapter for once!**)

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A deep rumbling shook the ground.

With each step, more fear crept up my spine.

It wasn't normal for me to feel this way. But this was a _demon_. A ruthless killing machine.

From when I last checked, demons could only possess a mortal, or as they call them, meat suits.

They could take whatever they liked according to Artemis, and were all locked away in Hell. She had told me that they were once human, and they still managed to enter their realm, only to undergo endless torture and then turn to the dark - every ounce of mortality washed away from them.

The _Morai _must hate us all for this to happen.

Beelzebub, as the dumbass male had called it, was grotesque. What the male had done to it had only made it worse. Its hide was leaking a yellow slime with a horrid stench.

I was shocked, to say the least, that none of the mortals had not noticed a huge fly and demon hybrid on the side of the highway. Even though hardly any cars had passed by.

"Now, who to eat first..." The Lord of the Flies wondered, his four legs scuttling across the tarmac.

It looked at me, its huge eyes staring deep into mine. All of the hexagons in the eyes gleamed with evil.

"A daughter of Atlas... A fantastic appetiser." Beelzebub made an attempt to grin at me.

Phoebe was crawling over to the front to the van. The satyr was out cold, and Bianca was struggling to not cry out in pain from a deep gash in her leg. Thalia was holding her shield up weakly, her spear in her other hand as she sat up.

My hands were both bleeding as well as my back. I would be useless for a few hours.

A cry of pain was heard from where the idiotic male was knocked. Personally, I was shocked that he even survived, the amount of force that was applied to the punches and the velocity he hit the tree.

A deep crackling was heard, like branches were snapping.

"You still live, Jackson? Oh well, you'll be a tasty dessert." Beelzebub reached for me.

A dark shape leapt from the shadows.

It couldn't have been human.

But it was.

"_I'm going to enjoy killing you, uncle..._" It snarled

The creature had wild black hair, and pale white skin.

Claws had grown out of its nails, and its body was insanely muscular, that of somebody on steroids.

Its eyes were that of a bloodthirsty wolf's. They burned with bloodlust and rage.

_It can't be him..._ I thought to myself.

It was Percy.

Faint horns sprouted from his head. He was turning into a full demon.

"_Beelzebub..._" The voice didn't belong to Percy's anymore. "_Say 'hi' to Astaroth and Azazel for me._"

The demon turned and pulled its left fist back to punch Percy, but the newly demonic male sunk his claws into Beelzebub's side.

Percy opened up his mouth to reveal a set of fangs. He tore a chunk out of his uncle, poisonous black blood squirting over to side of the road.

Before Beelzebub could move, Percy had torn his throat out.

I was shocked to say the least.

The Lord of the Flies dropped to the ground before melting away.

The demonized boy turned to me, his eyes explaining it all.

He began to walk towards us, froth forming at the corners of his mouth.

It wasn't Perseus Jackson anymore.

He had officially joined the dark.


	17. 17: The Secrets Out for Nobody to Know

**And I'm back! Heh... Sorry about the white lie... But it was fairly funny on my end. Now, with three weeks until I go back to school (under two weeks until I go on holiday)... Well, I don't know actually. I just hope to get this arc completed, and half-finish the Battle of the Labyrinth arc before I start school again.**

**Without any more wait, here is chapter 17 of A Demon's Wrath!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A sinister grin was stretched across his face, black blood dripping from his mouth. The evil liquid had crawled from the corners and down onto his chin. It was smeared across his jaw line and cheeks, giving Zoë the feeling that it was someone like that H. (or Herman Webster Mudgett - whatever he was called) high on narcotics.

And she had seen what the crazed man had done in the past. None of it was pleasant.

"_More... I need more..._" Percy said in a evil tone, licking his now enlarged canine teeth.

Zoë picked her bow up, ignoring the burning pain in his hands. She aimed an arrow at his feet and fired. It veered off to the left, missing the blood driven Cambion completely.

He took another step, and Thalia staggered to her feet, ready to fight the out of control monster.

But she stood no chance. Even she knew it. They all did.

But what was going on in the head of Percy was another story.

The humane side of him was currently struggling to regain control of the demon.

True, he had suspected that he would go into a frenzy from the demon blood - but what was currently happening was beyond belief. The demon side had used the blood of Beelzebub to give it a massive boost of energy, allowing Percy's possession over his body to be stripped from him.

"**Stupid fool. Though I must thank you. I really want to taste some demigod and demi-titan blood now.**" The monster's voice rung through Percy's mind.

He clutched his head in pain. It felt like someone as setting of mini nuclear bombs inside of his head.

"Just... Back... Off..." Percy managed out through the unbearable agony rattling his brain.

"**How about... NO! So shut the Hell up or I break you some more. I will finish what Alistair, Azazel, Astaroth and the others started. Maybe what that bitch of a moon goddess started too.**" It taunted.

That was it.

Percy snatched Riptide from his pocket and uncapped it, ready to fight the demonic being. The legacy didn't know what had angered him more. The mentioning of the three demons or the moon goddess. They both probably angered him... Oh well.

"Fight me then - fairly." Percy challenged.

"**Your funeral.**" The demon's voice growled before forming out of the darkness all around them.

"**Make your move, Perseus Jackson.**"

"Sure."

Percy's eyes began to darken as he melted into the shadows.

"**Two can play at that game.**"

As if seeing the future, the demon grabbed at the air, his hand tightening around something solid. They tightened, and Percy shimmered into existence.

It tutted in some form of disappointment.

"**I didn't expect you to be _this_ stupid. But then again, you have a knack for being a nuisance.**" Its grip tightened against Percy's throat.

But he didn't let go of Riptide.

The demon looked down.

It was not there.

The demon swore in anger, light beginning to pour in from the darkness above.

Black blood splattered across the invisible ground as a sword was swept across its back.

"You were right there. Also, pretty unpredictable." Percy stated, his shadow reconnecting itself to his body.

He hated that ability. It reminded him so much of his father - the man he loathed more than anything in the universe.

"**Well... I think Zoë Nightshade is about to die.**" It stated simply, and Percy paled.

"_NO!_" He threw Riptide at the demon.

_SWISH!_

_CLANG!_

The celestial bronze sword clattered to the ground, black dust scattered across the area.

"Good riddance."

Percy collapsed to the ground, only to see himself about to bit Zoë's wrist.

He threw himself backwards, spitting on the ground in disgust. Demon blood tasted vile.

"Zoë..." He managed, touching his head slightly, only to feel a pair of curved horns slither back into his skull. His nails returned to normal, and his skin went back tanned. His eyes went back to their regular dark sea green.

An arrow was aimed for in-between his eyes, and he sighed.

"It's me, don't worry."

"What was that about then? Turning into a freaking monster?!" Thalia yelled, her spear crackling with electricity.

"Can I explain later?" He said, hearing sirens in the distance.

"Sure, after you slit our throats and drain us of blood." Zoë remarked, before her eyes widening when she heard the sirens.

The six piled in, Bianca and Grover having to be dragged into the van.

"Drive!" Thalia yelled , and Phoebe put her foot down on the gas before Percy could close the doors. It wasn't that hard though.

"Now, explain." Zoë demanded, aiming an arrow at the son of Astaroth. "From the start."

"Fine, whatever. Just swear to never tell a soul about what I tell you, or anything I tell you guys." Percy requested, and the lieutenant of the hunt narrowed her eyes.

"I swear on the Styx to not reveal any information about..." She looked at Percy in question.

"Percy Jackson." He said simply.

She nodded. "Withouy his permission." Zoë concluded, and thunder crashed across the skies above, sealing the deal.

Percy arched an eyebrow.

"If I break the oath, I spend the rest of my life in the River Styx - dead of course." Zoë stated.

Thalia and Phoebe copied what said by Zoë, and he took a deep breath.

"Well, to start off, I was born a Cambion - half demon, half mortal. But in my case, I have Oceanus and Poseidon as my grand daddies. Basically, my mother is Sally Jackson." Percy began, but Thalia already had questions.

"Who is she? And how is it possible for two fathers?" The daughter of Zeus inquired.

"Sally Jackson was created to form a truce between the titan and god of the seas. They put their seed in a mortal, and she was born a third mortal, third god and a third titan. When she dies, war will break out under seas." Zoë explained, and Percy nodded in thanks.

"Anyway, she was seduced by a man known as Andrew to her. But it was my father. I wouldn't say his name, or he would try to possess you. His name was Astaroth, a Prince of Hell, and the demon that most evil witches worship." Percy continued, "At birth, he apparently snatched me and raised me to be a 'warrior' as he put it. But, along with Alistair, he tortured me day after day for ten years.

"As a result for me not agreeing to my demon side, I was given the task to drink the blood of a immortal. And I mean, drain the immortal."

Phoebe's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"I was sent to a silver camp, and wondered into a tent, where a goddess lay. At the last second, I backed out and took a gateway to Hell in the middle of the camp before I would be shot. I was exiled soon after."

"So that was you I shot at." Phoebe remarked coldly.

"Pretty much. Trust me, I wish that I had just given beforehand. After a month into exile, I met Zoë. The following week, the whole hunt. And Artemis nearly killed me."

The two hunters smiled at that sentence. They both knew she wouldn't of killed him. She wouldn't hurt a ten year old usually.

"She knew, and I burnt her with my blood; blah, blah, blah. I then let my mother at her workplace, and out of the blue, I'm like 'hi mom, I'm your son, kidnapped at birth by my bitch of a father who turned out to be one of the most powerful demons'. Then again, Astaroth was probably a bitch because he was a transexual."

Thalia went wide-eyed at that comment, as did the hunters.

"_WHAT?!_" The three nearly screamed.

"Oh, Astaroth died a female, but evolved into a male a few thousand years ago."

All three were pretty grossed out.

"Hey, how do you think I feel? It's my deadbeat, abusive father who was a complete fuck-tard." Percy remarked, and the three girls shook their heads.

"Anyway, after two years, my mother had to send me to Camp Half-Blood. But, before we could enter, the Minotaur made a brain slide across the roadside. Then, shit went down, I fell in to Tartarus before Hades killed Ares for being a traitorous bitch, and yeah... I got tortured, got possessed, and woke up outside the Smithsonian."

Zoë paled.

"That means that a war will soon break out." She said matter-of-factly.

"No shit, Sherlock." Percy joked.

"I think we're going to get along fine - just don't go Devil on us again." Thalia cracked a grin.

"Him? Oh, he just lives in the ninth circle. It's a gigantic freezer in the bottom of Hell, by the way." Percy grinned, and Thalia remained silent.

He still had to develop a sense of humour.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It was at the Potomac River that a black military helicopter began to tail them. The five campers and hunters recognised it as the one from Westover Hall, but Percy still had no clue what was going on.

Bianca nor Grover knew what Percy was, due to them both being unconscious during that conversation.

"Stupid mercenaries, doing everything to get a bit of money.[Soul Rebi1] " Zoë remarked, anger flashing in her eyes as she looked up through the windshield. She had swapped back with Phoebe, dispute the pain in her hands.

"Come on dad - a little bolt of lightning would be useful right now." Thalia was praying hard, her eyes closed.

But the sky remained grey and snowy. No thunderstorm was seen or heard.

"There!" Bianca said, "That parking lot!"

"But we will be trapped." Zoë stated.

"Trust me." Bianca said, and the Lieutenant shot across the two lanes of traffic and pulled over in the mall parking lot on the south bank of the river.

The six ditched the van and followed Bianca down some steps. "Subway entrance," Bianca said to them. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything." Thalia agreed.

The six brought tickets and got through the turnstiles. Percy constantly looked behind, looking for anyone tailing them.

But there was nothing. But he felt a presence within the subway terminal. But it wasn't a demon or from Greek mythology.

After a few minutes, they were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C, and then Maryland. As their train came above land, they saw the helicopter circling the parking lot. Thankfully, it didn't go after them.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway."

The unclaimed hunter looked pleased. "Yeah, well, I remembered the station from when Nico and I came through here last summer. I was fairly surprised to see it though, since it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Percy frowned. He didn't like where it was going.

"New? That station looked pretty old." Grover stated.

"I guess..." Bianca muttered. "But trust me, when we lived here, there was _no_ subway."

Thalia and Phoebe sat forward.

"Hold up - no subway at all?" The hunter asked.

The twelve year old nodded.

Percy didn't know nothing about D.C., but he knew that that subway couldn't of been under twelve years old. Everyone else was just as confused as Percy.

"Bianca," Zoë began, "How long ago..." Her voice faltered. The sound of the military helicopter was getting louder again.

"Change trains at the next stop." Thalia said.

Percy remained silent. It wasn't because of his little demon breakout, but because of the presence he sensed.

Over the next half hour, they had changed trains twice. Percy was still silent, his brain working over time in an attempt to figure it out.

After a while, they lost the helicopter and got off of the train.

There was one small problem though.

They were at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow - lots of snow. It seemed much colder there. Percy took off his fur coat and offered it to Zoë, who looked pretty cold.

"I don't want it." She snapped, glaring at both Percy and the lion-fur coat. He then offered it to a shivering Bianca, and she happily declined it with a thanks before tugging at her ski jacket to keep herself warm.

The group of six wandered through the railway yard, all thinking that there may of been another passenger train somewhere, but there was only endless rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

A homeless guy stood at a trashcan fire. They looked pretty pathetic, because he gave them a toothless grin and said "Y' all need to get warmed up? Come on over!"

The six huddled around his fire.

Thalia's teeth chattered. She said, "Well, this is g-g-g-great."

Percy took of his lion-fur jacket and put it over the daughter of Zeus' shoulders.

"Thanks P-p-p-per-Percy."

My hooves are frozen." Grover complained.

"_Feet._" Percy corrected. He didn't want the homeless man going insane around them.

"Maybe we should contact camp." Bianca suggested. "Chiron -"

"No," Zoë said, "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

Percy gazed around the abandoned railway yard. As far as Percy knew, on the far side of the country (outskirts of D.C to be exact), Annabeth was imprisoned, Artemis was in chains and there was a titan free - and it was all because of him.

And what were they doing?

Sharing a homeless guy's fire.

"You know," The homeless man began, "you're _never_ completely without friends." His face was grimy and his beard was tangles, but his expression seemed kind. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yeah." Percy spoke up, "Do you know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand towards a freight train, gleaming and free of snow.

It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. On the side of the train, were the words '_SUN WEST LINE_'.

"That's... Convenient," Thalia said, bemused. "Thanks, uh..." But the man was gone - the fire from the trashcan gone with him, leaving nothing but a cold and empty trashcan.

Percy smiled inwardly. So, he had decided to help save his sister.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

They were on their way west an hour later. There was issue about who was driving too - they all had their own luxury car.

Bianca, Zoë and Phoebe were sitting in a Lexus on the top deck, Grover was playing race-car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini, and Thalia had hotwired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alternative rock stations from D.C.

"Join you?" Percy asked her.

She shrugged, and Percy climbed in the shotgun seat.

The radio was playing the White Stripes. Percy had a faint memory of the song, since it was one of the only CDs he had used to own that his mom had liked.

The thought of Sally made Percy sad. She was dead, hopefully in Elysium or Heaven. It was just horrid the way she had died.

"Thanks for the coat." She told him.

"Yeah, but the Nemean Lion was not what we were looking for."

"True. We still have a few thousand miles before we even get to the west coast though."

"Do you have any idea what we're going to face?" Percy asked.

"I was hoping you would know that. You worked with whoever it was." She shook her head morosely. "But we're going San Francisco. That was where Artemis was heading apparently."

"I can't remember any of it, Thalia. I was possessed. Anyway, why San Francisco? Why not Chicago, or Miami?"

"The Mist is thick because of the Mountain of Despair is close. What's left of titan magic lingers there, attracting all kinds of monsters."

"Nice. Wait, what is it?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow at the Cambion. "Ask that dumb bitch Zoë. She's the expert."

The daughter of Zeus glared out of the windshield. Percy was desperate to know more, but he kept his mouth shut.

The afternoon sun shine through the steel-mesh side of the freight car, casting a shadow across Thalia's face.

Percy thought about how different she was from Zoë. Zoë was formal and aloof like a princess, while Thalia had her ratty clothed and her rebel attitude. But, they were similar too - the same kind of toughness.

At that moment, sitting in the shadows with a gloomy expression, Thalia looked a lot like one of the Hunters of Artemis.

Then, it dawned on him: "That's why you don't get along with Zoë."

The daughter of Zeus frowned. "What?"

"The Hunters tried to recruit you." He guessed. By Thalia's eyes getting dangerously bright, he knew that he was right. He also thought she was going to zap him out of the Mercedes, but she just sighed.

"I almost joined them," She admitted, "Luke, Annabeth and me ran into them once, and Zoë tried to convince me. It worked, but..."

"Luke." Percy said.

Thalia's fingers gripped the wheel. "Yeah. How did you-"

"I heard your name in camp. You came with Annabeth and Luke, and got turned into a tree to keep you alive after you sacrificed yourself to save them." He answered, knowing it wasn't true.

Well, he did hear part of it from Tartarus.

"Oh... Anyway, Zoë and I got into a fight. She told me that I was being stupid, and that I would regret my choice in the future. That Luke would let me down in the end." She explained.

Percy watched the sun through the metal curtain. It seemed that they were traveling faster with each second, shadows flickering like an old movie projector.

"That's harsh." Percy commented, "Hard to admit that Zoë was right though."

"She _wasn't_ right! Luke _never_ let me down! Never!" She argued.

"You sure?" Percy's eyes began to darken.

"Certain." Thalia challenged, her hands crackling with lightning.

"Alright then, when I was in Tartarus, I was tortured for a whole year before I was possessed. And Luke ordered it all, and performed some of the gruesome acts on me. That's where I heard you tale. Shortly before I was possessed, I heard that he had poisoned your tree - and then he bragged. Getting Chiron blamed was a score for him, apparently. That meant that he could easily leave camp without being noticed. When we meet him, next, ask him. Oh, did I mention the host of Kronos section-" Percy snapped, and he was zapped. Ot was far from a shock - it blasted him out of the door.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled, her eyes red.

She didn't want to believe it. But it would explain why he was getting more and more distant from her and the others.

She reached over and slammed the door shut, closing the power windows too.

Percy growled. He should have expected that one.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And done! In one day! I have a reason for the little wait: I was reading a story (and still am) called 'Titan of the Hunt'. It's awesome. Then, I had to get ready for my holiday (which is in 10 days time).**

**Anyway - on with the reviews!**

**Zgirl101:** ...Of course...I should've known...*rolls eyes* Seriously? Percy's dark again? I swear, it's like a tennis match!

**Well, he's good again! I was going to do Sea of Monsters and have him evil through that originally... So it would be more evil Percy!**

**Harley-Quinn38999:** Absolutely awesome

**Thanks!**

**xRinneandSharinx:** Upside down for me us a good thing which this chaoter turned my day into _

**Oh... Thanks!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** With that little section for the end, it would have been nice to know it was Zoe earlier. Just my opinion. But you call what you gave a nice ending? It was another cliffhanger! Still, nice chapter.

**Heh... Yeah... Sorry about that. I call it a shitty cliffhanger... Oh well. Thanks though!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is really good

**Thanks!**

**Theon Azul:** I HATE CLIFFHANGERS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! UPADTE SOON, PLEASE, IM DYING HERE! Sorta... Just UPADTE please

**Eh, everyone does. Here's your update!**

**AncientTide:** Omgs! Haha! Haha! I'm gonna kill you! And this time it's gonna be painful more than those 7 or 8 times. Seriously your so evil, it's not even fair! Nah, it better blaming you! I love the story so much! It's probably one of those stories that i would put on my fav list (or reading list) if fanfic had one.

**... I'm still alive. Yay! Evil! *dances around***

**Thanks though! Also, FanFiction has a fav list. You hit Follow/Favourite...**

**Guest:** Awesome, update soon

**Thanks!**

**Lord of Death and Time:** OH Boy Oh boy Uncle beez is dead and now im a demon

**... Nice...**

**Anywaaaaaay, if your wondering why I'm not ranting, I'm listening to Avril Lavigne - Smile.**

**I also have two things for you guys to do (if you can (PLEASE DO!)):**

**1) Create a name for the sequel (even though it's ages away, I'm starting to plan it). But, it has to be relevant to these key words: Demon, Darkness, Blood, Giants, Percy, King, Hell. It doesn't have to be relevant to them all... Just at least two. My titles were pretty lame...**

**2) Leave a review! Something you want to see more/less of? Say it! Think I can improve? Say it! As long as there is a reason anyway. I want this to be the best reading experience for you guys, but I need your help to do it!**

**So yeah... Until next update! (Wednesday hopefully, Friday at the latest)**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: cookies/brownies for those who do both!**


	18. 18: Pigs Suck at Snowboarding

**And I'm back! And guess what? 200 reviews! WOOHOO!**

**So, yeah, I've got an awesome chapter planned... Well... I hope it'll be awesome...**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy sat in the driver seat of Grover's Lamborghini, the Satyr himself lying on the back seats, rubbing a few of his bruises.

The Cambion wasn't in the best of moods, especially after Thalia just blasted him out of a car. Even though he deserved it in some ways.

"So, let me get this straight. You play 'Poison Ivy' as a way to impress three Hunters of Artemis, but it resulted in it growing out of their car's air conditioner?" Percy asked, and the Satyr nodded.

"Wow, sucks to be you. Anyway, get some shut eye." Percy suggested to his old friend.

"What about you?" Grover asked, raising his head slightly.

"Not tired." The son of Astaroth answered bluntly, not turning to him.

"Okay then... Night then Perce."

"Yeah... See ya in the morning G-man."

The car fell silent (well, Grover did snore quite a bit), and it remained like that for an hour or so.

The son of Astaroth watched the sun go down, afraid to sleep. He was worried in case he dreamed - saw his father or anything worse.

"Oh, don't be afraid of those dreams you have." a voice said from right next to Percy.

He turned around, not all too surprised to see the homeless guy from the railway yard sitting in the shotgun seat. His jeans were so worn out that they were nearly white. His coat was ripped, stuffing coming out, looking a bit like a teddy bear that had been run over by a truck.

"If it weren't for dreams," He said, "I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future. They're a lot better than Olympus tabloids." He cleared his throat, and then held up his hands dramatically:

"_Dreams are like a podcast,_

_Downloading truth to my ears._

_They tell me cool stuff._"

"That was one crappy haiku, Apollo." Percy stated.

The twin of Artemis looked offended, before putting a finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."

"A god named Fred?"

"Eh, it's pretty hard to come up with names. Anyway, Zeus insists on certain rules, including hands off when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But, then again, nobody messes with my baby sister - _nobody._" Apollo, for an apparent constant cheerful god, looked pretty sinister at that moment in time.

"Eh... Well... Sorry about that. Can you help us though?"

"Despite my temptations to smite you and send you back to where you belong, I need you to save her. Anyway, I have helped you. Look outside."

"The train... How fast are we going exactly?"

Apollo chuckled a little. "Fast enough. Unfortunately though, we're running out of time. It's sunset almost. But I imagine we'll get you across a good chunk of America, at least."

"But, can't you see Artemis?"

The sun god's face darkened. "I know a lot, and I see a lot. But not even I know that. I was hoping you knew, since she's... clouded from me - and I don't like it one_ single_ bit."

"What about that other one? Annabeth?"

He frowned. "Same with Artemis, though their probably kept in the same place."

"The monster Artemis was seeking, according to the others?"

"No. I thought it was you to be honest. If you haven't found the monster when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the old man of the sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge, some of it kept obscure from my Oracle."

"But it's _your_ Oracle." Percy protested, "Can you at _least_ tell us whatever the prophecy is and means?"

The god of prophecy sighed deeply. "You might as well ask and artist to explain his ask, or tonight ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search."

"In other words, you don't have a freaking clue, or you just don't give two shits about your sister."

"Her blood is on _your_ hands, Perseus Jackson! Artemis never spoke of you, only to me when she asked me to heal her wounds from _you_! _You_ kidnapped her! _You_ betrayed Olympus! If I _could_, I would obliterate you right now! But, she would be disappointed. You are the _only_ one with the knowledge of her exact location! _Only you_ know of the impending war, and of all of the losses! If Artemis dies..." Apollo ranted, and Percy clenched his fists tightly, his nails biting into the skin of his palms.

"Nobody's dying on this quest."

"Two must, Perseus Jackson. Now, sleep. Heed my warning."

Percy was about to protest, but Apollo snapped his fingers, and the next thing Percy knew, he was closing his eyes.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I was somebody else in my dream. I was wearing an old-fashioned Greek tunic, uncomfortable with the breeze around my crotch, and a pair of laced leather sandals. The Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped round my back like a cape, and I was running somewhere, being pulled by a girl whom was gripping his hand tightly.

"Hurry!" She said. It was a bit too dark to see her face clearly, but the fear was evident in her voice. "He will find us!"

_What the Hell is this? Some crappy romance film I'm starring in? _I asked myself.

It was night-time. A million stars blazed above. The pair of us was running through some really tall grass, the scent of thousands of different flowers made the air fairly toxic for me.

Gods, I hated flowers. It was probably my demon side hating them.

It was a nice garden, and yet the girl was practically dragging me through it as if we were about to die and get mauled by a few thousand monsters.

"I'm not afraid." My character said.

_OH SHUT UP YOU PILLOCK! _I tried yelling, but I couldn't control any of my actions.

"You should be!" She said, pulling me along. I noticed that she had long dark hair braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight.

We raced up the side of the hill. She pulled me behind a thorn bush and we collapsed, both breathing heavily. I didn't know why the girl was scared. I wanted to go around and fight to be honest, even though I would of probably pissing myself in fear.

The garden seemed so peaceful.

"There is no need to run." I told her. My voice had sounded so much deeper, and a lot more confident. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

_Oh, shut your mouth you idiot! Seriously, who the Hell put me in this chick flick?_ I was screaming my head off.

"Not this one," The girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go round, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."

The hurt in her voice surprised me. She was really concerned, almost like she cared about me.

"I don't trust your father." I had said.

"You should not." The girl agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"

I chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

_Oh, shut up!_

"I... I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they find out... They would disown me."

"Then there's nothing for it." I stood up, rubbing my hands together.

"Wait!" The girl said abruptly.

She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers were trembling; she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleoine, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. _My_ immortal power."

_Then don't hand it over!_

The girl breathed on the pin, and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight, like polished abalone.

"Take it." She told me, "And make of it a weapon."

I laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

_Just accept the freaking gift, you stubborn egotistic bastard!_

"It may not," She admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn."

The girl's voice somehow managed to soften my heart. I reached down and took the hairpin, and it grew longer and heavier in my hand until I was holding an all-too familiar bronze sword.

"Well balanced," I said, "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"

_Just say thanks you son of a bitch!_

"Anaklusmos." The girl said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."

There was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air escaping from a tyre, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!"

Then, I got one last look at the girl.

It was Zoë Nightshade.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy bolted upright, panting heavily. He was in the Lamborghini, on the driver's seat still. Grover was shaking his arm though.

"Percy," The Satyr said, "its morning. The train's stopped, so come on!"

The son of Astaroth mad an attempt to shake off his drowsiness. The three Hunters of Artemis already rolled up the metal curtains. Outside, there were snowy mountains dotted with pine trees, the sun rising red between the two peaks.

Percy pulled out Riptide and stared at it.

_Anaklusmos, _the Ancient Greek name for Riptide. A different form, but he was sure it was the same blade he had seen in his dream.

After bit of walking, they had arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town within the mountains. The sign had said WELCOME_ TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO_'. The air was icy and thin, the roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of slush were piled up on the sides of the streets. Pine trees stood tall, casting pitch-black shadows across the valley they looked over, despite the morning sun shining brightly.

The entire group was shivering by the time they had made it to the main street, which was half a mile from the train tracks.

Percy held himself slightly behind the group, Zoë ahead of him by a few steps. He kept on thinking about both his dream and conversation with Apollo.

The sun god's words constantly rung through his mind. "_Her blood is on __**your**__ hands, Perseus Jackson! __**You**__ kidnapped her! __**You**__ betrayed Olympus! __**You**__ are the __**only**__ one with the knowledge of her exact location! __**Only you**__ know of the impending war, and of all of the losses! If Artemis dies..._" Percy stopped dead in his tracks. Something was off.

Like he knew something. The memories were there - they were just not available.

The others had stopped in the middle of the town, giving them all a view of the town and everything it had: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafés, some ski cabins and a single grocery story.

"Great," Thalia complained as she looked around. "No bus station, no taxis, no car rental - no way out."

"There's a coffee shop!" Grover exclaimed, a gleeful look on his face.

"Yes." Zoë said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as he was caught in a fantasy. "And wax paper..."

"Fine. How about you two get some food, the four of us-" Thalia was cut off by Bianca.

"Percy's missing." The twelve year old said.

The daughter of Zeus let out a string of curses from under her breath.

"Alright, Bianca and Phoebe check the grocery store and ask for directions. I'll look for the kelp head, his grandfather's genes obviously screwing up his mind." Thalia said. They all agreed, and split.

Thalia went back in the direction they came from, looking for the son of Astaroth.

A soft whimper caught her ear, and she turned.

Drops of blood led in the direction Thalia had just walked in. She should have noticed them - unless Percy could turn invisible and be utterly silent.

The demigoddess ran, following the trail of dark blood. It led to the edge of town before stopping.

Thalia ran back, to see a pissed Hunter, a timid Hunter, a weird-ed out Hunter and a half-conscious Satyr.

"What happened?" Thalia asked.

"Grover collapsed, the birds from the coffee cups flew away, a rubber mouse came to life and we aren't going anywhere for now." Phoebe answered anger clear in her eyes.

"Well, Percy's gone. And we only have his blood." Thalia pointed to the bloody snow, and the five began to follow the trail back to the outskirts of the town.

Then, two skeleton warriors appeared, stepping out from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of the grey camouflage, they now blue New Mexico State Police uniforms. The only thing that stayed the same was the transparent grey skin and the yellow eyes.

They each drew their handguns, and kicked out the hated son of Astaroth, beaten and bloody from a few pistol whips.

"Get out of here!" Percy yelled, before getting another pistol whip to the side of his face.

Thalia tapped her bracelet and Aegis spiralled to life on her arm. It was too bad that the un-dead warriors didn't flinch. Their yellow eyes switched between Zoë and Percy constantly, probably trying to choose whom to kill first.

The three Hunters of Artemis drew their bows, but Bianca was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning up against her.

"Back up!" Thalia ordered.

They began to, before another rustling of branches came from behind them. Two more skeletons showed up on the road behind them, surrounding the five.

One of them raised a cell phone and began to make a really irritating clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone.

They were calling back up. Obviously, the skeletons had split up to go and look for them.

Grover began moaning about something being near as he woke up.

"It's _here_, goat boy." Thalia grumbled.

"No, the gift from the Wild is near." Grover insisted.

None had a clue what he was going on about, but they were worried about his condition. He was in no condition to walk, let alone fight.

"We'll have to go one on one," Thalia said, "Four of them. Four of us. Hopefully, they'll ignore Grover that way."

"Agreed." Zoë said.

"The Wild!" Grover moaned.

A warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the snow covered trees, but they kept their eyes on the skeletons.

Images passed across Percy's vision, showing a beaten and bloody goddess, a tall man, a blonde haired girl and blonde haired boy.

Percy snapped.

He drew his iron knives, and they were set alight with Hellfire.

With a cry of rage, he threw them at the two skeletons behind him.

_BANG!_

The two skeletons behind the group were blown apart as bullets took the head from the torso, all four collapsing into a pile of bones.

Almost immediately though, they began to reassemble themselves.

The two behind Percy turned to him, drawing a gun and baton.

"Come at me." Percy uncapped Riptide and swung it in a wild arc, cutting first skeleton's arms off at the elbows. The other one clattered its teeth at Percy and tried to fire, but the son of Astaroth knocked the gun into the snow.

He was doing well, until he heard crashing sounds from the forest to their left, as if a bulldozer was in the forest. The skeletons' reinforcements were here. The Hunters began firing arrows at the third and fourth while Thalia ran over to join Percy in fighting the two skeletons.

The arrows from the three Hunters of Artemis simply passed through their empty skulls.

One lunged at Bianca, and they all thought she was a goner. But, all of a sudden, she whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The entire skeleton burst into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes and a police badge.

"How did you do that?!" Zoë asked.

"...I don't know..." Bianca said nervously, "Lucky shot?"

"Well, do it again!"

The newly recruited Hunter tried, but the remaining three Hunters were weary of her, keeping them at baton's length as they pushed them back.

"Anyone got a plan?" Percy asked, trying to stab another skeleton.

Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were now shivering, branches cracking as something drew closer.

"A gift..." Grover muttered; then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig seen by many of them came crashing into the road.

It was a wild boar, ten metres high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. It's back bristled with brown hair, its eyes in frenzy, showing pure rage.

"_REEEEEEEEEEET!_" It squealed, racking the three skeletons aside with its tusk with so much force, they each went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed into the side of the mountain, smashing to pieces. The bones flew everywhere, a skull rolling over to the angry son of Astaroth's foot, where he crushed it.

Then, the pig turned to the six.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover began yelling, "Don't kill it!"

The boar grunted, pawing the ground as if it was preparing to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoë said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we _can_ kill it."

"It's a gift - a blessing from the Wild!" Grover tried to convince then, but it wasn't working.

"_REEEEEEET!_"

The boar swung its tusks, causing Zoë and Bianca to dive out of the way. Percy pushed Grover so he didn't get launched into the air by the Boar Tusk Express.

"Yeah, I feel _blessed_!" Percy yelled sarcastically, "A huge freaking boar that looks uglier than _Echidna_ is gonna kill us! Now, scatter!"

The six of them ran in different directions, confusing to over grown beast for a fee moments.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Of course - it's wild!" Grover yelled back.

"So how the Hades is this thing a blessing?" Phoebe yelled back.

The pig was offensive by that, and by her build, Percy was surprised she was as quick as she was. The beast charged her, but she rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the monster. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverised the '_WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT_' sign.

Percy racked his brain for any myths about the beast. He remembered that Heracles had once fought the thing once, but he couldn't recall how it had been beaten. He had a faint memory of it ploughing down several Greek cities before it was finally subdued by the heroic son of Zeus.

Cloudcroft better be insured against wild boar attacks then.

"Keep moving!" Zoë yelled her and Phoebe running in different directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes in while the boar snorted and tried to run him through.

But, Thalia and Percy had won the prize for bad luck. The boar turned on the two, and the daughter of Zeus made the horrid mistake of raising Aegis in defence.

The sight of Medusa's head made it squeal in an outrage.

_Maybe it looked too much like one of its relatives..._ Percy thought cheekily to himself. The boar then charged them.

The pair only managed to keep ahead because they were running uphill and could weave in and out of the trees, while the boar had to plough each of them down.

On the other side of the hill, Percy found a set of train tracks half buried in the snow. He grabbed Thalia's arm and they ran along the rails as the Erymanthian Boar roared in rage as it tried to keep its balance as it tried to navigate its way across the steep hillside. Thankfully, its hooves were not made for that kind of terrain.

Ahead of them, Percy saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge.

_Crazy idea time!_ Percy thought to himself, telling Thalia to follow him.

She slowed down - he didn't have time to ask why - but he pulled her along despite her reluctance. Behind them, a ten-ton pig tank was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders as it gave pursuit.

They came out of the other side, and Thalia stopped completely, her skin going as white as ice.

"No!" She screamed.

They were at the edge of the bridge. Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gouge around twenty metres below.

The boar was closing in, now right behind them.

"Come on! It'll hold out weight! Well... Hopefully..." Percy mumbled the last part.

"I - I can't!" She yelled. Her eyes were wild with fear.

The boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing up the ground at full speed.

"Now!" The Cambion yelled at the demigoddess.

She looked down and gulped, and Percy could have sworn that she was turning green.

The legacy of Poseidon and Oceanus didn't have any time to process why. The boar was going to turn them into demigod and demon pancakes in a few seconds.

Percy went straight to Plan B - be stupid, insane, act like he's high on narcotics and most likely kill himself.

He tackled Thalia, sending them both sideways over the side of the bridge and into the side of the mountain. They slid on Aegis like it was a snowboard over the rocks, mud and snow as they raced downhill.

The boar was more unfortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out onto the tiny trestle, which collapsed under its weight.

It had an exciting free-fall, full of squeals until it landed in a snowdrift with a huge _POOOOOF!_

Thalia and Percy skidded to a stop, both of them breathing hard. He was cut up and bleeding, while she had pine needles stuck in her hair. Next to them, the wild boar was squealing and struggling, all that could be seen being the bristly tip of its back. It was thankfully wedged in the snow like a Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere either.

Percy looked at Thalia. "You're scared of heights." He said.

Now that they were safely at the bottom of the mountain, the daughter of Zeus' eyes returned to their usual angry look.

"Don't be stupid." She snapped. She brushed the pine needles out of her hair.

"That's why you froze and looked like you were about to faint. Don't treat me like I'm an idiot, Thalia Grace." The son of Astaroth said sternly.

She took a deep breath. "If you tell anyone, I swear -"

"No, no," Percy said. "That's cool. It's just ironic. The daughter of Zeus, the lord of the sky, afraid of heights? This is class 'A' blackmail material!"

She was about to zap him and push him into the snow, when Grover's voice echoed from above.

"Helloooooooo?!"

"Down here!" Percy yelled back.

_Well, hasn't this been an eventful day?_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done! Finally!**

**So, yeah... A bit delayed, but, I've had stuff to do... Chores... More chores... Even more chores... Deal with my sister complaining about a recent operation... Boring stuff!**

**Anyway, into the Reviews!**

**Guest:** Omg this is so bad...

Just kidding one of the best stories I have ever read.

**... Thanks... I guess...**

**predatorqlz:** King of hell

**Okay...**

**xRinneandSharinx:** Sigh I thought Annabeth was a hopeless cry baby to Luke but here we are Thalia only a matter of time to make a Huntress out of her

**Well... She kind of is like this in the books...**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is awesome

**Thanks!**

**Theon Azul:** Yay! No cliffhanger! I think a cool sequel could be Hells bloody embrace... Idk, nvm imp not even decent at names, but whatever, just a though.

Thanks for the chapter,

Theon Azul

**Hell's Bloody Embrace... Awesome!**

**Your welcome!**

**The Master of Chaos:** Percy Jackson and the Dark Bloods: The King of Hell

**Well... I'm sticking to something along the lines of A Demon's Wrath... But cool idea!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** 1) Name... The one I'm going to come up with will probably be crap. But what about… Hell's Hero? I can try and explain how I think that works, if you want. It'll probably be some crap excuse, though.

2) Reviews! Nice chapter. And by "shitty cliffhanger", do you mean as far cliff-hangers go, it was shit? Well, time to wait for half the week or most of the week to go by.

**Hell's Hero? That's pretty cool actually. Go ahead, explain!**

**Uh... A bit of both to be honest. And it hasn't! So HA! Just three days... I could just update 1K chapters everyday... With loads of grammar errors... And spelling mistakes (Okay... Maybe not them. I rarely find them in these chapters lately).**

**AncientTide:** LOVE IT! I think you should search for either a demon that associated with earth (if you want to make it harder on them) or above ground (if you wanna make it easier on them) in the BOTL. Amazing chapter and I are just waiting for you to finish your stories and make the attack more ruthless that why.

**... CRAZY IDEA TIME! Awesome idea! But, I'm going to be even more evil on them... Thanks! But, then I won't ever finish my stories. HA!**

**So, yeah... I only got eight reviews... Sad face :(**

**Again, the same as last time: all of ya just leave one little review to give me a boost of inspiration! Chapters will come more sooner, and more awesome! They give me motivation! And ideas at times!**

**So, I don't have much to say to be honest. So, yeah... Oh, the poll is still open! So go and vote, since it's going to close for next chapter!**

**Until next chapter! Either Saturday or Sunday...**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	19. 19: Damn, Love Can Go Fuck Itself!

**And I'm back! Yeah, this is probably the last update before I go on holiday for a week or two...**

**Also, updates should come quicker by a few hours, since Microsoft finally decided to update, allowing me to upload files to FanFiction! FINALLY!**

**Also, last chapter, I was meant to update the day before... I just came across a power cut... For... Like... A whole day... So yeah... I just couldn't be asked to edit the chapter anymore...**

**Anyway, Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan, and Demonology belongs to the guy from the past that wrote it all and started it all. Like, more ancient than Dante...**

**I'm getting off track. In other words, enjoy!**

**_A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy's rear end was killing him by dusk. Six people, somehow, all rode the Erymanthian Boar like pig cowboys for a number of hours.

Zoë had said that she recognised the presence she had in the wind and when the oversized boar had appeared - Pan, the Lord of the Wild.

Anyway, they were currently in the middle of a desert. It felt like Percy was riding a giant steel brush over a bed of gravel for a whole day.

None of them had a clue on how many miles they had covered, but the mountains were far away, out of their lines of sight.

They soon got off when it began to eat cacti and drink some muddy water. All had to waddle away due to their saddle sores.

"Thank god it prefers the mountains. I've had enough of playing pig cowboy for a day." Percy grumbled, trying his hardest not to itch his rash under his crotch.

"I can't blame it, because we're in a Hell hole." Thalia remarked, and Percy snorted.

_Nothings as bad as Hell... Well, maybe... No, Hell's worse._ Percy told himself, but when he took in their surroundings, he felt like he was in a cold version of the barren wastelands of what was Limbo, the area between Hell and Earth.

Ahead of them was a two-lane road half blown over with sand? On the other aide of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: A boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked as if it had not been open since long before the gods were born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said '_GILA CLAW, ARIZONA_' hanging crooked above the door. Beyond the three buildings there was a range of hills.

_The landscapes too flat for regular hills... Hold up... Is that a... Car?_ Percy wondered to himself.

The hills were in fact a junkyard of scrap metal that looked like it went on for miles.

"Whoa." Percy said

"Something tells me that we're not going to find a car rental here." Thalia grumbled. She then turned to Grover. "I hope you have another wild boar up your sleeve."

The Satyr was sniffing the wind, looking rather nervous. He fished his acorns out from one of his pockets and threw them into the sand before playing his pipes. They seemed to rearrange themselves in a pattern that made no sense to the son of Astaroth, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," Grover pointed to a group of five nuts.

"Which one am I?" Percy asked, mentally cursing his severe ADHD.

"The little deformed one." Zoë suggested.

"Oh, shut up." Percy remarked, flipping the lieutenant the bird.

"That cluster right there is trouble." Grover pointed to the left.

"A monster?" Phoebe asked, getting ready to draw her bow.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which makes no sense at all. But, the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge..." He turned and pointed straight towards the junkyard.

With the sunlight almost gone, the hills of scrap metal made it look like something from an alien planet. Well, that's what the ADHD, dyslexic demon / god / titan / mortal hybrid saw it as anyway.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The six decided to camp for the night, and then try the junkyard in the morning. None of them fancied going dump diving in the dark.

Zoë, Phoebe and Bianca produced five sleeping bags and foam mattresses out of their backpacks.

Percy had no idea on how they did it, because the backpacks were tiny, but they were most likely enchanted to hold a _lot_ more stuff.

Percy also managed to notice that their bows and arrows were also enchanted. They disappeared when they weren't needed, and reappeared when they were.

The night got chilly rather fast, so Percy and Grover collected some boards from the abandoned house. Thalia then zapped them with an electric shock to start a small camp fire. Soon, the five original questers were about as comfy as they could get in a rundown ghost town in the middle of nowhere.

Percy sat in front of the fire, keeping it going and keeping himself warm.

Thalia gave him his lion fur coat to keep him warm. He said thanks, and looked up to the millions of stars above them.

"The stars are out." Zoë said to herself, the ghost of a smile tracing across her lips.

"Amazing," Bianca said with awe, "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing." Zoë answered. "In the old days, there were more. Whole constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution.

"You talk like you're not human." Percy remarked, drawing his iron knives and heating the blades up in the fire for some unknown reason.

The lieutenant of the Hunt raised an eyebrow at that comment. "I am a Hunter. I care for what happens to the wild places of the world. Can the same be said for thee?"

Percy inwardly groaned. He _hated_ old English. Like, _who_ speaks it? Well, other than Zoë Nightshade.

"For _you_," Thalia corrected, "Not _thee_."

"But you use _you_ foe the beginning of a sentence!"

"And for the end. No _thou_. No _thee_. Just _you_."

Zoë threw her hands up in exasperation. "I _hate_ this language! It changes too often!"

"If only Pan was here. He would set things right." Grover said to himself subconsciously as he stared up at the stars.

Zoë nodded sadly.

"Maybe it was the coffee..." He wondered. "I was drinking coffee, and the wind came. Maybe if I drank more coffee..."

Percy was pretty sure that coffee had nothing to do with what had happened back at Cloudcroft. Pan was most likely just deep under the ground.

"Grover, do you really want it to be Pan Percy asked his friend bluntly. "I know how much you _want_ it to be Pan, but it just can't be."

"He sent us help though!" Grover insisted. "All I want to know is how and why. After this quest is over with, I'm heading back to New Mexico and drinking a lot of coffee. It's the best lead any Satyr has got in over two thousand years! I was _so_ close!"

Percy didn't want to answer, but he had to. "Then check underground. He is most likely there." He only said that in an attempt to not squash his friend's hopes of finding his patron god.

Phoebe was already out, snoring like no tomorrow.

"What I want to know," The daughter of Zeus began, looking at Bianca, "Is how you destroyed one of them zombies. There are a lot more of them creeps somewhere - and we need to figure out how to fight them."

The twelve year old shook her head. "I don't have a clue how I did it. I just stabbed it and it went up in flames."

"Well, there's nothing special about that knife, since I have exactly the same one - celestial bronze, and it didn't affect the warriors in that way."

"Maybe she hit it I a certain spot." Thalia suggested.

"Never mind." Zoë told the young recruit. "We will find the answer. In the meantime, we should plan our next move. After we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike to the nearest city. Las Vegas most likely."

The Cambion was about to protest about his and Grover's bad experiences there, but Bianca beat them to the punch.

"No!" She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Not there!"

Zoë frowned. "Why?"

Bianca took a shaky breath, which caught the hybrid's attention.

"I... I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. When we were traveling. I can't remember after that."

Percy got a bad feeling at those words. Like ands were marching up his back.

"Bianca... Did you stay at the Lotus Hotel and Casino?" He asked.

Her eyes widened. "How could you know that?"

"Oh, _fucking_ brilliant." Percy cursed, pulling his knives from the smouldering fire.

"Wait, what is the Lotus Casino?" Thalia asked.

"Before I fell into Tartarus, Beckendorf, Silena and I went on a quest to get your daddies' toy sparkler, Poseidon's trident and Hades' pitchfork and Helm of Darkness. We were trapped in there for an hour. It is designed so you never want to leave. We came out, and five days had passed. In other words, it made time speed up." The son of Astaroth explained.

"No," Bianca denied, "No, that's not possible..."

"Someone came and got you as well... I remember you! I saw you for a few seconds with some strange kid! You were wearing a green baseball cap and such..." Percy recalled.

"How did you -?"

"Looks? Words said?"

"I... I don't remember. Please, can we drop this? I really don't like where this I going."

Zoë sat forward, her eyebrows knitted together with concern. She began recalling Bianca not remembering a subway back in Washington D.C.

Then, she questioned Bianca about the current president of the United States. Bianca answered. Then, who was before. Bianca answered with some bloke called 'Roosevelt'.

Zoë swallowed. "Theodore or Franklin?"

"Franklin." Bianca answered. "F.D.R."

"Bianca, F.D.R was over seventy years ago."

"That's impossible! I... I'm not that old!"

Bianca stared at her hands as if she was making sure she had no wrinkles.

Thalia's eyes then turned sad, confusing Percy.

"its okay, Bianca. The important thing is that you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

"But how?" Percy questioned quietly. "We were only in there for under an hour, and we barely escaped. How could you have escaped after being there for so long?"

"I already told you." Bianca was on the verge of tears. "A man came and said that it was time to leave. And -"

"But who? Why did he do it?" Percy pressed

Right before she could answer, they were hit with a blazing light from down the road. It woke up a grouchy Phoebe too.

Since the headlights had appeared from out of nowhere, Percy hoped that it was someone like Apollo coming to give them a ride west.

But it was the middle of the night. It was impossible for it to be the idiotic sun god.

The five grabbed their sleeping bags and moved out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of them.

The back door of the limo opened, and an assault rifle was aimed at Percy's face. Zoë and Bianca drew their bows while Phoebe was cautious.

Percy tried to make a move for his daggers, but the man cocked the gun. "Not so tough, are you now, punk?"

He was a large man with a crew cut, a leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a skin-tight white vest and combat boots. Wraparound shades hit his eyes, but Percy knew what was behind them - hollow sockets filled with flames.

"Ares." The Cambion snarled, "I see you cut some more deals with Kronos, being one of those torturers of mine."

The war god wore a sadistic grin, showing a bunch of fillings, and he turned to the Hunters and Campers.

"At ease, you idiots." Ares snapped his fingers, and all weapons were thrown out of their hands.

But, Percy wasn't letting his chance slide.

He ran at the god of war, driving his knee deep into the immortal's groin.

The assault rifle was knocked from Ares' hands, and both were sent sprawling across the floor.

The son of Astaroth landed on top, straddling Ares, and began punching him with all of his might. The god tossed him off and rolled, landing a hook in-between some of Percy's ribs.

Ares cried out in pain, probably breaking his wrist. The war god just went for the dirty shot in the groin before kicking Percy in the exposed sternum.

Golden Ichor poured from Ares' nose and mouth, a few bruises already appearing on his skin as he cradled his injured hand; while Percy was struggling to breathe and move unbearable pain from his junk and chest.

"I would kill you." Ares spat out a few teeth, ramming his un-injured fist into Percy's gut at full strength. "But I _never_ kill anyone in front of a lady."

"What lady?" Thalia asked, removing the magazine from the gun without anyone noticing. She threw the gun back down and hid the bullets in her pocket.

The traitorous Olympian looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard in Tartarus that you were back."

He stood up, grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused, "You are not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business here, Ares?" She demanded, "And who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, obviously enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you. Especially _them_." He nodded his chin in the direction of the three Hunters of Artemis. "Why don't you all go and get some tacos while you wait? This prick will be only a few minute."

"We will not leave him alone with thee, Lord Ares." Zoë said.

"Oh, stop with the 'lord' crap! Just call him jackass, asshole, ass swipe or something!" Percy snapped, earning a punch to the jaw.

"Silence, punk."

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The boards flew off the doors and windows, and the lights inside of the mini-restaurant blazed to life. The CLOSED sign flipped so it said OPEN.

"You were saying, goat boy?" Ares sneered.

"Go on, leave me with the asshole. Maybe I'll cut off his head and give it to the Hunter's as a souvenir." Percy told them, only to get another punch.

Zoë was about to step forward, but Percy sent her a look.

They reluctantly headed over to the restaurant. Ares regarded Percy with loathing before opening up the limo door like a chauffeur.

"Get inside, punk." He barked, "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

Percy got in, cursing silently.

Percy turned to the woman, and he felt pretty sick to the stomach. The scent of the makeup rolled off of her, nearly causing him to gag.

She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled into a cascade of ringlets. Her eyes were bright, constantly changing colour.

Her hair kept switching colour and style, same as her features.

She switched into a few people Percy knew - too bad he had bad experiences with both of them.

"Ah, there you are, Percy." The goddess greeted in a posh-like manner. "I am Aphrodite."

Percy stayed on the opposite side of the car to her. He didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"No wonder I feel like I just died."

She looked ready to awe at Percy's comment.

"And went to somewhere worse than Tartarus."

Aphrodite's face transformed into one of rage.

"You _will_ give me respect, Perseus Jackson!" She snapped, and Percy yawned.

"Nice try. Don't worry though, I've seen uglier. He's known as Alistair." Percy was loving all of these snide comments his demon side was coming up with.

She huffed in annoyance, before asking, "You do know why your here, don't you?"

"Nope. Nor do I care. Though, it may be an attempt to get me to join the Titans like your boy toy did a little over eighteen months ago."

"Oh dear, still in denial?"

Outside of the car, I could hear Ares looking around for something.

"Denial? About what? You being the Queen of Whores? Oh, I'm over it. You need to though."

The goddess of love was fuming now. "Why are you on this quest?"

"Redemption." Percy said simply.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Seriously?! You're all over that pathetic goddess and her bitchy lieutenant! I do pity those holding her though; they should have chosen to hold me at ransom!" She was obviously fantasising now.

"Okay... So what, you become a prostitute for each of them?" Percy really couldn't get enough. He had so many more, probably an answer for everything she says.

"No, I just am the pretty girl the hero always captures in the end." She flipped her hair, and Percy gagged.

"The others are after her for a quest. You are on it for _love!_ That is why I'm so interested in you!"

"So I fall in love with a man hater, who just happened beat me until I was nearly dead when I was ten?! Oh, piss off!"

"And her lieutenant. Though, it is stronger for one of them..."

"You're insane."

"On love. But, you know everything! It's all in here!" Aphrodite tapped Percy's head.

"Though it may be _so cute!_ You should fall for me instead."

"I prefer nature to fake actually."

"Just like Artemis."

"Where is this going exactly?"

"Until you realize that you are deeply in love with either Zoë or Artemis!"

"I hate them both though..." Percy grumbled.

"Still in denial!"

"If I was in denial, I wouldn't have an answer for all of your sentences."

"But you dream of someone!" Percy paled as she said that, "I saw it a few times! Kids, a house, you, blue food! And their mother... I cannot see her..."

"I don't dream!" Percy yelled, snapping. "I cannot love! If I do, they will crash and burn with me when I return to Hell! I will become a demon, so I will _never_ love!"

"A tragic love story! Oh, the wonders!"

"Where the in the Devil's underpants do you get any of this?!" Percy asked.

"Look at Helen and Paris!" She droned on, ignoring Percy. "Nothing got between them. Love conquers all!"

"Not when you're destined to a life in Hell, as a Prince! It's no life to live! And they kind of started the Trojan War and got thousands killed."

"That's not the point."

"Yes, it is! War will break out between Olympus, Heaven and Hell! Earth will be torn apart by love! Don't you understand?!"

"Just follow your heart." She advised, a small smile written across her face. The makeup began to fade and her features began to stabilize. Long, flowing, hair and a pair of piercing eyes.

"But, it will kill many." Percy calmed slightly. He was afraid of love. He would lead many to their deaths in the process.

She smiled sympathetically. She had turned from ugly to pretty within minutes.

"Not knowing is the whole point. It's also fun. You will never know who loves you until that last second."

"..." Percy remained silent for once during that conversation.

"I have so many twists planned for you! Oath breaking - kids! Break ups; affairs! Oh, this is going to be WONDERFUL!"

"Yeah... Don't bother. I will just kill you."

"You're _so_ cute! Oh, I just wish my daughters would break the heart of a boy as nice as you!" She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Also, be careful in my husband's territory. He's awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash."

"Wait, Hephaestus?" Before Percy could look back at the goddess, he was grabbed and thrown out of the car.

"Times up." Ares grinned as Percy ate some of the cold, dessert sand.

His audience with Aphrodite was over.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done! So, I have a few announcements: This (most likely) will be the last chapter before I go on holiday. But, if I haven't said a word for a month or more, suspect I have been kidnapped and killed. Probably both. Probably a plane crash... Eh.**

**Okay, so that was one... Oh well - on with the reviews!**

**Nobody214:** Well I'm glad I'm not dying. Good chapter all that kind of happy phrases.

Unt

Nobody Out.

**Thanks!**

**Zgirl101:** Ok, I dunno how I managed to miss the last chapter, but I did. Which was kind of funny when I went right to this one before going back. But anyways, glad Percy's demon-less! Hopefully for good! Is it for good? TELL ME!

**You are a special case, Z. But... Yeah... He may be good for good... I don't know... Depends how I feel.**

**.718:** Here's a boost to your motivation!

**Yep! Boosted alright! Like Red Bull!**

**Grey Fox Ninja:** Well honestly I don't review much but I figured this time why not anyway, this story is AWESOME. I've never seen a story like this on FanFiction very original and that is always a good thing as for a story title how about Deaths Apprentice idk I think that sounds cool but I've seen some other people's ideas which are ace. Anyway thanks for sharing your talent with the world and continue this story

**Thanks a bunch! Death's Apprentice... Sounds cool! And thanks again!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is great

**Thanks!**

**Theon Azul:** I know I have said this a couple times, but this story is freaking amazing. It's, thanks for the chapter, gave me something to do during my boring summer.

Cya,

Theon Azul

**Yeah, I know, keep saying it! Eh, I have a boring summer too.**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Well, Percy is a child of Hell in here, so that's the "Hell" bit. He could decide to save Olympus and other people, and be the "hero" that people are told about. That is assuming the sequel is the HoO equivalent. If it isn't, he could be the hero of hell, ensuring their supremacy and all that. Wow, didn't realize it'd work both ways.

Anyway, guess I'll say nice chapter.

**... I thought you were going to come up with something along the lines of 'I don't know, it just sounds cool'. How wrong I was!**

**AncientTide:** AMAZING! Then I'll put you at gun point for you to finish them! Amazing chapter, I was having a shitty day and this made it! Hope you get more reviews! I like Hell's Hero as a title.

**But you don't know where I live! And stuff... Thanks though! Oh well, I'll make it shittier soon!**

**So, you guys are probably thinking 'where is this going exactly?' And to tell you guys the truth, I have no fucking idea.**

**And, I've got a new poll coming up sometime in the next day. It will be about story names. So, last poll is over!**

**Now, everyone who don't review, go to the review box and type either 'good chapter' or 'bad chapter' or something else, then press the little review button. Took like a minute? Now it's not wasted, and went to a good cause = The Prince of Soul's Motivation and Will to not Kill Everyone Campaign. No money, just words! It's easy! If we beat 250 when I get back from holiday, I will actually... Like... Cry and give a nice, fluffy chapter with no death and suffering!**

**I may even throw in some romance... I don't know to be honest. It all depends.**

**So, yeah... See you guys! In the next chapter!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	20. 20: Blood, Blood Everywhere! PARTY TIME!

**Well, Tunisia's awesome other than me not being able to get Wi-Fi and me getting sun stroke.**

**So, while I am ill, why not start a new chapter, even though I don't have a clue how many emails my phone is going to be clogged up with when I get back home.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, since I was a kid when it started.**

**Enjoy!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"RUN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He roared as the towering creature lumbered towards them.

Most scrambled away, but one ran at it, determined to stop what they had caused.

"No, -!"

It was too late...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Two teenage half-bloods with severe anger issues, two ancient Hunters of Artemis, a Satyr a newly recruited twelve year old Hunter of Artemis walked through a of scrap metal.

It had long been deserted, but fresh imperfect models and creations such as cars, bikes, automatons and weapons. It would have been a paradise for nobody.

"How big did Hephaestus have to make this place?!" Percy asked aloud, kicking a lone stone across the sandy floor.

Zoë rolled her eyes at him. "He makes many creations a day. Thou should not question, or Olympus shall have fallen many millennia ago."

"Cool. Then maybe we wouldn't have to deal with pillocks such as Ares and Aphrodite." Percy always loved his snide comments he could share with people like Zoë and Thalia. Probably because neither would run out of insults.

The Lieutenant looked as if she was going to agree, but she silenced herself.

Percy took that back - they always ran out of things to say in the end.

In his mind, he kept going over Aphrodite's words. He couldn't get over them, and what she looked like... He couldn't explain the beauty.

Anyway, there were some nice weapons and vehicles around place. Percy was about to pick up a five foot long sword, but Zoë slapped it out of his hands.

"Don't pick anything up! Hephaestus will have something obliterate us, thou fool!" Zoë yelled, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. No touching or die." Percy rolled his eyes at the paranoid Hunter of Artemis, but he then remembered Aphrodite's warning about her 'husband' not liking anybody touching his stuff, even if it is his junk.

Bianca had paled slightly at that comment, but regained her composure before walking in front with Phoebe and Grover once more. Zoë and Percy came up at the rear, Thalia walking in the middle of the five for some unknown reason.

"So, how much did you talk about me after nearly killing me?" Percy said to his rival, trying to make a small conversation.

"Not a lot. Thou came up on the odd occasion, but Milady kept it in the dark. Why thou ask?" She answered.

"Just wondering."

The two remained silent for around

"What was Hell like?" She asked from out of the blue.

"Why do you want to know?" He was still touchy on the subject. For him, the wounds were still fresh, especially from Tartarus.

"I want to have the knowledge of what thou went through." Was her simple reply.

The Cambion sighed deeply. He hated the subject. "I was tortured. Every day I went through it, all demanded by my father or uncles - Astaroth, Azazel and Alistair." He spat out the name of Hell's chief tortured, his hatred still strong for him. "I was bullied for being only a half-blood, an outcast to the young demons. I was sort of relieved when I could return to the natural world, but..."

"But what?"

"I still wanted to prove that I was worthy of the title of a demon. I was truly desperate, even taking up the task to execute Lady Artemis. But then I learned of my mother... And you know the rest."

_Perseus seems to carry the attitude of a pessimist, _Zoë thought, _but he still sees the light in every darkness so far._

"Did thou ever see the light?" She asked, wanting to confirm her thoughts.

"No. And I still don't." He answered bluntly.

"What will thee do after this quest?" She asked after a few minutes of silence other than the sound of new creations being tossed into the junkyard.

"I don't know, really. I would have hoped to of died, cutting all ties the Demons have with Olympus and the Titans, but it is most likely too late for that. I have thoughts though..."

"True, but I doubt your death will make much of a difference to what happened, and what shall occur. What else does thee have in mind?"

"Return back to Hell, and leak information to a few of the Olympians, and hope that I can prevent most future attacks on Camp Half-Blood and Olympus."

"That is one foolish -!"

Percy cut her off with his hand, planting his hand on her mouth.

"Nobody can know. There are many leaks in Olympus, and I hope to get them good. I hope you advise Lady Artemis that." Percy seemed to reach for one of his daggers.

There was a large boulder of celestial bronze in the way of their path, four smaller ones to the left of it, each one decreasing in size.

A spark flew out of one, and Percy cursed.

"We are going to need to -" Percy was silenced by a shotgun being pressed up against his back.

"All get down on your knees. Throw your weapons away." A man behind Percy snarled more shotguns and assault rifles being aimed at the six.

Grover just sunk down, pulling Bianca down with him. Phoebe was reluctant, but went down on her knees, throwing her quiver and bow at the mercenaries' feet.

Zoë and Thalia were ready to fight to the death at that moment in time. Percy was too, but he was also prepared to die for the other five.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES!" The mercenary behind the Cambion roared, pulling his gun away and firing a round up into the sky.

All six moved away, covering their ears since it was a newish sound to them.

Percy drew his knives, and sliced a mercenary's leg in half with one, throwing the other with deadly precision, slicing to throats wide open.

All three fell to the ground instantly, with screaming in pain (while dying from blood loss and shock) or drowning in their own blood.

"You son of a-" A fourth was silenced by Zoë, stealing one of the dark-blood's iron knives.

"That is it! Open fire!" One roared, and all six questers fell to the ground, taking the closest cover to them.

"See ya in Hell, ya pricks!" Percy, being the suicidal idiot he was, ran and snatched up a shotgun, and shot three of the mercenaries in the chests before any of them could react.

Zoë, following the idiot's lead, fired a few arrows at them, the tranquilizer or poison in them stopping each heart within seconds. Thalia began petrifying some with Aegis before cutting them down with her spear. Phoebe began firing similar arrows to what Zoë used, picking up her bow and arrows, while Grover and Bianca were forced to retreat, the battle escalating rapidly.

Many of the mercenaries died quickly though, and a loud screech cut through the air.

_CREEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

The five celestial bronze boulders cracked with electricity, one bolt narrowly missing Bianca and Grover as they scrambled to safety. They began to rise, revealing them to be stacked, like joints... It was a massive foot!

Rubble flew high into the air, as an entire body sat forward, many different scrapped projects blowing up or scattering across the ground. A lot of mercenaries were either squashed or fell to their demise, suffering an assortment of broken backs, legs and arms to bones breaking through skin, ribs spearing hearts and brain matter painting the ground and some celestial bronze.

The figure stood, and the few mercenaries that remained retreated, firing their weapons at the towering celestial bronze automaton.

It only made the robot madder.

Two beady eyes stared at the six.

_Oh, for fuck sakes!_ Percy mentally swore.

"Scram! Just confuse it!" Phoebe yelled, and they all ran in different directions.

Percy jumped over a broken dragon, shouting every single curse he could think of, from English and Greek to Latin and some gibberish. Greek Fire nipped at his toes as he stumbled, almost frying himself.

"How the Hades is Talos here?!" Phoebe yelled, avoiding a golden spear ready to impale her.

"It is only a prototype! A very angry one at that!" Zoë yelled back. Percy scrounged his memories for a huge ass automaton called Talos. It used to guard the island of Crete (well, something like that), before going insane - like most of Hephaestus' and his children's creations go after many years.

He hated most myths - learning them being the worst part. It was primary to know every Pagan God, Demon and Angel for some reason. The Olympians were the most powerful of the pagans. The Egyptians and Norse following. The Mayans were next.

Back to the current situation, the painful cries of a mercenary being crushed alive under Talos' colossal celestial bronze feet. How he got there? Percy decided to be a dick and trip him as payback.

Even though it was going a _bit_ too far.

All six met up at the edge of the junkyard, breathing heavily. The automaton was in the distance, focused on ending the rest of the mercenaries' lives.

"So, what set that son of a bitch off?" Percy asked as they each wearily eyed the horizon, where the blood-curdling screams were emitting from.

"Someone must have attempted to take something. It couldn't have been them foolish mortals though..." Zoë looked at Percy, and he growled.

"Strip search me if you want, I took nothing."

Bianca looked rather guilty in the back, and Percy's eyes said 'no'.

_THUD!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

The ground began to shake violently.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it, revealing Riptide. In the distance, a bronze head began to show, shining brightly against the evening sun. Percy looked around for a possible way out.

A truck was a good few hundred metres away.

"That truck! Get thing started while I distract this heap of bolts!" Percy barked, pointing to an old, rusty pickup truck.

After a few words, Zoë convinced Phoebe to go over to the truck with Grover and Bianca to start it up.

The words from the prophecy were rapidly going through her mind.

_One will be lost in the Land Without Rain_, and _One will die by a father's hand_.

So it was obvious that the last line was about either Percy or her, and the first was about her, Percy or Thalia dying by Talos in that desert.

But, Bianca ran up to Percy, and handed him a small figurine.

"Give it to Nico for me if we don't make it." She said to him.

He was confused, because he would probably die like them.

Then, Talos broke out into some form of run, even though it was more of a fast walk with a limp. Each of the six paled.

"RUN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Percy roared as the towering creature lumbered towards them.

Thalia and Zoë were about to grab Percy and Bianca and run. But, Bianca suddenly kicked Percy in the shin and ran in the automaton's direction.

Percy dropped the figurine and ran after Bianca, yelling. Then, she went under its foot, and it came down on her.

"No, -!"

The machine stopped for a moment, and Percy stopped running.

He then realised that there was no blood.

_BOOM!_

The kneecap of the prototype of Talos blew off, revealing a gaping hole with gears flying out.

Percy stumbled back and covered his eyes as a dust cloud hit him from the metal colliding with the loose sand. Bianca was in there, tearing the gears out of place to cause as much destruction as she could.

The automaton began punching its lower torso in an attempt to kill the newly recruited Hunter of Artemis.

It began to stagger over to a cable hanging in the sky as the light in its eyes began to flicker.

All of the fives eyes looked at it, and figured out what it was.

An electricity cable!

"Bianca! Get out of there!" Percy roared; his eyes darkened as he tried to gain the towering beast's attention.

It fell.

The screams of pain he heard would never leave him.

They turned the son of Astaroth's stomach inside out.

Percy ran, ignoring the rubble.

But it was too late.

One had been lost in the land without rain.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

***sniff* I hated writing that part... But, then again, it does make writing this in the future easier... Somewhat...**

**So, as you guys have gathered, I'm alive! And I'm back from Tunisia! It was awesome - well, until I got sun burnt across my whole body on the last day.**

**Oh well, let's just get on with the reviews, shall we?!**

**SonOfEnder:** If you decide to make Percy go after Olympus please only make it so he only kills those who deserve it

**He's not going to kill any... Well, I hope he isn't anyway...**

**Lord of Death and Time:** Well, I think later Thalia will use the magazine from the gun, most likely

**Naa, well... She might... I don't know...**

**Guest:** Make Percy op pls.

**No can do! If I do, it kills the story... Like... A lot...**

**Zgirl101:** Oh man! I've always wanted to picture Percy mouthing off to a god, and I got two in one chapter! This was perfect! Thanks for making my day entertaining!

**Thank you, Z!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** Awesome

**Thanks!**

**AncientTide:** I saw the poll, will Demon's Wrath: Hell's Hero is what I thought of but A Cambion's Wrath is amazing to. Who said I didn't know where you live *evil smile*! Loved it! A question though, is Aphrodite a traitor? PLEASE PEOPLE GIVE HER 250 AND MORE SHE'S EVIL! SO SHE WOULD MAKE THE DEATH AND SUFFERING EVEN WORSE! And can you at least answer our reviews before you go, it's one of the reasons I love this story, so yeah.

**I like them too... But, I could be a bit bias... Eh, oh well. I said. It's not like you're going to find me. And Aphrodite! Not gonna answer! And who do you mean by 'she'?! Uh... I'd rather do it afterwards... So I do them all in one go...**

**ob1292:** I hope that he gets a chance to kick that bitches ass she is one of the Gods that I have always hated and seems to have no redeeming qualities. Good Start

**Thanks!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** You and fluffiness is like saying fire and ice belong together. One will destroy the other. But, I'm glad to keep you on your toes about a suggestion or review every now and then. Keep the chapters coming! When you get back, of course.

**I know, it will never work. So I'm practicing on a 5-10K one-shot - no violence allowed! Only romance and some crap...**

**Yeah, I'm always on my toes! It's like I have ADHD or something... Or just an f*cked up imagination... Probably both. And I will!**

**Theon Azul:** K I will keep saying this, and I am completely serious, this story is THE BEST! And plz, plz don't make Bianca (may have spelled that wrong, it was never my strong suit) or Zoë die... They r some of my favourite characters, I hate it when they die... Anyways, ya, I'm exhausted, coach killed us at soccer practice, so thx for the chapter, and I'm going to bed.

Night,

Theon Azul

**Thank you again! And, well, crap... I had to do it! Well, I didn't... But... Oh well. So was I when I returned from holiday, three days of practically no sleep... Oh well.**

**Athanaetos:** Okayish chapter..kinda like a filler tho..but it's ok... Have fun on your vacation

**I know... It felt like one to me too... But, Writer's Block is a bitch. And thanks, I did!**

**Kitsune Twins:** Aphrodite and Hephaestus are married! not father and daughter. Other than that it is interesting.

**Wait... What?! *checks* oh, SHIT! Thanks!**

**CHB's Protector 69:** You can't spell love without a D.

**... O... Kay then...**

**The Master of Chaos:** *shakes my head* I agree about Aphrodite being queen of the whores. I just figure that Percy deserves a painful death in front of everyone, and right when war is about to break out between everyone he is brought back to life saying "Sup bitches" I also say skip the Labyrinth. I just don't like it as much as the rest

**Good. Can't happen, he's been to Tartarus already. It would be too predictable. I would, but I have to do it... Kind of essential to the story...**

**So, yeah! Also, all of you Brits know that school starts next week *cries out the Pacific Ocean*, Tuesday for me, and I have both writers block and a tonne of essays and coursework to finish before school starts. So, I'm pretty much screwed.**

**Now, goodbye! I'll see you guys in chapter 21!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**

**P.S: DO THE POLL! NOW! OR DIE! Well, not really, but it will take me a long ass time to come up with one myself, so yeah...**

**Bye!**


	21. 21: One Has Gone & A Sweet Conversation

"NO!" Percy Jackson's cry of anguish cut through the barren wasteland and he raced forwards, towards the wreckage. The Cambion tore through the scrap celestial bronze, searching for a body.

Dead or alive - he would find Bianca.

He had already allowed this to happen. He was most likely next to die. Knowing who ever the Hell the General is, Astaroth and it are most likely relaying information constantly.

His heart stopped.

A bloodied hand was resting in his hands, limp.

A few inches of bone were jutting out of the amputated wrist, fresh blood leaking out of the limb.

Percy felt sick, stood up, and turned.

"She's dead..." He managed, stifling a sob. "All because I was too much of a coward..."

All paled at the limp, mangled hand.

Grover had to turn and trotted away, throwing up. Percy placed the hand on the ground and walked away, seething.

Luke was going to die the most slow and most painful death. He makes his own punishments seem like an eternity on the Isle of the Blest.

Kronos would burn with them, as the rest of Hell.

But still, he would do something really stupid - drag the demigoddess out of Hell with his dying breath if he had to.

"They're all going to die... Luke and Kronos being the first..." Percy snarled, a few tears dripping down from his chin.

"I'll try again with the truck." Phoebe suggested, walking back over to the vehicle at the edge of the junkyard.

The son of Astaroth tensed up, and punched a slab of the godly metal.

It was his entire fault that this had happened. He not only hated himself for not being able to stop her, but because he was so pathetic. No wonder he was an outcast.

He punched it again, creating a small dent in the Greek demigod metal. His knuckles were bloodied, his head hanging low as he calmed down from his paroxysm.

Zoë had sat down and wept silently while Thalia yelled in rage, impaling the giant's face with her spear.

The sound of an engine roaring to life cut through the silence, and all climbed aboard - Thalia and Phoebe sitting in the front, the daughter of Zeus driving. Grover lay down, trying to catch some sleep due to Percy's insistence, leaving him and Zoë to lean against the tow winch.

The air around them was dry and cool, seeming like an insult to the Cambion after the recent tragic loss of Bianca di Angelo.

Percy's hand closed around the little figurine given to him by Bianca. It was probably for her younger brother...

All emotion left as he thought of the boy. He was going to be distraught after this. He had small amounts of hope that she was out there somewhere, alive. But something was biting at him to say that she was gone for good.

"It should have been me..." Percy growled to himself, the Lieutenant heard and turned on him, anger in her eyes.

"Don't you start that! It's bad enough with Bianca! I may not like thy much, but thou aren't going to die." Zoë snapped, slapping his cheek. A bright red handprint was left on the left side of his face.

"I bet you want to shove an arrow into my black heart now." He sneered, his skin glowing slightly with an evil light.

"I _did_ want to." She answered, her obsidian eyes gleaming with annoyance.

"Then do it!" Percy was desperate. He was hurting too much. Grief had begun to swallow him up again, and it was driving him insane.

"I can't!" She cried, the tension between them high. Their noses were practically touching.

Percy could feel her hot breath on his lips, as Zoë could feel his. Heavy breathing left their lips, eyes full of anger.

"Why? I thought you hated me and my kind." Percy growled through gritted teeth.

"You're different from the rest." She answered, and Percy looked down and away from the Hunter. It was coming back for him. That strange feeling... He didn't like it a lot.

It felt like something was flying around his stomach, and his heart was ready to leap out of his throat.

"Thanks... I guess..." He muttered under his breath.

The tow truck ran out of fuel. They were at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended.

The daughter of Zeus got out and slammed the door. Almost immediately, one of the tyres blew. "Great. What now?"

Percy scanned the horizon. There was only desert in all directions, with the occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing his ADHD found somewhat interesting. Probably because he felt like cannonballing into the river below. Just a small temptation that was steadily growing. It was mainly full of green water with a few rapids, only being a small fifty metres across. But, it still managed to leave a massive scar across the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below them.

"There's a path." Grover had spoken up, "We could get to the river."

The son of Astaroth tried to see what he was talking about. He soon noticed a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face. "That's a goat path." He said, not wanting to take that way down.

"So?" Was the satyr's answer.

"You're the only goat here."

"We can make it - I think."

_So reassuring._

Percy thought about it. He had done cliffs before, but he still hated them. He snuck a glance at Thalia, and saw how pale she'd got. With her problem with heights, she would never survive the climb down.

"No." Percy said, "We should head further upstream."

"But-"

"Come on." The dark-blood insisted, "A little walk won't hurt us.

He glanced at Thalia, her eyes saying a quick _Thank you._

The five followed the river for about a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season.

"We need to go upstream." Zoë said. It was the first time Thalia and Phoebe had heard her speak since the junkyard incident. Percy was worried about her - she sounded as if she has the flu.

"The rapids are too swift though!" Phoebe objected.

"Leave that to me. Legacy of Poseidon here." Percy waved his hands in the air like a maniac.

They put two canoes in the water - one for three, the other for two.

Thalia pulled her friend aside when they went to get the oars.

"Thanks for back there." She told Percy.

"Don't mention it."

"Can you really..." She nodded her head towards the rapids. "You know."

"My mother was the daughter of Oceanus and Poseidon. I should be good with water."

"I owe you one."

"Yeah... That's gonna be cashed in later on."

She smiled at Percy's lack of humour. For a second, Percy remembered that he actually like her when she wasn't yelling... At him. She turned at helped Grover get their canoe into the water.

Percy was about to hop in the canoe with Grover and Thalia, but a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What?" He asked, turning to Phoebe.

"Go with Zoë. She thinks it's better to have an archer on each boat in case of an ambush." She snapped, and Percy nodded, seeing the same logic in it.

But, why him? She could easily share a canoe with Thalia or Grover, or still share with Phoebe and take the chance of them dying.

Percy just hopped in the canoe, bemused. Zoë remained silent, and Percy passed an oar to the Lieutenant.

As it turned out though, he didn't need to test his water powers to control the river currents. As soon as they got into the river, he had glanced over the edge to see a couple of naiads staring at him.

They looked like normal teenage girl, the kind you saw in any mall or high street, just that they were underwater.

_Let's try speaking to them! _A small within him suggested unintelligibly.

_Hey._ The son of Astaroth tried speaking to them.

They made a bubbling sound, which may have been a giggle. He wasn't sure. He would obviously have a hard time understanding naiads in the future.

_We're heading upstream,_ He told them. _Do you think you could -?_

Before the Cambion could finish, the naiads chose a canoe before pushing them up the river. They started so fast that Grover fell into the canoe, hooves sticking up in the air.

"I hate naiads." Zoë grumbled. A stream of water squirted up from the rear of the boat and hit Zoë directly in the face.

"She-devils!" The Hunter of Artemis went for her bow.

"Whoa," Percy said, not wanting and pissed naiads cursing them. "They're just playing!"

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me." She grumbled.

"Forgiven you for what?"

She slung her bow back over her shoulder. "Never mind. It was a long time ago."

They sped up the river, the cliffs looming over them from either side.

"Bianca's passing wasn't your fault." Percy told Zoë calmly, "It was my fault for letting her go." He knew it was hurting her - her blaming herself for the death of the young Hunter of Artemis. He figured that it would give her a reason to start yelling at him - but it would hopefully shake her out of feeling depressed as well.

Instead of using violence, her shoulders slumped. "No, Percy. I pushed her into going on this quest. I was too anxious. She was a powerful half-blood with a kind heart. I... I thought that she would be a great replacement for my role as lieutenant."

"But you're the lieutenant. You're not going to die any time soon."

The Hunter gripped the strap of her quiver. She had bags under her eyes, making her look more tired than Percy had ever seen her. "Nothing lasts forever, Perseus. I have led the Hunt for more than two thousand years. My wisdom from all those years ago has not improved a bit. Now, even Artemis is in danger."

"Look, Zoë. I did that. _I_ put Artemis in chains. I'm a demon, so blame me - not you.

"But I should have insisted on -"

"I would have killed you! He would have killed you! He doesn't care for anyone, bent on freeing his long-lost first love from the pits of Hell! Artemis will be lucky if he didn't kill her! So stop blaming yourself!"

Zoë opened her mouth for a few seconds, but didn't answer.

The cliffs that ran parallel to each other, on either side of the five, began to grow taller. Long shadows fell across the water. The air around them got a lot more nippy, despite the fact that the day was bright.

Subconsciously, Percy took Riptide out of his pocket. Zoë looked at the pen, a Paine expression on her face.

"You made this, didn't you?" He asked, uncapping the pen. It enlarged into a three foot long celestial bronze sword, which glowed faintly in the dim light around them.

"Who told thee?"

"A dream I had."

The Lieutenant studied him. Percy thought she was going to call him something along the lines of crazy and idiotic, but she just sighed, like a bad memory...

Well... It _kind_ of was.

"It was a gift. And a mistake."

"Who's the douche bag you want to castrate?" Percy asked.

Zoë shook her head in refusal. "Do not make me say his name. I swore never to speak it again."

"Should know him? You act as if I should."

"I am sure you do, hero. Don't all you boys want to be like him?"

Her voice was bitter, like her hate for him was still a fresh wound. The Cambion decided against pushing her any further. No male wanted an arrow in the jewels. The son of Astaroth looked down at the blade, and for the first time, wondered if it was cursed.

"Hold up - your mother was a water goddess?" He asked.

"Yes, Pleoine. She had five daughters - my sisters and I. The Hesperides."

Something clicked in the legacy's mind, the gears creaking after not being used for a while.

"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the West. With the golden apple tree, that dragon guarding it."

"Yes," She said wistfully, "Ladon."

Percy's eyes suddenly went a ghostly white, and his head snapped back with a sickening crack.

White smoke began to leak out of his open mouth and nostrils.

A series of images rushed through Percy's mind, and he began to seize, causing the boat to rock from side to side, the nymphs underneath unable to control the movements.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Percy's point of view:**

**_~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~_**

_I gasped for air as the demon's hand was pried from my neck, and the shadow formed a cloaked figure._

_"Stop this, Alastair! We shall allow my son to speak!" Astaroth snarled from under his hood, the air growing heavy around the three._

_"He's my toy, Astaroth... He will die!" Alastair snarled, and a ten metre whip of blue flames formed in his right hand._

_"No, brother. He may be a Cambion, but he is very much the survival of the Demon race." Astaroth's taloned hands burst into black flames, and his black eyes grew more sinister._

_"Allow me to prove it, Prince..." Alastair snarled and cracked his whip in Astaroth's direction, but he dodged it._

_He fired a blast of black flames at the torturer, and a fiery whip coiled around the Prince of Hell's arm._

_"Well, let's end this... Shall we?" The Torturer of Hell wore one of the most sadistic smirks the prince had ever seen in his duration of Hell._

_Scratch that - his ten millennia long life._

_"Yes, we shall - for now." Astaroth waved his hand; a bolt of black lightning sent the Torturer of Hell over the edge of the chasm into the Ninth Circle._

_"You're nothing to me anymore."_

**_~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"She's safe, Perseus Jackson. She's holding the sky up for the General. Now, hurry your ass up already!" The beast barked, and I jumped up to my feet, uncapping Riptide._

_"I'm going you son of a bitch." I snapped, following the manticore over to a scheduled section of the museum._

_On a set of doors, was a sentence. All I could make out were the words: 'Closed for Pirate Event'._

_It didn't make any sense until I switched a few letters around so it read 'Closed for Private Event'._

_Thorn slammed the doors wide open, to reveal a room made out of polished marble._

_There were two Scythian dracaenae and at least a dozen mortal soldiers around the room._

_On a balcony, was a figure masked by the shadows: The General._

_I could only make out his knuckles and legs, but he was obviously ripped by the size of him._

_The doors closed behind him, and all eyes were focused on me. Nervousness began to overwhelm me, but I didn't break._

_"Is this the Cambion Azazel spoke of?" The General asked, and Thorn nodded._

_"Great. How do you feel about hunting a hunter for starters?" The General asked, and I just shrugged._

_"Depends on who it is. But, may I ask, who are you really?" I questioned, and the General nodded._

_"Well, Your task is to hunt Artemis. And as for my name? It is... -"_

**_~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~_**

_"Is that all?" Percy asked. He wouldn't dare risk getting on this Titan's bad side._

_"For now. Artemis is currently hunting for a monster that can change the tide of the war. She won't be hard to find." Atlas added, and the crossbreed nodded._

_"I'll take my leave then. Where is she currently?"_

_"Not far from here. When you capture, make sure to take her Mount Tamalpais. I shall meet you there."_

_The doors opened and Percy left._

**_~~~~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~~~~~~~_**

_I appeared in between an auburn haired girl and the cliff._

_Artemis_

_SNAP! CRUNCH!_

_The goddess of the hunt fell down to the ground, her ankle twisted at an awkward angle._

_I waved my hands, and golden thread sprung out from nowhere and strapped Artemis to the ground, resulting in her to cry out in pain as her damaged ankle was moved._

_I walked over to her, and rammed a needle into my arm and draining some of my blood into a syringe._

_"Nighty - night, Phoebe Artemis." I stabbed her in the neck, injecting the dark blood into her body._

_Artemis' eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to shake, obviously having a seizure._

_White foam crawled out of her mouth before she suddenly stopped all movement, as if she was dead._

_"Good riddance. Go feed on some people." Hellhounds that were around me then ran off, trails of dark blue smoke lingering in the air briefly._

_I reached down and heaved the goddess up onto my shoulder before running into a nearby shadow._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I groggily opened my eyes.

I was on a river bank, a dam the size of a football stadium ahead of us.

"Percy!" Zoë cried as I groaned in pain, my neck killing me.

"I know where Artemis is..." I croaked out weakly. "Mount Tamalpais... And... Artemis will die soon..."

The four grew pale at those four words.

"... Why?" Zoë managed to ask.

"My blood is in her veins... Need to drain it... Or... She will go... Part demon..."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I HAD to end it there! Or... Well... I would continue again...**

**And I'm SORRY! I'M THE WORST WITH UPDATING! Well, other than school drowning me in homework... And getting ill (again), life problems, my B-day plans AND for tomorrow to go see Three Days Grace live in London (WOO-HOO!)!**

**Well, with that out of the way, one more chapter will come out this week (Sunday hopefully), so yeah...**

**Let's just get on with the reviews!**

**Akuma-Heika, I'll PM you your replies (too long at the moment).**

**Guest:** I am confused; why did Lucifer beat his witch for following his orders?

I am in agreement for PercyArteZoe

**It's the devil for a reason!**

**Ugh... Too hard to pull off!**

**Guest:** how much wood can a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood.

Btw great story!

**-_- No - just no.**

**Thanks!**

**The Anti-Flame:** One time I was reading a fic( I don't remember who it was by sorry if the author of that story reads this and I don't take credit for this) He added "All flames go to Hephestus' forge" at the end of his story. Just thought it was cool so it would match up with you :p

**I've heard that too... I can't remember where though... Argh...**

**Zgirl101:** Mercenaries? Really? Where'd you come up with that one?

Anyways, nice job adding original stuff to the junk yard scene! And the short part that was in Zoe's pov was cool.

Try not to get burned anymore!

**Mercenaries? Since the start of The Titan's Curse. And my imagination. Had to do a murder fest.**

**Thanks!**

**Can't promise!**

**AncientTide:** SCHOOL STARTED TODAY! I HAVE ADHD OR A MESSED UP IMAGINATION TO! LOVED IT! YOU ARE THE SHE!

**Unlucky (like me)! I'm messed up... Nearly anyone is labelled with ADHD... Thanks! Wait... I'm a boy though! See the name? PRINCE! ARGH!**

**Fallen Angel of Olympus: 1)** I got a title for your sequel, I think maybe

The Blood of Demons

Demonic Hell

The Murderer of the Dark

The Demon, the King, and the Huntress

**2) **Oh I got another one, how about um The Demon's Embrace or The Hell's Embrace or something with Embrace with it? Like Embrace of Hell or The King of Hell's Embrace or this stupid name: Perseus Jackson: Half Demon, Half Hero? IDK

**Cool. Again, cool.**

**Theon Azul:** Well good chapter except for *sniff sniff* why! Anyways, don't kill Zoë... Plz, even though I know it will most likely happen. Oh yeah, I started my own story, and I would live it if you could check it out. Thx for this sad, but sad, did I mention sad? But awesomely sad, still awesome chapter. You're still an awesome author though.

Still crying, just kidding, I've read so many stories were awesome characters die, but still... Whatever. Cya,

Theon Azul

**I know, I know... Kill me... Ugh... I won't... Promise! I checked it... I think... It was quite good I think... Have to look again. Thanks!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is great

**Thanks!**

**The Invisible Pretender:** Nice chapter. It's always sad, Bianca dying. And I have goose bumps thinking about you doing a romance one shot. They aren't from being excited about; it's the horror of the thought. No offense.

I'm leaning more towards your odd imagination. Maybe with some slight paranoia, but I don't know how paranoid you might be.

**Thanks! I know *sniff* so sad. Wow... Someone has faith in me! It's not hard! The challenge is no violence... Wait - horror? What, do you think it will be like 'Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared' or something? And I take offence! :(**

**Good. Paranoia... Quite a bit...**

**Anyway, I've been having thoughts: Should I speed this story up some more by skipping a few sections?**

**Also, the polls still going, so vote!**

**Leave a review (ten seconds guys!)**

**Bye!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	22. 22: Well, That's Off the Bucket List

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy Jackson breathed warm air into his cupped hands as he stood at the north edge of the dam, watching as the water passed through the dam. His face was blank, showing no emotion what-so-ever.

The four had gone inside to get some food, but Percy just said that he needed some alone time. It was mainly because Zoë was giving him the cold shoulder.

But, they still seemed to have a humorous conversation about the word 'damn', Zoë obviously not knowing what it had meant.

He was fully at fault, putting Artemis in the position to either die, be turned into a demon or they somehow drain it out of her. He didn't want to think of the possible outcomes, the guilt gradually swallowing him up into a state of depression.

"_MOO!_"

_Okay, why the Hell is there a cow in Arizona? More especially, close to the Hoover Dam?_

The son of Astaroth looked around for the animal, but saw nothing. He then looked down, only to see a creature break the surface of the water. It was half serpent, half cow by the look of it.

Percy was confused. He had never heard of such a creature from Greek mythology, but it was probably from there. All monsters originated from Greek myths as far as he knew.

It swam up to him, a sad expression in its eyes.

"Hey, little fella." Percy crouched down so he could get a bit of a better look at the creature, which was ten metres below in the lake.

_MOO!_

It butted its head against the side of the dam, as if it wanted Percy to go with it.

"No," Percy simply answered.

It looked looked at him with a pair of big, round, brown eyes. Then, gave another urgent _MOO!_

Before Percy could comprehend, it did a flip and disappeared into the water.

The Cambion hesitated. Something was wrong. The creature was trying to tell him that. He considered jumping over the side and following it, but he then tensed. The hairs on his arms bristled.

Percy looked down the dam road and saw two men walking towards him. They both wore grey camouflage outfits which flickered over skeletal bodies.

They walked through a group of kids, pushing them out of the way.

"Hey!"

One momentarily changed its face into that of a skull.

"Ah!" The kid yelled, his whole group backing away.

Percy ran for the visitor centre. There was no way he was going to be executed by some zombies. They could go and kiss his ass for all he cared, but they weren't having him.

He was almost at the stairs when he heard the squeal of tires burning against tarmac. On the west side of the dam, a black van swerved to a stop in the middle of the road, plowing over a few elderly people.

The van doors opened and more skeleton warriors piled out.

He was surrounded.

"Crap." The son of Astaroth cursed, bolting down the stairs and through the museum enterance.

The security guard at the metal-detector yelled, "Hey, kid!" But he didn't stop - not that he could.

He ran through the exhibits and ducked behind a tour group. He looked for the other five, but there was no sign of them anywhere. _Where is that dam snack bar? _He asked himself.

"Stop!" The metal-detector guy yelled.

There was no place to go but into am elevator with the tour group. He ducked inside just as the door closed.

"We'll be going down two hundred and twenty-two metres." The tour guide said cheerfully. She was a park ranger, with long black hai pulled back in a ponytail and tinted glasses. I guess she had not noticed the he was being chased. "Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen, the elevator hardly ever breaks."

_Is that supposed to be assuring?_

"Does this go to the snack bar?" Percy asked her.

A few people behind Percy chuckled. They tour guide looked at him, her gaze making his skin tingle.

"To the turbines, young man." The lady said. Wasn't you paying attention to my fascinating presentation upstairs?"

"Yeah, sure. Is there another way out of the dam?"

"It's a dead end," a tourist from behind said. "For Heaven's sake. The only way out is the other elevator."

_DING! _The doors opened.

"Go right ahead, folks." The tour guide told them. "Another ranger is waiting for you at the end of the corridor."

There wasn't many options for Percy to choose from, but the one that avoided him dying the most was the choice to go with the tour group.

"And young man." The tour guide called. The Cambion looked back. She had taken off her glasses, revealing them to be a startling grey, a lot like storm clouds. "There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it."

The doors closed with the tour guide inside, leaving Percy all alone.

_DING!_

The second elevator opened, and an unmistakable sound came out - the clattering sound of skeleton teeth.

The son of Astaroth ran after the tour group, through a tunnel carved out of solid rock. It seemed to go on forever. The walls were moist, the air humming with electricity and the roar of water. The damp air was giving Percy the energy to keep going.

He came out on a U-shaped balcony that overlooked a huge warehouse area. Fifteen metres below, enormous turbines were running. It was a big room (obviously), but there was no other exit.

_Typical for me to me to have such bad luck._

Well, there always was the option of jumping into the turbines and get churned up to make some electricity. Percy didn't fancy that idea either. Well, there was to get cut down by machine guns.

He'll probably give that one a pass too.

Another tour guide was talking over the microphone, telling the tourists about the water supplies in Nevada.

_Zoë, Thalia, Grover and Phoebe better be fine... _Percy prayed to himself.

Only the Devil would answer, and probably cause the mischief to get them all killed in gory ways.

They might have been already captured, or eating at the snack bar. Percy hoped for the latter.

They were most likely unaware that they were currently being surrounded. And Percy was the bigger idiot, getting himself stuck in a hole a couple of hundred metres below the surface.

Percy made his way across, his hand on Riptide the entire way, ready to strike.

_CHHH!_

_SKELETON! _Percy's mind screamed, so he uncapped Riptide, spun, and slashed with his sword.

The girl he nearly sliced in half yelled and dropped her snotty Kleenex.

"Oh my god!" She shouted.

_The bloke upstairs isn't gonna help you._ Percy thought snidely.

"Do you always try to kill people when they blow their nose?!" She continued, still shouting.

The first thing that went through the legacy's head was that the sword hadn't hurt her. And the fact that she saw it. It had just passed through her body, harmlessly.

"Your mortal!"

She looked at Percy in disbelief. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?! Of course I'm mortal! Same as you! And how the Hell did you get that sword through security?!"

_Uh, that your mortal. Dumbass. Uh, no, I'm a Demon, human, god and titan hybrid. Quite a mouthful, I know. And what?_

"Wait - you see this sword?"

She rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Well, duh! You dolt!"

Percy concentrated hard (for the first time!) and snapped his fingers. "You don't see a sword. You see a ballpoint pen."

She just blinked. "Um... No, its a sword. Weirdo."

"Who _are_ you?" He demanded.

"Rachael Elizabeth Dare." She huffed. "Now answer my questions!

_What questions? Oh well._

"Well, bye RED!" Percy bolted for the exit.

He hated regular mortals sometimes. They asked too many questions.

The café was packed with kids, all enjoying the best part of the tour - the dam lunch. Zoë, Thalia, Phoebe and Grover were just sitting down with their food.

The son of Astaroth ran over to the table.

"We need to leave - like, right now!"

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia complained, groaning in annoyance.

Zoë stood up, jutting a string of Ancient Greek curses. "He's right! Look!"

The café windows were wrapped all the way round the observation floor, which face the five a most _beautiful_ panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill them.

Percy counted two on the east side of the dam road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more were on the west side, guarding Nevada.

The worst part about it? They were all armed with batons and pistols. But, the immediate problem was a _lot_ closer. The three skeletons chasing him in the turbine room now appeared on the stairs. They spotted the Cambion from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.

"Elevator!" Phoebe said. They bolted in that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant _DING!_

Three more warriors stepped out. Every warrior was accounted for, other than the one Bianca had fried back in New Mexico.

They were completely surrounded.

But, the dumb satyr, had a Grover-like idea. Brilliant; but idiotic.

"Burrito fight!" He yelled, flinging his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.

Now, getting hit in the face by a flying burrito is probably the last thing on your bucket list, but count yourself lucky if you haven't been hit by one. In terms of deadly projectiles, it was right up there with grenades and cannonballs.

Grover's lunch hit the skeleton, and knocked the skull clean off of its shoulders. None were sure what all of the kids saw, but they all went crazy and started chucking food at each other, all shrieking and screaming.

The skeletons tried to aim their guns at the five, but it was pretty hopeless. With all the bodies, food and drinks flying around, they were bound to shoot one of their buddies or themselves.

In the chaos, Thalia and Percy tackled the other two skeletons by the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. Then, they all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grandes whizzing past their heads.

"What now?" Grover asked as they burst outside.

None had an answer. The warriors from both sides of the road were closing in on them. They ran across the street to the plaza where some winged bronze statues were.

That just put their backs to the mountain.

The skeletons moved forward, and Percy noticed their shiny feet.

"Is it me, or do Americans have foot fetishes?" Percy asked, eyeing the toes.

"No, it's supposed to be good luck." Zoë answered.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

The statues were winged... Grey eyes... Wise speech... Wings mean air...

The skeletons' brethren from the cafeteria were running up to join them. Grover's buddy was still trying to put its head on the right way. Another was covered in ketchup and mustard. Two more had burritos lodged in their rib cages. None of them all too happy about it. They drew batons and advanced.

"Four against eleven." Zoë muttered, "And _they_ cannot die."

"Well, it's been nice adventuring with you guys." Grover said, his voice trembling.

"Shiny toes..." Percy thought aloud.

"Percy!" Thalia snapped, "Now isn't the time!"

It all fell together.

Good luck. Wings. Bronze. Air. The blessing of Zeus!

He thought back to the tour guide. Her stormy grey eyes and that smile, like it promised him pain. "_There is always a way out for those clever enough to find it._" She had said.

"Thalia, pray to your dad." Percy said.

She glared at him. "He _never_ answers."

"Just this once. Trust me."

Six of the skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifteen metres away.

Ten metres.

"Do it!" Percy yelled, his eyes darkening. He couldn't use his powers... Not now...

"NO!" She screamed back, "He won't answer me!"

"This time is different!"

"Who says?"

Percy hesitated. "Athena. Well... I think it was her..."

Thalia scowled. She was most likely thinking that the son of Astaroth had gone crazy.

"Just try it!" Grover pleaded.

Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer.

Nothing happened.

The skeletons closed in. Percy raised Riptide. Thalia held up her shield. Zoë pushed Grover behind her, herself and Phoebe drawing their bows and aiming arrows at a skeleton's head each.

_BOOM!_

The guns opens fire.

(**A/N: I was going to be evil and end it here... But... Then I thought of something worse...**)

A shadow loomed over the five as they braced themselves for death. Two pairs of bronze wings acted as a shield wrapping around them.

Bullets pinged off of the wings like rain on a corrugated roof.

The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and the five baton wielders were scattered across the road. Then, both angels slashed outwards, and the skeletons went flying across the road.

"Man it feels good to stand up!" The first angel spoke. It's voice sounded tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had anything to drink since it had been built.

"Will ya look at my toes?" The other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?!"

"Trouble!" Phoebe yelled, firing an arrow at a resembling skeleton.

"Get us out of here!" Thalia hollered.

Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus' kid?"

"Yes!"

"Could I get a please, Miss Zeus' Kid?" An angel asked.

They seemed to look at each other before shrugging. "Could use a stretch." One decided.

The next thing any of the questers knew, one grabbed Percy, Zoë and Thalia, the other grabbing Grover and Phoebe. They went straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below them. The sound of gunfire echoes off of the sides of the mountains.

_Good riddance. _Percy thought to himself.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Catch Nereus, they had said. It would be easy, they had said. Well, I hate this bloke! He smells like mouldy seaweed and stuff!_ Percy mentally complained, clinging on to the Old Man of the Sea as he was pummeled.

"Who won't you just drown!" Nereus complained.

"I'm a legacy of Poseidon and Oceanus."

"Curse those upstarts! I was here first!"

He collapses on the edge of the boat dock. Above them, was one of those tourist piers lined with shops, as if it was a mall on water. Nereus was heaving and gasping.

Zoe, Phoebe, Thalia and Grover ran down the steps from the pier.

"You got him!" Zoë said.

"You don't have to sound so amazed. I freaking hate you for making mw do that." Percy grumbled.

Nereus moaned aloud. "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?"

"I have more than one question."

Only one question per capture. That's the rule!"

Percy glanced at his companions.

It wasn't good. He needed to find Artemis, and figure out what the apparent '_Doomsday Creature_' is. How could he ask all of that in one question?

A voice was within his head was screaming "_Ask about Artemis!_"

He desperately needed to find Artemis, to save her from demonization. But, the doomsday creature had the power to bring the end to the world.

The son of Astaroth sighed. "All right then, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an wmd to the gods. You know, the one Artemis was hunting."

The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth.

"Oh, that's too easy!" He said evilly. "He's right there."

He pointed to the water at the hybrid's feet.

"Where?" Percy asked.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop, he turned into a goldfish and did a backflip into the sea.

"Son of a BITCH! You tricked me!" Percy yelled. He really did hate being tricked.

"Wait." Thalia's eyes widened. "What is _that?_"

"_MOOOOOOOO!_"

Percy looked down, and there was his friend the cow serpent from Hoover Dam, swimming next to the dock. It nudged his show, and gave him the sad brown eyes.

"Ah, weird thing," Percy said, "Not now."

"_MOOO!_"

Grover gasped. "He said he has a name, Dark-Blood."

"You understand it... Er, him?"

The satyr nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?"

"It means serpent bull in Greek." Thalia said. "But was is it doing here?"

"_Moooooooo!_"

"He claims that Percy is his protector." Grover announced. "And he's running from the bad people. He claims that they are close."

Percy was in his own, personal world, wondering how Grover got all of that from a single moooooooo.

"Wait." Zoë said, looking at Percy. "You know this cow?"

Percy was impatient, but told them about the story, even though it was really short.

The daughter of Zeus shook her head in disbelief. "And you just forgot to mention this beforehand?"

"Well, it wasn't like we were beings shot at!"

"I am a fool." The Lieutenant of the Hunt said suddenly. "I know this story!"

"What story?"

"From the War of the Titans." She said. "My... My father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast are looking for."

Percy looked down at the bull serpent. "But... He's too cute. He couldn't destroy the world."

"That is where we were wrong." Zoë said. "We've been anticipating a huge, dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must me sacrificed."

"_MMMM._" The creature lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word." Grover stated.

"How could anyone harm him though? His harmless." Grover asked himself, petting the trembling cow serpent.

"There's innocence in killing the innocent, Grover. It's terrible amounts of power. I've seen it, and it can drive some to insanity with the thirst." Percy started.

"The Fates ordained a prophecy aeons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods.". Zoe nodded, finishing Percy off.

"_MMMMMM!_"

"Um, I think we should avoid _entrails_ too." Grover suggested.

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. Her eyes looked... Hungry. "The power to destroy the gods... How? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoe answered. "The first tile, in the Titan War, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father Zeus sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus I reborn, symbolizing that the second Titan War is on its way."

The punk girl sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. The creature went straight to her, shivering as Thalia placed her hand on his head.

Her expression of hunger was seriously starting to concern Percy. She looked... Too hungry.

"We have to protect him," I told her. "If Luke gets hold of him -"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate." Thalia muttered. "The power to over throw Olympus. That's... That's huge."

"Yes, it is, my dear." A man from behind said, in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power _you_ shall unleash."

A gun was pressed to each of their heads, causing all to freeze. They had been jumped, because they were too busy paying attention.

"Thorn..." Percy snarled, turning to face Zoë.

Instead of a gun at the back of her head though, there was an arrow, ready to fire...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**I'm sorry! Again... But, I've been pretty wrapped up with personal issues, my school, revision, homework, training and such, putting FanFiction one of my lowest priorities. :'(**

**ANYWAY! I loved this ending! I think you guys loved it even more! So, yeah... But, why do another one? Well, I hope to update by Sunday, so yeah...**

**Also, I was my Birthday yesterday! Yippee! I was going to update yesterday BUUUUT, there wasn't enough... Sooo... Here we are!**

**Without further ado - The Replies to the Reviews!**

**Guest: How much wood can a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood.**

**pls tell me.**

**I don't have a clue.**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: So Awesome!**

**Thanks!**

**AncientTide: I WANT HIM WITH ZOE NOW! When I am reading stories with ships besides Percabeth, I have to force my self to read them since I am hardcore Percabeth. BESIDES THIS ONE! I LOVE THIS ONE! PERCABETH OR NOT! Probably the only chapter I hated is the one with Ares in the beginning, I think the story started improving since this was not even close to my fav list in the beginning. YOUR A BOY! OH! Okay then, Troll Satan should be your nickname after that cliffy!**

**Cool. Ugh, so overrated. Thank you! Uh, what number? I can't remember. Oh, thanks for that! The name said it all, gosh. Troll Satan? What about this cliffy?**

**The Invisible Pretender: .Yes, horror! You just don't seem like the gooey romancey stuff. I am right to be horrified with the thought of you writing a romance one shot! I'm thinking it's going to be too gooey and romancey for you, so I'm scared that I'll be wanting brain bleach.**

**Our odd conversation aside, nice chapter. I think you could go and skip some parts. And do a small recap for the parts you skipped to let people know what happened.**

**Oh, I do! Jokes, I hate it sometimes. Well, there will be abuse from Artemis (as usual) so yeah... Oh, okay. Can I do it? I won't add nothing! I promise!**

**Exalta: OK i'm done wondering now, somebody answer me: who or what the fuck is a cambion?**

**Uh, half demon, half whatever (usually mortal). And you never asked...**

**Lord of Death and Time: Don't kill Zoe plz but otherwise this was a good chapter**

**You gave me the temptations.**

**xRinneandSharinx: Wow what a great chapter i wonder though r u gonna make Percy drain Artemis' blood or let her be demon?**

**Uhh... Not thought it through yet, so yeah...**

**Ryuu666: Yay updates**

**Yay!**

**Anyway, I have nothing to really say... So go and do the poll already! Well, if you haven't already... JUST DO IT!**

**Anyway, leave a review! It takes ten seconds! It's exercise! Well... For your fingers/thumbs...**

**Bye! See ya next chapter!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	23. 23: Percy Sacrifices His Jewels (almost)

**And I am back with chapter 23! Now, don't get mad because of the long-ass wait. I have a reason:**

**I got tonnes of coursework and homework (thanks to school), which left me with barely even an hour of free time, and no time at all to write. I only just got the chance to read the reviews properly... *sigh***

**And, I am currently on the verge of falling asleep, so let's get on with the reviews!**

**Zgirl101:**** Hey! Sorry for missing last chapter (again). Stupid school. But those flashbacks though! They were epic!**

**And as for this chappy, please don't tell me Bianca's back but on the other side...**

**Eh, used to it. I know the feeling. Thanks!**

**Well, she isn't! Though it was tempting...**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:**** This is awesome**

**Thanks!**

**AghiTron:**** Dam it. Your too slow, Demi-Whatevers. I'm pretty sure the arrows from demon-Artemis. Well. Keep it up.**

**AghiTron**

**Nope! And thanks!**

**xRinneandSharinx:**** Hmm I swear if that's Demonic Artemis aiming to shoot Zoe I will say I like Cake 5 times :p**

**Wrong! :P**

**Selfie Time xx69:**** So, to Percy, what would 'hot as hell' mean to him?**

**As hot as Hell... Or REALLY HOT!**

**AncientTide:**** SHE BECAME A DEMON! THIS IS SO AWESOME! And the part where Thalia is hungry (FOR POWER) gosh! SO AWESOME! I WANT SOMEONE TO WRITE A READ THE STORY ABOUT THIS! Gosh I can just imagine it! Just as the gods were going to announce the celebration of the Titan's Curse! THE BOOKS COMES! AND GOSH, ARE YOU SIPPING SOME DEVIL NECTAR WITH RICK AND VERONICA!?**

**Uh, don't get too ahead of yourself... Thanks anyway! Thanks again (you sound like a gossip girl (no offence)). You could do it yourself... I don't really have a problem with it to be honest. No, I was kind of drunk though... So... Yeah... Heh.**

**Lord of Death and Time:**** excuse my language... YOU DAMN SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH YOU ASS! YOU LEFT WITH THAT CLIFFHANGER... ok now that the rant is over good chapter besides... you know what and yeah well update as soon as you can**

**Well, at least somebody loved it! And blame my buddy called Bulmers (apple cider). Thanks! And... Uh... Sorry about that.**

**I am kind of surprised that nobody caught on who the arrow-wielding fiend is though.**

**It was... READ THE FREAKING CHAPTER!**

**Okay, so enjoy the chapter! Or I might burn in Hell from this torturous homework. *checks school planner* FUCK!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Thalia's expression of hunger was seriously starting to concern Percy. She looked... Too hungry.

"We have to protect him," I told her. "If Luke gets hold of him -"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate." Thalia muttered. "The power to over throw Olympus. That's... That's huge."

"Yes, it is, my dear." A man from behind said, in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power you shall unleash."

A gun was pressed to each of their heads, causing all to freeze. They had been jumped, because they were too busy paying attention.

"Thorn..." Percy snarled, turning to face Zoë.

Instead of a gun at the back of her head though, there was an arrow, ready to fire.

"You BITCH!" Percy roared, and celestial bronze cuffs were snapped around Zoë, Grover and Thalia's wrist.

Percy? Oh, he just had his wrists and ankles cuffed with a really heavy metal... He wouldn't be surprised if it was something like tungsten coated in iron cooled in holy water. Then again, the manticore in front of him obviously had no brains, so it was most likely some brittle object.

But what shocked Percy and the gang the most, was the traitor. It was Phoebe.

"Get to your feet!" She barked, swiping her arrow head across Zoë's left cheek, causing a long cut to open up.

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I snap these..." Percy threatened, spitting at the Hunter.

"Kill them all, except for the daughter of Zeus. She is of use to us -" Thorn ordered, but he was cut off

"Wait! Take them with us. Maybe we could use them as collateral against the gods of Olympus, halving out losses." Phoebe suggested, and Thorn held his hand up.

"We kill them after the gods are exterminated." She added, and Thalia let out a string of curses, struggling against her handcuffs.

"Well, then I guess..."

_BANG!_

Five corpses fell over the side of the dock, brains flying high into the air.

"Come. We shall enjoy watching Artemis turn to our side." Thorn grinned diabolically, his odd eyes holding a gleam of dark. It went really well with his silver stubble, making him look like one of those mad scientists creating a cunning plot to destroy the universe.

Gods, Percy wished life was as easy as a movie sometimes.

"Now, bye-bye time." Thorn grinned darkly, and grabbed Thalia by the throat. In a flash of light, he and the two girls had vanished.

"Damn it!" Percy snarled grinding his teeth as he struggled against his restraints.

They were alone on the dock, tourist making a racket above. The wooden planks below them creaked under the weight of the three. The weight of the metal restraints wasn't helping either.

"Percy, could you stop fidgeting? I don't want to fall into the sea anytime soon." Zoë hissed, struggling against her own restraints.

"Oh, says the hypocrite!" Percy snapped, letting out a string of curses in an untranslatable language.

"Can you just get along?" Grover complained, looking around for anyone to help them.

"NO!" The two of them yelled back, continuing to bicker.

"Go turn demon again! Make matters worse than before!"

"And what? Kill you and Grover? No thanks, you old hag." Were some of the insults? Most were uncalled for, but I was probably their way of showing that they were best friends.

"You two remind me of an old married couple sometimes..." Grover added, and both stopped, turning to Grover. Both pairs of eyes promised pain.

_Apollo... _Percy prayed to the god of the sun, music and terrible poetry. The reading of Apollo's Haikus should become a punishment in Hell. Getting off track again! Anyway: _We need you help... Badly. It's this, or Thalia dies and Artemis... Well... Goes dark and most likely dies._

"So, how do we get out of these again?" Percy broke the awkward silence after a few minutes.

"We could throw you in the water, and see how long it takes for you to drown." Zoë suggested, clenching her jaw in frustration.

An empty McDonald's cup was tossed from above, hitting the Cambion on the head, spilling a few ice cubes onto his clothes.

An imaginary light bulb appeared above Percy's head, an idea up there. Stupid and most likely won't work, but it was worth a shot.

"I have an idea. Stupid, but it should work." Percy said aloud, trying to use his legs to upright the cup.

"And what's that going to be?" Zoë snapped, glaring at her nemesis.

"Just watch." Percy answered, and closed his eyes.

_Focus on the sea. Pull it towards me._ Percy told himself repeatedly, and the sea water below ignored him, practically giving the son of Astaroth the huge middle finger.

Percy tried again, and he felt a tug from inside of his gut. His stomach began to churn, pain bubbling up as he tried to call the sea. After a few minutes, he couldn't ignore it anymore. Percy stopped; gasping for air as he nearly fell onto his back.

"Well, that worked, didn't it?" - Zoë.

"Do I see you going up the shore and into an alleyway to attempt to IM someone?!" - Percy.

"No offence, Perce, but who could possibly help us?" - Grover.

"Apollo, maybe!" - Percy

"Uh, I just flashed in -" - guess who!

"Why would he help us?!" - Zoë.

"I'm right here you know." - again, guess who?

"Because we have to save his sister who he loves with all of his heart!" - Percy.

"Wow, you really need to check your sanities." - Mystery dude again.

"SHUT UP APOLLO!" Both Percy and Zoë yelled, turning to the somewhat amused sun god before turning back to each other.

"Hold up -" Percy started.

"APOLLO!" The Hunter and Dark-blood hollered. Zoë had never been so happy to see the god of music, while Percy was just happy... Somehow.

"Took you two long enough! Goat boy here figured it out when I flashed in!" Apollo beamed, before whipping out a golden hunting knife to match his sister's own.

The sun god effortlessly slashed through Grover's handcuffs, before moving onto breaking Zoë's handcuffs. He turned to Percy's shackles, and grimaced. They were most definitely not going to break with his hunting knife, obviously being like a butter knife trying to cut through a block of metal.

"Uh... Perce, do you trust me?" Apollo asked nervously.

"Sort of. Why?" Percy asked, sweat leaking from his brow. It obviously was not going to end well.

"Good. Then..." Apollo switched his knife for his bow, and pulled back, a flaming arrow appearing on the string.

"WAIT, APOLLO?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU -!?" Percy yelled, but Apollo released the arrow into the joint where the ankle and wrist shackles were connected to each other.

"I freaking hate you, Apollo!" Percy yelled, pale as snow. "But I do like this chain... I have to find a longer one, might be better at causing pain..." His demonic thoughts took over for a few seconds; going over some insanely painful tortures he had experienced first-hand.

The son of Astaroth snapped back to reality. Apollo was snickering at how pale Percy was from thinking he was about to be shot in the junk. Zoë was fairly amused since she distasted him (Percy). Grover... Well, he was Grover. He laughed a little bit at Percy's reaction to Apollo's idiocy almost costing Percy's chance of ever having kids.

"Well, I'm off!" Apollo was about to flash out, but Zoë grabbed his arm.

"Apollo, we need to get to Tamalpais by dusk. Please help us - for Artemis." Zoë pleaded. Percy felt like he needed more than brain bleach and drown himself in the Lethe. He probably would need to burn away his soul and essence to get rid of the image of Zoë being nice to _Apollo_ of all people.

Apollo had a distant look in his eyes, thinking of his twin sister. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with love. "For Artemis. Come here. But, I would advise the satyr staying out of this battle." Apollo warned, giving both Percy and Zoë stern looks.

"We need to get the Ophio-thingy to safety though. Camp Half-Blood at least." Percy suggested, and the sun god nodded.

"You could do that, could you not?" The god asked Grover, a warning look in his eyes. He seriously had doubts about the upcoming battle.

"I could, lord Apollo. But how, may I ask?" Grover asked nervously.

"I can't help you..." Apollo was lost in thought, before saying one word: "Crap."

"Hermes?" Percy guessed from out of the blue.

"Yep. He's in an argument with Dad, so yeah... Oh well. Percy, try your grandfather - Poseidon." Apollo suggested, and Percy sighed. He had a feeling he would be asked to contact one of his grandfathers.

Percy reached over the edge of the pier, and his hand touched the water.

"_Hey, grandpa Poseidon!_" Percy mentally called into the water.

"_Who is it?_" A deep voice answered. It seemed fairly broken.

"_Perseus, Sally's son! Jeez._" Percy called back, rolling his eyes.

"_Percy! What do you need, grandson?_" Poseidon asked, and Percy sighed.

"_I need to you to give Grover the Satyr a safe passage to Long Island, because he needs to get the Ophio-thingy there safe and sound._"

"_The Ophiotaurus?_" Poseidon queried.

"_Yeah, that thing!_"

"_I can do that. I just need a sacrifice. Something -_"

"_Yeah, I get it. Something huge. Thanks!_" Percy stood up, and rolled his shoulders a few times.

He was probably going to regret his decision, but it needed to be done. Percy removed his lion fur coat.

"Uh, is that a good -" Apollo started, but Percy threw the coat into the water.

"If I'm to survive this quest, it won't be because of a coat from the Nemean Lion. I am nothing like Heracles - he can burn in Hell for all I care." Percy announced as he watched it dissolve.

"Alright, goat boy, in you go! Just remember to warn everybody else in that camp about the war. Now, come you two love birds. We need to get you to your home." Apollo said, glancing at Zoë on occasion. Grover jumped into the water, and vanished from sight the second he touched the Ophiotaurus.

Percy and Zoë grabbed onto Apollo, and he flashed them into the midst of fog before saying "Bye" and flashing out.

Percy couldn't help but hate that sun god sometimes. He looked around for the lieutenant of the Hunt. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Zoë!" Percy shouted.

All of a sudden, Zoë was standing next to him, pulling him by the arm. "Silence, fool! Do you want to wake Ladon?"

"You mean we're here?" Percy asked, looking around the fog.

"Very close." She said. "Follow me."

Percy followed her into the Mist.

After a small walk, the fog cleared. He was still on the side of the mountain, the road underneath was dirt. The grass was thicker than the usual San Francisco grass. The sunset made a blood-red slash across the sea. The summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only a single, lone path to the top, directly in front of them. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight, just like Percy had seem in his dream.

Just by the breath taking beauty of the garden, Percy knew instantly that it was one enormous death trap. The grass shimmered with a silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colours they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led round either side of a five-storey-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples. And they weren't like those _yellow_ golden apples you could find in your local grocery store. They were _real_ golden apples. They looked so appealing, and with their strong fragrance, Percy knew that one bite would be as good as his mother's blue chocolate chip cookies.

A small voice in the back of Percy's mind said '_The apples of immortality_'. The son of Astaroth wanted to stop right there and pluck one, except for the dragon coiled round the tree. And by dragon, there were around a hundred heads; the serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket as it glinted with coppery scales. All of the heads were resting, fast asleep, curled in a big spaghetti-like mound on the grass.

The shadows in front of the pair began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Percy reached for his knives, but Zoë stopped his hand by resting the palm of her hand on the back of Percy's hand.

Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women whom looked very much like Zoë. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. It was strange, but Percy never took too much notice to how beautiful Zoë was until he saw her siblings, the Hesperides. They all looked just like Zoë - gorgeous, and probably very dangerous.

"Sisters." Zoë greeted.

"We do not see any sister." One of the girls said coldly. "We see a dark-blood and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong." The Cambion stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

The girls all turned to Percy, and studied him. They had eyes lime volcanic rock, glassy and completely black.

"Perseus Jackson." One of them said.

"Yes." Mused another. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?"

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, towards the top of the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that _thee_ still live on."

She pointed at Percy, making him feel slightly awkward.

"There are only enemies here, go back while thee still can."

"Not without Artemis." Percy said.

"And you're other prisoners." Zoe added. "We must approach the mountain."

"You know he will kill thee." The girl said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed." Zoë insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me." Zoë argued.

"No? And what of thy so-called friends?"

Then, Zoë did the last thing Percy expected.

"Ladon! Wake!" She shouted.

The dragon stirred, its scales glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelled and scattered. The lead girl screamed at Zoë. "Are you mad!?"

"You never had any courage, sister." Zoë sneered. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flicking and tasting the air.

All two hundred eyes were then trained on Percy.

**_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAR!_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And done! Now, leave a review! All of you! Or Zoë and Percy die, Artemis goes demon, Thalia destroys the world with the help of Kronos/Luke! Now, review.**

**P.S: The Blood of Olympus is about to come out, and I'm gonna be one of the first people to read and complete it (hopefully), so yeah...**

**Just leave a review, or I end this worse than how Rick Riordan ended The Mark of Athena!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	24. Chapter 24: I Need Some Blood

**Well, all I can say is to enjoy! So enjoy! Or I... Uh... Well, shit will go down.**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Well, this was probably being one of the most eventful days of my life.

In other words: It all went to Hell.

It started after Zoë thought it would be funny to wake up Ladon. Okay, maybe she_ didn't_ think it was funny - but she still woke it up.

I was pretty pissed (and scared - but who wouldn't be?).

The Lieutenant of the Hunt then also gave me some crappy advice.

"Skirt round the edges of the garden," She had told me. "Ladon is only designed to protect the tree. As long as I am the larger threat, he should ignore thee."

"Should." I mused. "Not exactly the assurance anybody needs or wants at this moment in time."

"It is the only way." She had insisted. "No one can fight him and possible survive the conflict."

The plan was fast-forwarding in my head, and I saw some bad things happen.

"No it isn't." I argued. I hated using my abilities, but it was necessary. _Absolutely_ necessary.

The tendons in my arms were pulled tight along with the ligaments as my muscles tensed. My fingers curled upwards into a claw-like shape. A burning sensation shot through my body as a spark light up a dark blue flame hovering above the palm of my hand. It hurt a _lot_.

Ladon opened his mouths, the sound of a hundred hissing serpents filling my ears. Shivers crawled down my spine at the noise, reminding me of Hell. The stench of the breath wafted up my nose - acid. My eyes began to water and burn, my skin crawl and my hair stand on end.

I was brought back to the first circle, where dead corpses were stacked on top of each other. It was an added torture to some of the souls that committed gruesome crimes. Anyway, the stench was horrid - especially when they were done with them. The corpses would be set alight before being thrown into the abyss in the centre of Hell - a highway to the Ninth Circle.

The scent of cough drops was mixed in with it. I knew that I would _never_ have cough drop again after that experience.

I wanted to draw his sword and cut the heads off to silence the thing before burning it with Hellfire. But I remembered my dream of Zoë and Heracles. The dick-head son of Zeus had failed in a head-on assault. I decided to just create some carnage.

"NO!" Zoë yelled, but I hurled the dark blue flame in front of the dragon heads.

Earth blew high into the air, and the roars from the dragon heads were possibly heard from the South Pole. White smoke billowed out as dark blue sparks flew high with the earth, hopefully temporarily blinding the dragon.

"Run!" I barked, and dragged Zoë after me as we of them ran up to the black peak of the mountain. When we were halfway there, things started to go wrong.

_Very wrong._

A dragon head lunged at us.

Two thousand years of training kept her alive. Zoë and I dodged the set of slashing fangs.

I continued running, but Zoë had stopped to dodge the teeth. The heads regained their senses, and more lunged at the Hunter.

She ran in my direction, gagging from the monster's horrid breath. I drew Riptide to help.

"No!" She panted. "Run!"

The dragon snapped at her side, and she cried out.

"ZOË!" I roared. I don't have a clue what washed over me. Maybe it was adrenaline. It could have been pure rage.

All I saw was black and red.

In a wide arc, I sliced the head that harmed Zoë clean off. She managed to gather the strength to run up past me and up mountain, and I followed after her. The amputated head began to spasm wildly, dark green acid rolling out of its mouth in waves. The grass burnt and sizzled below the head.

Thankfully, the dragon didn't dare pursue us. He just hissed and stomped in pain, trying to reattach its head. He was well trained to guard the tree. He wasn't going to be lured off anytime soon, even given the chance to munch on some juicy heroes.

We ran up the mountain as the Hesperides resumed their song in the shadows behind us. The music didn't sound beautiful anymore though. It sounded more mike to the soundtrack for a funeral.

At the top of the mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as rather large houses. Broken columns littered the landscape. Statues of bronze loomed over us, looking as if they were half melted.

"The ruins of Mount whatever." I whispered in boredom, sarcasm heavy in my voice - the place looked like a shit hole.

"Yes." Zoë commented. "It was nor here before. This is bad."

"So this is the old Titan fortress?" I asked.

"Yes. Mount Orthys and Olympus were the rival capitals of the world at one point. Orthys was -" She winced in pain and held her side.

"You're hurt." I said. "Let me see." I felt guilty. I shouldn't have done that smoke bomb. But, it possibly saved her from certain death.

"No! It is nothing. As I was saying... In the first war, Orthys was blasted to pieces."

"And they are rebuilding it, I'm guessing? But, how is it here though?"

"Correct. It moves with Olympus, I'm guessing. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on _this_ mountains is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas' mountain." Zoë said. "Where he holds -" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

We reached the summit. A few metres ahead of us, grey clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel of cloud that almost touched the mountaintop.

But, instead, it rested on the shoulders on a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silver dress: Artemis.

Her legs were bound to a rock with celestial bronze chains. It was exactly what he saw in his dream. Her veins seemed to be turning black though. It hadn't been a cavern roof that had rested on her shoulders though - it was the sky!

"My lady!" Zoë rushed forward, but I held her back.

Artemis' head snapped up, her eyes a dark silver. They held evil without bounds, sending an icy chill down my back.

"Leave... Now..." She hissed in pain, her voice strained. I had never seen a goddess in pain before, but what she was currently going through was possibly antagonizing beyond belief. The weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis. And combined with the demonization... Well, she was doing the impossible.

Zoë was crying. She ran forward before I could stop her, and tugged at her mistress' chains.

A booming voice spoke from behind me. "Ah, how touching."

I turned. A huge, ripped bloke was standing there in a brown silk suit. At his side were Thorn and a dozen _dracaenae_ bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth and Thalia were stood next to Thorn. Both of the girls had their hands cuffed behind their backs, a gag in their mouths. Thorn had his tail pointed at the two of them, ready to kill if they pissed him off by the slightest.

Thalia's eyes had one clear message: _RUN!_

"Thorn..." I snarled. "Let them go."

"So, you decided to break free of your restraints? I may enjoy killing you two." The manticore grinned, his silver stubble shining in the sunset.

Phoebe was at the back, and arrow nocked and aimed at me. I spat at her.

The General chuckled. "And the demon decides to return. But you, Zoë? This is what you lowered yourself to? It has been a long time, my little traitor. I shall enjoy ripping you apart."

"Do not... Respond..." Artemis managed out, the pain clear in her voice. "Don't challenge... Ugh!" She hunched over, hissing in pain as demon blood destroyed the ichor in her veins.

"Wait a second," I said. "You're Atlas?"

The General glanced at me. "So, even then stupidest of anti-heroes can finally figure something out. Then again, I wonder how you enjoyed that beast in your body."

I paled. He knew about my possession.

"Congratulations. Now, I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl." Atlas added a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Lay a hand on her; you will feel the wrath of a demon." I snarled, my eyes changing.

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, Son of Astaroth. This is a family matter."

I frowned. "Do I look like I give two shits? Hurt her, _I ruin you..._" My whole body tensed, but Zoë looked weak.

"Stay about of this, Percy." She said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

Well, that's a bombshell. The scary thing was: I could see the family resemblance. They shared the same regal expressions; the same proud, cold look in their eyes. He was everything I originally disliked about Zoë, with none of the good I had come to appreciate.

"Let Artemis go." Zoë demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you would like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoë opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis spoke for her. "No! Do not... Offer, Zoë! I... Forbid you..." The pain in the goddess' voice was increasing. I would need to act fast if this was going to be pulled off.

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo!" Atlas chuckled. "You see daughter? The bitch likes her new job! I think I'll have all of the Olympians rake turns in carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the centre of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

I looked at Thalia and Annabeth. Annabeth was struggling to try and tell me something, but all I could do was look.

Her blonde hair was now streaked with grey.

From holding the sky. The weight should have killed her...

Atlas began goading me and Zoë, but I wasn't paying much attention until he said that we were not much of a challenge.

"Fight us." I challenged. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a being with any mortality in them directly. It is beneath our dignity. Thorn, Phoebe! Crush these two pests!"

"So, you're basically a coward. Nice." I remarked.

The General's eyes glowed with difficulty; he turned his attention to the immobile Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems my spy was wrong about you."

"I'm going to kill Luke..." Atlas paled slightly at that remark. Thalia struggled to probably punch me for my comment, but I didn't care anymore.

I looked into Thalia's eyes. She nodded. My eyes met with Zoë's. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to die fighting with Zoë.

We together, we charged.

Zoë went straight for Phoebe, silver knives flashing. As for me, I did something insanely stupid. I charged Atlas.

He laughed as I approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armour. "Go on then, Son of Astaroth! Show me what the legacy of my uncle can do!"

Once I attacked, Atlas was free to retaliate directly, with all of his might.

I swung my sword, only to be knocked aside with the shaft of his javelin. I flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't mist any more. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

"Fool!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside a silver arrow. "Did you think, simply because you faced a few demons and that petty war god, that you could stand up to _me?!_"

The mention of Ares and Beelzebub sent a jolt through me. I snuck a quick glance at Zoë. She and Phoebe...

Well, it was easy enough to say that they were stabbing the living crap out of our manticore buddy, Thorn, both covered I the golden dust from the _dracaenae_. After they were done, Phoebe went to free Thalia, while Zoë rushed over to help me.

The javelin's point slashed towards me like a scythe. I raised Riptide, planning to cut off his weapon at the shaft, but my arm felt like lead. My sword suddenly weighed a ton.

"Oh, shi -!" the javelin caught me in the chest and threw me like a rag doll. I slammed into the ground, my head spinning.

I looked up, and saw myself at the feet of Artemis, still straining under her transformation and the weight of the sky. Metallic sweat ran down the side of her face, like quicksilver.

"Run, boy." She sneered at me. "You must run!"

"Over my dead body." Was my answer.

Atlas was taking his time in walking towards me. My sword was gone. It had skittered away over the edge of the cliff. It might reappear in my pocket - hopefully in a few seconds - but it didn't matter. I'd be dead by then.

"Die, little hero." Atlas grinned, raising his spear to impale me.

"NO!" Zoë yelled, and a volley of silver arrows sprouted from the armpit chink in Atlas' armour.

"ARGH!" He bellowed and turned towards his daughter.

I sat up, and grabbed a silver knife from Artemis' belt.

"What do you -?"

"I'm sorry, Artemis." I muttered, and slit her knee. She whimpered in pain as small amounts of ichor leaked out of the wound.

I put my lips in the wound and drank. Sounds really weird, I know, but I didn't want Zoë dying today. Artemis couldn't fight as it was.

"Forgive me." I said as I left, energy flowing through my veins. I punched the ground, and my body burst into flames.

Pain erupted all over my body as the ichor allowed me to transform. Blood flew high as my back exploded. My nails were replaced with talons. Small horns sprouted out of my head, skin and blood littering the stone below me.

The flow of blood stopped, and I growled. It was animalistic. The need to kill was nagging the back of my mind. My teeth sharpened into fangs, and I ran from my crouch.

"ATLAS!" I roared, and punched him straight in the abdomen.

Atlas jabbed at me with his spear, and it nicked my arm.

But I felt nothing.

Monsters began to surround us, climbing the mountain. Phoebe and Thalia began fighting them to defend a weak Annabeth.

"Help them!" I barked, but Zoë continued to fire arrows at her father.

The three of us continued to fight. The monsters were beginning to overpower the two girls.

A flash of gold erupted from behind me. I looked, and saw Apollo standing there.

"Help them, Percy!" The sun god demanded, glancing at his older sister. She was too weak to continue holding the sky.

"He's mine." I flew over to the girls, and ripped a Cyclops in half with my clawed hands. More and more monsters charged towards Phoebe, Thalia and I. They seemed to be coming from a small cruise ship which was anchored at the foot of the mountain.

A scream of pain cut through my mind, ending my current killing spree.

"Burn!" I threw a fireball at the horde of monsters, and ran up to Artemis.

My talons and stumpy horns receded back into me, my teeth returning to normal. My back burned as I ran, something receding back into my body.

I skidded over next to Artemis, whom was struggling under the weight of the sky.

She wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer. Somebody needed to take control.

"The sky." I told my nemesis. "Give it to me."

"No..." She refused weakly. Her forehead beaded with more metallic sweat. "You will be crushed."

"So will you in a few moments." I reasoned.

"The daughter of... Athena barely... survived after minutes... You will... N-not last long..." She coughed weakly, red blood staining her teeth. A grey streak of hair draped over her face, matted with sweat.

_Red blood._

Oh crap. I realised what was happening for the demonization.

"I'll die anyway. So will you, I you don't give me the weight of the sky!" I demanded.

I didn't wait for an answer. I took out Riptide and slashed through her chains. Then I stepped next to her and braced myself on one knee - holding up my hands - and touched the cold, heavy clouds. For a moment there, Artemis and I bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing I'd ever felt, as if I were being crushed under a thousand trucks. I wanted to black out from the pain, but I breathed deeply.

_I can do this._

I pushed the weak Artemis away from the burden, and I held it alone.

Every muscle in my body turned to fire. Mt bones felt like they were melting. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. I began to sink, lower and lower to the ground, the sky's weight crushing me.

I inhaled deeply. If I could keep it up for only for a few more seconds. I thought about Bianca, who had most likely died so we could get here. If she could do that, I could hold the sky.

My vision went fuzzy. Everything was tinged with red. I caught glimpses of the battle, but I wasn't even sure if I was seeing clearly.

Apollo was dancing around Atlas, slicing him with a pair of wicked, golden hunting knives the length of his arms, while Zoë fired numerous arrows at her father.

The sun god slashed wildly, dodging each strike from the Titan with grace only beaten by that of his sister.

The General roared in pain as a silver arrow found its mark in a chink of his armour, affecting him like bee stings. But, Atlas just got madder and continued on fighting.

Phoebe and Thalia fought against monsters, taking an endless shower in monster dust. Both were like Death himself, with the furiousity of a demon.

Artemis was trying to get up, but she was too weak to even move. She was dying.

Sweat poured down my face. My hands were slippery. Mg shoulders would've screamed with agony if they were given the chance. I felt like the vertebrae in my spine were being welded together by a blowtorch.

Atlas advanced, pressing Apollo. He was fast, but the General's strength was unstoppable. Atlas slammed his javelin into the ground where Apollo had been a split second before, and a fissure opened in the rocks. Atlas leapt over it, and Apollo grew to match Atlas' height.

Apollo superman-punched Atlas and retreated back towards me.

_Get ready._ Apollo spoke in my mind.

I was losing the ability to think through the pain. My response was probably a pained cry or something.

"You fight well, for a god." Atlas laughed the god and Titan's hands interlocking with each other as they pushed against each other.

"Too bad you sister would be easier to fight. She was a nice night for me."

"SHUT UP!" Apollo roared, and made the mistake of releasing his hand.

Atlas punched the sun god in the sternum, winding him.

The General picked up his spear, and raised it above his head. "I wonder what your grave will look like, Artemis."

He brought it down, for the kill.

"No!"

Zoë surged forwards, between her father and motherly figure. She shot an arrow straight into the Titan's forehead, where it was lodged like a unicorn's horn.

I would have laughed, but what happened next made my blood run cold.

Atlas bellowed in rage, and back-handed his daughter. She went flying into the black rocks.

"ZOË!" I roared in rage. But I couldn't do anything. I was useless at the moment. I couldn't even see where she had landed.

Apollo was back onto his feet, but he was still drowsy and struggling to breathe properly.

Atlas turned back to Artemis with a look of triumph on his face. She wasn't moving.

Thoughts ran through my mind.

"First blood of a new war." Atlas gloated. And he stabbed downwards.

Before I could even blink, Artemis grabbed his javelin shaft. It hit the earth right next to her. Apollo, with a cry of rage, kicked Atlas, sending him flying over towards me.

I saw him coming down on top of me, and I realized what would happen. I loosened my grip on the sky, and as Atlas slammed into me I didn't try to hold on.

I let myself be pushed out of the way and rolled for all that I was worth.

The weight of the sly dropped onto Atlas' back, almost smashing him flat until he managed to get onto his knees, struggling to get out from under the crushing weight of the sky. But it was too late.

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_" He bellowed so hard, it shook the mountain. "_NOT AGAIN!_"

The General was trapped under his old burden.

I tried to stand, but I fell back again, _dazed_ from pain.

Artemis crawled towards Zoë, Apollo wrapping his arms around her to help.

Apollo, once over to Zoë, he shot a barrage of golden arrows at the monsters, causing them to retreat.

"Artemis!" I yelled, managing to stand up.

The goddess looked up, her face grief-stricken. Zoë lay in the goddess' weak arms. She was breathing. Her eyes were open. But still...

"The wound is poisoned..." Artemis said, referring to the injury from Ladon.

It was much worse than Zoë had let on. I could barely look at it. She had charged into battle, against her father, with a horrible cut already sapping her strength.

"The stars..." Zoë murmured. "I cannot see them.

I was thinking rapidly.

"Nectar and Ambrosia! Come on! We have to get her some." Apollo put a hand on his sister's should reassuringly.

No one moved. Grief hung in the air.

Just then, and the moonlight brightened. A silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by a group of deer. It landed right next to us.

"Get... In..." Artemis said weakly. Apollo and I heaved Artemis on, and then Zoë. We wrapped Zoë in blankets as Apollo pulled the reigns and we sped away from the mountain, straight into the air.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

We landed at Crissy Field after nightfall.

Apollo was kneeling next to his twin at Zoë's side, binding the Hunter's wounds.

We had no ambrosia or nectar. No regular medicine would help. It was dark, but I could see that Zoë didn't look good. She was shivering, and the faint glow that usually hung around her was fading.

"Can't you heal her with you energy or something?" I asked the twins. "I mean, you are gods...

They looked troubled. "Life is fragile, Percy. If the Fates will the string to be cut, there is little any can do. But I can try." Apollo said weakly. He didn't want to upset his sister.

Artemis set her hand on Zoë's side, bit Zoë gripped her wrist. She loomed onto the goddess' eyes, and some kind of understanding was passed between the two of them.

"Have I... served thee well?" Zoë whispered.

"With... Great honour." Artemis said softly. "The finest of my attendants."

Zoë's face relaxed. "Rest. At last."

"I can try to heal the poison, my brave one."

But in that moment, I knew or wasn't just the poison that was killing her. It was Atlas' last blow.

Atlas' fury had broken her inside.

Zoë brought Artemis' head closer to her, and whispered something into her ear.

Artemis said something back, and a brief conversation of whispers occurred between the two. The goddess pulled away, her silver eyes brimming with tears.

"I am sorry, sister." Phoebe said, sobbing.

"Forgiveness... You are brave, Phoebe... None is needed..." Zoë smiled weakly, and Phoebe kissed her sister on the forehead. She pulled back.

Zoë took Thalia's hand. "I am sorry we argued." Zoe said. "We could have been sisters."

"It's my fault." Thalia said, blinking hard. "You were right about heroes, men - everything."

Zoë turned to me. "Perhaps not all men..." Zoë murmured. She smiled weakly at me. "Do you still have that sword, Percy?"

I wouldn't speak. I brought out Riptide and put the pen in her hand. She grasped it contently. "You spoke the truth, Perseus Jackson. You are... Nothing like Heracles. I am honoured you carry this sword."

A shudder ran through her body.

"Zoë -" I said, blinking away a tear.

"Stars..." She whispered. "I can see the stars again, my lady."

A lone tear trickled down Artemis' cheek. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

"Stars..." She repeated. Her eyes were fixed on the night sky.

She exhaled, and moved no more.

I let my tears fall, stifling a sob.

Artemis cupped her hand over Zoë's mouth and muttered a few word words in Ancient Greek. A silvery wisp of smoke exhaled from Zoë's lips and was caught in the hands of the goddess.

Zoë's body shimmered and disappeared.

Artemis stood weakly, Apollo supporting her weight. She said some kind of blessing, breathed into her cupped hand and released the silver dust to the sky. It flew up, sparkling, and vanished.

Annabeth gasped. Looking up at the sky, K saw that the stars were brighter now. The stars were brighter now. They made a pattern I had never noticed before - a gleaming constellation that looked a lot like a girl's figure - a girl with a bow, running across the sky.

"Let the world honour you, my huntress," Artemis said. "Live forever in the stars."

She collapsed, and I turned my back.

"What's happening to her?!" Apollo yelled, and I turned, slitting her wrist.

Red blood leaked from the wound.

"She's mortal. The ichor cancelled out the demon blood. She'll be fine - just take away some of her power." I said, and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked, tears falling.

I didn't turn.

"Get revenge on my torturer." Was my simple answer and I felt the shadows envelop me in their coldness.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The sound of children screaming with delight caught his attention.

The Hunters of Artemis were preparing to leave.

Now was his time to strike.

The black haired boy emerged from the shadows, and walked into the mess hall.

Apollo was stood near the Hunters, watching them for his sister, whom was in a coma.

He saw his target sitting with his brothers.

He uncapped his sword.

"LUKE CASTELLAN!" He bellowed, and the lunch was silenced.

The son of Hermes looked up, and paled.

He ran.

The boy chased after him.

"Percy, leave or-"

Percy aimed to lop off his torturer's head, but it clanged off of it, like he was cutting through steel.

"So you dipped in the Styx?" The Son of Astaroth wasn't surprised.

The campers were running towards them, weapons drawn.

"Smart boy." He pulled out a scythe charm, and held it high for everyone to see.

Chiron cantered over, and nearly fainted.

Thalia and Annabeth were like stone, unmoving at the realization that their best friend was a traitor.

_CRACK!_

A portal opened up behind Luke, and Percy snarled.

"Why, Luke? Was it just to torture me in Tartarus?" Percy asked as his dark green eyes filled with rage.

"The gods will ignore us no more. And with your father backing us, Percy, we will win for sure. Then, the Demon Realm will cease to exist, as we shall control all!" Luke announced, and the skies began to darken over Camp Half-Blood.

A golden flash appeared behind Luke, of a towering golden figure.

"You will regret this decision."

"So shall you, Son of Astaroth! You will regret not choosing the winning side!" Luke cackled.

"Zoë loves her current tortures. And Artemis... Poor her. She should give up fighting; she's bound to die anyway." Before Apollo could come forward, Percy surged forwards, kicking Luke into the portal. It closed right after Luke fell in.

Percy turned back to the crowd.

He nodded at Chiron and Apollo, before a shadow leapt out from the forest and engulfed him.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Bone of a black cat. Graveyard dirt. Passport picture. Other garbage._ A young boy listed off.

He stood in the middle of a crossroads. He dug a small hole, and put the contents into a small metal tin, before burying it.

"Ah." The shadows collected in front of him.

"So, how can I help you?" A girl asked, her ruby red eyes gleaming with malice.

"You know what." He answered.

"Right. Bring her back. Ten years before I claim your soul. Alright." The crossroad demon smiled, before forcing her lips onto his, sealing the deal.

The boy grinned from under his hood, spitting onto the road.

She vanished into the shadows, and the skies opened up. Rain poured down onto him.

"Soon." He muttered to himself, and melted away into the shadows.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done! Muwhahahahahahahaha! I'm evil, I know, say it if you want. Or hate on me. Just don't kill me.**

**I don't think I deserve that... Anyway, guess what?! I read it! Blood of Olympus finished! Well, I kind of finished it on the 7th (the day it came out on Kindle store). But, it wasn't as good as I hoped... I mean, I expected Percy to by a main character and strong! But NO! He even lost a battle underwater, and an OP Jason beat the enemy at the BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN! The only good part was the end really... And where Octavian died...**

**Oh well, Rick better make a third series though.**

**Anyway, on with the reviews!**

**Archangel of Revenge:** "The dragon stirred, its scales glittering like a mountain of penises."

LOL WUT? DAFUQ?

Wait... oh pennies...

Keep up the good work!

**What? Did I make that mistake?! DAFUQ?!**

**Oh, and thanks.**

**Galaxy Eyes:** Great Story!

**Thanks!**

**xRinneandSharinx: **I want all those threats to happen Lol

**... Well, part of it came true...**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: **Holy shit, I can't believe Phoebe did that. On another note: Awesome.

**Thanks! I was thinking about Artemis... But... Eh. It was more entertaining this way.**

**And thanks again!**

**Gossip Girl (AncientTide): **NAH! I WILL COMPLETE IT BEFORE YOU! Moi, is gonna complete it first! Wow, great chapter. Quite short though. Or maybe the time passes fastly because it was so awesome! Gosh, I sound like a gossip girl! But I hate gossiping! Like a lot! So I need to fix that! Maybe, I'll do it, but I already have many ideas.

**Naa, you didn't... Well, you didn't complete it in a day at least. I think it was only 2K though, whereas this is like 5K... I'm going with awesome though! Oh, and check your name. I quite like it.**

**Batman1998: **Awesome chapter but how the hell is Percy getting out of this one. Sometimes I really hate you more than rock because of all the cliff-hangers

**Step right up, join the group of people! But, what about Rick? Oh well, you love me really... Well... I hope anyway.**

**Zgirl101: **You wouldn't dare! Mark of Athena is the worst cliffhanger in the history of ever! Beating that... the world would just... end!

**I think I would have pulled it off, but this was so much more evil. I could... And I will!**

**You have made the challenge that will end the world!**

**Lord of Death and Time:** Shit... well phoebe I did not expect

**Nobody did.**

**Nobody214: **"You've got it wrong." The Cambion stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

No, I don't want to die... Good story. Nothing to correct. Why would there be though.

UNT

Nobody out (and not dying)

**Nice quote. And thanks! But, UNT? I need to catch up with the modern world.**

**The Master of Chaos:** Damn, that's a serious threat. And is Zoe bat shit crazy?!

**I know. And I don't think so... Maybe she should see a shrink.**

**Anyway, since this is over with, I'm doing something special. The poll about next story is starting again, but you can choose 3 things!**

**Why?**

**Well, there's a never-ending tie between two of them.**

**So, yeah...**

**Also, leave a review! I just gave you a 5K chapter for crying out loud! Anyway, I've got a crappy Mock Exam in Physics on Monday. I really need to revise... Oh well.**

**Just review! I beg you! Let's beat 300, and I throw in some romance! And give some torture scenes if people want it... And I may keep Artemis alive. Depends...**

**Bye!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	25. 25: Welcome to Hell Have a Cookie!

**Here is chapter 25 of A Demon's Wrath!**

**A lot of you guys will be complaining about the end of the chapter probably, but this is just a crappy filler chappie.**

**Oh, and I got The Evil Within recently. It will explain some of the gore scenes...**

**Okay, some came from my twisted mind, due to my gothic/Emo mood at the minute. Oh well.**

**Just enjoy! I know you will!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Twelve enormous thrones made U shape around a central hearth, similar to that of Camp Half-Blood. The ceiling above glittered with constellations; even the newest one, Zoë the Huntress, making her way across the heavens with her bow drawn.

Ten of the seats were occupied. Apollo stood near the hearth, his twin sister in his arms. Behind him, stop Phoebe, Thalia and Annabeth.

"Son." Zeus boomed, a look of anger on his face. "What happened?"

Apollo had to choose his words carefully. He couldn't risk his father finding out about Percy, or he would go insane on a rampage to kill him.

"Father," Apollo began, "Artemis seems to have been poisoned - severely. It seems that the Titans are raising Mount Orthys in the West, as well as Atlas attempting to escape. But, the Titans managed to get a hold of something that not even I have the knowledge to cure."

Hades looked up from his temporary throne, having suspicions on which it was.

"What was it, Apollo?" Athena asked. She looked pretty annoyed, where she didn't know something.

"The blood of a demon." Apollo answered. Hades paled (if it was even possible), and the gods began to panic - well, Ares didn't.

Poseidon was gripping his trident, Ares was shouting torture methods for the enemy, Athena was just stropping. Zeus was seething, the strong scent of burning carbon filling the air. You get the idea for the rest.

"Apollo... How would they get a hold of something from a completely different pantheon?" Athena asked, calming down. None took much notice of the three demigoddesses behind Apollo.

"I am not sure. But, they obviously have a tie. A demon could have easily mated with a legacy or child of the gods, which is their pathway onto our council." Apollo suggested. His face was grim. He couldn't bear the thought of his beloved sister dying on him.

"But why?" Hermes asked. "What is so important about us?"

"Monsters." Phoebe announced from behind Apollo. The throne room fell silent.

"Who are you, girl? And how do you know?" Zeus demanded, grasping his bolt.

"I am Phoebe, one of Lady Artemis' Hunters. And, I... Uh... Joined them willingly." Phoebe said worriedly, and Zeus raised his bolt.

"Father!" Thalia yelled. "She did it so the Hunt could be informed of monster locations! And numbers! She was risking her own life to give them information."

Zeus lowered his bolt. He would not dare tempt his youngest daughter to go against him.

_SCREECH!_

"What in the name of -" Before Ares could finish his sentence, the throne room doors were thrown open. Black smoke billowed in, and Apollo used himself as a shield for Artemis as red hot coals from the hearth were thrown into the air.

The marble floor cracked as the black smoke collided with it, separating into ten different clouds. They condensed, and began to form shapes.

One stepped forward, a black cloak draped across his shoulders. His face was hidden from his cloak, but a pair of golden eyes illuminated from the shadows. They held evil with no bounds. He wore black cameo pants and combat boots. His upper body was bare, showing his flesh and bones off.

"Gods of Olympus..." He grinned, showing two pairs of black teeth.

Zeus' breath hitched.

"Demigods and mortal." He added. Raw power rolled off of his voice, daring any of the gods to challenge him.

Apollo hissed with pain, scorch marks littering his back from the burning coals.

The other nine clouds solidified into numerous figures, some male while others female.

"We have come to warn you." A woman stepped forward. She wore a black dress, and black pointy shoes. Her figure momentarily changed into that of a male.

"War is coming. And my son will destroy you all. He will drain each of you of ichor, and obliterate each of you."

A third one stepped forward.

The lower half of his face was from the darkness of his hood. A pair of dark green eyes locked with Apollo's. Apollo growled.

He wore black robes, and none of his skin was decomposing unlike the other demons.

"Yes." He spoke. I shall find enjoyment in it. After all, you killed my mother." He snarled, glaring at most of the Olympians. His parent changed form into a male, before reverting back to a woman.

"Who are you, and what do you want without Pantheon?" Zeus asked.

The leader of the group grinned once more.

"I am the temporary King of Hell, Azazel. We are tired of the Human's corrupt ways, and we have had enough of being told to bow down to those lesser beings. We need power though. And to get to it, you Pagan gods stand in my way." He announced, and Zeus looked an ounce relieved that it wasn't his father, Kronos.

"Who is your link with us gods?" Apollo snarled, and the woman turned to him.

She formed into a man once more. "I mated with Sally Jackson, daughter of Poseidon and Oceanus. Then, my son here was born. A hybrid: Mortal, god, titan and demon run through his veins."

The hybrid sneered from under his hood. "We shall meet in battle Olympians." A staff formed in his hands. The shaft was made out of charred wood, while a dark crystal was merged into the top of it.

His father looked pleased.

Nine turned into black smoke and fled, except for Perseus.

"She is mortal. My blood... She is lucky demonization never occurred on her, or she would be my ally. I bid you luck in the upcoming war." He turned his back, and walked out of the throne room. He turned his head, so they could all catch his eyes.

"You're all going to need it."

_BOOM!_

He turned into a torrent of black smoke, and the throne room doors slammed shut.

Ares leapt off of his throne. "Let's give them war!" He roared, but an arrow landed in his groin.

Apollo was holding his bow, aiming it at the war god's heart. "Don't tempt me, Ares."

Poseidon turned to Zeus. "Brother." A flash occurred in the throne room, to show a wet Grover and the Ophiotaurus in a ball of water.

"Uh..." Grover said nervously. "What did I miss?"

Apollo took his time to look at his paranoid father. "Lord Zeus, I demand you do not kill the beasts or demigods. Also, to call this meeting off and leave, to put my sister in the infirmary. I also request that I watch over the Hunt, if they are alright with it that is. I do not want those lovely ladies dismembering any of my sons in their constant fits of rage." Apollo requesting, wincing in pain as he limped over to his unconscious twin sister.

"With pleasure, Apollo." Zeus nodded. "Demigods, we thank you for your bravery. We are sorry we cannot give you any rewards... But warn Chiron of the dilemma we face." Zeus clapped his hands, and the three demigoddesses and Satyr vanished in a burst of golden light.

Hephaestus snapped his fingers, and the Ophiotaurus was in a glass bowl framed with gold.

Zeus raised his bolt to flash out.

"WAIT!" Hades yelled, jumping up from his throne. All eyes turned to the gothic king of the Underworld.

"They did it... They brought someone back from the dead."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Present time..._

A scrap of bronze was kicked across the icy sand. An icy cloud of carbon dioxide left a hooded figure's mouth as he wondered through a scrapyard of celestial bronze.

His teeth were chattering; the icy breeze was biting at his skin as it crawled up the inside of his cloak. Dark, sea green eyes darted around, looking for someone.

The moon glowed faintly from the void of space above, the stars glinting with their beauty. The newest constellation, The Huntress, shone the brightest of them all. It pained him slightly, to see it. It was an endless reminder that she had died from his wrong doing.

His throat tensed as his head moved back slightly. A glob of saliva flung from his mouth, the edges of it freezing in the winter air as it flew through the air.

_PING!_

It made contact with a heap of bronze, the hollow object echoing out for long distances.

He left the scrapyard, and a gust of wind blew into his hood, yanking it down.

Long, matted raven black hair was thrown back. His face was pale. The skin held tight against his bones, as if he never ate. His eyes held pain beyond belief, but were shielded from most of it, as if he had a mental barrier blocking the agonizing wails of endless pain from the endless tortures he suffered from his imprisonments.

With a growl building up in his throat, he reached for his hood and flipped it up, concealing his features from the prying light once more.

A figure sprawled out on the same caught his eye. She wore silver attire, similar to that of one of the Hunters of Artemis...

"Bianca!" Her voice rolled off of his chapped lips. He ran over to her body, and pressed his bony fingers against her neck.

No pulse.

"No!" He snarled, and punched the ground in a fit of rage. A could of sand erupted from underneath his clenched hand.

The boy stood, air leaking out through his teeth as he exhaled angrily.

"You're not going to like this, Bianca... But I've made many mistakes..." He said somewhat softly. A single tear broke through his anger, running down his cheek and onto the sand with a soft pat.

The clouds began to gather above them, swirling around into a miniature hurricane.

He walked away, leaving the body there.

He ran back through the scrapyard until he vanished from sight, the only sign of him ever being there being a set of foot prints, which ended suddenly.

Screams of anguish echoed off of the cave walls. The Hell Gate had led him to the Sixth Circle. Light crept in from the gaping hole above.

The place was gloomy. The demon didn't like it a lot. Although it wasn't fiery like the first three Circles, I was fairly chilly there.

He had a feeling Bianca was in the circle. He could feel it on her skin - the energy of a demon.

"I WON'T TELL YOU!" A female voice screamed, shortly followed by a scream of pain.

Now, many small caves led off from the Sixth Circle, but there is only one with the screams coming from.

The male ran, peering into each. He had to hold his stomach as he peered into each of the openings. The worst of tortures occurred in each - usually the enemies of Hell were kept in them before their souls would be stripped of mortality and nothing but a ghast, then they are driven into blood thirsty clouds of black smoke - a weak demon. Over time, they would grow in power with the more destruction they caused, until they could obtain a solid form without the need of a host - such as Astaroth, Azazel and Moloch. But, they could only stay on the plains of Earth for a short period of time, or the Angels would come down to attack.

Back to the current situation in Hell, more pained screams were filling up his ears. He could feel the blades racking her skin with each step he made.

Then, a cave caught his attention. It extended through a long corridor, and then curved behind the other caves. It was possibly Alistair's personal teaching grounds for all of the young demons.

Basically, it was the hall of assholes, as the cloaked figure called it. Now he can have some real fun.

Another scream echoed off of the walls of the cave, and he ran in. Nobody was getting tortured - especially his friends.

The sight he saw made him vomit.

Lined up, were numerous mangles corpses. They each sat in torture chairs. Some had a chainsaw through their heart, while one had half of his head cut off - vertically. Fresh blood oozed from the veins, the pink brain moving slightly as needles were planted deep into it. Another had her insides opened up, and she had been strangled by her own intestines. Her heart was still beating, blood squirting out of a small puncture wound. Another had the arteries ripped out, tied to the chair by them.

The scent of blood washed over him, and he felt sick. The metallic taste of blood began to creep its way into his mouth. He could hear many blades sharpening at once. The air around him was thick and damp.

At the far end, was a torch light?

A figure was strung up to the ceiling by her hands, multiple knives getting dragged across her damaged skin.

"_Freddy..._" Percy sneered, a knife forming in his hands.

The torturer turned around, his ghoulish 'skin' rotting away.

"What do you want, son of Astaroth?" He sneered, licking one of his make-shift finger-claws.

"Your endless suffering." With the flick of a wrist, the knife had been sent shooting through the demon.

An orange light flickered throughout his entire body, as he died. He collapsed in a heap - no dust, nothing. The demon had been destroyed.

"Bianca..." He muttered, and tore his knife from the corpse. He sliced the Hunter's bindings, and took off his robes. He then pulled off his under shirt, and put it on her bloody body. The male threw his own cloak back on to conceal his facial features from any demon.

"Percy..." Bianca managed out, blood seeping through the boy's shirt.

Percy cursed the Fates under his breath, and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't make sound, B. I'm going to get you out of here." He assured her, and ran out of the cave.

_BOOM!_

Clouds of black smoke flew from the dark pit below. Ice bit against Bianca's skin, causing her to shiver even more than what she was.

Demons flew around, smashing the damned souls back into the Ninth Circle.

They possibly felt the demon's death.

"Shit..." Percy muttered, and ran through the shadows of the Sixth Circle, making sure to make no noise at all.

A deafening roar of rage erupted from the endless abyss below, followed by the ground to shake. Rocks began to fall from above as Percy ran, desperately trying to avoid conflict. It would only risk Bianca and his lives.

The Hell Gate was close... _So close!_

It began to shrink, as if Percy was moving away from it. It was shrinking! Percy picked up his pace.

They weren't going to make it... They weren't...

Percy leapt forwards, holding Bianca tight as he threw himself into the vortex.

_POP!_

Percy's back scraped against the sandy surface below him. He hissed in pain.

"Ugh..." Percy grunted in annoyance. His cloak was most likely torn. He looked down at his arms.

They were empty.

"BIANCA!" Percy roared, and ran back through the scrapyard to where the dead Bianca had been laying at.

She was still lying there. He pressed two fingers against her neck, and felt a pulse. She was alive at least.

Percy sighed, feeling weak. He hated using Hell Gates, since they always managed to sap thaw energies of passing demons to continue running properly, and not closing up. Then, how would they get quick access to and from Hell?

A pair of dark brown eyes opened up wide, and stared up at the starry sky. She breathed in deeply, before chocking, a load of sand coming out of her mouth.

Percy sighed was relief. She was alive after all.

"Percy..." She panted, looking up into his dark green eyes.

He smiled weakly.

"Hey B." Percy's simple answer was. If she was given the energy, Bianca would have leapt up and strangled the hybrid in a bone-crushing hug. Sadly though, she couldn't move a muscle.

"How did you...?" She asked, but her eyelids felt heavy. Her stomach was turning itself inside out. She felt like she hadn't eaten in a lifetime.

Well, she kind of hadn't... But that wasn't the point.

"Here." Percy said, and handed her a bottle of water.

He uncapped it and raised her slightly, bringing the mouth of the bottle to her lips. She could barely swallow the water. She didn't realise how dry her throat was until she started drinking. It was hurting her. She could feel loose, dead tissue rolling down her oesophagus and into her empty stomach.

"Better?" Percy asked after she had downed it.

The Hunter nodded weakly.

Her uniform was in tatters, covered in burns. Her skin was scarred. Percy winced as he saw them.

"How did I -" She paused for a few seconds, a flashback consuming her sight. She saw herself being tortured by a demon, and be dragged down to an icy cave as she kicked and screamed.

Bianca's eyes were wide with fear. The son of Astaroth refused to meet her eyes.

"How long was I dead?" She croaked; tearing up slightly as the scars began to hurt.

"A week and a half up on Earth."

"Where was I? And what was the time down there?!"

"Hell." Percy whispered, guilt consuming his features. "And a week up here is two and a half years..."

Bianca paled. She had been tortured in Hell. But, how had Percy got her exactly?

"I'm half demon. A Cambion is a better term to use though. I'm a sixth mortal, sixth Titan and a sixth god too." Percy looked away towards the east, and saw Apollo beginning his journey in the sun chariot.

It was hard for the sun god. He had to worry for his sister, but he also had to guide her moon chariot across the sky of a night.

"Let's get you somewhere safe..." Percy assured her, and picked her up bridal style. The shadows crawled out of the scrapyard and consumed Percy and Bianca before the sunlight could cut through them.

They reappeared in front of a dark palace.

Three bags flew over, and landed in front of Percy.

"What is your business here, demon?" The middle, Alecto, snarled.

"Bringing Lord Hades his daughter - nothing else." Percy snapped. If Bianca wasn't in his arms, he would have drawn sword and sliced the three hags back down to Tartarus.

Alecto growled, staring at Bianca. The Hunter's dark eyes shone with fear as the Furies' cold, black eyes stared at her.

"We'll tell Hades of your presence." They flew away, their fiery whips cracking with each beat of their leathery wings.

Percy entered the palace, ignoring the garden full of crystal flowers and pomegranate trees. The Garden of Persephone.

He walked into the throne room.

On a throne crafted from human bones, sat the infamous god of the Underworld. His robes seemed to be trying to escape - like souls from Hell.

Percy would hate to see his underwear.

Next to him, sat Persephone. She was beautiful, Percy would admit that.

"Perseus..." Hades muttered out upon seeing the son of Astaroth. He sat up, eager to see who was in Percy's arms.

"I have your daughter, Bianca here." Percy said, placing the daughter of Hades on her own two feet. She struggled, so Percy allowed her to rest on his shoulder.

Hades' eyes widened. According to his son, she had died.

"NICO!" Hades yelled, and a small ten year old fell out of the shadows, flat on his face.

"Yeah, father?" He struggled up to his feet, and saw Percy standing next to his sister.

"Bianca!" Nico ran forwards, barrelling into his sister. He was crying. He had been told that she had died.

After the small reunion, Percy turned to Hades and his wife.

"I will take my leave, Hades. I have some business to attend to." Percy spoke up, but Nico broke his embrace with his sister.

"Not so fast." The son of Hades growled. "_You_ killed her."

Percy tensed up as he could feel a sword being pressed against his back.

"There's a small problem there, Nico di Angelo." Percy uncapped Riptide. "I only kill those who hurt those I care for. I dragged her out of Hell for a good reason."

Nico made a move to stab Percy. But he disarmed the demigod.

Hades was ready to get involved, when his son was about to be harmed.

"I won't harm you because of Bianca." Said girl was holding her brother back.

Percy melted into the shadows, and Nico relaxed.

"Now, children," Hades smiled slightly, his arms open. "Come." Persephone didn't look all too happy about that.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_The shadows collected in front of him._

_"So, how can I help you?" A girl asked, her ruby red eyes gleaming with malice._

_"You know what." He answered._

_"Right. Bring her back. Ten years before I claim your soul. Alright." The crossroad demon smiled, before forcing her lips onto his, sealing the deal._

_The boy grinned from under his hood, spitting onto the road._

_She vanished into the shadows, and the skies opened up. Rain poured down onto him._

_"Soon." He muttered to himself, and melted away into the shadows._

A pair of black eyes snapped open.

Zoë Nightshade's head was killing her. The sound of laughter filled her ears. When was in a forest.

She sat up, and felt the solid ground beneath her. Was she in the court of Ouranus or Elysium?

"APOLLO!" A girlish scream yelled out.

"No... I can't be..." Zoë murmured to herself, before struggling to her feet. She walked over to the source of the noise, to confirm her suspicions.

She raised her hands to cover her eyes as she broke through the trees, to see Camp Half-Blood.

She saw a fourteen year old girl with auburn hair chasing around a boy with blonde hair.

"Sis! I didn't do it!" Apollo yelled.

Zoë stumbled as she left her support of the trees.

The girl with auburn hair turned to Zoë, and she looked ready to faint.

Silver met black.

"Zoë...?" She asked, and the ex -Hunter nodded slightly, stumbling.

She was crushed in a bone-crushing hug.

"H-How are y-y-you here?" She asked, and Zoë looked a bit weird.

"Percy... I think..." She wondered.

"Now, how come you are still here?" Zoë inquired.

"Because, I'm -"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Images flashed through her mind.

She was stuck in a dream... A dream that would never be.

A boy was walking across a beach with her, moonlight bathing the pair of them. Their hands were entwined.

She couldn't help but feel love when she saw him laugh. His raven black hair hung over his eyes, which shone with the same amount of love she felt.

His smile made her smile. She couldn't help it.

She kept trying to escape, but she felt _right._ Like she _belonged_ there.

Then, after what seemed like an eternity of fun, the images around her began to fade.

"NO!" She screamed.

A pair of silver eyes shot open. A constant beep could be heard in the background. The walls around her were a vibrant gold, almost blinding her. She was confused, to say the least.

She thought she was dead. Or wake up in some dark dungeon. Well, something along those lines...

Her silver eyes darted around the room, as she struggled to sit up.

A flash occurred near her, and she closed her eyes. The light _burned_ her. That shouldn't happen to a goddess.

Her younger twin, Apollo, walked up next to her, a grim expression on his face.

"Apollo... What happened?" She asked weakly.

"You... You lost your immortality sis..." He answered, helping her sit up. "Now, we go to see Zeus. Close ya eyes." Apollo's sky blue eyes looked sad, as if he was expecting Artemis to die shortly. Or be unhappy. A combination of the both was more likely.

Apollo flashed them both to the throne room of Olympus. Artemis felt beyond weak. Apollo got his bow and shot upwards, towards the sky. It passed through the ceiling of the throne room and exploded in a shower of gold, like a firework.

Artemis covered up her eyes as each of the gods flashed into the throne room.

Zeus looked ill, as if he had been poisoned. Poseidon looked similar, but not as bad.

"What... Happened while I was out...?" The ex-goddess asked, knowing that she would die for good if she ticked a god off.

"The Demons attacked." Athena answered solemnly.

Artemis was shocked. They had attacked... And she was going to hate the next answer.

"Was Percy with them?" She asked her brother quietly.

"Yes..." He replied, a distant look in his eyes.

"Right, so, can we make Artemis immortal, so she and her Hunters can continue to hunt monsters across the States." Apollo demanded. He was eager - for his sister's sake.

Zeus looked grim.

"No." He answered blatantly.

Artemis clenched her fist with annoyance. "Why not?"

"It would be breaking the Ancient Laws. This will be both a punishment and redemption. You must earn you way back onto the council."

"How?! That is unfair!"

"You can help us win this war. Then, Zeus will let you re-join. Your seat shall be preserved for your return - well, it's a big _if._" Poseidon answered, and Artemis nodded.

"So, what of my Hunters?" She asked.

"They may stay at Camp Half-Blood. Along with you."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done with chapter 25!**

**Well, that was quick! 4K solid! YIPPEE! Well, I am also listening to Avril Lavigne at the moment, so yeah...**

**I also have a new pic for this story. Review if I should change it back! I quite like it! My English teacher shit his pants when he saw it. Wuss.**

**Anyway, let's crack on with the reviews!**

**Zgirl101:** Oh great. I just dared Prince of Souls to end the world. We're doomed. Sorry innocents!

**Well, it won't be that bad... Your fault. You ended it. Not me!**

**Batman1998:** Good chapter and I can't believe how much shit went down. Will Percy take a dip in the Styx?

**Well, a lot more goes down soon! And why should I say now? It'll spoil it!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** Amazing

**Thanks!**

**The Master of Chaos:** First off, no spoilers! Second, I keep expecting Percy to see everybody he cares about be destroyed with no chance of returning, that would lead to him transforming into a terrifying fused transformation of 1/3 godly true power, 1/3 titan true power, and 1/3 demon true power all combined into a form of pure, unadulterated, death. After that happens he just starts tearing through demons and monsters left and right until he gets smashed into the ground by one of the more powerful demons or Kronos, then he reaches deep inside himself and all the people he cares about tell him things to remind him of who he is and that he doesn't need these skills to win. He accepts all parts of himself and unleashes his true ultimate form. If you need help to imagine what that would be similar to I'd suggest paying attention to Shadow the Hedgehog letting the past go in his game, and watch Nazo Unleashed on YouTube.

**Uh... I completed that game at like... 8... And watched the video a few years back. Although it's an awesome idea, it's kind of... Overdone. And, it can kill a good story. And I hate making characters OP too. So, yeah... Sorry mate!**

**xRinneandSharinx:** Hmm Artemis Demon Turn now?

**Naa, I'm not that evil!**

**Lord of Death and Time:** its good

**Thanks!**

**ZDragonswrath:** I have to admit this is a very original idea that I like. You really know how to word things to put the readers on the edge of their seats and I hope to see more soon.

Sincerely,

ZDragonswrath

**Thanks a lot for that!**

**rockyroad69:** You are a very mean writer, leaving me hanging like that :( but great chappie nonetheless!

**I know, I seem to be getting that an awful lot lately... Thanks anyway!**

**Okay, so, do the poll! EVERYONE! Like, everyone can revote! So, yeah... Go do that now!**

**Also, I have a Halloween special for all you folk. It is called... A Huntress, Hearts and Roses! It is a romance story! Why? Well, the majority of you guys are talking about the horror of me writing a pure romance story... So, why not release it on the day of horrors?! It'll probably be a two shot. The second half would most likely be released on Valentine's Day 2015... Well, if I feel like it that is.**

**Also, comment what cover you like the best! The new or the old one!**

**So, yeah... We're done!**

**Leave a review guys! Or I may make some mean shit happen. Like Percy go even darker. Or add some romance. Depends what's worse...**

**Until next time! Let's reach 300! Or else... I've run out of threats... Oh! I won't update! Yippee!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	26. 26: Well, Someone Holds A Grudge

**Well, here's chapter 26!**

**Now, how many reviews? 6? Bloody Hell.**

**Am I doing something wrong or something?**

**Well, I want to know, like, now! No offence, but it's kind of annoying... Where did ya guys go? I'm writing out of the kindness of my heart...**

**Though, some horrid shit will happen in the future. The Evil Within is very useful! :D**

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Blood._ It was all he could see.

An evil sneer was all he could see in front of him.

The shackles around his wrists were pulled tighter, and a knife was dragged down his exposed chest and abdomen.

"I thing you will love these tortures I have planned for you. Let see..." The figure pulled out a list and a pen, and began ticking.

"Holy Fire - done. Holy water - done. Plague - done. Illusions - done. Hooks - done. Ripping you veins out of your body... Hmm, I have to thank Freddy for that." The figure checked off, grinning with pleasure.

He pulled out a knife, and snapped his fingers.

A silver hunting knife. Auburn hair. Silver eyes.

The tortured boy screamed in pain.

"Go fuck yourself!" He screamed in agony as the knife was plunged into his wrist and dragged downwards.

"Oh, we're getting feisty now? Well, Perseus Jackson, I'm just getting started..." The torturer plunged his hand in, and ripped the blue veins out from the victim's arm, red blood spurting out.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Well, son, what else do we have?"

Ten figures stood around a table, figuring out an assault plan.

"Well, taking out Olympus' defences is always a start. Destroy Camp Half-Blood, and we should be fine in attacking Olympus." The smallest of them all said. The nine others reeked of rotting flesh, but he was well-maintained, with high standards.

"Alright. All Hell Gates - surround Camp Half-Blood!" One figure, who wore a make-shift crown, shouted.

"What about the Labyrinth?" Another piped up.

"Kronos' army plans to go that way. I recommend we destroy them first, they won't try and join Olympus." The smallest one suggested. But, he was in fact hoping to just kill Luke. He _hated_ the spawn of Hermes.

"No, Perseus. We join them, and stick to the original plan. Make sure all Hell Gates are linked up to an entrance to the Labyrinth and Camp Half-Blood. We will disable the force field protecting that damn place from the inside." Perseus' father disagreed.

"What about our links to the council?" Perseus prodded. "We could get them to evacuate Olympus, and we charge up there and destroy the thrones."

"My son," The demon held onto Perseus' shoulder, "You turn sixteen in little over a year's time. I think that plan will have to be put on hold for now."

"Right!" The king declared. "Set the plan in motion! Call the two of them here. We need to confirm Olympus' battle strategies."

Two demons melted away into the shadows before reappearing a few seconds later, a god and goddess with them.

"Yes, Azazel?" The god asked. Perseus held his breath. He will be made if they look at him.

"Olympus. What are they planning?" Azazel requested, and Ares told him. The goddess though, was looking at Perseus.

"Father, I'm going to leave before those two start to piss me off." The demon nodded, and the young half-blood melted into the shadows.

"I knew you guys had a leak or two..." The goddess said, "But I thought Perseus would have sticked with Olympus."

"Why is that, Aphrodite?"

"Simple." The goddess grinned. "Love."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The young Cambion scrambled around his chamber, looking for a map of Earth. More importantly: America.

He soon found one on some very old paper with a map of North America on it.

Percy then pulled out a huge, black book with a pentagram on the front of it. He scanned through the book, until he found some familiar Latin words for a ritual.

"_Quod portae inferni in terrae indica mihi accidit. Tantum volo legere contentis ceteris illusio. Et sanguis in nomine Solymis rituale hoc, ego ostendi._" The Cambion chanted the incarnation, and drew his knife. He cut the palm if his hand and winced in slight pain as blood dripped from the wound and onto the coffee stained map of America.

If glowed black for a few moments. Percy cursed. That would get his father's attention.

A knock came from his door.

The Cambion cursed. He had been made.

_BOOM!_

The door came flying off of its hinges, some of it narrowly missing the panicking son of Astaroth.

"PERSEUS!" A demonic roar cut through Percy's mind. At the doorway, stood a tall, six-foot man.

He was ripped. A pair of horns came out of his forehead, adding another foot to his height. His eyes were empty, just huge black holes. He had no nose, and his mouth was circular, and lined with small, triangular teeth.

"Screw you, Moloch." Percy summoned a staff nearly the same height as him. It was made out of rowan wood, and had a crystal ball of diamond on the top.

A blast of dark energy was launched at the un-expecting demon, and he was knocked back.

Percy grabbed his belt of weapons and cloak before jumping into a shadow.

"No!" Moloch roars in annoyance, and tried to grab the fleeing legacy. Astaroth should never have taught his son witchcraft. He was strong.

The demon narrowed his eyes. He would end that pest, once and for all. He would leave victorious.

The air around Percy was cold. The shadows were always harsh to him. Unfortunately, he was thrown out somewhere in the first circle.

The demons had this stupid rule, that shadow travel could only be done going around Hell or Earth, but not between the two.

Percy threw on his weapons belt with haste, his cloak following shortly afterwards. The son of Astaroth gripped his witchcraft staff tight. It was going too difficult to use the dark magic without his father/mother finding out.

_Damn,_ a thought occurred to the fourteen year old. _These demon folk, especially the Princes of Hell, are all screwed up more than I thought. Gender-bending... Is like... Well... Weird..._

The Cambion set off running to a nearby Hell Gate.

Hopefully, they weren't closed off.

If they were... Well... He was going to get thrown into the Ninth Circle to get tortured for the rest of eternity. That wasn't going to be pleasant. Especially when he'll have to deal with Lucifer screaming in rage for the rest of his life too.

Fire blazed around the high point of the Pit of the Damned. A slight shimmer caught Percy's eyes.

He made the choice of barrelling into it.

_CRACK! SQUEEZE! POP!_

Percy ate some dirt.

But, it smelled (and tasted) weird. He opened eyes.

"UGH!" Percy wailed in disgust diving backwards as he realised what he had landed in.

Horse crap.

A black horse looked at him, and Percy could have sworn he heard laughter.

"Asshole... Pegasus..." Percy snapped, spitting out some ordure as he noticed wings on its sides.

At least he had landed in Camp Half-Blood.

"_Or what, ass swipe?_" The Pegasus retorted, and Percy was taken back.

He had Poseidon's gift to talk to horses... Well, that was going to be fun.

"I'll feed you some... Broccoli." Stupid, yeah, but the Pegasus freaked out.

"_WHAT?! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Wait - Poseidon's kid?_"

Percy shook his head. "Legacy. So, want some broccoli?"

"_NO! Milord, anything but that!_"

"Ugh... Don't call me lord. It makes me feel like some of the old dudes up on Olympus. What's your name, anyway?"

"_Okay, Boss. That just gives more reason, other than Lord Douchebag. And Blackjack, Boss._" The black stallion answered.

"Well, call me Percy. Now, I'm going to bleach my mouth from your crap. What do you eat, anyway? Baked beans? Brussels? Rotten apples?"

"_Sugar. Donuts._" Those two words caused a riot.

"_DONUTS?! WHO HAS DONUTS?!_" All of the pegasi yelled, and came stampeding towards Percy.

"Back off! There in the stable!" Percy yelled back, and all ran back into the stables. Blackjack followed them.

Percy walked over to a tap next to the stable and turned it on, washing his face and mouth of the vile substance. He then swallowed it in huge amounts. It tasted horrid, but it was better than the majority of the beverages from Hell.

Percy spat on the grass and turned around. In the distance, he could see a few campers walking across the grass, talking.

Everywhere seemed to lose its colour for a split second, before returning back to normal. _Probably where I'm hydrated now._

The wooden staff melted away into Percy's shadow. The sun glared down on him, tempting him to take his cloak off. But he couldn't. He had to know if they were alive and well.

The hybrid just rolled up his sleeves, showing off his arms. On each wrist, was a tattoo of a dagger with three blades - celestial bronze, silver and mortal iron.

Percy left the stable and walks away with a quick pace, desperate to get away from the complaining pegasi.

The cabins seemed to be leaving the food pavilion. Percy saw a girl with auburn hair having a conversation with a girl who looked like a Persian princess.

Strangely, none of the campers noticed him. Like he was another camper.

Shrugging it off, he cautiously approached the two girls.

Zoë left and went off to follow the other Hunters. Artemis seemed to be thinking.

Percy was getting deeply suspicious. They should be seeing him at that moment in time. The Hunters should be shooting at him. Artemis should be threatening to beat his ass. The campers should be attacking him due to what happened with Luke six months before.

Percy walked right up next to Artemis. She didn't register him.

"Lady Artemis." He said. She ignored him. "Artemis!" He said again, slightly louder. He went to prod her. She was solid.

So how was nobody seeing, feeling or hearing him? Actually, even sensing him! He was a dude who reeked of evil and was wearing a black cloak, while the others wore orange shirts and jeans.

Percy flicked his wrists, and a pair of bronze daggers materialised in his hands. The tattoos on his forearms had vanished.

He pressed the knife against her, and moved it slightly. They should of cut her. But, nothing happened to her. Not even her silver Huntress' uniform was damaged.

Percy cut his arm. It bled slightly.

The blood fell down, and hit the grass. The entire landscape turned grey for a brief second, before returning to normal.

"What the...?" A silver knife nearly took Percy's head off, but he parried it.

"Artemis!" Percy said, but she was ready to stab him.

"It's me, for the Devil's sake?" Percy explained, flipping his hood back.

A look of rage formed on her face.

"Give me a good reason to not kill you right now." She snapped, and the blades vanished into a cloud of smoke, the tattoos burning onto his skin once more.

"I bring a war update." Percy said sternly, and Artemis arched an eyebrow. "Also, I always knew there was a leak on Olympus, but I wasn't all too surprised when I saw them earlier on." Percy said.

"Who?" She pressed.

"The retard and whore." The son of Astaroth said sternly.

Artemis knew. "Ares and Aphrodite?"

"Yep."

"War update?" She asked, her knives going into a belt around her waist.

"Well, we need a camp meeting for that. Nobody is going to like it." Was the simple answer. Artemis was slightly wary of him.

"Alright, I guess you want my weapons." Percy guessed. The ex-goddess nodded.

He flicked his wrists, wincing as the knives were torn from his body. He yanked a small gutting knife from his belt, as well as a pouch. Artemis opened it up. Cheap, corner-store stink and smoke bombs filled it up. She arched an eyebrow.

"They annoy some of the folk from Hell. None have a sense of humour really." Percy shrugged.

Artemis looked annoyed. "Anywhere else?"

"Nope. Well... I don't think so..." He opened his cloak up, and showed her. There was nothing in sight.

"Ankles. Shoes. Upper arm. Thighs. Leg. Back." Artemis' arms were full.

"Ugh. You're boring. They're all old-school assassin." Percy smiled, and reached into his shadow, only to pull out his rowan wood staff.

Artemis had the ghost of a smile trace her lips. He was so laid back, despite his current situation.

"Keep that. I doubt it could do any harm. And, my arms are kind of full." Artemis grumbled.

"Alright then!" Percy went to take it off of her, but she took a step back.

"Nope! I don't trust demons."

"And I don't trust goddesses with a fetish to cut men's balls off."

Artemis just blinked. That was a low blow.

Percy just snatched his pouch, and put his hand into it. He held it open. Artemis put the gutting knife in there.

"Just chuck it all in. I got it on the black market around a few of Hell's settlements." Percy assured her. The words black market made Artemis roll her eyes. She was going to end up killing the sarcastic, demonic son of a bitch.

Artemis put it all in, and Percy fastened the pouch, before handing it to her. "You started this, Arty." Percy grinned, before diving his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a ball-point pen.

The fourteen year old handed it over to Artemis. "Don't lose it."

Artemis looked annoyed at that statement. Nobody was allowed to call her _Arty._ Not even her younger twin brother was allowed to call her it.

But she held onto the pen. She could feel immortal energy flow through it... Zoë's immortal energy.

Percy flipped his hood up, and Artemis led him to the Big House, even though he had a rough idea where it was.

The enormous blue house stood tall. At the porch, were two men - a man who looked like a cherub and the other a centaur.

"Chiron. Dionysus." Artemis nodded her head with respect at the Trainer of Heroes.

"Artemis. Who is this?" Chiron turned to the hooded Percy.

Dionysus looked at him, and his eyes glowed purple. He was reaching into Percy's mind.

"Leave it, Dionysus." Percy said, pulling down his hood. He was instantly crushed in a hug by Chiron.

"Percy, my boy... You live." He said happily.

"I wish it better times, I'm afraid, Chiron." Percy had a small, weak smile on his cracked lips as he held Chiron at arm's length.

"Yes, Kronos is rising." Chiron said solemnly.

"Well, we need to discuss battle plans. We're going to be attacked soon." Percy looked grim, as did the centaur.

"Artemis. Get the counsellor of your cabin here, along with yourself. I will round up the rest.

Artemis hopped over the railings, while Chiron cantered off to the arenas.

"Tartarus was a major drag, I suspect." Dionysus guess, cracking a can of diet coke. He summoned another can of regular cola and slid it across the table to Percy.

"Thanks." Percy cracked the can and took a swig. "I hated it. Luke tortured me."

The god nodded. "No wonder he disappeared for days at a time. Where were you anyway, Peter Johnson?"

The hybrid shook his head. "Home. There are leaks on Olympus. They are both... Well, I hate them both anyway. I got made out, so I narrowly escaped." Percy replied, gulping down some of the sweet substance. It was a bit dry, and fizzed up the second it reached into his mouth, but he liked it.

"Well, here come the annoyances. Just, don't fall into the madness in that head of yours. I'll see you soon, Perseus." The god of wine nodded his head towards the approaching cabin councillors, and the two of them stood up and went into the Big House. Mr D flashed away, only leaving the scent of wine behind.

The door opened up behind Percy, and weapons were drawn.

"Who are you?" Annabeth snapped, her knife held tight in her hand.

"An ally. Now sit down." Percy snapped. Artemis barged through the doorway, Zoë right behind her.

"Stand down. He's bringing us news of the war." Artemis snapped at the campers, and most of them grumbled. Zoë wore an emotionless face.

They each sat at their assigned parent's seat, or patron in Zoë's condition. Percy stood next to Artemis to the side.

Chiron made his way in, ducking under the doorway. He trotted over to his wheelchair and sat down in it, which allowed him to keep his neck upright.

"Alright. So, Perseus, do you want to tell everyone what you found?" Chiron asked, and Percy looked grim.

He yanked his hood down, and removed his cloak, grabbing the rolled up parchment from his inside pocket.

Silena and Beckendorf's eyes widened. Percy flashed them a small smile. Artemis knew it was forced though.

"Right, so there is currently a war going on with the Titans, right?" Percy asked, and placed the parchment onto the Ping-Pong table.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, the Titans will be the least of your worries. Another Pantheon has teamed up with them. And these are some nasty pieces of work." Percy unrolled the parchment, showing a map of America. It grew, and covered up the entire ping pong table. "Their called the demons. I managed to snag this before the Olympian traitors were summoned and made me. I escaped thankfully."

"Is that all, Prissy?" Clarisse snapped. "Those demons will be killed easily, I bet!"

"I doubt that. Zoë knows one of the weaker ones. Beelzebub. We encountered him when they were on their way to rescue Lady Artemis."

Zoë looked grim. Percy had also lost the plot. Thalia, sitting on Zeus' cabin seat, winced at the memory of an insane Percy ripping the Lord of the Flies apart.

"Just get to the point." Annabeth snapped. She really hated him.

"They plan to send a battalion of demons to aid Kronos' army in taking out the camp. They plan to attack through the Labyrinth, using Hell Gates. This map shows all of us the location of each of them. They are beginning to surround camp and entrances to the Labyrinth. And, there must be one in this Camp." Percy concluded.

The majority of the campers just started talking amongst themselves.

Percy bent down and scratched his ankle.

_DANG!_

A small knife was jutting out of the table. Percy was annoyed.

"Unless you fancy our camp being torn apart, I suggest you shut up and focus! We also have traitors amongst us. Two have already turned up in Hell."

Artemis' silver eyes darkened at that statement. "Ares and Aphrodite have foolishly betrayed us." Artemis said, walking up next to Percy. "They are not being interested. Same with Luke Castellan and the other traitorous demigods."

"One thing bugs me though, Percy." The Apollo cabin leader piped up, curiosity in his sky blue eyes. "How do you know of all of this? And how did you possibly get into Hell?"

Percy took a deep breath.

"My birth father raised me in Hell. I came here at twelve, before falling into Tartarus to be tortured for eighteen months." Percy began. "I was then possessed, and I captured Artemis. And sort of the reason she is a mortal at the moment..." The Cambion rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Basically, I'm a Cambion. A half-Demon, my father being Astaroth, the Demon of Witchcraft."

Percy was prepared for someone to try and kill him.

But, there was only a scream.

"Crap..." Percy snatched his pouch from Artemis, and sprinted through the door towards the source of the scream.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done with chapter 26! Still disappointed with the reviews... Oh well.**

**Well, I've been going through a tough time with exams all the time, but they have ended! For like five minutes... *sigh* I still have a MOCK on Friday...**

**Anyway, let's get on with the reviews; shall we?!**

**xRinneandSharinx:** HAHAHAHA BURN Artemis is powerless Lol no more turning males into jackelopes for her xD

**Yeah, true! XD But, she can still cut bloke's balls off... *cringes***

**AncientTide: 1) **Yeah, I was kind of disappointed to.

**2)** Thank god you aren't agreeing to The Master of Chaos' idea! No offense but I hated it! It's just so over done, and I hate it! You did finish it first, but it was just because I was stalling and that I read HoH to refresh my suckish memory! By the way I'm not guilty anymore! I'm not a gossip girl! I liked the chapter before, adored the last part. I however do not like how you portrayed Nico and Bianca even though I liked how you made Hades. How he did have an idea of what Apollo was talking about but didn't say it, it was so Hades!

**Uh, that's what I said. Yeah, I did that... Like a week before! :P You will always be the gossip girl. Thank you. I quite liked it. So, I gave this horrid ending. Well, Nico was a bitch throughout The Battle of the Labyrinth, so I sort of had to make him like this! True... I really need to start remembering what I write down better...**

**Guest:** Did he die?

**Who? Percy? Nope. Kind of a main character.**

**Athanaetos:** Cool story

**Thanks!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is awesome. Can't wait to see if Artemis gets her immortality back

**Thanks! I'm still weighing it out for many reasons for that though...**

**The Master of Chaos:** Very interesting... These stories of yours constantly fuel ideas of my own. *laughs evilly* Well, I'm off to have some fun. *jumps into the ninth circle* Later bitches!

**Yeah... That's nice... Well, have fun! Satan will eat you for lunch.**

**So, yeah... I'm currently pulling my hair out because of stress. School is such a pain in the ass... But gives me my grades to get a job... So, yeah...**

**Okay, so, you guys review! Why? Well, I love reviews. They give me more motivation. And help me throw ideas together quicker.**

**So, I'm off to sleep.**

**And make up next chapter.**

**Through dreams.**

**While listening to Taylor Swift, because she is so awesome (true fact!)**

**So, bye! See you in next chapter! The weekend, defiantly!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	27. 27: A Shower in Sparkling Blood

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A girl was lying on the ground, motionless.

Campers flocked like sheep around the dead body.

Percy ran in the direction of the scream, Artemis at his heels with her bow drawn.

"Move!" Percy growled, pushing past the mass of campers.

Chiron was galloping after them shortly afterwards, Zoë following. The other cabin councillors were also running behind, ready to fight the threat.

Percy knelt down next to the girl.

Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, showing her veins. The girl's skin was ghostly pale. Her hair was also a silvery white.

Percy placed his hand onto her forehead, and a shock ran through his body. The Cambion's skin began to pale and his hair whitened.

A small grey streak stood out to Artemis, catching her eye. She had the exact to match.

"Percy -" Percy fell back, weak.

"Cabins... Now..." Percy said weakly, lying down.

"Who is that?" "Is that the kid who fell into Tartarus?" And "Weirdo" filled the air.

"What did you see?" Artemis asked, resting a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"A Reaper..." Percy panted, before suddenly tensing up.

A man shimmered to existence behind Artemis. It wasn't your regular man you would see down your local high-street though.

His skin was a light grey, covered with wrinkles from age. His ink black hair was slicked back, thick with gel. He wore an expensive, silk tuxedo. His features are what caused Percy to react.

The man's eyes were empty, large sockets; his nose more pointy than usual. The ears were pinned back, mostly in the skin, leaving just two holes. His mouth also seemed to be stitched together. Long, black talons extended from his fingernails as well.

He seemed to reach out to Artemis.

Percy didn't speak. A burst of adrenaline surged through his body, and he pulled Artemis over him and the dead girl.

With a flick of a wrist, the shadows around Percy shot forward like spears, stabbing the Reaper.

"_Fool..._" It cried, and melted away to nothing.

"And what in the name of Hades was that?!" Clarisse yelled/asked, and Percy turned to her.

"A Reaper. Death collector. Or, the one that kills others in order to kill others." Percy explained briefly. His adrenaline rush was wearing down.

"Just... Break every cross you see..." Percy said, before throwing his head back, unconscious.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It was Friday. It was the day of Capture the Flag.

Most of the campers avoided Percy, especially after hearing that he was inhuman/godly.

Percy, Silena and Beckendorf had caught up for the first time since the incident of their quest to Zeus' bolt, Poseidon's trident and Hades' pitchfork and helmet.

Zoë had spoken very little to Percy, considering that she wanted to spend as much time with Artemis she could before she would be killed once more.

Percy had returned to the Poseidon Cabin, where a son of Triton also resided, thanks to Poseidon.

Jack Miles, son of Triton. Councillor of the Poseidon cabin. Even though Percy turned up to them as well, pointing out places their enemies from the dark would reside.

The Hunters were forced to play with the cabins as well though, making it all highly unfair. But, none had the abilities of Artemis - only partial immortality.

The game was: The Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, Demeter and Dionysus cabins verses the Zeus, Poseidon, and Artemis (including the ex-goddess herself), Hermes and Hephaestus cabins.

Jack, Percy and Artemis were given guard duty. Percy did not care, Jack acted as if he was used to it while Artemis protested for a while.

"We need someone with long range in there, and you are our best shot to shoot any who get too close." Zoë had explained.

Their flag was placed at Zephyr's Creek. Percy and Jack simply sat down in the shore of the creek.

"So..." Percy said, staring off into the distance.

"So, you're half demon?" Jack asked. He hadn't spoken to Percy much. Mainly because Percy was fairly isolated from everyone and where Percy was so... Strange.

"Yeah. Bloody hate it too." Percy nodded, "And you're Triton's kid?" Jack nodded.

"So, we're cousins. Nice."

"Do you use your water abilities - like ever?" Jack asked.

"I could back when I was twelve, but they have been useless ever since I was in Tartarus. Probably because I hadn't bothered to train with them while undercover." The son of Astaroth shook his head, picking up a handful of dirt.

"I could help you... Ya know, learn them. Their useful." Jack smiled slightly, and waved his hand. A small amount of water shot from the creek, before sinking back in.

"You two!" Both boys looked up at the fourteen year old. "We have company!"

Artemis was perched up on the top of the creek, so she could overlook the forest around them.

Clarisse and ten others charged through the trees, all in heavy battle armour.

Percy smiled.

"Fun time!"

Jack drew out his sword and put on his battle helmet. Percy flicked his wrist, celestial bronze daggers springing to life. Artemis reached behind her, and pulled a silver arrow from her quiver. She pulled the string on her bow back and aimed.

The Cambion was the first to attack.

Artemis shot blunt arrows, knocking a few of them down. But, some missed due her title as 'Goddess of Archery' didn't exist with her anymore. Percy knocked them over before kicking their weapons away, sometimes disarming them with his daggers. Jack would disarm them before kicking them to the ground.

Soon, all were on the ground, no problem at all.

A cold presence crept up on Percy as he and Jack carried them off to a cage.

"Percy?" Jack asked, locking the cage.

"I'm fine." Was the hybrid's reply.

The two returned to their post, and simply waited.

They were soon greeted with some cheers of victory in the distance. Thalia was holding the enemy's flag high, cheering. Percy couldn't help but smirk at the sight of the daughter of Zeus' method of celebrating victory.

Artemis hopped down next to Percy, glancing oddly at him every so often. She couldn't deny some attraction to the son of Astaroth. For someone so _evil_, and from a background such as his, she was surprised he was able to keep the pain bottled up.

Well, that was _if_ he felt any pain at all.

Clarisse and her small battalion were freed from their prison by their fellow siblings.

They all went back to the camp fire for s'mores or retired to their cabins.

Percy stood little away from the sing along.

His face was faintly illuminated by the glowing fire, shadowing the top half of his face from the light due to his long, dark hair.

Zoë was stood not too far away, Artemis next to her.

"Why don't you just talk to him, Artemis?" Zoë asked the ex-goddess, who was leaning against a tree.

Artemis tore her eyes from the socially isolated legacy of Poseidon.

"He annoys me all the time." She snapped and began looking around the darkening camp as the sun slipped under the horizon.

"Not from what I saw a few days ago." Zoë gave her a knowing look, her coal black eyes gleaming slightly from the distant fire.

"I was merely being kind to him. He is only a weak male. He did _this_ to me," The mortal waves her hand up and down herself. "I don't see why he deserves an ounce of my respect."

"Because he is different. He brought me down from the sky. He dragged Bianca from Hell from what we gathered. He also risked his life to warn us of the incoming threat to add to the Titans." Zoë reasoned with the auburn haired girl, which was highly unlike her - especially when there was a male involved in the conversation.

"But he is a _male_. They are all disgusting." Artemis protested.

"True, but Percy isn't your ordinary man. He still holds Anaklusmos, does he not?"

Artemis' heart felt heavy at those words. She _wouldn't_ fall in love. Not again. Twice, it had cost her severely. Orion and Hippolytus.

Artemis closed her bright, mesmerising, silver eyes. The moon began to rose, signalling Apollo's second trip of the day. He only got to sleep for twelve hours a month - and it pained her.

Deep inside of her heart, she agreed with Zoë. But, she had formed a heavy casing of Iron around her heart, the inside of it turning to ice. But, that insolent male had begun to chip away at it, day by day. When she looked deep into his eyes, all of her resentment would fade away for a period of time.

It was starting to frustrate her.

It would have been much easier if Zeus had just agreed to turn her back into a goddess, so she would not feel these emotions.

She had no idea what Zeus wished to achieve from doing this to one of his daughters. But it definitely wasn't going to have good results.

"He does, Zoë... But..."

"No buts." Zoë snapped, her eyes turning harsh. "Talk to him. You have feelings for him. He could be a valuable ally towards us - and you could be a reason for him to stay."

Artemis wanted to protest. But, it was useless. Deep down, she knew that Zoë was indeed right.

"Tomorrow." Artemis said hopefully. She would just avoid Zoë through the entire day. Or pull a sickie. Both were useful options.

"You better." Zoë warned. "Or I'll lock you in our cabin with him - no one going in or out."

"And if he doesn't want to talk to me?" Artemis was desperate to worm her way out of this one. But nothing got past her ex-lieutenant.

"Trust me. He will." Zoë had a knowing smile, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

The camp fire was down to embers by now, and everyone was returning to their cabins.

Percy walked in the wrong direction.

"Go and think this over, Artemis." Zoë ushered her mistress over to her cabin. "I need to talk to Percy quickly."

Before Artemis could say anything Zoë ran off in the direction of the mess hall. The mortal hung her head low, and trudged back to her cabin like a young child having a strop.

Percy had picked up a simple, small bowl, and was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, and the bowl in front of him.

Percy was muttering some words that made no sense to Zoë. He then pulled out a small box of matches, opened it and lit one up. The son of Astaroth dropped it into the bowl, and it crackled, before exploding in a burst of a thick, gooey, red substance.

The girl could literally _smell_ the metallic slime.

_Blood._

A figure shimmered into existence in front of Percy.

Fear crept up Zoë's spine as she saw the man. He was wrapped in black wizard robes.

"Son." His form flickered. The beast's voice nearly forced Zoë to her knees, sounding so horrid.

"Astaroth." Percy sneered, standing up.

The demon looked around, before cursing in some foreign language.

"Pentagrams are so handy. Especially with trapping arse hole fathers." The Cambion sneered, his dark green eyes glowing with hatred.

"Why betray us? You could have been able to rule the world! You would be immortal! More powerful than a king!" It was Astaroth's turn to snap.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"I have friends up here."

"Ah. That pesky moon goddess. Good thing you removed her from our list of threats." Astaroth seemed to chuckle lightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. She is a bitch. Then again, you are the biggest bastard in existence." Percy narrowed his eyes.

Zoë had a feeling that Percy was lying.

"And so are you. Your mother died; relieved she didn't have to see your ugly face ever again. She's my lovely play thing down here, right now. Plucked her from Elysium myself."

"You son of a -!" Percy flicked his wrists, and his daggers shot from his arms and into his hands. He spun them so they turned to iron.

Percy ran inside of the pentagram, and stabbed his father.

"Ouch." The demon of Witchcraft kicked his son away, removing the knives as well.

"Why summon me, anyway, you little bastard?" Astaroth inquired, clicking his neck.

Percy picked himself up from the ground, trying to control his burning rage.

"Call off the attack on Olympus and Camp Half-Blood."

"Um, lemme think... How about: No?"

"Why?"

"I'll make it a bit more solid for you then. NO!"

"I will kill you, and every last thing you love, Perseus. Then, I will burn your contract."

Percy grinned at his father's empty threat. "No you won't. Because only one demon can hold that."

"Yes. Lilith. A good friend. And a babe." Astaroth grinned, and Percy grimaced at the thought of the two demons together.

"And she is in a deep slumber." Percy argued.

"Yes. But, she stirs. Thanks to your best friend."

Percy bit the inside of his cheek. Even down there, in the dark, icy pits of the Ninth Circle, that nuisance of a Torturer of Hell still managed to cause mayhem. And annoy Percy - not that it wasn't all too hard lately.

"Just be gone." Percy pulled out a small, black book. Zoë was shocked from the entire conversation.

What contract were they talking about though?

"By the way, Percy, you should tell Artemis about your next ten years left of life." Astaroth grinned sadistically, and Percy frowned. "I doubt she will want her lover to die such a _horrid_ death."

Percy just began reading, and began chanting the incarnation.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!_"

Astaroth began shaking rapidly, before crying out in pain. He was then thrown into the air and around the invisible Pentagram edges, before turning into a cloud of black smoke. The demon then flew into the earth, and back to Hell by the end of the chant.

Percy didn't look too healthy himself, though.

Zoë came out from her hiding place, and ran over to Percy, catching him before he could collapse.

"Zoë..." He weakly murmured.

"Yes. I am here, Percy." She smiled at him, and Percy just passed out, exhausted.

Zoë was unsure on what to do. She should take him to the infirmary, but then his cabin would be more sufficient. Her cabin was not much of an option either.

She made up her mind.

Ripping up the grass where the pentagram was, and around it, she picked up the bowl of blood and threw it.

All she wanted was her friend to be safe. And she was going to do just that.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And done! Short, yeah, but I feel like if I add any more, I will make it something like 6K - which will take too long to write.**

**Now, I'm on half term! YIPPEE! Too bad my history teacher thought it would be funny to make me write about an ENTIRE venture! It's so freaking annoying! Then, I have to read To Kill A Mockingbird for English, and complete an online game called 'The Binding of Isaac'.**

**So much work for half term... ****_Too_**** much work...**

**Anyway, let's answer the reviews, shall we?**

**xRinneandSharinx:** I say let Apollo and Dionysus and hell all the male gods say and do what they want with Artemis being a mortal Lol sure she can cut balls off but she's gonna have to be fast before they flash away Lol and she can't look

**I would... But, it would be over kill. Anyway, if she ever becomes a goddess again, she would kill them. Not that it wouldn't be funny.**

**Zgirl101:** Hey! I can review now! Cool. :D

Anyways, this story is developing really well! I love the plot so far, and surprisingly, mixing in stuff from the original books works. Keep at it!

**Good! Thanks! And if I don't? :P**

**AncientTide:** UGH! Cliffy! I hate you! But I love the story, but I'm confused about something, isn't he a traitor to the demons?

**Not the best I've done, but I liked it. Eh, you've worn that line out now. Thanks though! Uh, yeah... But, they are bitches.**

**ZDragonswrath:** The story line is getting a bit confusing, jumping from place to place and stuff but other than that you are doing an excellent job at writing this story and I cannot wait for more chapters to be posted.

Sincerely,

ZDragonswrath (The Dragon Klepto)

**Yeah, sorry about that. It was mainly for that part of the story. It shouldn't happen again... Well, I hope not, anyway. Thanks a bunch though!**

**Kevin:** I like your story, personally I like light hearted humour, but regardless I like the story. It has a good plot going for it and everything makes sense. Unlike most authors you actually do try and have Percy use his powers as well, major plus! :D. Overall good story and I can't wait to see how it goes.

**Thanks. Once again, thanks a bunch! :D**

**rockyroad69:** Percy and Artemis ' relationship is extremely odd...

**I know, but, when aren't things odd between these two?**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is awesome

**Thanks! You are awesome too!**

**The Master of Chaos:** *walks up with Satan's head on a platter* You were saying? Also, I feel like Percy's gonna get his ass kicked soon. I don't know why, but I feel like it.

**That Satan will whoop your ass. And he still will. Or, you'll get a demon army to kill you. I feel like it too... But, it solely depends on how I feel when writing...**

**And that's a wrap! Once again, this is on the short side, and I am sorry for that.**

**But, leave a review! It gives me brain juice, which leads to more awesome chapters! 300 reviews before 100,000 words are written! Come on!**

**Ya know you want to! If you don't... Well, you have no heart...**

**Now, where did I put that pre-order slip of mine...?**

**~ The Prince of Souls**


	28. 28: Experience the Tortured's Wrath

**And I'm back! I'm sorry about the little bit of an extended wait, but I've had a very tight schedule. I had to edit like… _All_ chapters. Why? Random words were deleted from most chapters, and I desperately needed to sort out most of the grammar issues.**

**Now, they're all fixed! Well, I hope they are anyway… I then discovered the wonderful The Mortal Instruments series. It's a lot like PJO… just demons, vampires, werewolves and angels instead of Greek gods and such.**

**I was also bombarded with homework when I walked back into school. And told I had an exam _TODAY_, leaving me to revise. Then, I was told the wrong topics to revise for. Basically, my past week has been a nightmare at school.**

**Oh well. Enjoy this chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Waking up in a cabin was not on Percy's bucket list. Waking up in a silver cabin was most defiantly not on there.

Especially when there are two huntresses in the room.

One was wearing a silver tiara, her silky, black hair tied back into a pony tail. The other had auburn hair let down.

She was staring at him with her glowing silver eyes, threatening pain.

The son of Astaroth groaned inwardly. It was going to be a painful experience for him if they heard something they didn't like.

Percy turned his he's slightly. He was in a room, separated from the Artemis Cabin.

It was good, in some ways. It made avoiding arrows somewhat easier. For all Percy knew though, was that the rest of the Hunt was waiting in the cabin, armed with Gatling guns - all locked and loaded to tear him apart.

What?

It was possible! Especially when most of them were eager to find many methods to painfully kill a male. And where he was the one who turned their mistress mortal... Well, the day was just going to get worse; a lot worse.

"Ugh... Can I have some water please...?" Percy asked weakly. He tried to move his hands and legs to sit up, but they wouldn't move.

Yippee. For all he knew, he was going to be painfully tortured to death.

Zoë walked over to him, a glass of water in hand, and threw it over his head.

"That's nice." The huntress dropped the glass onto his head, and it hit the floor, cracking - or breaking. Percy didn't really care.

"Right..." Artemis smiled darkly, running her finger along a silver knife. "So, why in the name of Hades, did you contact Hell; and, your father?!" The mortal's eyes were dark, holding a lot of hurt and betrayal.

"I was trying to convince him to cancel the attack on Hell." Percy said, looking away from the two girls dressed in silver.

The ex-goddess' eyes lightened up slightly.

"But, more importantly," Zoë grabbed Percy's he's and forced him to turn to face her.

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

"_Look at me!_" The daughter of Atlas growled, and dark sea green met black. "What deal was your father talking about?!" She asked.

Artemis' ears perked up at that question.

"You." Percy muttered weakly, his eyes shining in the faint light.

The ex-lieutenant was taken back at that answer.

"What are you implying, Perseus?" Artemis demanded, and Percy sighed, tensing his jaw to stretch his neck muscles.

"A deal. A soul for a soul." Percy said, wrinkling his nose because of a minor itch.

Artemis dropped her knife and lunged, wrapping her small hand around the half-demon's throat. "With who?" She hissed.

"More like what." Percy remarked, and Artemis tightened her grip.

Zoë arched an eyebrow. But, she wasn't interested in _who_ or _what_. She was more concerned with the terms and _why_.

"A Crossroads Demon holds the contract." He added.

Artemis flipped.

She punched the helpless boy in the nose, and it broke with a sickening crack. "What the actual _fuck_ were you thinking?! _Are you insane?!_" She screamed, cursing a lot afterwards.

"Erm..." Percy racked through his brain for an intelligible answer that wouldn't get his skewered and turned into a kebab. "I was doing you a favour, actually. And, yeah. But, I've been called worse."

Well, _intelligible_ for Percy was _completely idiotic_. See the difference? Well, he probably didn't.

"Are you kidding me?!" Artemis screamed, and Percy winced. "Some innocent person had died without needing to!"

Zoë looked hurt. It seemed that Artemis would pick any random person over her.

"Not just anyone." Percy snapped, his eyes filled with conflicted emotions. "In ten years, _I_ will die and go to Hell. Or, when I die if it's beforehand."

Zoë froze. Percy would sacrifice himself for _her_, of all people? It seemed strange to her. _So strange_.

"You insufferable idiot." Artemis gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"I have a heart though. You -" Percy raised his head, only one emotion running through his mind. Hate. "On the other hand, are still the heartless, ice cold bitch I met five years ago. I should have stayed in Hell. Or over dosed you with my blood. Maybe I would have done the world a favour."

_CRACK!_

Percy's head was knocked back into the table, Artemis raising her slightly bleeding fist to punch him again.

"Stop!" Zoë yelled, getting in-between the rivals.

Something metallic was on Percy's teeth. Artemis' blood.

He swallowed. Energy flooded through his body.

Zoë was pushed away.

"You are _scum!_" The auburn haired girl snarled, her eyes alight with silver flames. "You are nothing but a worthless piece of trash! You were thrown out of Hell for being weak! I bet that your mother is glad that she is dead, and in Hell. Better than seeing you ugly face, you complete mistake. Then again, she is also a mistake."

Percy's eyes turned black.

With a cry of uncontrollable rage left Percy's lips, and be broke free of his restraints. He punched Artemis with all of his might, and she flew into the wall.

She groaned, and Percy dived at her.

Both fell through the wall, and out of the side of the cabin.

"PERCY! ARTEMIS!" Zoë yelled, but the two didn't listen.

Both were on their feet, and exchanging rapid punches and kicks. Artemis may have been a mortal, but she still held the same gracefulness she had held when she was a goddess.

Percy growled in pain as he was kicked in the ribs, only for him to land a hook in her ribs, cracking a few. No matter what injury they seemed to gain, they passed it on to the other one.

After a few minutes, they began grappling, trying to take each other to the ground.

The son of Astaroth saw Zoë running towards them, the rest of the camp in the distance. Chiron was also approaching them.

Percy released his hand and unleashed an uppercut onto Artemis' face, sending her flying into the air.

Percy then raised his hand, grabbed something tender and slammed her down on the ground.

Artemis groaned in pain, kicking Percy's legs out from under him. She held her chest in pain, bringing the heel of her foot into the unsuspecting Percy's groin.

His face puckered as he felt bile rise up his oesophagus. It tasted horrid.

Both were in a lot of pain. Artemis was clutching her chest, while Percy covered up his black and blue groin.

"What is the meaning of this, Percy and Artemis?" Chiron asked, and Zoë dragged her mistress away from Percy, while Beckendorf ran over to pull Percy away.

"They had a minor disagreement, Chiron." Zoë answered, her black eyes glancing to and from the dark-blood and ex-goddess.

The ancient centaur nodded in understanding. "Get the pair of them to the infirmary. Restrain them if they become a nuisance." He ordered, and the son of Hephaestus helped the son of Astaroth to his feet. Zoë helped Artemis up, and they helped the two of them over to the infirmary.

"As for the rest of you!" Chiron turned to the rest of the campers. "Go back to your activities. Will Solace, Lee Fletcher - patch the two up if you don't mind?" The campers went off to their destined camp activities.

The centaur scratched his growing beard in worry. They were at war, but ever since Luke was chased from camp, and Percy returned, things had been chaotic. Chiron sighed. _I just hope those two just make up._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The cabin councillors sat around the Ping-Pong table. Chiron, Artemis and Percy sat off to the side, listening in on the conversations.

"We desperately need a quest to see where the Labyrinth entrance is in camp!" Annabeth said desperately. "We can be attacked at a moment's notice without this knowledge!"

"While we all agree with you, Annabeth," Jack nodded, "We have no hopes of really knowing. There could be easily being more than one in this camp!"

"Landmarks would be our best bet." Zoë piped up.

"True, Zoë," Thalia agreed, "The only ones I see logic in are those in the forest or by the shore."

"Then we search the forest." Percy declared from the side. "Zeus' Fist and Zephyr's Creek. I'm willing to bet that there will be something out at sea, especially with that cruise ship full of monsters out there."

Annabeth's stormy grey eyes widened. "How did you-"

"As I said a while ago, I've been listening in during conversations between Hell and Kronos' army."

As if on cue, a loud explosion rocketed through Camp Half-Blood.

"What in Hades was that?!" Thalia yelled, all of them running out of the Big House.

Percy ran around the corner, and the distance sound of battle cries crept into his ears.

"Prepare for battle!" Chiron yelled, and Lee Fletcher ran over to the horn, wherever it was.

It blew, and campers scrambled around, desperate to find weapons.

Artemis and Zoë knocked arrows in their bows, Thalia slapped her bracelet, activating her shield, and her spear sprung out of her canister of mace. Percy reached into his pockets and drew his pen, which he uncapped, to reveal Anaklusmos. Chiron also drew his long bow, and took aim at the invaders.

All of the campers had rapidly slapped on body armour, and ran into the forest.

Artemis ran forward, but Percy's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Silena asked her knives at the ready. Beckendorf swung his hammer around, loosening up.

"Demons!" Percy cried, and ran after Artemis, knowing that she and the others would be slaughtered. Zoë's eyes snapped open, and she ran after Percy, and fired an arrow.

A battalion of monsters met the campers head on, torrents of black smoke billowing in the distance. Purple electricity crackled, and Percy growled.

He pulled out his staff, and fired off a small blast of energy at an incoming demon. Artemis ducked under a demon, narrowly missing it trying to possess her.

"ARTEMIS!" Percy drew his eager, and tossed it over to the huntress. She grabbed it, and sliced through the black smoke as it erupted into a burst of red flames.

Chiron shot at the monsters approaching them as Percy would send as many demons he could to oblivion.

"There's too many!" Thalia yelled, kicking a dead hellhound off of her spear.

"No there's not! This is all of them!" Another camper yelled out, cutting a monster down.

Percy jumped up and grabbed the tail of a black cloud. The thing screamed as Percy threw it into a tree. The son of Astaroth kept a hold of it, and continued to kill the few other demons that had come out of the hole.

Artemis tried to stab the demon held by Percy, by he stopped her.

"We need to interrogate it." He simply said, and the ex-goddess cut another demon down.

The battle soon died down to a few monsters, all of whom were killed. Percy hauled the struggling lesser demon after him, punching the smoke ever so often.

Nobody noticed his hands glowing slightly as he held it, as if he was using a spell to keep it contained.

"Chiron," The young half-demon asked the ancient centaur, "Is there anywhere to keep this little thing? You know, somewhere nobody would notice me interrogating."

Chiron was taken back. He knew Percy was possibly going to perform some torture methods on the captured demon.

"The basement of the Big House would be a good place..." Chiron looked thoughtful, as if he was having an inner debate.

"Artemis, Percy, walk with me please?" Chiron asked.

Artemis was taken back slightly. She wasn't good at interrogation. Making people disappear and killing monsters was her forte. Percy's thoughts were somewhat similar, but he was also not comfortable with the girl.

Firstly, she was insane - like him - and she was ruthless. Especially with amputating body parts that make males... Well... Males.

Secondly, she scared him in many ways. Sort of the same reason as the first reason.

Thirdly, they had bad blood running between them, because he turned her into a mortal and she beat him until he was nearly dead.

"Campers!" Chiron announced, "Go the infirmary and check yourselves for injuries! Patch the injured up, and keep on a high look out, especially over that area the assault came from!"

Chiron led the two away, looking back every few moments to make sure that none of the campers were following them.

They walked over to a set of rocks on the outskirts of the camp.

"In there, does one of the few bunkers that still exist? They were built in the civil wars for protection for those whom were injured and for them to sleep in. Please, keep this to yourselves. I don't want the demigods to discover any of these secrets." Chiron explained, pulling out a key and unlocking a small trap door.

"The electrics work in there, don't worry." The centaur assured the two as a gust of cold air hit them in the face. "I must take my leave. Please lock up after you are finished with this place." He handed Artemis the key before cantering away, possibly to help treat the injured.

Silver met dark green.

"Ladies first." Percy smiled cheekily, offering the way for Artemis.

"Ah," She looks slightly annoyed. Even when he was holding a demon, Percy was still annoying.

"_Just you two wait. I will kill all those you love..._" The demon snarled, and Percy tightened his grip around the cloud of smoke.

Artemis took a step in, and found a ladder. She slipped down it, and into the darkness. She felt around her for a light switch, and flicked it up when she found one.

"It's clear!" Artemis called, and Percy looked down. It wasn't a far drop. But would hurt if he jumped.

The son of Astaroth trapped a hold of the metal ladder with his free hand and slipped downwards. He landed next to Artemis, and looked around. In front of them was an enormous room with a lot of chairs dotted around the place. Percy grinned.

"Grab a torture chair." Percy ordered. "We need something to keep this son of a bitch trapped."

Artemis' eyes widened when she realised what Percy intended on doing. He was going to make the demon suffer.

The two of them found a torture chair anyway.

Percy threw the demon on it, quickly grabbing tendrils of smoke and wrapped the metal cuffs around its wrist. In a split second, Percy had drawn pentagrams on every one of the cuffs so the demon could not escape. One was wrapped around each wrist and ankle, around the make-shift neck and abdomen.

With a hiss of anger, the demon slowly began to shape itself to look more humanoid. Black eyes glared at the Cambion and ex-goddess. Its grey skin was grimy, his black hair matted with sweat.

"I ain't telling you shit," The demon snarled, "So release me before the others come and get me, killing your precious camp in the process." The demon snarled.

Percy just unleashed a right hook upon the demon. A layer or two of skin was ripped off of the undead's face, covering Percy's hand in it.

Specs of black blood appeared, the creature hissing in pain. "We demons will rip you apart. There is a price on your head, Perseus Jackson."

"That doesn't matter at the minute. How are you controlling the Labyrinth?" Artemis snapped, walking up next to Percy.

"I already said, I will never talk. Go screw your boyfriend over there, and you go cry to mommy - if you can even reach her, that is." The demon snarled.

Before Artemis could touch her knives, Percy had driven his dagger into the demon's kneecap. "Talk." The son of Astaroth threatened, "Or lose it."

A wad of spit hit him in the eye.

"_ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!_" Percy placed both hands on the hilt and yanked towards him. Black blood squirted high into the air as Percy tore the limb from the body.

"You gonna talk now?" Percy snarled, wiping some of the blood from his eyes.

"Go kill yourself." The demon hissed.

"Not a chance. I might kill you though." Percy grinned fiendishly, licking his lips.

Percy stopped the blood flow from the demon's knee with his hand, before sending a blast of hellfire into the wound to dry it up.

The demon screamed in agony, and Artemis pulled Percy back. His eyes were entirely black, his skin slightly paler than before.

"Calm down, Percy..." Artemis said, holding on to the half-demon tightly. Her small hands clenched around his shirt. She removed his knife from his hands so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"You know..." The demon foolishly spoke up, "I wonder how much pain Leto can endure. My master is sure enjoying her pain as we speak."

Artemis whirled on the demon, Percy's knife in her hand. She brought it down on the back of the demon's hand, going deep into the torture chair.

Another scream of pain left the dark, twisted spirit's lips, his head snapped back as he wailed.

Artemis twisted the blade before removing it. A gaping wound was left in its hand. Artemis ran the blade down the demon's cheek, opening up a minor flesh wound.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother like that..." Artemis snarled her silver eyes dark and sinister.

Percy snatched the knife off of her. "Talk. Now." Percy snarled.

"Over my dead body." The spirit snarled through gritted teeth.

"You're dead already, idiot. Now, answer our questions!" Percy grabbed one of his pinkie fingers and stabbed the knuckle, amputating the top of the finger.

Biting his tongue, the demon held back a scream.

"I will rip the two of you apart..." The demon snarled, anger flashing in his eyes.

His muscles tensed as he tried to break free - but it was hopeless.

Artemis put a hand on Percy's arm. "And how would you escape?"

"Kill me, the world collapses. Everyone needs the Seven Deadly Sins to move." The demon grinned darkly. "Especially Wrath. It is what drives us to fight and vengeance, gives us the will to go on."

Percy paled slightly at hearing the name.

"Well, what do you know, we captured Wrath?" Percy tried to grin, but it failed.

"Yes..." Wrath sneered, "And my brothers will all hunt you down. One by one, everybody you love will die."

"Hold on..." Percy cut him off. "I know for one, that you are one of the most powerful sins, along with Pride. And that you work for _nobody_. _With_, yes, but _for_, Hell no."

Percy removed another section of Wrath's pinkie finger.

"So, who's this big old boss you work for? Certainly not my father." Percy demanded, threatening to remove the pinkie finger from the main knuckle.

"Your father may grow in power, but I work for neither him nor Azazel. Our master would love to play with you. Especially your girlfriend there." Wrath nodded his head slightly towards Artemis. "He would love to make you watch as she screams in pain. He will drive you insane and torture her. Or, get her to torture you - along with your mother. By the way, how is she? I heard that she was on the verge of breaking a few minutes ago."

Percy just roared, and punched Wrath in the face with a sickening crack. The head snapped back, breaking the wood behind him.

Wrath raised his head, and spat out some blood.

"That's nice." He grinned. "But, I really think you should get that anger of yours checked. Kill me, and watch your world fall apart."

Percy just severed Wrath's wrist from his arm.

"What in the name of the Devil, dude?!" Wrath cried, "That was my strong arm as well!"

"Percy..." Artemis said, her eyes widening.

"Stop whining like a bitch." Percy sneered, wiping the blade of his dagger on Wrath's tattered clothes. "Now tell me, how are you controlling the Labyrinth?"

"Alright, I'll tell you." Wrath looked defeated. He suddenly looked up, his face full of rage. "Go kiss your girlfriend and die in a hole you worthless abomination!"

"Argh!" Percy crumpled to the floor, clutching his leg. Wrath's foot had reformed itself, and his nails seemed to have turned into knives of their own.

Blood gushed out of the open wound. The son of Astaroth ripped off a strip of his t-shirt, and made a make-shift bandage.

"Percy!" Artemis cried, and picked up Percy's knife, which had clattered over to her.

Wrath's hand reformed itself and he punched his restraints, shattering them.

"Knock, knock." Wrath grinned, clicking his neck back into place as he stood, stretching out his muscles. "Here's Johnny!" With the flick of a wrist, Wrath's hands burst into purple flames.

He fired them at Artemis, and she dived to the side. She gracefully landed, and raised Percy's dagger in a defensive position.

"Classic it is then." The embodiment of one of the Seven Deadly Sins grinned darkly, and a sword appears in his right hand. He placed his other hand on the hilt, and it burst into purple flames.

Artemis's eyes widened as a wave of hellfire neared her. She dropped to the floor, the fire sailing over her.

She leapt to her feet and ran at Wrath. She brought the dagger down on him, but it was parried. The demon grinned darkly.

"I'll guide you to your mother. Don't worry." Wrath twisted his wrist, and disarmed Artemis.

She knew she was bad at close range combat - but this was stupid.

Wrath raised the sword and brought it down.

A foot kicked the blade out of the way, sending the heavy sword across the room. Percy uncapped his pen, and a three foot long celestial bronze sword elongated out of it. Percy's other dagger materialized in his other hand, and he swung the sword in a massive arc.

Wrath just grabbed the bronze blade, holding it back. "Celestial bronze, Perseus? And here I thought you were smart."

"I think you need to rephrase that." Percy pulled himself towards Wrath, and went to stab him in the stomach with his blessed iron dagger.

The demon knocked the Cambion's arm upwards, and it pierced Wrath's shoulder - the same arm he was holding Percy's sword back.

"I think this is over, Perseus." Wrath grinned, and sucker punched Percy in the face, knocking the hybrid backwards. He dropped both weapons.

"ARGH!" Wrath's black eyes widened, flickering orange. He looked down. A dagger was sticking out of his abdomen, Artemis standing behind him.

"No one hurts _my_ Percy but me." Artemis hissed into Wrath's ear before kicking him off of the dagger.

White strands fell out of his back, as dis a bunch of intestines.

"Have fun reforming in Hell, you bastard..." Percy growled, sitting up weakly.

"I'll make sure they both suffer..." Wrath gasped out, before melting away into a puddle of tar.

Both of them stood up weakly, and looked at the remains of Wrath's current body.

"What do we do now, then?" Artemis asked, eyeing the black sludge.

"We burn it." Percy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small lighter.

Artemis eyed Percy.

"I don't smoke. It's useful for... Lighting stuff up! Yeah, that!" Percy said, looking around the bunker for some alcohol. They were bound to have something like that there, _right?_

Percy soon found a rag and a bottle of ethanol. He poured some of the liquid over the tar-like substance, and lit the rag alight with the lighter.

"Step back. We're gonna see fireworks." Percy threw the flaming rag on the flammable substance, and it erupted into flames.

Sparks showered high into the air, some hitting Percy and Artemis. They didn't hurt, but they still stepped back.

Their hands were intertwined with each other.

Both smiled at each other.

"I think we should leave. The flames will die out when Wrath is back in Hell." Percy smiled weakly, limping from the injury he took to his leg.

The two of them switched off the lights before clambering up the ladder. Artemis closed the hatch behind her, and they covered it back up with leaves. They walked back towards the camp, prepared not to speak a word of the secret civil war bunker.

They got themselves patched up before going over to Chiron to discuss plans for a quest into the Labyrinth.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done with chapter 28! And what's that? We hit 100K this chapter! One awesome milestone! Then, 300 reviews too! It's awesome!**

**So, yeah! I'm falling asleep here! as for the torture scenes… Just wondered what they would look like… I liked them, and need to do some more often.**

**Oh well. Happy (late) Halloween and Bonfire Night! Well, I'm not sure anybody other than British people celebrates the 5th of November… oh well.**

**Now, let's get on with those reviews!**

**Guest:** No, percy is 1/2 demon, 1/8 titan, 1/8 God, and 1/4 mortal

**No, Percy is ½ demon, 1/6 god, 1/6 Titan and 1/6 mortal.**

**Guest:** To kill a mocking bird is a very interesting read. We had to read it in grade 10. Nice book.

**Yeah, a lot say that. Just doesn't grasp my attention to be honest.**

**Athanaetos:** 8 more for the 300 milestone . Good chapter !

**Thanks! We're 4 more now!**

**Zgirl101:** If you don't, I'll make you watch every horror movie ever made. :D

By the way, To Kill a Mockingbird is a pretty good book. It's got a crazy guy who knows how to really make people mad! You should like him. ;)

**Then, I'll run into a dark corner and write my will. I've watched Annabel. I couldn't sleep.**

**How can people say that?! No offence, but it's boring! I fall asleep from reading it – even after six Red Bulls!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is awesome

**Thanks!**

**littlebear62007:** Update

**Sorry about the wait…**

**xRinneandSharinx:** I reckon while Artemis talks about feelings Percy will more stuff on his mind xD it's not that he doesn't care Arty it's just he has more important things to concern himself with xD

**But then Percy's a dick! And it's done fairly often… Ugh… It's annoying where there's so much I cannot choose!**

**Guest: **he died by getting hit with a bowl?

**Percy? No. I doubt anyone else died… No matter how tempting it is.**

**Blackjack9:** What did the chant Percy did mean? This site won't let me copy and paste anything and I am too lazy to type it into Google Translate. Another awesome chapter by the way!

**It was an exorcism I got from some book. In other words, Supernatural Wiki. Thanks a bunch!**

**AncientTide:** Pre-order? More like before-order! Hahaha

**That is what it means though… Yes, I have no sense of humour…**

**The Master of Chaos: ***snaps my fingers and an army of demons appear behind me* I'm not scared of whatever puny army comes at me

**Oh well. Their holograms. Angels will destroy you as well, along with a bunch of baby Minotaur.**

**And I'm literally asleep right now… *sigh* Anyhow, I have 1989 (Taylor Swift)! I got it like, Monday! :D BEST MUSIC EVER!**

**Now, review. Why? It gives me a reason to take my eyes away from my History essay about the First Baron's War. I will also add some epic scenes if requested. Now, reach 500! Why? Well, why not? That's my next milestone!**

**See you guys' next chapter!**

**~ The Prince of Souls (Soul Rebirth)**


	29. 29: Quiz of Nightmares or Lioness Chow

**And I am back! Sorry about the two week wait, but… Well… I've been busy. A lot of shit hit the fan and was flung all around the place.**

**For starters, I decided to dislocate and crack/break a few knuckles, making my time writing a lot more difficult because of endless pain. Secondly, I got myself grounded, so I was not allowed any computerized access, so I couldn't write. I've also been dealing with school.**

**To make it worse, I have Assassin's Creed: Rouge and Assassin's Creed: Unity at home, unable to be played until Christmas. :'(**

**Oh well. I'll live… for a few days. Nowhere close to 32. *Sigh***

**Now, on with the reviews! Why? I feel like doing them now, to burn some time while I gather ideas for the chapter, instead of me just not knowing what the Hell I'm writing about.**

**xRinneandSharinx**: I guarantee that if Percy manages to shag her Artemis will feel stupid for making her maidenhood oath lol

**Go with your Tongue Perce ;p**

**Uh… Yeah… That's not going to happen… for like, a _LONG_ time… I'm mentally scarred.**

**Darth nox: **I like your new idea for a story quite interesting to read can't wait to read more good job though so far rooting for a Percy/Artemis :P

**Thanks a bunch!**

**A guy. Or kid**: I'm seriously hoping that Percy becomes a full-demon, just not with the retarded up senses.

Gr8 chappi, but not long enough for my liking. Does arty and Perce have multi mood disorder or something? Because them liking each other after fighting not long ago is loopy to my. lmao keep it up m8.

**I think everyone wants that. I'm having thoughts about it, but I generally don't know. I usually don't know anything until the last second.**

**Oh. Well, hopefully this one is. Ha! I sometimes wonder about that. Or their bipolar. Or just weird. Probably all three. We are dealing with Greek gods and such though. They were addicted to weird stuff (no offence to any Greek people). Sure.**

** AncientTide**: Nice, gosh my new goal in life is to make you happy! Okay so here's the joke: how my brain works: switch up obsessed switch down uninterested!

**Here comes gossip girl all over again. Wanna make me laugh? I just did, watching Taylor Swift – Blank Space. I don't know; I just found it funny… Oh, that's a joke… That's more like my brain.**

** Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:**This is awesome

**Thanks!**

**littlebear62007:**Update

**Here you are!**

**Zgirl101:**I wanna see Annabel... I'm a strange person: D

Try Monster. My friends live off the stuff.

**The whole world and her husband know that, Z.**

**Monster? Already lived off of it. Love it.**

** The Master of Chaos:***smirks as a red aura surrounds me* Maybe the angels and demons and baby minotaur will, in my base form. They haven't faced a Super Saiyan God though when infused with the Super Emeralds

**Ugh, this will never end. Maybe if they were armed with infinitive Nukes, and just killed you. Sent you to Oblivion. Basically, you wouldn't have ever existed. There; won! J**

**Well, with that over, I have another announcement! I have a new story (PerZoë) planned out, so yeah. It's a work in progress. All I know is that it will be kick ass!**

**So, remember to review at the end of the chapter! I love you guys!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The child of Athena's final stand,_

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Well, this is dark. I wonder how was it is to get lost in here?" Percy mused to himself as he and his companions wondered through the pitch black, winding tunnels of the Labyrinth.

Behind him, were Artemis and Zoë, Grover too. Why Grover? Well, he convinced Percy to allow him to tag along in his hunt for the lost god, Pan. In other conditions, Percy would have invited Jack because of the confined spaces, but Zoë was a somewhat better person. But, Percy made sure to take Jack with him in the next expedition into the Labyrinth (or next quest) so he didn't feel left out. Percy respected the son of Triton - his cousin.

"Be quiet, Perce!" Grover pleaded, looking around nervously. "I don't want you to jinx that and we run into any really bad trouble."

"It's not like there's many advantage points in here, Grover." Percy assured him.

Artemis coughed rather loudly. "I beg to differ." She grabbed Percy's collar as the ground in front of Percy's feet collapsed onto a pit of spikes.

"Thanks for that..." Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

They had been in the tunnel for what felt like hours. They, not too long ago, encountered Kampé, and freed the last of the Hundred Handed Ones (_Hekatonkheires_) - Briares.

They were forced to run from the Guard of Tartarus, throwing her pair of scimitars around. Both of them glowed a poisonous green, the stench rolling off of her had made Percy gag a fair amount. Her belt had constantly switched from bears to wolves to lions. She looked like an incomplete monster, half dragon, a third human and a sixth gorgan. Why gorgan? Look at her hair. It looks like a bunch of snakes had been glued to her scalp.

And she was uglier than Medusa. Christ, nobody was as ugly as the old Gorgon, and Percy couldn't find anyone else to compare Kampé to.

The four wondered through the maze. They should have been able to find Daedalus, the only one who can possibly avert the course of the Labyrinth away from Camp Half-Blood, or at least lead the monster army to their deaths within the endless underground maze.

Percy rounded a corner, only for Artemis to grab his collar and drag him back behind the corner.

"Do you want to get captured, you dolt?!" Artemis hissed at Percy, her nose touching his own.

"A few empousa with their backs turned to us?" Percy arched an eyebrow. "How hard can it be?" He peered around the corner, and his dark green eyes widened.

There, stood a group of Laistrygonian Giants in front of the _empousa_, facing the corner.

"I take that back." Percy said, walking away.

"Well, Ladies first!" Percy gave the two girls a cheerful grin. Grover took a few steps backwards, desperate to avoid conflict.

Both Zoë and Artemis looked at Percy, their eyebrows arched.

"Seriously? Why don't you go around there?! You're supposed to be the _'big bad demon'_ who can beat up endless foes, am I right?" Zoë mocked, throwing her arms into the air.

The Cambion sighed in defeat, and drew Riptide.

"You two better cover me." Percy warned, and slunk around the corner.

"Here's Johnny!" Percy grinned, and kicked a she-daemon over, beheading her ally before driving the three foot sword into the fallen _empousa's_ chest. Both disintegrated into golden dust. Percy lifted his sword up, and grinned when all eyes turned to him.

"Well, whose next?"

One of those giants from the north brought down a iron club on where Percy stood, so he rolled backwards.

No arrows came his way to defend him. He was so going to have their asses for not sticking up for him.

Percy slapped his wrist and one of his daggers sprung out from his wrist. Percy flicked it around until it was celestial bronze, like Riptide.

"Die!" One of the monsters yelled, and tried to break him in half.

Percy whirled around him, ripping the dagger through the back of the giant's neck as he barreled past the hybrid.

Six other monsters ran at him. A cyclops raised his club and swung it at Percy along with his siblings, but Percy ripped into them.

He had to press himself into a crack in the wall to avoid a flaming cannon ball (probably not, but it looked just like one) from a Laistrygonian Giants, and he roared.

"Percy Jackson is dead!" He seemed to have a heavy Canadian accent.

"Wow, it's like I've never heard that line before!" The Cambion rolled his eyes in annoyance, and slapped his remaining wrist of three daggers. Percy saw Riptide and the other dagger on the floor, surrounded by shimmering golden dust.

"You bastard!" Percy could hear someone cry. Out of the faint reflection of his dagger, he saw Artemis firing multiple arrows in the giant's direction.

"More to die!" The Canadian bellowed with excitement, and bounded in the ex-goddess' direction.

As the giant neared Percy, he jumped out, level with the giant's head, and drove the forearm-length dagger through the Laistrygonian's skull.

Percy hit the floor with a thud, coughing on the dust in his mouth.

His three companions ran over to him, Zoë keeping a very close eye on the darkness around them.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked, and Percy spat a wad of gold onto the floor.

"Never been better. I didn't know you cared for me so much, Arty." Percy gave the mortal a crooked grin, and she looked away, a growing red tint lighting up her cheeks.

"Shut up..." Artemis said quickly, punching Percy in the chest lightly.

"Well, you did leave me." Percy accused, sheathing his three weapons. Well, Riptide just reappeared in his pocket.

Artemis looked around for a brief moment, before pointing in another direction. "That way." She said.

The four walked off in the chosen direction, not eager to find any more monsters.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy scratched the back of his head in annoyance. They were currently in a massive swirling slope downwards. They had narrowly missed Tartarus, and Percy couldn't shake the feeling of nausea washing over him as he looked into the ghoulish, bottomless pit.

Rolling his shoulders, the son of Astaroth shuffled over to the wall behind him, trying to look around the gloomy area around him. The floor they sat on looked fairly weak; long cracks snaked around them from a possible eternity of being marched upon, but they were most likely millennia from collapsing.

"Can't you sleep?" Artemis asked, sitting up next to the hybrid.

"No. Same with you?" Percy turned to his acquaintance. He would call her friend... But, they fight a lot, then make up moments later.

Either they were both hormonal (most likely) their both bipolar, suffer split personality disorder or they are just _best_ friends. Neither would ever admit it, but they both had a place in each other's hearts.

"Pretty much. These strange visions keep locking me in my sleep, as if I was watching something." Artemis said, looking off into the distance. Not that there was anything interesting there, other than darkness.

"We all seem to get them. Like a demigod curse you guys give us." Percy remarked snidely before raising his knees and hugging them.

"What did you see then?" Percy asked.

"A golden sarcophagus, Kronos. He was speaking to that demigod son of Hermes, Lucas Castellan. They were talking about how they planned to reform Kronos' Scythe and ransack camp, ending the war sooner than planned." Artemis said, also hugging her knees. She then turned to face her friend. "Don't you ever get them?"

"Every time. But, its also due to my parentage." Percy replied, his voice muffled slightly from burying his head into his knees.

The mortal arched an eyebrow at the Cambion.

"Astaroth. He changes with each day, becoming more powerful without the king's knowledge. His titles over Secrets, and to be able to see everything, affects me more than him. I can't close my eyes without seeing things..." Percy lifted his head, and his dark green eyes locked with Artemis' silver pair.

"Come on Percy... Just tell me." Artemis pleaded, but Percy shook his head.

He simply answered: "No. I will, just not now. Not in this place especially."

Artemis nodded, and shifted her body so that her head was resting on Percy's shoulder.

"Sleep, Percy. Please." Artemis smiled weakly, and closed her eyes.

Percy just looked off into the distance.

His stomach was in his mouth, tingling. He didn't recognise the feeling, or what seemed to be bubbling up in his heart.

He felt... Satisfied. Happy. Somewhat complete.

Resting his head on her silky auburn hair, Percy closed his eyes.

It was the first time in years that he had fallen asleep without nightmares consuming Percy's night. Instead, it was filled with something nice.

Something a love-stricken fool would dream of.

A smile lit up his face as he slept.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Hey, lovebirds; get up!" Zoë kicked the leg of her sisterly figure.

Artemis groggily opened her eyes. She could feel something horrid sliding down her face. She would have kicked Zoë away, I not for the stuff on her.

"Ugh! What the Hades is this?!" She yelled, jumping up.

Percy also shot up awake, tiredly rubbing his eyes. A line of drool leaked from the corner of Percy's mouth, and was all over Artemis.

"Oops..." Percy smiled sheepishly, as Artemis curses at him.

Grover couldn't help but laugh at their interactions; the same goes for Zoë.

The daughter of Atlas then stepped between the two, stopping a fight from breaking out. "Alright love birds, you can express you love for each other later on. Can we first complete this quest? Then you can get back to your sloppy make-out session." Zoë was grinning evilly.

Both turned to her. Grover was laughing his head off.

"Uh, Zoë, that's why I caught you flirting with that son of Apollo the other day." Percy grinned, and Zoë's features darkened.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." She warned, and Artemis' eyes widened.

"So you did?"

"No!" Zoë denied.

Grover whipped some tears from his eyes.

"Don't even get me started with Juniper, G-man." Percy smiled, and the satyr stopped laughing immediately. "I thought so."

They continued walking through the Labyrinth, until they found an exit. They climbed out to see where they were, only to see a ball of dust toll across the empty desert around them.

"Either we're stuck in some cliché cowboy movie, or we're in the middle of nowhere." Percy remarked.

"We're in Texas." Artemis commented, looking around. "There seems to be a ranch over there!"

Grover cheered. "Hopefully we can find out where we are exactly in Texas."

"Let's go then." Zoë announced. The four walked towards the ranch.

A wave of uneasiness washed over Percy as they neared the place.

The fierce growl of a dog caught everyone's attention. A two headed blood hound bounded up them, its mouth frothing as if it had rabies.

Both Artemis and Zoe nocked an arrow in their bows and aimed it at the dog.

"Stand down, Orthus." Artemis commanded. The dog seemed to be the size of a wolfhound - bloody massive.

A man walked up to them, a staff in his hands. A sword was strapped to his waist.

"Eurytion," Artemis snarled, aiming her bow for the man.

"Artemis," He sneered. "I see mortality has done you well. You look fifteen now."

The ex-goddess spat at him.

"Oh well, I guess you'll need to come with me." He glowered.

"To your boss? I'm surprised you haven't killed Geryon yet, you foolish Ares spawn." She growled.

Orthus walked behind them. Eurytion had confiscated all of their weapons. He had even known about Percy's witchcraft spell to turn his daggers into tattoos.

They entered the ranch, and Percy's breath hitched. He saw Nico there, talking to some butt-ugly man. He seemed to be making a deal with Geryon.

Percy and Nico had begun threatening each other. Then, fighting.

Geryon then pulled out a shotgun, and held them all hostages.

Well, Percy just had to become a pooper scooper. For Apollo's sacred horses, who just happened to be in Geryon's custody?

Percy did the dead, using some sea shells he found. All he could hear were the horses planning ways to eat him alive.

And Percy didn't fancy getting turned into the Titans. Not only would his friends get tortured by the Titans, he would be sent back to Hell to meet a similar fate to his allies.

Geryon, as usual, double crossed them.

Everyone else being chained up, and Percy being unarmed, he grabbed anything he could find around the house to stab the monster with.

None worked.

One thing was left.

A bow and three miraculous arrows. Geryon had ten shotgun shells left over, and he pumped the gun, shooting the table next to Percy.

"Oh, just stay still! It will only hurt a pinch!" The monster shot another round, the led pellets ripping through the plasterboard walls.

"Sure! When you're dead!" Percy fired an arrow. It missed. And narrowly missed Artemis.

"You useless bloody male! Just shoot properly you idiotic male!" Artemis screamed, only to get silenced by Eurytion.

Another arrow sailed through the air. Another miss.

Two shards of glass were in either side of Geryon's chest. Having three hearts had its perks.

Percy pulled the string of the bow back and held his breath.

_Thud!_

_Boom!_

Geryon fired his gun just after Percy fired his arrow.

Percy's left shoulder was graced by the led pellets while the last arrow tore through Geryon's final heart.

He collapsed to the ground, dead. The beast crumbled to golden dust which was swept away by a small gust of wind.

"Yes! Kiss my ass!" Percy cheered.

Then he remembered about the son of Ares. But, instead of a fight, he un-cuffed the four captives.

Nico glared at Percy constantly, as if he was devil spawn. Okay... So, maybe he was.

"Leave. All of you." The son of Ares said, holding Orthus by the scruff of his neck.

"Why let us go?" Percy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I hated Geryon. When he reforms, he'll be angrier. So I suggest you leave, before the Titans show up." Eurytion ushered them out of the door.

The son of Ares grabbed Percy before he could leave, and gave him a small spider automaton. "Seek out Hephaestus. He would know where Daedalus is. This is my thanks for freeing me from Geryon for the next century."

Percy nodded. "Thanks."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The five had walked back to the Labyrinth entrance in silence, and set up camp somewhere nearby.

Everyone was asleep. Percy's eyes suddenly snapped open.

A cold sensation washed over him. Dark magic was at work.

Percy was about to sit up, when he heard some voices.

They were muffled, but Percy could make out a fair amount of words. "... Minos... I can't do it... He killed... Demon blood... Titan army..." Percy could hear from the eleven year old Nico.

The other voice however, made Percy's blood run cold. It sounded as if it was coming from somewhere far away, and through six or seven mobile phones.

"_...I don't care... Join them... Kill him... Titans... Demons will win... Alistair..._" Percy froze at the mention of his old torturer.

_Minos..._ Percy tried to divulge the information he had just heard. Nico was currently talking to Minos, the evil king of Crete whom had forced Daedalus to construct the Labyrinth. It wasn't good news at all.

Percy continued to listen in, before dosing off back to his slumber.

He instantly regretted it, because he hated his dream. It was a vision of Daedalus killing his nephew, Perdix, by allowing him to fall off of the tower they resided in. Athena then punished the inventor severely.

Percy woke up in cold sweat. Small embers spat a few sparks into the air, a little stream of black smoke curling from the pile of charcoal.

The sun was steadily rising above the eastern horizon, the moon sinking below the opposite side of the sky.

The son of Astaroth sat up, seeing that Artemis was waking up herself. Nico was nowhere in sight.

Shooting up to his feet, Percy kicked Artemis lightly in the side to wake her up quicker. She grunted, and threw a punch at the Cambion. "Nico's gone." Percy simply said, and she stood up as well. They both woke Grover and Zoë, and looked around for the missing son of Hades until the sun was fully raised above the horizon.

"We should continue without him. He will take after himself." Zoë said, and they went back into the endless maze of death traps.

Hephaestus would know where Daedalus is, Percy remembered Eurytion say to him. It didn't help with the prophecy Artemis had been given, though.

They soon ran into a cavern. Flame torches lit the walls up, giving the entire room an eerie glow.

"Ah, newcomers! Come in, let's play a game! If not, I will simply eat you up." A female voice came from the room. On a podium, high above the door they wanted, sat a lion. Well, I had the body of a lion. It seemed to have the face of a woman, with a pair of yellow eyes looking at the four hungrily.

"Sphinx..." Artemis said, her silver eyes glaring at the ancient Egyptian monster.

"Ah, Artemis. This will be even better." The room lit up, just in time for them to see Sphinx lick her lips. "Now, you, boy, come and play _Answer That Riddle_!" She pointed a claw right at Percy.

"Ugh, why is it always me?" Percy asked nobody in particular.

"Because you're an idiot. And male. And... Well... _You_." Artemis answered.

"That didn't need an answer." Percy snapped.

"Fail and I'll skin you alive in the underworld." Zoë threatened, toying her knife with anticipation.

"Good luck, Perce." Grover said from behind the two girls.

"Yeah; thanks, I guess..." Percy walked into the centre of the room, only for a table to appear with a chair. Like they were in an exam hall.

The son of Astaroth was going to kill himself after this. He _hated_ tests.

"Now, the rules are simple! Answer twenty riddles! All are required to be correct for you to survive. Unless one of your friends get them all right in their own test. You must fill in a bubble on the paper with a #2 pencil to mark your answer. Then, the answers will then be scored by the mighty answer machine, a gift from Hephaestus." Sphinx declared as Percy sat down, picking up a pencil.

"Riddle one. What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening?"

Percy looked down at the paper. He wrote down 'man'. Why? Well, everyone knew the answer to it. Who didn't?

"Riddle two! There are two sisters: one gives birth to the other and she, in turn, gives birth to the first."

Percy looks down at the paper again. The answer was night and day. Nyx and Hemera.

"Three! What is the capital of Bulgaria?"

_Uh..._ Percy thought hard. _Sofia?_ He wrote it down anyway.

"Four! What is the square root of 16?"

_Easy-peasy - Four._

"Five! US president signed the Emancipation Proclamation?"

_Oh, wow!_ Percy rolled his eyes. _They had to include this one! Uh, oh well. Let's just say Satan._ So he wrote it down.

"Six! How much force is required...?" Percy decided to cut Sphinx off.

"Oh, just shut up! I'm willing to bet that your machine is faulty, so you can devour us!" Percy complained, snapping the pencil in half.

"Do you wish do die, Cambion?!" Sphinx roared, getting ready to pounce.

"Oh, please, let's just skip to the part where your ass gets kicked." Sphinx lunged at the legacy of Poseidon. He jumped off of the chair and swung it around, hitting Sphinx round the face.

"How dare you?! Die for being dumb!" She bellowed. Percy laughed.

"That's nice. At least I know what one times one is." Percy grinned.

"Easy! One!" Sphinx snarled.

"No. It's window." Percy uncapped Riptide.

"_WHAT?!_" The foreign monster's eyes widened with surprise.

"You heard me. You just got something wrong!" Percy jeered, and Sphinx started to shake.

"No! How could I be so stupid?!" Percy didn't expect what happened next.

Sphinx bit her own paw off, blood spurting high into the air. She devoured herself, making everyone cringe.

"Never will I get something else wrong!" Sphinx cried, and she exploded into golden dust, completely devoured herself. All that remained was a pool of golden ichor.

Percy licked a droplet of ichor off of his hand.

"Well... I don't think she'll be back very soon." Percy remarked, and looked at the others.

Grover was launching his guts out, while Zoë was in shock. She never knew it was that easy to hurt the old protector of the Egyptian Pharaohs.

Percy kicked the answering machine, and stabbed it numerous times, sending the hunters back into the world of the living.

"No more torturous tests. I _hate_ you!" He spat at the machine, even though it couldn't hear him.

The ghost if a smile traced Artemis' lips. He was so stupid sometimes. And she loved that about him.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

They soon came to an intersection. Percy scooped up the automaton spider, and held onto it tightly.

The spider struggled, trying to make them go forwards, but Grover was trying to convince them to go towards the left.

"But I can feel it! Pan is in here, Percy!" Grover complained, but Percy narrowed his eyes.

"I know you want to find him, Grover, I know you do, but we also need to find Hephaestus, as he can hopefully tell us where Daedalus is!" The hybrid argued. They had to go and find Daedalus, because only he could help stop the incoming monster attack on camp, which could possibly destroy it.

"But if I can find Pan, he can be of use! The lost god would have returned!" The satyr tried to convince Percy. But it was no use.

The path Grover wanted to go down looked barren. Dead. It was an underground cave, much different from the rest of the Labyrinth that they had already gone through.

Percy weighed out to outcomes. Both would be of use. But, he didn't feel like he should go with Grover. He may be his best friend, but Percy didn't feel... Well... Right, going down there.

"I'll go with him." Zoë offered, glancing at the two.

"Are you sure, Zoë?" Artemis asked, and she nodded.

"We are doubling our chances if we split up. Grover and I search for Pan, while you two find Hephaestus." The daughter of Atlas smiled at her old mistress, before whispering something into her ear.

Artemis blushed slightly, and hit Zoë on the shoulder lightly.

"Shut up. I'll see you soon." Artemis snapped, and the satyr and demi-titan walked into the dark cave.

Percy and Artemis looked at each other, and Percy released the mechanical spider, which scuttled away. The pair of them ran after it.

Hephaestus would be brutal in battle. He was completely ripped all over his body from working in a forge for millennia.

He greeted Artemis with some respect, as if she was still a goddess. She smiled, and greeted him too. The god of forges then told them that he would divulge everything they would want to know about Daedalus.

But, it didn't come for free. He would only tell them everything if they found out who is invading his forges in Mount St. Helens and why.

The pair of them ran through a forest, dodging fallen trees as they ran after the scuttling mechanical spider.

The god of fire had taken it apart before reconstructing it, so it would take them to the forge.

A massive cave came into view, and the spider stopped scuttling.

Artemis picked up the spider, and put it in her pack. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the silent air, and the sound of people talking.

The troublesome pair crept inside of Mount St Helens, and started to scout the area.

A group of strange creatures caught Artemis' eye.

The monsters were the definition of ugly. They seemed to have faces that closely resembled a dog - black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears. Their bodies looked sleek and black, like a seal's. The creatures had stubby legs that looked to be half flipper and half foot; they also had human-like hands with sharp claws replacing each nail. They barked and growled to each other, waddling along. Some of them were seven feet, while a little one the same height of Percy waddling behind them.

"Telekhines," Artemis hissed, her silver eyes flashing with distaste.

On the far side of the cavern, Percy managed to spot a group of young telekhines watching some kind of film. He could've sworn that they were watching some Disney films.

"Is it done yet?" A telekhine barked at another one.

"No. I think another cooling in blood will do just fine." The other one said.

Artemis and Percy risked a look above their hiding spot. Percy felt his blood turn to ice when he saw it. A Scythe was there. The blade was six feet long, curved like a crescent moon, with a thick handle wrapped in leather.

It was horrid. Percy instantly knew what it was. A telekhine held a massive hammer which seemed to glow a bright red colour, and brought it down on the weapon a few times before. A cauldron sat nearby, and the strong scent of blood curled up Percy's nostrils.

"Kronos' scythe..." Percy breathed. "We need to get closer."

"Agreed." Artemis nodded her head, and they ran behind a mine cart.

"You! Bring the mine cart over here!" A Telekhine yelled.

"Right timing much." Percy grumbled, and jumped inside. Artemis was hesitant, but she followed Percy.

A Telekhine came over and begun to push the mine cart, thankfully not looking inside. Well, I wouldn't have mattered anyway. The cart had a fair amount of dead corpses inside of it.

The sound of the film drew closer, and Percy's breath hitched.

"We need to stop that Scythe from being completed." Percy told the ex-goddess under his breath.

"Gathered that." She hissed, and the Telekhine walked away.

"You're powerless - no offence - and we need to warn the others. Including Hephaestus." Percy added quietly.

"Just get to the damn point already!" She snapped.

"I'll jump out and cause a distraction. I'll kick the mine cart as close as I can to the entrance. When the attention is on me, run and get Hephaestus." Percy suggested, a determined look on his face.

"I don't think so. We both run." Artemis argued, but Percy put his hand over her mouth.

"We won't make it. And we need to destroy the forge and Kronos' Scythe as well if we want to stand a chance in the war. Please. Let me do this." Percy pleaded, his dark green eyes shining brightly.

Artemis nodded, blinking a few times as Percy removed his hand.

Percy didn't expect what happened next. Artemis crashed her lips down upon Percy's and the son of Astaroth felt fireworks go off inside of him. His heart was rapidly beating as she kissed him passionately.

He didn't know what to do. He was having a mental breakdown. Before he kissed back. A few seconds later, they both pulled back, panting for breath.

"Don't die - or I'll drag you from Hell and torture you myself." Artemis threatened, before gripping Percy's head tightly. "Good luck." She pecked him on the lips, and Percy leapt out, and uncapped Riptide in mid-air, stabbing an adult Telekhine through the heart.

It burst into golden dust. Percy ran back up to the mine cart, and thrust kicked it with all of his might. It rolled on, and stopped twenty metres from the entrance, thanks to a small slope.

"Lesson one, kiddos." Percy jumped in front of the small class of young telekhines.

All dog faced monsters turned towards him.

"Don't piss Percy Jackson off." A dagger appeared in Percy's free hand, and he began to massacre the class.

Unnecessary, yes, but it drew the attention of every telekhine in the forge as some screamed in fright.

"You!" A ball of lava narrowly missed Percy's head. "You shall die for harming our children!"

"Yeah, yeah - oh well. I'll kill you lot too." Percy instantly regretted the sentence. He was surrounded by what looked like a few hundred telekhines at least.

Through the dense group, he could just see Artemis standing at the entrance, firing a few arrows.

A ball of lava hit Percy, and Artemis fired another arrow.

"RUN!" Percy roared in pain as he was thrown over the group of telekhines.

Artemis took this as her cue to run.

With a cry of rage, Percy brought his fist down into the ground, and fissures cracked around the area. Percy was unleashing the dormant powers of Poseidon and Oceanus.

Small amounts of lava spewed into the air, killing a few of the sea demons.

With another cry, Percy felt a strong tug of his gut. It felt like it was on fire, like he had swallowed molten rocks and was getting stabbed through by a smouldering hot sword.

Water seemed to form in the air around the son of Astaroth, and then threw his hands high into the air. More water formed, and cascaded down upon the telekhines.

He sent another stream at the cooling scythe. The telekhines all tried to run away with fear.

The Cambion legacy of Poseidon and Oceanus' eyes were glowing sea green.

With a final roar of anguish. He threw his arms down.

_BOOM!_

The last thing he could recall was a huge explosion and being sent high into the air. He lost consciousness…


	30. 30: When All Hope is Lost

**And I am back with chapter 30! Another milestone! Woohoo!**

**I must apologise for the long update, but I will go into detail below.**

**Without further ado, enjoy this chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

_Ouch... Remind me to never face a bunch of Telekhines alone again._ Percy thought, pain exploding over his whole body as he tried to move.

It felt as if he hadn't moved a muscle for an eternity.

The Cambion groggily opened his eyes, and he was met by an eerie glow. He was in a cave-like bedroom, candles lighting the place around him with a faint glow. There was a comfy bed underneath him, which added to his suspicions. The place seemed... Foreign to him.

Yet another hiss of pain escaped Percy's lips as he tried to sit up, and looked down. The son of Astaroth saw that his chest was heavily bandaged, along with the majority of his body.

He sighed in annoyance and rested his head in the feather pillow beneath. He was pretty much immobilized in a cave, possibly deep underground.

A light pat reached Percy's ears, alerting him. He was not alone. The patting drew closer, as if someone was walking bare foot. A girl rounded the small entrance to the cave. Percy could just barely see her through the harsh light, but by the time she drew closer to him, the breath couldn't help but leave his lungs.

She looked to be around 15 or 16, and was beyond beautiful. She had caramel coloured hair, which was raised over one shoulder. A pair of dark, almond-shaped eyes met his dark sea green pair. Her face appeared to be milky. Her skin was a peach colour complexion and she had pouty lips. The girl wore a white, sleeveless Greek dress, which had a low circular neckline trimmed in gold.

"And he finally awakes." She smiled, and Percy nearly fainted. He tried to move away, all pretty girls being dangerous. He knew this due to experience.

But, he couldn't help but also feel attracted to her.

She sat down on his bed, and leaned over Percy pulling out a pair of scissors and some new bandages. She removed his bandages and the scent of cinnamon wafted into Percy's nose. It was lovely, but one scent was always intoxicating to him: The scent of the forest - Artemis.

"Where... Where am I? Who are you?" The son of Astaroth asked weakly, and the girl re-bandaged a wound on Percy's side.

"Well, you're on Ogygia, my home. I am Calypso." She smiled, and Percy tried to pinpoint _where_ she meant.

Ogygia... Phantom Island... Odysseus. _Shit._

After a few moments, Calypso was done; Percy sat up with little pain. His throat was incredibly dry.

"Come with me, then. You may as well see the island you have been sleeping on for a while." Calypso said, and stood up. Percy weakly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The prisoner of Ogygia pointed to a pair of jeans and plan white tee-shirt. "Put them on as well."

She left, and Percy put them on before walking towards the exit to the cave.

Sunlight nearly blinded him. He raised his arm to shield his eyes to the harsh rays of light. Once Percy's eyes adjusted to the bright light, he was taken back from the sight around him. Crisp, green grass tickled the undersides of his feet. A good ten metres away, the grass changed to white want which led to the blue sea.

Trees were dotted around the small island. A small shelter was nearby, a picnic table under it. An assortment of food was layer out, some plates full of food flying around.

"Sit down, then." Calypso sat down and started picking food out to eat.

Percy wearily sat down and ate. But his stomach craved for more.

After eating their full, Percy's dark green eyes met Calypso's dark almond pair. They deeply reminded him of somebody...

"So, uh, Calypso..." The son of Astaroth started, "How long have I been here?"

The girl's smile wavered slightly. "Nearly two weeks. You washed up ashore, severely wounded, so I just made sure that your wounds were healed. There were only a few, however..."

"Oh." Was his answer. Hopefully, the dormant powers of Poseidon and Oceanus were finally kicking in.

"But, one thing still bothers me." Calypso said, and waved her hand. Plates started to fly, going back into the cave Percy had come out of. "Who are you? And how did you wind up here? Nobody just randomly discovers my home."

Percy sighed. "My name's Percy Jackson. I'm a legacy of Poseidon and Oceanus, the only son of Sally Jackson. How I got here... Well, all I remember is a mountain blowing up with me in it, trying to fight off some Telekhines..." He trailed off, trying to recall the majority of the events that had occurred.

"Who is your father, though?" She asked innocently.

It was hard to not tell her anything. But she seemed so nice. _Too_ nice. Possibly for her own good.

"Someone I hate with a passion." Was all Percy answered?

"A god then, I'm guessing."

"Something worse. Something melded from evil. A demon - a twisted soul that was once normal, but tortured until no humanity remained."

Calypso's eyes widened, as if she knew something. "I've heard the whispers... But, I never thought that they were true..."

"What, that the Demons are joining the Titans in their struggle to take over Olympus?" Percy arched an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. "No, but that they were rising. I hear the whispers of a night, like a long distance call. The last I heard, was that my father escaped his prison and wanted me to aid him again..."

Anger struck through Percy's features. Atlas was her father. Zoë may be her sister, but Calypso seemed like the kind of person whom would do anything for anyone she cared for.

"Atlas..." Percy just said slowly, and Calypso nodded. She didn't like how everything had just plummeted.

"Zoë Nightshade's sister?"

The Titaness racked through her memories. She remembered Hesperidia named Zoë, and she loved Nightshades. "I guess so. I thought she was with her other sisters, so how would you know her?"

"She was... Well... Disowned by Atlas. She made the mistake of helping Heracles take the Golden Apples of Immorality from the tree. She's well though - Lieutenant of Artemis' Hunt, too." Percy smiled at the mention of Artemis, even though it was him who had said her name.

Calypso nodded, before standing up and walking off across the beach.

Following her, Percy stood up and followed her.

"So, how is Ogygia?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"Nice. It gets lonely, but it is still wonderful." She replied.

She looks away, and looked up at the sky. The sun loomed over the horizon, the sky turning a mixture of red, pink and orange as it descended.

"Hey, you alright?" Percy asked, seeing a lone tear steak down her face.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"No, you're -" Percy raised his hand to touch her shoulder.

"Can I just be alone?! You're healed! Just hop on a raft and sail home like they all do!" She cried, shoving the son of Astaroth away from her.

"Look, Calypso, can we just talk about this?" Percy asked nervously, scared in case she lost the plot and stabbed him or something.

"Just go away." Percy watched as the daughter of Atlas ran away.

A cold breeze swept through the island, sending a chill down Percy's spine.

A gold flask snapped Percy back to reality, and he turned around, only to see Hephaestus standing there.

"Perseus." The god of forges nodded at the Cambion.

""Lord Hephaestus." Percy said curtly. He really wasn't in the mood the see the god.

"I see that you are well." He commented awkwardly.

"Yeah. What's happened since I left?" The hybrid asked.

The pure blooded son of Hera's beard sparked, catching alight. He cursed, and put it out with his hands. "Well," He began. "Mount St. Helens erupted and the surrounding area was evacuated. You caused quite a ruckus up on Olympus as well. Artemis is trying to leave camp and search for you with her hunters as we speak, while Zeus has no clue that you are, other than the fact that you need to die."

"Well, things are pretty much normal then... Other than the people being evacuated." Percy commented.

Hephaestus snorted. "Normal? No, my boy, you are more powerful than even you think. You may have just caused Typhon to wake from his slumber; if you did, he would be currently getting ready to break out of his prison and tear all of us Olympians down. To put the cherry on top, he is estimated to wake in a year's time."

The son of Astaroth's eyes bugged at that comment.

"I need to return now, don't I?" Percy asked.

The god nodded after giving it some thought. "As soon as you can, in reality. A way to navigate the maze to find Daedalus, however - all you need is a clear sighted mortal."

Percy looked thoughtful. "Artemis?" He asked.

The crippled god smiled slightly through his grimy beard. "Maybe." He then vanished in a pillar of fire.

Percy thinks over the choice. He could stay on Calypso's island with her, forever - avoid the war and death. But, the world would die.

To add to it, his heart was already set. He couldn't stand to just remain there and watch her burn. He had to return, but he couldn't bear to bring pain to Calypso. She was far too innocent and kind.

He made his decision. Calypso would only hate him however. But, he would make a promise.

And Percy hated breaking promises.

He walked back to the beach, and saw the Titaness sitting there in all of her beauty. Her white dress ruffled in the gentle breeze. Her toes curled into the sand as she hugged her knees tightly.

The Cambion plopped down next to her.

She raised her head, her dark almond eyes refusing to look at Percy.

"You have chosen, haven't you?" Calypso asked weakly.

"Yes. I would stay, but -" Percy was cut off.

"Your heart belongs to someone else. I understand." She finally looked at him, wearing a sad smile. Her eyes said differently: That she had expected it all along.

"Yes..." Percy looked out at the open seas.

"I must warn you, however." She began. "No mortal has ever returned to Ogygia twice in his lifetime. I don't even think they can find it."

Percy nodded weakly. "But both you and I know that I'm not your average mortal. I'm a sixth mortal." He grinned, and Calypso smiled.

"True." She laughed lightly.

"I will send you on your way at day break. Rest well, Legacy of Poseidon." She stood and left. Percy just lay down, swinging his arms around behind his head.

_Tomorrow,_ He told himself. _Tomorrow we will be together again._

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Sleeping on the sand seemed bad, but it was fairly comfortable. But when the sand _burns_ you, you have a major issue. You were either kidnapped and are currently being cooked in a spit roast.

Percy's eyes snapped the open and he sat up rapidly, looking around quickly. He was expecting to be in Hell, in front of Astaroth or somebody.

Fortunately, he was on a beach. The same beach he had fallen asleep on, as well.

Calypso stood over him, smiling. The sun was high in the sky, which had heated up the sand. A lot.

"Come on sleepy head." Calypso gestured for Percy to follow her. He stood, and walked after the daughter of Atlas.

They stopped at Calypso's flower garden, where she crouched down and dug out a sprig of moonlace.

"Could you plant it in your home for me? Please?" She asked sweetly.

Percy nodded, taking it from her. "Sure."

They then walked over to the beach.

Calypso snapped her fingers, and a raft appeared. She stood there, teary eyed.

Percy closed his eyes for a few seconds, before looking away. He had hurt her.

Percy walked up to the Titaness, and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"When Olympus prevails, I will see to your freedom, and get you out of here. I promise." Percy vowed.

Calypso wrung her fingers through his long hair, and kissed Percy on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but Percy was in a blitz. It felt like it had lasted forever.

They pulled back, stunned.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Calypso pushed him in the direction of the raft. Tears ran down her face.

"That's why I made it. I don't break promises." Percy stepped on the raft, and sat down.

"Sayonara, Perseus Jackson." Calypso watched him leave. Once Percy crossed over the horizon, she turned her back and softly cried.

Another time her heart had been broken.

Percy whispered out two words: "So long." He would get her off of the damned island. Even if it took him more than a lifetime.

One thought crossed his mind, however. Calypso would always be one of his biggest what-ifs.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The calm lapping of waves was all Percy heard as he washed ashore. Camp Half-Blood was completely empty, like it was lifeless. It may have been dark out, but Percy was expecting to see some lights in the distant cabins.

The son of Astaroth cracked his joints. Sitting down for ages really did his joints in.

He walked deeper into camp, only to see that the mess hall and cabins were all empty. It was as if he was in a ghost town.

Percy approached the amphitheatre, where he saw the campers all gathered around a shroud. He could just about see Artemis light up the sea green and obsidian shroud. He was glad that she had made it out of the Labyrinth. But where were Grover and Zoë?

Sparks flew, and Percy decided to stay into the shadows, waiting behind everyone. He made sure that the moonlace was safe in his pocket.

"Well, I guess it's only once you get to watch your own funeral." Percy announced from behind the campers.

All eyes turned to him.

Artemis' silver eyes lit up when she saw the son of Astaroth. Before they filled with rage.

"_You..._" She snarled. Percy - along with all of the campers, hunters and Chiron - knew that he was a goner.

"Where was you for two bloody weeks?!" She yelled, storming over to him. She rammed her fist into his stomach. Percy doubled over in pain before he was kneed in the face.

He hit the floor with a thud, groaning in pain. He had to think very carefully about his next answer. Three options: Say that he just woke up in the middle of nowhere, and that he swam to camp as quickly as he could (not exactly lying, was he?). Or that he woke up in the rubble of St Helens (complete lie). The third choice was most defiantly the most stupid: Come clean and say the truth - _the_ entire truth. It was also the one that would avoid the most questions but get killed by an _extremely_ peeved of ex-goddess of the hunt and eternal man-hater.

Guess what Percy went for? If you chose one of the above, you are WRONG!

"I was... Uh... Asleep...?" It seemed more of a question than an answer.

Artemis gritted her teeth.

"Oh yeah? And where was that then?" She snarled, picking Percy up by the throat.

Chiron trotted over, and placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "Put him down, Artemis. He is most likely tired and needs rest."

The silver eyed girl growled and released Percy. "I want answers." She walked off.

Most of the campers were pleased to see Percy. Chiron patted Percy on the back. "It's good to see you alive and well, Percy." The old centaur smiled at the Cambion.

"Yeah. Too bad one person isn't." Percy looked at the distant figure of Artemis.

"She will get over it, my boy. She was distraught when we believed that you were dead." Chiron assured Percy, like a parent does to a child. "Come, Percy, we have much to discuss."

All of the campers were dismissed back to their cabins, and Percy followed Chiron to the Big House.

Dionysus was there, yet again drinking a diet coke.

"Mr D." Percy curtly addressed the god of wine. He didn't like Dionysus a lot, but he still carried a little respect for him.

"So, where was you, Percy? Two weeks is a little long for being asleep without food and drink." Chiron offered the hybrid a chair.

Percy took it.

"I was asleep. I wasn't lying there. I landed somewhere far away - Ogygia." Percy said, thinking back to the sweet daughter of Atlas.

"Calypso cared for you?" Chiron asked, and Percy nodded.

"Yes. She is willing to help anyone, it seems. I hat thoughts..."

"You wanted to stay there, didn't you?" The centaur arched an eyebrow.

The Cambion nodded. "Some part of me did. I wouldn't have to fight in the war. I could escape all of this here."

"And you fell for each other as well. So tragic. Too bad she's never going to leave." The wine god mused.

_SNAP!_

Before anyone could blink, Percy was over the table, had broken Dionysus' nose and was holding a dagger to his throat.

"Care to repeat that, you old drunk?" Percy snarled. Chiron was contemplating wherever to help Dionysus or not. He did deserve a good sock round the mouth for the uncalled for, inappropriate comment, but not death. The time in Tartarus would be most horrid for him.

"Calypso is damned to that island for helping those wretched Titans in the Titanomachy. She will rot there for all eternity." The idiotic god of madness stated, and Percy punched him again.

"Go join your brother Ares and that whore Aphrodite." Percy snarled. The god arched an eyebrow at that. "Oh? You don't know? Well, they're the whistle-blowers of Olympus."

Chiron pulled Percy off of the god. "Calm down, Percy." He soothed, and Dionysus sat back down on another chair.

"Well, do you have a plan?" Chiron asked after everyone was fully calm.

"Sort of. Artemis and I need to return to the Labyrinth and find Daedalus, hopefully collecting Ariadne's String in the process." Percy explained.

"Why Artemis?" The trainer of heroes asked.

"She's the only clear-sighted mortal I can trust."

Percy remained standing. That way, it would be easier to hit the irritating immortal with the table.

Chiron nodded. "Well, take your leave. Rest up. I recommend you telling Artemis now, however. Is there anyone else in your mind?"

Percy thought over it for a few seconds. Jack would be a fair choice (and he was Percy's cousin). He did need to think of things more thoroughly, however. It was _Artemis_ he dealing with - and she is the biggest man-hater in all mythology. Or even better - ever existed.

So, it would be best if it was a girl. Annabeth? Ugh, Hell to the no; he hated that girl with a passion. He could just take himself and Artemis... That would seem relatively stupid, as they would be weaker.

Thalia? That would seem fine. He and Thalia got along fine as well, so it was even better.

"I'm thinking of either Jack Miles or Thalia. But, considering that its Artemis we're dealing with, I'm guess that Thalia would be the better choice." Percy said thoughtfully.

Chiron nodded. "Fair choice, Percy. Now, you should tell them quickly. Then run back to your cabin unless you want to be eaten by the Harpies."

Percy ran off towards the Zeus cabin as quickly as he could. Dionysus and Chiron went back into the Big House to rest for the night. He knocked on the door, and a groggy daughter of Zeus opened the door.

"Percy!" She pulled him into a tight hug once she realised who it was.

"Hey Thals. Can we talk? Inside, obviously. I don't fancy getting eaten by Harpies." Percy smiled weakly. He seemed to have forgotten completely about the Moonlace sprig in his pocket.

The punk girl ushered him into the cabin, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Yeah, what?" She asked.

"There's a quest - tomorrow. Back into the Labyrinth. I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with me and Artemis. We could use the daughter of Zeus." Percy offered, and Thalia laughed out loud.

"So, one mortal with bipolar, one hybrid half-demon with Bipolar, ADHD and dyslexia and one demigoddess with ADHD and dyslexia - and all three suffer anger issues." She laughed. "Did I miss anything?"

"Other than the fact that Artemis is a man-hater with an awful habit of cutting manhoods off." Percy put a hand protectively in front of his crotch as he said that. The small voice at the back of his mind is telling him that he is next on Artemis' list.

"So, I take that as a yes?" Percy asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Why not? It's pick on Percy week between Artemis and I!" Thalia cheered, and Percy's shoulders slumped.

"Why is it always me who suffers?" He grumbled, which caused the daughter of Zeus to chuckle lightly.

"Because you're the odd one... And we love you." She smiled cheekily.

Percy shook his head, but couldn't stop the smile from breaking out.

"That's nice. So, I guess that I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Percy asked, and got a nod in reply. "See you later then, thunder butt!" Percy opened the door, before zapping her ass with a small bolt of energy.

"PERSEUS!" Thalia screamed, holding her rear end as she closed the door behind Percy.

He just laughed lightly. He could always take it easy around the daughter of Zeus.

He walked up to the Hearth in the centre of the cabin's U-shape. A small girl was sat there, tending to the flames. She looked only ten or eleven.

"Lady Hestia." Percy bowed, and sat down next to the goddess.

"Perseus Jackson, Cambion son of Astaroth, Prince of Hell and Demon of Witchcraft, Sorcery and Secrets. It is a pleasure to meet you at last." The goddess greeted, giving Percy a warm smile. Her eyes were an orangey -red, like fire swirling inside of them.

"You seem to know a lot about me." Percy acknowledged.

"Yes, Artemis would often talk about some 'disrespectful ten year old boy who dared to harm her with acidic blood'. Miraculously, she never said a word to her father about you." The goddess of the Hearth mused to herself. "So I did my homework."

The son of Astaroth nodded in understanding. "Well, that's a lot. Especially with a job as important as yours."

The goddess gave him a questioning look, turning away from the burning timber and coals.

"You're the goddess of Hearths and Home, which also ties in with family, love and such. Also, hope." Percy gave her a small smile, and Hestia returned it.

"All I ever do is tend to the fire of hearths. It was fun, but now..." She trailed off.

"So many people without a home to return to." Percy answered for her.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is a shame."

Percy moved his hand into the fire. Surprisingly, they just danced across his skin, not burning him what-so-ever. They just filled him with warmth. The same kind he felt when his mother, Sally Jackson, took him in after he found her at the age of ten.

Only two years later, it all crashed and burned. Nothing goes right for him anymore: Everything fails in the end. And that was three years ago.

Hestia gave him a sad look. "Never lose hope, Perseus Jackson. All prevails for those pure and who carry hope."

His eyes darkened. "I have - we don't stand a chance against an army of infinitive demons and the Titan army. I mean no disrespect, Lady Hestia, but Olympus will prevail if I simply die, or somehow convince the Demon army to call off their attack on our home." Grumbled Percy.

"We still hold hope, Perseus Jackson. The Great Prophecy is about to begin, and all will know of it in due time. Nobody will die unnecessarily during the coming war." Hestia disagreed.

"Then who is the prophecy child?" Percy asked.

"I cannot reveal that, unfortunately. All will become clear, however. I must take my leave, Perseus. And please, remember: Never lose hope or all you care for will crash and burn around you." The calm goddess warned, like a mother. Her presence seemed to fill Percy with warmth.

"Farewell, Lady Hestia. I thank you for your words of intellect and wisdom." Percy smiled weakly, and Hestia stood, kissing Percy on the forehead in a motherly fashion.

"Always return to the Hearth when all hope is lost, Percy. The Hearth will always welcome the lost and confused." She stepped into the flames, and vanished. Her red-hot poker remained, however.

He picked it up, and poked a few coals.

A sudden presence washed over him, and sat down next to him. The calming scent of fresh pine trees wafted into Percy's nose, and he sighed.

"Here to punch me again, Artemis?" He asked, letting the poker rest on the log he was seated on.

The mortal shook her head, her silver eyes glued to the orange flames. "No. I'm here to simply... Talk..."

The son of Astaroth turned to the auburn haired beauty. "What do you want to talk about, then?"

"Do you love her?" Artemis blurted out, catching Percy completely off guard.

"What are -?" She cut him off.

"Don't play dumb, Percy. Calypso - do you love her?" Artemis finally looked at him, her silver eyes shining brightly.

"When did you even hear?" He asked, looking away.

Artemis also looked away. "I eavesdropped on your conversation with Dionysus and Chiron. So, do you?"

Percy winced. "Oh okay... I felt something, maybe a small attraction, but my heart is already the property of someone else."

"Care to share?" Artemis asked, and Percy smiled.

"You are bipolar, I swear..." Percy chuckled lightly.

Artemis looked slightly offended by that statement. "No! Well... I don't really know. It's probably... You know..."

Percy cringed. "Too much detail."

"Well, you implied that I had a mental disorder!" Artemis cried.

Percy laughed again. "We're both Bipolar, then."

Artemis hit his arm lightly. "I hate you sometimes."

They both sighed, and watched the fire burn away. Only embers remained.

Percy still needed to ask Artemis something.

"Arty," He received a death glare for that. "Would you go back into the Labyrinth? With me and Thalia? We need a clear-sighed mortal to guide us... And have my back."

Artemis looked thoughtful. "I'll go, as long as we look for Zoë." She answered.

Percy threw his arms into the air. "It wasn't like we were going to do that! We need to look for both Zoë and Grover, but our priority is Daedalus."

Artemis nodded, and both stood.

"One thing still bothers me, though." Percy held both of Artemis' arms as he spoke to her, his voice going quiet.

"Why did you care if I loved Calypso?"

Artemis whispered something quietly. Percy didn't catch it.

"What?" He asked, "Can you repeat that, I didn't hear."

He didn't get words as an answer. Instead, he was met by a pair of warm, luscious, red lips on his own.

The entire world stopped for a few seconds. The Cambion was in a trance, never wanting the girl kissing him to ever leave him. His heart was doing somersaults as their lips moved in sync. His stomach was currently turning itself inside out. His arms subconsciously slipped around her waist and pulled her closer, desperate to never let the moment end.

Artemis' hands moved around Percy's neck as they kissed. Next thing they knew, their tongues were battling for dominance. It was filled with passion and love - nothing more, nothing less.

They broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other. Artemis opened her big, silver eyes and looked at Percy, her eyes locking with his dark sea green pair once he opened them.

Both of their heart rates were through the roof (not that there was one above them). Both were blushing deeply.

Artemis then sprinted off into her cabin, slamming the door shut behind her.

Percy licked his swollen lips, trying to divulge the event which had just occurred. She had kissed him _again... _What did this mean?

Percy shook his head, and walked back to the Poseidon cabin. Hopefully it wouldn't carry on until the morning.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And this is over! Finally, I can update!**

**If you saw chapters 5 and 17 in their new state (not now, I've edited them back to normal), you would know what I'm talking about. There is a glitch that kept happening to my doc manager on FanFiction, and everything I wrote/uploaded went like "p class "MsoNormal" strongMe". _Yeah…_ Don't ask me about it. It just kept on occurring every time I tried to fix the chapter, so I just gave up after a week.**

**So, thanks to the following for pointing it out to me: JaYDN78; Matt and 3 guests.**

**Well, then I also have to revise every night…**

**Christmas is also filled with very few updates, due to my PPEs (Pre Public Exams) taking place in January, and let's just say I've got to get all As or I have to wait until next year to take my exams – all 12 of them! The longest being 10 _freaking_ hours! Well, it _is_ art… But still!**

**Anyway, on with the reviews (well, most of them)!**

**JaYDN78: **Loving this story so far, well done. I will admit I was hell confused and frustrated with the constant changing of sides with Percy, he seemed to go back and forth over and over again. Then everything made sense towards the end when he was leaking information to Olympus. It was nice to see some Pertemis action in this chapter also.

Two things, will we ever see the angels/God? (Not sure if the reaper that appeared for a tiny bit was an angel. Also I was reminded of the reaper in season 1 of Supernatural with his description.) And when will we see Lucifer do anything? I know that he is powerful beyond measure (Well, I am not sure how powerful he is in your story) but I want to see something from him, 100k words in this story and almost nothing has been seen of him, only mentioned.

This thought entered my mind but I am imagining a fight between him and Kronos... hot damn, not sure how that will go down.

Okay, final thing I promise, you might want to fix up chapters 5 and 17, some glitch has happened and they are F'd up big time, seen it happen before.

Well done again and I hope to see an update soon on this creative story soon :)

**Thanks! Yeah, some Pertemis is always good!**

**Angels… I have some minor ideas, but that won't be until the _distant_ future. God, however, will most likely not be seen. That is what I instantly thought of, so yeah. Lucifer… Uh, Satan may appear. He will play some part in the future, but probably not as major as I'll try to make him. I am making a sequel, however…Maybe I'm building something up? You will never know. But, I am reading the Divine Comedy by Dante, so a lot of what I do concerning Heaven, Hell and Purgatory will share some resemblance to it.**

**Well… Uh… Stay tuned for that. Yeah, thanks for that! They will be edited shortly! Thanks once again!**

**Zgirl101:** Really? You cut off the sentence?! That's pretty much the worst cliffhanger I've ever read!

Please update soon so I don't kill something!

**Uh… Yes? Eh, I have some more evil Cliffies planned for the future. I think good ol' Rick Riordan will have a new rival for evilness! *cue evil laugh***

**Uh… Sorry about that…**

**xRinneandSharinx:** Hey uh hmm so Percy better treasure that kiss and protect his genitals cause Artemis won't take kindly to him being on Calypso's Island for 2 weeks xD

**I think I went too lightly on the punishment. But, I can always think of something even more evil. And she loves him… So I doubt that she would maximise her chances off ruining their friendship.**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath:** This is great

**Thanks! You are great too!**

**Anon36456:** If this is not a Pertemis... I will find your house and burn it to the ground.

**Thanks for the threat! But it is…**

**Guest:** You are brilliant, just so you know.

**Thank you! J**

**So, this is done!**

**Also, I have another story in the making… I have big hopes for it. It is PerZoë as well, so have higher hopes than me for it! Check the little extract of it out for me; if you would (it's down below this A/N)! Please…? And tell me if it is good enough or not?**

**So, don't forget to leave a review!**

**See you next update!**

**_*WARNING: A MILD RAPE SCENE IS AHEAD!*_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

An arrow landed in the centre of a make-shift target.

The full moon hung high in the star filled sky, giving the dense forest a faint, silvery glow.

Another arrow soured through the air, splitting it in half.

"I think that I won that one, Artemis." A man grinned, turning to the girl next to him.

He had a tall, muscular frame. His skin was the colour of wheat toast. His hair seemed to be undercut, which was swept into spikes on top. He looked handsome.

He wore a black _exomis_, which was a short _chiton_ fastened on the left shoulder. A hunting knife was strapped to his side. He held a black bow in his left hand, his right hand reached over to his shoulder to his back, where he pulled out another arrow.

His eyes, however, ruined the image. At first glance, they would have been easily mistakes for a pair of high-tech, futuristic goggles. But, they were in fact bronze mechanical eyes embedded into his sockets. Focusing rings spun and clicked as he turned to his companion.

She, on the other hand, was drop dead gorgeous. She wore a simple knee-length _chiton_, tied with a cord at her waist. Her silky auburn hair was cut so it was roughly shoulder length. Her eyes were another story; they were strikingly beautiful silver.

"No, I win, Orion!" Artemis complained, a similar smile gracing her lips.

"Draw then?" Orion said, his smile faulting slightly.

"Fine!" Artemis' smile dropped slightly as well, hoping that her companion would just give in and admit that she won, even though it was a tie.

The pair of them was on a small hunting trip. Artemis, the goddess of hunting, the moon, childbirth and wild animals, had left her hunters at their own camp far away from her, while she went on a small expedition with her best friend. Her first male friend.

Orion, on the other hand, only had a few ideas running through his mind. It was how to get the goddess wrapped even more around his little finger.

She was head over heels for him. And it was all because of his hunting skills.

But he didn't care. He wasn't interested in her. His main interest was her being friends with him, but they continuously changed.

Artemis grabbed another arrow from her quiver, and raised her bow, taking aim at the target.

She released her two fingers, and the silver arrow tore through Orion's arrow.

The giant son of Poseidon smiled again.

"Alright then. How about a small bet?" Orion's smile grew, showing his yellowing teeth off to the goddess.

Artemis' silver eyes twinkled with light at that comment. "I'm listening."

"The loser owed the winner something, as long as it is within reason." Orion suggested, and Artemis nodded.

"Sure. Ten arrows. A hundred metres." Artemis agreed, and they both raised their bows, an arrow lodged in the string.

Two targets appeared in the distance. Arrows flew through the air, bull's-eye after bull's-eye.

Both ran up to their targets to see who had won.

Orion cursed under his breath. He had just missed one bull's-eye, off by a mere inch. Artemis had split most of hers, and as expected - all were in the bull's-eye.

Artemis grinned, and fist pumped into the air.

"Yes!" She cheered, dancing around the small clearing. "I win, you lose!"

Orion scowled. He hated losing. And no goddess was going to be a better hunter without being punished. Especially jeer at him.

***_WARNING_***

Before Artemis could blink, Orion had punched her in the sternum, and she fell down, struggling to breathe. Pulling out his hunting knife, Orion cut off the girl's _chiton_, exposing her naked body to the bitter night.

"What are you -?" Artemis was silenced by some of her clothes being bound around her mouth, like a gag. Her wrists and ankles were tied together, and an unspeakable crime happened.

The moon began to lose its shine; tears were brimming around the moon goddess' vibrant silver eyes.

Orion stood up and dusted himself off. "Nobody goes unpunished, Artemis. Not even you." Orion sneered, and redressed himself. Artemis just continued to lay there, shame swallowing her up.

***_WARNING OVER_***

She felt violated. Everything she had ever stood for had been destroyed by that one male. Her maidenhood had been ripped out of her.

Her form began to flicker slightly, the goddess feeling the majority of her power leave her. The moon slowly faded, the silver light in her eyes slowly diminishing.

The giant picked up his weaponry before running away, all emotion leaving his mind.

A golden flash appears in the distance.

"Artemis!" A distant voice called out.

_Apollo,_ Artemis thought. Gods, she had never been so relieved to hear her brother's voice. She opened her mouth to call him, but no sound came out.

"Holy mother of Zeus!" Her brother exclaimed, and light footsteps ran over to her.

The goddess' vision began to blur around the edges.

Apollo was crouched over her, pale. His sandy blonde hair was sticking up all over the place, like he had just woken up. His eyes were filled with worry.

He looked around, and whipped out his hunting knife, cutting his older sister's bindings off of her.

"Hold on sis," Apollo assured her, pulling Artemis into a small hug.

They vanished in a flash of gold, reappearing before a small cottage.

Apollo knocked on the door. A grown man opened up the door. He had long, blonde hair and icy blue eyes, like Apollo.

"Father," The man said curtly, "Why is Aunt Artemis in your arms?"

"She was raped, Asclepius." Was Apollo's simple answer, and his son ushered them into the cottage.

"Put her down there." The demigod pointed to a hammock in the corner of the place.

Asclepius grabbed a bunch of herbs from his cupboards, looking around for any remedies already made.

He saw Artemis' form flicker slightly as she laid there, her eyes half closed.

"Father," The demigod complained, "You forgot to mention that she was fading!"

"Wait..." Apollo held up his hands, whirling around on his son. "_WHAT?!_"

"She has no tie left. A lot of her power was taken from her because of her maidenhood being stolen by some man." Asclepius explained.

"I know when someone is fading, son, but I just didn't... You know... Expect her to fade when she has like... Uh... Eighty hunters? Yeah, eighty." Apollo looked thoughtful, before turning to his sister. He grasped her hand and rubbed circles in on the back of her palm.

"When will we know though?" The sun god asked.

"Soon. A few days at least." His son replied, using a mallet to crush some herbs up.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Blood of the Moon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Well, sleeping beauty finally awakes."

Artemis opened up her eyes. She looked around, seeing a bright light blinding her vision. Two men with curly blonde hair looked over her.

Apollo and Asclepius.

"You okay, sis?" Apollo asked, and Artemis nodded weakly.

"Water," She croaked, her throat parched.

The healer ran away to get a small cup of water. His father helped the weak goddess sit up as he placed the beaker to the goddess' chapped, pink lips.

"Thank you..." She muttered, and Apollo held back a tear. She was still fading.

"Artemis..." Apollo spoke as calm as a brother could in that situation. "Who did this to you?"

Artemis felt torn. The only man she had ever trusted had just committed a heinous crime against her. He deserved a fate worse than death.

"Orion..." Her words were not followed by silence.

Asclepius ran into the kitchen as his father was on the verge of exploding.

"_WHAT?!_" Apollo roared, and prepared himself to enter his godly form.

"Just... Let him go... I'll deal with him." Artemis whispered, grabbing her brother's arm.

"You better kill him, Arty," Apollo warned. "Or I will. And it won't be pretty."

Artemis' arm dropped, and she felt a bit queasy.

There was a strange presence in her abdomen.

She didn't recognise it at all. It felt familiar to her though.

"How long was I out?" She asked her brother, dreading the answer.

"About three days. How come...?" Apollo arched an eyebrow, lowering himself to her level.

Artemis' eyes widened. It was impossible. She closed her eyes, and looked deep within her. She could see a small zygote. It was microscopic, but she could still see it.

Artemis gasped her eyes wide open.

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

"I'm... Pregnant..." Artemis said weakly, sweat running down her brow. She couldn't possible keep it. It might turn out to be like Orion - male or female.

Apollo's ocean blue eyes widened at that hearing that. His breath hitched. He didn't know wherever to be somewhat happy for his sister or use it as yet another excuse to kill the son of Poseidon in the most painful method imaginable.

"Artemis... Will you keep it?" The sun god asked.

Artemis had a small smile. No, she would raise her child. If it was male, she would raise him to never break a girl's heart, and to be loyal unlike her pig of a father, cousins and brothers. If it was female, she would raise her to protect every young child, like her, and follow in her footsteps.

"Yes," Artemis answered, "I will raise my child right. Once grown, I will become a hero greater than any other..." Artemis' smile grew slightly. "But I will need to kill Orion first, before he can rape another maiden."

Apollo's ears perked up at that. He was itching to slay the sea spawn. Even though Poseidon is his favourite uncle, because he guided their mother - Leto - to the island of Delos to give birth to her twins, Orion was not going to have a lighter punishment. He would put Orion's head on a pike, torturing him to death.

Apollo placed his hand on his sisters', rubbing circles on the back of it. "Then _we_ kill him. No man rapes my sister and escapes punishment."

Artemis nodded, weakly sitting up.

Asclepius walked back into the room, a small smile on his lips. "Good news, Aunt Artemis. You are no longer fading. Now, would you two care for some soup before leaving?"

Artemis nodded weakly. "That would be nice."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Blood of the Moon ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Artemis looked around the forest, anxious. Her hunters were going to react badly to the news that she bore. Especially when they hear that Orion was the father of the child currently developing in her womb.

The goddess placed a hand over her stomach once more, and tried sensing the developing egg. She could feel a small pulse of energy, bringing a small smile to her red lips. Artemis wanted her child to live a long, healthy, peaceful life - but knew she couldn't. Monsters would attack her child constantly because it would be her first - meaning that it will have a strong scent.

Smoke raised high into the air, above the canopy of the forest. Silver tents were dotted around a small clearing in the woods. A number of twenty or so girls walked around the campsite, all with a quiver of bows on their back and a bow hanging over their shoulders.

Artemis entered the campsite, and all eyes turned to her.

As she passed the hunters, they would bow their head, saying "milady". The goddess couldn't help but think of what was going to occur when she tells the hunters the new. Well, everything _bad._

She lifted the flap of her tent and walked in, sighing as she sat down in her cot. Quicksilver-like sweat slid down her rosy cheeks.

Artemis placed a hand on her stomach. It was better to come clean now than leave it until later.

The moon goddess strode out of her tent. "Hunters! Gather around!" She barked as she walked over to the camp fire. Girls in silver chitons ran over to their mistress, some hopping out of trees while others dusting themselves off from play fighting.

"What is it, milady?" A hunter, Kallisto, asked - who was Artemis' current lieutenant.

"I come bearing some... Disturbing news..." Artemis said, her voice cracking slightly as negative thoughts swirled through her mind.

Heads perked up at this, all ears alert for what their mistress had to say.

"Orion... If he comes near... Kill him at first sight..." Artemis suddenly found her feet very interesting. "Orion... He raped me..."

All Hell broke loose. Hunters were cursing, while others went and grabbed their bows, ready to call a manhunt.

"I am also pregnant." Artemis added, and all eyes turned back to her, all of the hunters frozen in time. "I am also keeping the child. Orion will die... But by my hand in the future. I cannot bring myself to cause harm to my future son or daughter."

Kallisto's eyes narrowed. "Milady, this child may be just like Orion! A rapist!" She interjected.

"No they won't." Artemis snapped, her silver eyes glowing dangerously. "My child will be a hero greater than that of Perseus, son of Zeus! They will be like us - strong and independent!"

The huntress nodded in understanding. She couldn't change her mistress' mind, everyone knew that. But, they were also confident that Artemis would raise her child right.

"Then we want to help." A small smile graced Kallisto's lips. The other hunters around her each nodded their heads, all eager to help their mistress with the raising of her child.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks!**

**Until next time!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	31. 31: A New Rivalry & Blood is Spilt

**Here is chapter 31 of A Demon's Wrath!**

**Sorry about the extended delay... Okay, so it was a stupidly long wait. I'm so deeply sorry. Hopefully updates go back to normal in a few weeks, because I have my exams in two weeks.**

**Wait... Two weeks?! Well, shit. I'm screwed.**

**Anyway, I don't have any good enough excuses other than it was Christmas... So yeah.**

**But anyway, Merry (Late) Christmas and I hope you guys had a rocking New Year! I did! Sort of...**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! There are NO evil scenes in this chapter!**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

A daughter of Zeus, an ex-man-hating-goddess (well, she still hates _most_ men) and a son of the demon Astaroth. All of them on a quest together. All of them have severe anger issues or a little voice in their head, commanding them to rip something apart.

_Yeah..._ That was probably all of them.

Artemis led the trio, an arrow locked in her bow already in case they ran into any monsters. Thalia was right behind the ex-goddess, despite Percy's protests. He was forced to take the back of the group.

"So... Uh... Arty, how do you see our passageway?" The male asked, trying to make a small conversation to break the irritating silence.

The man-hater growled quietly. "Don't call me _Arty_."

"Yeah, whatever, but how do you know where to go?" Percy asked, spinning Riptide around in a few circles.

"The ground is faintly illuminated." She snapped, before stopping.

Thalia walked into Artemis, as Percy did to Thalia.

"Watch it you nitwit!" Artemis hissed, aiming her arrow around.

_Something's coming!_ Percy's subconscious was screaming at him. _From three different directions!_

The son of Astaroth looked around them. There were only three ways out of there. And all were swarmed with enemy forces.

"Get ready." Percy warned. "We're surrounded. No way out."

Thalia and Artemis looked around, noticing distant flame torches or flashlights.

"Crap," Thalia swore, slapping her bracelet and summoning her electric spear from her canister or mace. Artemis aimed and fired a volley of arrows into the distance.

Percy flicked his wrists, and the shadows sprung to life, creating many obstacles for some of the monsters. Saws and other sharp objects littered the ground at high speeds, cutting down the majority of the monsters in one pathway.

Lightning lit up the corridors as the daughter of Zeus aimed her spear at some of the incoming monsters. Her spear cracked with electricity and it arched off of the spear head and into the monsters.

They were closing in. Percy was growing wearisome after the little stunt he had pulled with the Hall of Death. Thalia was also growing slightly from all of the lightning she was channelling from her electric spear.

Artemis wasn't doing all too well either - her finger tips were bleeding from having to pull her bow string back too many times. It was something she had never experienced before (just like her Huntresses), and she hated it.

_Weakness. Worthlessness. Un-dignifying_

It was something the worthless Mortals had, which is why they worshipped the Olympians. Demigods also carried to horrid mortal traits. According to many, those flaws made the demigods stronger. It showed that they were willing to make amends for the wrong they committed.

_But the gods and goddess of Olympus never make mistakes!_

Even Artemis knew that it was a lie. They made the mistake of going into hiding. They had grown too weak, and continued to ignore their children. And Zeus would still hide behind the armies and council of Olympus. He had grown pompous over the years; it then led to his ego growing and more kids popping out.

The ex-goddess sighed and bottled the emotions up. She was Artemis the Chaste, protector of Children and Maidens. She would never be defeated; with or without ichor running through her veins.

She snapped her bow in half, and two hunting knives morphed into existence from the broken bow. Each was the length of the fifteen year old's forearms.

The first monster reached her. She swung her knife, killing it quickly. The numbers increased over the next few minutes. Golden dust hung in the air, obscuring Artemis' view every so often. She narrowly avoided a slash to the stomach by someone dragging her back.

Thalia decapitated the fiend before turning back to her own opponents. The Huntress sprung up to her feet with haste as well, cutting some incoming monsters down with her hunting knives.

Percy was missing from sight in the cloud of golden dust and shadows. All Thalia could make out through her own cloud was the reoccurring plume of golden dust from the back of the monster groups.

Re-enforcements began to run down the halls. But Percy's blood soon ran ice cold.

The leader of the re-enforcements' eyes were cold, coloured a gut-wrenching yellow which brightly glowed with malice. A double bladed battle axe was dragged behind him by a sinewy arm bulging with veins as if he was on steroids. At his waist was a belt holding two small axes for close range. But, two pale golden scimitars were tied to his back, like a samurai.

"Perseus Jackson!" He yelled out, flashing off a set of yellowing teeth. His voice had a heavy middle-eastern accent.

The light hit his skin, and Percy took a step away. It was heavily tanned like the warrior had resided in northern Africa for his entire life. His lips were small and chapped, and his finger nails were rotten. His nose was wide, like it had been broken many times in the past. Long, stringy jet black hair was pulled back like an old-fashioned pony tail.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Percy asked hesitantly, raising Riptide.

"No, but my name will be with you forever more." Percy arched an eyebrow at those words.

"I am Skotádi Pnév̱ma, son of Alistair. I prefer Pedro, however." He grinned, and Percy rolled his eyes. It explained the weapons. And it made him want to kill him. Any son of Alistair was his enemy.

"Okay, I want to know a few things: Is that just a first name, an alias or what? And are you a Cambion? No offence, but I cannot think of a Demoness who is retarded enough to mate with your Father." Percy asked.

Skotádi Pnév̱ma scoffed. "Oh, save me the despair brother."

Percy's blood ran cold.

"Alistair and Astaroth." The demon sighed. "There are too many '_A_'s in this family."

"You lie." Percy growled, pressing the sword point into the chest of his 'brother'.

"Hold up, no. Astaroth blessed me with some awesome powers. But, we are still brothers. Your mother can never keep her mouth shut in Hell." Pedro sneered, heaving his battle axe up.

Percy then realised that the sounds of battle had stopped.

He looked around. Both Artemis and Thalia were bound and gagged on the floor. Blood was leaking out of a wound on Artemis' head.

"So, Alistair met my mother? He's in the ninth circle you dumbass." Percy snarled, before adding. "My mother's also in Elysium - where she belongs. She's at peace, so don't bring her into this."

Skotádi Pnév̱ma chuckled, rolling his shoulders. "Oh, how oblivious you are brother. We are both Cambions, our mothers the same. Your mother is quite the slut, spreading for every demon. More slutty than a Succubus." He cracked his neck, getting ready to fight.

"And I love proving a point. So prove to me that the Almighty Son of Astaroth, Grandson of Poseidon and Oceanus is as strong as the tales tell." The Cambion raised his battle axe from his shoulder and held it in both hands in a diagonal position.

Percy wasn't sure about fighting his apparent half-brother. He looked like a brute. Percy would be beaten down easily.

"I'll make it easier for you." The warrior made a motion with his fingers, and dropped his battle axe and swapped it for a smaller axe.

Artemis was hefted to her feet and pushed into his arms. The axe was placed against her neck. "Fight me, or I drain her of blood." The son of Alistair threatened, his yellow eyes glowing brightly.

Percy was frozen. The middle-eastern's eyes shifted from their menacing yellow to a ghostly white, closely resembling his father's eyes.

The axe was pulled sharply. Artemis' silver eyes widened with pain, and her head was separated from her torso. Blood flew high into the air, her body falling to the ground. Blood squirted from the arteries and her entire body twitched a few times. She was as good as dead. Her dull, silver eyes were locked with Percy's, sending shivers down his spine.

"You..." Percy didn't dare say what he planned on saying. It was going to be full off profanity. The air around him shifted, and Skotádi Pnév̱ma's eyes returned to their standard yellow.

Artemis was still alive. Her eyes said one thing: _Don't to it._

Like _Hell_ Percy wasn't going to jump the chance to rip his half-brother apart.

"Drop her." Percy spun Riptide in a circle, his sea green eyes darkening rapidly.

"Just what I like to hear." The son of Alistair threw Artemis to the floor, and sheathed his tomahawk. He picked up his battle axe, and brought it down on Artemis' back.

Percy barely stopped the weapon, and kicked Artemis out of the way. He didn't want her hurt.

Percy swung his sword in a wild, unregisterable frenzy, making a futile attempt to break his brother's defence. He was simply too fast, even though he carried a battle axe the size of him.

"Fight like a man!" Skotádi Pnév̱ma sneered, his long hair draping over his face. "Make your dead mommy proud!"

Percy dealt a harsh kick to Pedro's groin, and he was knocked backwards. But, the Cambion didn't even shed a tear.

"Have you got no balls or something?" Percy jeered, narrowly avoiding a bone throwing knife from his half-brother.

"Ah, Necromancy? Please." Percy grinned darkly, and capped Riptide.

Pedro picked up his battle axe, and took a swing which should have torn Percy in half. The son of Astaroth leapt over the axe, before using his momentum to kick his brother in the face.

The axe flew out of his hands, and tore down a few monsters. Pedro spat out some blood before drawing his two scimitars.

"Let's fight some more then, brother." Skotádi Pnév̱ma grinned sadistically, flashing his blood-stained teeth.

Percy uncapped _Anaklusmos_ once more, the celestial bronze pen elongating into a sword with a three foot long, leaf-shaped blade. Percy slapped his other wrist, and his dagger slithered from the underside of his forearm to his clenched arm.

Pedro slashed in line with Percy's head. Percy parried it with Riptide, taking a swipe with his dagger in ice-pick grip. It blocked, and they were locked. Neither wanted to back down.

_CHING!_

Percy flicked his wrist, and one of Pedro's scimitars scattered across the ground.

Percy levelled his sword to his brother's neck.

"Move and I take your head away, son of Alistair." Percy sneered. A sword was placed against the back of his neck.

The cold blade sent shivers down Percy's spine. He instantly knew who it was.

"So, you're betraying your sister? I thought you were decent, Nico di Angelo." The son of Astaroth spoke, nicking Pedro's neck.

"Move and I kill your heartless bitch of a girlfriend." The son of Hades snapped, and Percy's dagger retracted into his arm. He then capped Riptide, and slipped it back into his pocket.

"You can't talk. You have abandoned your sister. Bianca is worried about you." Percy shot back. Nico could rot in Hell for all he cared.

"You lie!" Nico roared. "She stopped caring for me! She only day dreams about her 'knight in shining armour! Perseus Jackson, the Rebellious Son of Astaroth who pulled her out of Hell! She hates me! I love her, but you took her away. So, Kronos will love me delivering your heads on a silver platter."

"Burn in hell, you back-stabbing bastard." Percy growled, turning to Nico.

"Like your mother?" The son of Hades sneered. "Oh, sorry, but I have to wait a little bit to have my fun torturing her. Plucking her from Elysium was easy enough."

Percy couldn't help it. He knocked the sword aside and landed a punch on Nico's nose. He punched him again on the jaw. Blood ran from the young demigod's nose.

Percy was grabbed in a choke-hold by Skotádi Pnév̱ma. He couldn't breathe.

Nico rose to his feet and kicked Percy in the ribs a few times.

"Luke wants them. So take them to him. They'll serve as... Uh... _Entertainment_ for our host." Nico grinned, and black spots danced across Percy's vision.

The world faded out to nothing but darkness...

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy groggily opens his eyes and looked around. His head was pounding while his neck felt like he had been hung off of London Bridge.

_CLANG!_

The sound of metal on metal brought a few more senses back to him.

There was little light around Percy, the only light available coming in from above, like there were bars above him.

He reached out beside him. He could faintly make out the figure of Thalia next to him.

"Ugh... Why does it feel like I've been dragged through a blender...?" Percy groaned, weakly lifting his hand to his face to rub his eyes.

"Because of that _bastard_ son of Hades." Thalia snarled. "He's bitter over his sister's death."

Percy sat up when Thalia said that. "Bianca?" Percy asked with caution.

The daughter of Zeus nodded. "You was there, unless you suffered amnesia since six months ago."

"She's alive." Percy said, an eyebrow arched. "I dragged her out of Hell, narrowly avoiding detection. She's with Hades at the moment..."

Thalia was taken back. "Then why is he still peeved off? I know Hades' kids were suckers for holding grudges, bit Nico takes it to another level." Her face contorted to rage. She was itching to gut that eleven-year-old.

Percy looked around their cell. He couldn't see Artemis anywhere.

"Where's Arty?" Percy asked, facing his second-cousin (?) once more.

"I don't know. I think she's in another cell." She answered.

A sickening sound reached Percy's ears of something cutting through flesh.

An animalistic roar could be heard as blood was spilt above.

"FIGHT!" A deep, powerful voice boomed. The sound of metal on metal lingered through Percy's ears once more.

_CLANK!_

Above the duo, the trap door opened up. A burly Cyclops reached down and plucked Percy out of there.

"Percy!" Thalia cried, and the Son of Astaroth thrashed around as he was heaved along the cold, stone floor. The cell was closed behind him with a groan.

The hybrid Cambion was forced to his feet, and he looked around with weary eyes. He was in some kind of battle arena. In front of him, a young girl and a _dracaena_ were fighting. The girl couldn't have been over the age of twelve.

A little away from Percy, a pile of dead demigod bodies lay. Somewhere mangled from belief, while others were actually being feasted upon by some monsters.

Bile slowly crept up Percy's oesophagus. He was going to be sick from seeing the blood drip down an _empousa's_ chin as she moaned at the _luxurious _taste of demigods.

Percy even recognised a few from his few days at camp three years ago. Their dull, lifeless eyes all seemed to follow his movements, making him feel uncomfortable. The air was unnaturally cold, death thick in the air.

Hades was most likely ticked off due to all of the demigod souls suddenly entering his realm.

A shriek of pain caused Percy to return his attention to the fight. The demigoddess was on the floor, minor cuts littering her arms and legs. The _dracaena's _trident was posed at her throat, and the monster looked up at the crowd.

Percy saw who it was. A large, grotesquely sinewy man was sat there, his poisonous green eyes carefully watching the battle unfold before him.

To his left, was two of the last people Percy wanted to see: Luke Castellan and Nico di Angelo.

The giant gave a thumbs down, and he leaned closer with sickening fascination, as did Luke and Nico.

The heartless creature grinned evilly, and brought the weapon down upon the young girl. The centre prong pierced the soft spot of the girl's throat, and all Percy could hear was her gurgling, drowning in her own blood.

She was carried to the side and thrown onto the pile. "She's my appetizer for tonight." The soulless creature gleamed, returning to the centre of the arena to await her next opponent.

Percy was given a vicious kick, and he rolled across the floor and into the arena.

"This is someone you'll be interested in, Antaeus." Luke glowered, his cold blue eyes meeting Percy's dark sea green eyes.

"And why would that be, Son of Hermes?" The giant inquired.

"Because he is the son of Sally Jackson, a legacy of both Poseidon and Oceanus as well as a mortal, before being the illegal born son of the demon Astaroth, Demon of Secrets and Witchcraft." Luke explained, and Antaeus' eyes widened.

"State your name, boy." He snapped.

"Percy Jackson." Percy answered, weakly picking himself up.

The giant grinned. "Ah, the boy who fell into Tartarus. Ready your weapon, nephew, because you are in for the fight for your life."

Percy rolled his eyes. He'd heard that one before. He had heard it too many times for him to recall. Never the less, he pulled out Riptide and uncapped the pen.

"FIGHT!" Antaeus thundered, and the _dracaena_ thrust her trident in his direction.

He moved backwards, narrowly avoiding being skewered. He side-stepped around her, jabbing at her with his sword.

She tried to parry the strike, but Percy grabbed the trident and wrenched it from her grasp. Without a second thought, she was decapitated. The dead body exploded into golden dust, along with the head.

Antaeus stood up, his face full of rage. "No, you incompetent fool!" He roared. "I am the judge here! Wait for my signal to make the kill!"

Percy shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"If not," Percy's Uncle growled threateningly, "I will be sure to place your head on a pike and feet on your dead corpse."

Despite what was going on behind him, Percy was unfazed. Hell does that to many people.

"Next!" Antaeus demanded, and a demigod walked out into the centre of the arena. He looked around twenty, and carried a Roman Gladius.

"You're going to die painfully,_ Graeca_." He snarled, and Percy grinned.

"Latin, huh? My lucky day!"

"Fight!" The son of Gaea and Poseidon bellowed, and the kid charged Percy.

"Your bitch of a girlfriend will be killed _painfully_, Hell-spawn." The Roman demigod snarled.

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Girlfriend? Last time I checked, I was single. Never kissed a girl... Hold up, there was that one bitchy Crossroad Demon." He parried a slash from the Gladius.

"That red-head. Artemis, was it? The goddess-turned-mortal. I shared a cell with her. She throws herself at any boy." He snarled, glancing behind Percy. An evil gleam was in his eyes.

Percy narrowed his eyes. With a flick of a wrist, the Roman was disarmed. The golden sword skipped across the sandy arena floor. Blood flew high as Percy dug Riptide deep into the joint between kid's left forearm and upper arm. With a sickening twist of a blade and an audible _POP_ the limp arm fell to the ground.

The boy was shocked, and collapsed to his knees in pain.

"You are a disgrace to your fellow Romans." Percy sneered, kicking him to the ground.

The son of Astaroth hesitantly looked up at Antaeus, and the giant watched him closely.

He then gave Percy a thumbs-down.

The boy didn't deserve death, but he did really annoy Percy.

He picked the shell-shocked demigod up, before ramming Riptide through the side of his body diagonally. The tip of the celestial bronze sword came out of the other side of the body, caked in blood.

The Roman was dead in seconds.

Percy kicked him off of his sword, and monsters scurried over to pick him up and go over to the side-lines and devour their meal.

"Next!" Antaeus called, and Percy turned around. He couldn't fight his next opponent.

She walked over to him; her silver eyes alight with disgust.

He _couldn't_. Even his cold _heart_ didn't want to fight her.

Her auburn hair was brushed from her line of sight, and she stood in front of Percy.

"Artemis..." He begun, but she silenced him. She had seen him kill a demigod in cold-blood.

"Shut it, _Demon_." She snarled. "You're a _monster_. And I _kill_ monsters for a living."

Then, the last word Percy ever wanted to hear was sounded.

"FIGHT!"

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And I am done!**

**Sorry about that ending... It was just too tempting. I'm sorry. I've been playing too much Assassin's Creed: Unity as well... You can't blame me though, it's a fantastic game! Legendary!**

**Anyway, go ahead and check out my new story, "The Blood of the Moon"! It's doing pretty well so far, and I still need to write chapter three... Oh well.**

**I'm back to school tomorrow, so wish me luck! I'm so going to die tomorrow...**

**Make sure to drop a review! That way, quicker updates!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	32. 32: The Guilty Conscience

A short, ragged breath left her lips. The stones cut at the heels of her bare feet, resulting in a sharp hiss of pain to escape her lips. She couldn't even move; every ounce of strength from her body had been sapped away.

"Here you go, my lord." The one dragging her said before dropping her.

"Very good, Cambion. You give me hopes about your kind." A voice ahead said. It was creepy, and had a deathly sinister tone to it. The voice was also somewhat sharp, and from someone who could inflict much pain upon those it chose.

"You may leave, servant." Her captor stood abruptly, and marched away.

_That Middle-Eastern swine... I cannot wait until I can wring his neck out._ She thought to herself.

An invisible force grabbed a hold of her and flung her across the room she was at.

"Now, what do we have here...?" The voice said as she landed on a table, the cold metal sending shivers across her body.

"Go kill yourself before I do it myself." She snapped.

"So feisty. Too bad your little boyfriend is going to die." The voice said, and a figure shimmered into existence from the shadows. He looked middle-aged, and had a fully-shaven head. He was fairly muscular, but his eyes were murderous.

"What do you want...?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend's death. But, then again, not all of us get what we want." The man spoke darkly, and cut her arm open.

She hissed in pain as her blood left the wound, before the blood flow stopped and she felt a needle and thread cutting through her flesh. The pain was excruciatingly painful. He soon stopped, and a throbbing pain remained in her arm, but not before an extremely hot object was dragged across the stitching, effectively cauterizing the wound.

A pair of scissors then cut off a chunk of her hair.

"Thank you for being so well behaved. I'll give you front row seats to your boyfriend's death in return." The man glowered darkly, before walking away.

A Latin spell reached her ears, but it was inaudible and very difficult to hear.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young girl lying on a metal bed, unconscious.

The girl then shot out of her bed, wide awake. She hopped down from the bed, and walked over to the in-capitated woman.

"Thank you dear. This meat suit will be very useful." The voice from the girl was sinister, like the man from before.

Realization dawned upon her.

"You... Sick BASTARD! That's an innocent maiden! A young girl!" She screamed.

"That's the entire point, _my lady_. Its fun, hopping from meat suit to meat suit like this. All of the secrets I find!" The young girl grinned sinisterly before spinning on her heel and leaving.

She couldn't help but notice the auburn hair flowing out from behind the girl as she melted into the shadows.

The girl took in a deep breath once she was all alone.

_"I will always protect you. Just shout for me, and I'll be there for you. No matter where or when." _He had said to her.

_Here goes nothing,_ she told herself.

"**PERSEUS!**" she screamed at the top of her voice, just hoping that he heard her.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I had to be quick. The knife came towards me at high speeds, giving me little time to dive backwards.

She made a wild slash at my abdomen, causing me to suck my gut in as far as I could. I parried her next strike, and knocked her back a few steps.

"Artemis!" I pleaded, but she didn't listen to me.

"Just shut up and fight!" She snarled, and unleashed a wild frenzy of stabs and slashes. She nicked my arm, and I hissed as a burning sensation filled the limb.

Something was seriously off now. Silver didn't burn like that. I couldn't even think of a material that could. I mean, I've even heard from some young demons that we are unaffected by Plutonium and Uranium - along with other radioactive materials. Same goes to most stuff.

Not even blessed iron felt anything like this.

"What was that...?" I asked, and Artemis grinned darkly.

"Feels beautiful, doesn't it?" Her eyes seemed inhumane; demonic, animalistic. Blood dripped down my arm, and she licked her lips subconsciously. The eyes looked familiar to me, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Black and white eyes, while being blood shot.

No, I thought, that is impossible. Artemis slashed towards my abdomen, going to slice it wide open. Without wasting a second, I parried her strike and brought my dagger down to her arm.

The layer of skin seemed to peel off, revealing grey skin with black veins flowing through the skin.

I inwardly gasped. No blood. I knew instantly who it was.

Artemis snarled in pain, and went to stab me with her knife. I disarmed her quickly, and kicked her away from me. Her knife skipped across the ground, clattering to a halt a ten metres away from us. As the imposter recomposed herself, I dived towards her fallen dagger.

She noticed, and lunged at me. I grasped the leather hilt of the strange weapon and shun around. The blade sunk deep into the flesh of her abdomen. The skin on the front of her torso was ripped away, and more of the grey skin was revealed. Black blood flowed out of the wound, and the creature howled in pain. I rolled out of the way, my knuckles white from clutching the knife so tightly. The rest of Artemis' skin sizzled off like she was taking an acid bath. It was horrific, seeing patches of burning flesh fall to the ground. It stunk terrible as well. I could even taste it in my mouth, and I had the sickening need for more.

Under the layer of skin, was a young girl, possibly not even in her teens. She was thirteen at the oldest, nine at the youngest. She had stringy, blonde hair covered in slime and dried blood - human blood. Her eyes were all white, and burned brightly. She grinned darkly.

"Perseus Jackson, it's a pleasure to see you again." She grinned, and my blood ran cold at the sight of those pale white eyes. Only five demons have those coloured eyes, and each extremely powerful and constantly checks on Lucifer's imprisonment in the Ninth Circle. And this demon should be there, along with the other four.

I gulped. "Lilith?" My grip tightened around the strange knife dropped by her.

"No, you idiotic specimen scum on the bottom of my shoe." She snarled, her eyes lighting up with flames.

I stopped dead in my tracks. It couldn't be him - it just couldn't. "Alistair..."

The young girl grinned. "_Ding! Ding! Ding!_ We have a winner!" Alistair jeered, waving its arms in the air.

My anger then spiked. He had the audacity to appear before me, on a battle ground? He was going to suffer. I then made my mistake.

I completely forgot about his host. I stabbed at Alistair with his knife, and it was driven deep into his leg.

"Catch ya on the flipside, tosser." The girl's head snapped back and a white light shone through the air, knocking me back.

Lying on the ground was a little girl, who looked... Well... Normal. As normal as you could get while caked in human blood.

Her eyes shot open, and she began screaming in pain.

I leapt to my feet, and walked over to her. Her leg and stomach were bloody. Her abdomen was healed enough so it only bled a little bit. But her leg was severe; so bad that I couldn't remove the knife.

Someone cleared their throat from above.

I looked up, and saw Antaeus standing there with his thumb pointing downwards. I had to kill the girl. I walked over to her, and picked up my two daggers along the way. I sheathed them in my arms, and drew Riptide. I crouched down next to the girl, and listened to her crying form. It would be better in some aspects to end her horrid pain and regretfully kill her. But I simply cannot do that to a young, innocent girl who has a future and a family who hopefully care for her.

"P-p-please mister..." She sobbed. I stood, and faced the giant.

"No." I bellowed, and the son of Poseidon and Gaea arched an eyebrow.

"What did you just say, Perseus?!" He demanded.

"Antaeus why don't you stop being a coward up there and bring your saggy, fat ass down here so I can give you a spanking like your mom gives you!" I roared, spinning Riptide in my hand.

"Prepare for your funeral, nephew." Antaeus snarled, and stood up before jumping down into the arena. The monsters bellowed with excitement while Luke and Nico stood there, glaring at me.

I readied Riptide, knowing that I had to finish this battle quickly. I couldn't allow a young girl to die, especially when I would have been the person to drive her six feet under.

The giant hit the ground, a cloud of dust obscuring my vision. A fist connected with me, sending me flying across the arena. "Come on Perseus," He sneered, "Prove that you are your father's son."

The dust cleared, and I ran at Antaeus. I fainted to the right. It worked, and I rolled left before swinging my sword in a wide arc, slicing his ankle wide open. Sand seemed to pour out of the wound. I expected him to fall to his knee, but he laughed. Then, the (extremely, might I just add) unfair happened:

The dirt reached up from the ground and wrapped itself around the wound for a few seconds before falling back into the ground. And guess what? The wound was healed.

Fan-_bloody_-tastic!

My eyes darted around the gladiator arena, looking for anything to help me. Just about _anything_ would have been helpful at the moment! Then, something caught my eye.

A chandelier. But it was too high for me to reach it on my own. So I needed some help.

"Hey Antaeus!" I called.

"What do you want, mortal?" He snarled, lumbering over to me.

"Here's a funny joke: Yo mamma's so fat, she's the world!" Yep, I really needed to learn some better (and more offensive) material than that. I mean, I was raised in Hell for crying out loud! Offensive jokes should be a specialty!

That didn't matter though. What did matter, however, was the enormous giant charging towards me. There was no way out other than death. Tensing my legs, I readied myself to jump high into the air, and prove that I was more insane than the likes of those from Jackass (I think that's what it's called anyway - blame the Stolls for showing me).

I jumped, and drove my sword into Antaeus' arm. He threw his arm high into the air, and I used the momentum to launch me higher into the air. And I ripped Riptide out with me as I flew high into the air. I still had no clue if this would work. Time to find out.

Thankfully, the plan of insanity worked (to some extent). I was thrown high enough so the chandelier, but I was also thrown too high. Yep, you heard me. _Too high._ I crashed into the ceiling, before falling back down. My back collided with the chandelier, and I couldn't help but cry out in pain. Arms flailing around, I grabbed a hold of the chandelier.

"Get your ass down here and fight, coward! Embrace your death with open arms!" Antaeus demanded from down below.

I looked around hurriedly, ignoring the burning pain from my back while maintaining my slipping grip on the cast iron chandelier. I could cut the chains linking this to the ceiling to kill Antaeus, but the ground would most likely heal him before I would even know. And then the little girl would most likely be killed, which is the last thing I would ever want on my conscience.

"Or, Antaeus, you could join me up here. It's quite cosy too." I jeered before readjusting my grip on the bars. I would slip at any second.

"I'll enjoy ripping you apart then, Perseus." The son of Poseidon and Gaea grabbed a hold of the wall and began climbing up.

A hook on the chandelier caught my eye.

"I'll drag you down from there," Antaeus began, and I tried to heave myself upwards.

"And when I do, I'll rip you apart - but not before ripping those daughters of Zeus apart with you being awarded the royalty seats: doing it!"

My arms were burning now, and my strength was waning. Hanging here was torturous. I tried for. A third time to pull myself up, but it was futile. Antaeus was nearly upon me, and I was almost spent of energy. _Almost._

Stupid idea time!

I used the metal rings as monkey bars, the burning sensation in my arms, shoulders and back getting a lot worse. My legs were now also starting to burn up, making my day worse than it already is. And not even I was sure how that was possible. As I hurriedly swung towards the hoop, Antaeus had reached the chandelier.

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" I called out, reaching the hook.

With a cry of rage, Antaeus leapt from the wall, fist outstretched to pummel me. What happened in the next thirty seconds or so was a blur. I gathered the strength to swing myself so I'm on the chandelier (not hanging off of it), and grabbed the hook. As the giant barrelled past, I threw the hook at him and it attached itself to his overalls. Antaeus was left there, struggling as he was tangled up in his overalls. I had to choke back a laugh at the sight of the mighty son of Gaea and Poseidon, who is apparently undefeated, stuck hanging in the air.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a familiar ball-point pen. I uncapped it, and the pen elongated into a three-foot long celestial bronze sword with a leaf-shaped blade.

"So, Antaeus, do you mind sending me a postcode? I may come and visit you in Tartarus." I grinned, listening with glee as Antaeus bellowed in rage.

"Oh, silence peasant." I grumbled, and dragged the sword across the giant's throat.

He let out a gurgled scream, and the earth shot upwards towards her son. He crumbled to sand, causing a massive cloud of dust and sand below. The Earth sunk back into the ground, and I hopped down to the ground. I stretched my tattered cloak out to slow my descent.

Luke and Nico stood up, anger burning in the weak-looking Luke.

"SLAY THEM ALL!" Luke commanded, and Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword, looking at me with glee.

_Crap,_ was my first thought as all monsters turned from their feast on demigod/mortal flesh and turned to me.

My instincts told me to run and grab Thalia and Artemis on my way out.

I then looked at the extremely pale girl. A pool of blood was around her leg. She was a priority, along with my two friends.

Screw it. I dived for the girl, and gingerly picked her up. In one arm I hugged her small body close to mine, while in the other I grasped Anaklusmos tightly. I ran over to my and Thalia's cage, and brought Riptide down on the lock.

Thalia opened the hatch and clambered out weakly.

"Any sight of Artemis?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"Bollocks." I cursed, tightening my grip on the young girl, blood staining my clothes.

"Who's the girl?" The daughter of Zeus asked me. I looked away.

"I'll explain later. We need to hurry and grab Artemis. They'll kill her otherwise." I changed the subject - but it was true.

We ran down the corridor, avoiding all enemy forces chasing us down. I just hoped and prayed to every mythical force in the world that they wouldn't capture us.

We ran far, possibly covering the entire prison belonging to Kronos' army. But there was still no sign of Artemis. I wouldn't give up hope, however - she just _had_ to be alive. Thalia, however, was looking grim. She doubted that Artemis was here, or maybe even nearby; dead, even.

"Percy, the girl needs medical attention now. Artemis may have been taken to the Titan stronghold or something. We can go and find her, but not now." Thalia suggested to me. I desperately wanted to argue against her, but deep down I knew that it would have been futile. The girl on my shoulder was dying.

I instantly felt guilty. I allowed my emotions to get in the way of saving someone's life. I couldn't allow it to happen again.

I nodded, and we sprinted as far away from there as possible. We soon slowed, and continued walking until we found a glowing blue triangle - the symbol of Daedalus. I gave Thalia a boost out of there, before passing the unconscious girl over to her. She took her, and I clambered out.

We looked around, and I took the young girl from Thalia. San Francisco, by the looks of the city we were in. We seemed to be in the east side of the Golden Gate Park, and over the horizon stood the faint outline of Mount Tamalpais, the Mountain of Despair as Zoë called it.

"Come on. A hospital should be close by." Thalia said to me, her geography of San Francisco hopefully better than that of my own.

Thalia took off running towards the edge of the park, and I ran after her with the young girl still on my shoulder. Exhaustion then washed upon me, making me feel extremely sleepy. I had to slow slightly, and Thalia thankfully noticed. She slowed down too, and offered to take the young girl from me. I denied her request, but Thalia took her anyway.

A shooting pain suddenly tore through me, sending me to the floor.

"**_PERSEUS!_**" An all too familiar voice screamed. I instantly knew where her voice is coming from.

"Percy! Are you alright?!" Thalia asked me worriedly as I stood back up, but I waved her off.

"Do you think you can take her to the hospital alone? And then go back to camp and warn them alone?" I asked hesitantly. It was a lot to ask from the daughter of Zeus.

She nodded. "Yeah, I can; but where are _you_ going?"

I looked into the distance, at Mount Tamalpais.

Thalia cursed. "You are in no condition to storm that place - alone especially!" She objected. Thankfully nobody was nearby.

"I know..." I bowed my head, before bringing it back up. "But Artemis is in the stronghold, like you thought. And I'm going to rescue her wherever you like her or not. I - I... I -"

Thalia waved her hand in front of my face. "I know. Say that to her, not me. But you may want to... you know..."

"Drink blood? That's the last thing I'm doing for a while. However there is an alternative to that..." I thought about my wacky idea. Thalia cocked an eyebrow at me. "Many demons will be nearby. I can drink their blood, which is usually better for some than mortal blood. So it will have to be a demon possessing someone..."

She nodded, and I then removed my jacket and then my over shirt.

"By the Gods, Percy, don't strip in front of me! Artemis might kill you!" Thalia joked.

I gave her the shirt before putting my hoodie back on. "Tie it around the girl's upper thigh. I'm going to need that knife if it can hurt a demon like it hurt me." I told her, and she nodded.

"Even if she may lose the leg?" Thalia asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. I desperately need it - whatever it is made of."

I raised her leg, and Thalia tied my black tee over the girl's upper thigh - and tightly.

"Look away, and the second I pull the knife out take her and run. She will defiantly lose the leg if not." Thalia nodded, and I put her leg down. "Also, try to keep it elevated. It will make the chances of her losing her leg lessen a bit."

Thalia looked away, and I grasped the hilt of the blade and yanked. It was caked in blood. The wound looked ugly, and I could unfortunately see the bone which was fractured due to the dagger.

"Go Thals!" I barked, and Thalia turned around and picked the girl up, holding her bridal style.

"Good luck, Perce." She smiled at me before turning and running off. She was quick, so I knew that the girl was safe.

I could hear a car screeching too halt in the distance, possibly suggesting that Thalia was already out of the park.

I looked down at the blade, and licked the blood from it. Some strength flowed back into me - enough to last a day or so. But nowhere near enough to tear the Titan army at Tamalpais apart.

Time to meet some old friends before commencing the plan that will defiantly send me to my grave.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Hey guys! How's it going? Yeah, I know, spit out all of you insults/death threats. I vanished for a month. But, exams got their toll over me and I just got my results. I basically… Well… Fucked them up completely, so yeah! Happy dance!**

**Anyway, I had to be evil last chapter, but I had already written the chapter out! It was just the plan of editing it and making it readable from my scribbled notes. But I'm back! And promise to have a chapter out by the weekend (Okay… maybe not that quick. I have another story to update too). I also have this weird feeling that Writers Block is going to come along and bite me up the ass at any moment now.**

**Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I hope to close TBOTL up next chapter, so it will be long! 10K at the most, but it is unlikely… so settle for 5. Yep, that's good.**

**I hope most people are happy with the twist I added though. We couldn't have Percy and Artemis fight now though! That's for the distant future! *cue evil, satanic laugh***

**Lastly, review! It helps all authors, and if we reach 400 by next chapter, I'll write the 10K chappie! Maybe even longer if I love you guys enough. So review, gods damn it!**

**Until next time!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	33. Chapter 33: The Rising of the King

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"If you even value your life in the slightest way possible, you will give me every single vantage point of the Titan Stronghold." A dark, menacing voice snarled.

A grown man was flung across the room, and he crashed into the wall. "That's why I won't talk, dumbass! The Princes will have my ass for even conversing with you!" He snapped.

A boy no older than 15 walked up to him and right hooked him. "Just TALK! I'm pissed as it is, so don't even think of testing me you pillock!" The boy sneered, his dark green eyes turning black.

"Look, I even have a bunch of Angels after me, and for what? I'd rather die not being marked a traitor or being weak! Azazel is pissed with me along with your daddy!" The demon tried to calm down the raging teen, but it made him worse.

"Alistair is back, and is double crossing the demons with his own army you fool! For all we know, he could have Old Nick in his back pocket! I don't know about you, but I do NOT fancy an extremely pissed off Archangel after me! So just freaking tell me everything!" The teen grabbed the man by the throat, and pinned him against the wall.

"Just go home to your bitch of a mother and girlfriend and return to that wretched camp. Olympus shall crumble under our might." The demon sounded so sure of himself, it made the teen feel sick.

"Oh, okay..." The teen nodded, and dropped the demon.

"Good," He grinned sadistically and raised his fist. "Now to teach - ARRRGGGHHH!" He cried in pain as the teen whipped out a knife and stabbed through the demon's clenched fist. The hand was pinned to the wall like that, the middle and ring fingers falling off as blood leaked down the blade.

"Tell me, NOW!" The boy pulled out another knife and stabbed it through the other hand, preventing the demon from leaving his new best friend (the wall).

"Look, all I know is that Orthys is empty tonight! Some big ass ritual is going down, and someone's body is needed as a sacrifice and then vessel. That's all I know! I swear!" The demon blabbered.

"Who's rising?!" The teen demanded.

"The King shall raze Olympus! He and his army shall then be destroyed by the might of Hell!" The demon said quickly.

"Thanks. But, I need one more thing from you..." The boy grinned, and unsheathed a sword.

"Wait, Perseus- URGH!" A chocking sound filled the air as his throat was slit.

The boy's, Perseus, lips leapt onto the wound and sucked the dark blood from the body. It was sweet, like sugarcanes. Perseus liked sugarcanes - and anything sugary.

"Your service is no longer required." Perseus spat, wiping his mouth clean from excess blood. That should be enough to keep him kicking for a week. All demons had said the same thing, thank the gods.

Perseus left the house and walked over the demon's wife's corpse. She was possessed too. It was unfortunate that her husband walked in, but it gave Perseus another chance to verify the story.

The dark-blood looked into the distance, and saw the summit of the Mountain of Despair. Through the clouds, he could just about make out a palace made out obsidian.

Mount Orthys.

"Artemis," Perseus muttered to himself, "Hold on, I'm coming."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

His every footstep echoed off of the ancient walls. Energy rolled off of him in large waves, his dark green eyes glowing harshly in the low light. He left the safety of the Labyrinth, and into the dark halls of Mount Orthys.

The palace was grand, Percy would admit that. But he wanted to tear the place down, brick by brick. He would get Artemis from here. She _wasn't_ going to die and be the host for Kronos - she just couldn't.

The walls were black with an evil purple glow. Obsidian, a rock that demons commonly used, and was near indestructible. Well, mortals did have another form of it, which was an igneous rock. The floors were dark too. The ceiling was high, chandeliers of a gold-like colour. However, it was too light to be gold.

It dawned on Percy. He drew the knife he got from the young girl, and put them next to one another. The same metal, a light gold. This was Kronos' end game. This place is most likely rigged with the foreign metal, ready to poison and kill massive amounts of the demon army.

He could use this against his father, and convince him to reconsider the attack on Olympus. This just could save his new home.

Footsteps reached Percy's ears from around a corner.

Quickly sheathing the knife, the Son of Astaroth ran into the shadows. Wedging himself back into the Labyrinth, Percy kept an eye on the corridor.

"Let go of me!" A female cried. Her voice was filled with rage, and was quickly followed by a grunt of pain. Light footsteps padded against the stone floor, and armoured guards quickly made a wall of shields. They seemed to pop out of nowhere.

Percy had recognised the voice, however. Artemis. A 15 year old girl ran up to the soldiers, her auburn hair flying backwards. Her silver eyes shone as she kicked off of a shield. The soldier was unmoved, and simply knocked her down to the ground.

Percy was about to make himself known and get his friend out of the Titan Stronghold, but something stopped him. Neither of them would get out of this if he did make himself known. So he held onto his breath.

She was surrounded, punched and then picked up before being dragged off. A soldier smacked her rear, which caused Percy to growl. She was his - nobody else's.

Artemis was dragged around another corner, her cursing in Greek, English and gibberish. Well, to Percy it was anyway.

The soldiers then melded into the shadows, and Percy growled. Shades. He bloody hated them. They were tricky, and always brought bad news with them no matter wherever they go. They usually obeyed Nyx, their mother, but it seems that these few pledged themselves to the Titan/Demonic Alliance.

The Cambion left the safety of the Labyrinth, and crept after Artemis. He had to avoid using the shadows unless he wanted a small army of Shades after his ass. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Artemis was dragged up some stairs and into a room with huge doors. Percy quickly ran after them, stopping the door from closing with his foot. He quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind him.

Twenty monsters were present, all watching with glee as Artemis was dragged up to an altar in the middle of the room.

A black throne was at the end of the room, pulsing golden energy every so often like a heartbeat. The ex-goddess was thrown onto the table, and a golden sarcophagus stood next to her. A telekhine holding a black scythe stood next to that.

Percy instantly knew that this was where it would go down.

Kronos was about to rise from the dead.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Thalia was worried sick, as well as felt sick.

She was living off of candy bars (better than the vile hospital food) and a McDonald's across the road. She may have snagged Percy's unlimited credit card, but it was still pretty annoying. Yeah, she was abusing the card, but drawing the money out was a pain in the ass - especially when she didn't even know the pin very well.

Back to what is important (other than Thalia's endless-pit-of-a-stomach still demanding more after seven packs of STARBURSTs and three Big Mac meals (extra-large everything, in case you're wondering)), the young girl Percy had stabbed was still in theatre. It had been a few hours now, and the hospital were also trying to find her families.

_BOOM!_

Another roll of thunder shook the building. The Daughter of Zeus didn't know what got her father so pissy, but it didn't make her want to be anywhere near him. Let Athena suffer, trying to be 'logical'.

Thalia tutted at that thought. When Athena did something for the good of EVERYONE (not just herself), then the Punk-girl was willing to burn her Green Day collection. And then start listening to Carly Rae Jepsen.

Okay, that will never happen. Green Day is her LIFE! Carly Rae Jepsen... Thalia would probably prefer skydiving without the parachute. THAT, she _was_ serious about.

The double doors swung open, and doctors rushed past her and into the operation room down the hall. She could hear distant shouts through the door.

"She's crashing! Get the Crash Cart NOW!" A surgeon yelled at the top of her voice.

The demigoddess shot up onto her feet, and rushed through the doors. The two white pads were held against her chest, sending high voltages of electricity into her body.

"CLEAR!" A doctor yelled, and all doctors and surgeons moved out of the way, pushing the equipment away. A charge of electricity was launched into her chest in an attempt to restart her heart.

A few seconds afterwards, a doctor placed two of his fingers against the little girl's neck. "No pulse!" He announced, and a small charging sound was heard from the pads.

"CLEAR!" The doctor with the pads yelled, and fired another pulse of electricity into her body.

Thalia put a hand up to her mouth, her electric blue eyes shimmering with tears. She doubted that this girl would even recover.

"We have a pulse!" A nurse announced, and they put the pads back onto the Crash Cart.

"She's stable. Continue the operation." The doctors left the room, and Thalia went back to her seat down the other end of the hall. The surgeons remained (obviously) and finished off the operation.

The young girl was brought through and into her room. Thalia followed, keen on seeing this girl recover. Once they hooked the girl up on an IV, they turned to the Daughter of Zeus.

"We have a confirmation on her identity, and her family are coming for her." A nurse told her.

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad she's pulling through."

"Yes, she's extremely lucky too. We're surprised that you even got her here with the amount of blood that she had lost."

"Well, she did. Nobody's complaining, right?" The Daughter of Zeus cocked her head to the side, (somewhat) challenging the nurse.

"No, they are not. However, you will need to fill out a Police statement after this along with her to elaborate what had happened." The nurse explained, and Thalia nodded in understanding. The nurse then left.

"CLEAR THE HALLS! MULTIPLE STAB WOUNDS, BLEEDING OUT! GET HIM TO THEATRE NOW!" A doctor thundered as a cart was pushed down the hall. Thalia went into the young girl's room, and then saw a pair of familiar silver eyes rushing after the stretcher.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

My hand drifted to my pocket, and I pulled out Anaklusmos. I uncapped the pen and ran the closest monster to me through. Golden dust exploded into the air, alerting the one next to him. He didn't live to tell the tale.

An _empousa_ dressed as a cheerleader turned to me, and licked her legs. "Fresh meat!"

"Screw off!" I flicked my wrist, and threw the forming dagger into her heart.

"Tami! She was young!" Her fellow donkey-legged-cheerleader (very hideous if I might add) cried, lunging for me. Her nametag said 'Kelli'. She exploded into flames before I could kill her, unfortunately.

The rest of the monsters turned to me.

"Yippee-kye-yay!" I said stupidly and launched my other dagger at a Telekhine. The entire army ran at me except for the Telekhine holding Kronos' Scythe.

"Come on, give me a challenge!" I grinned darkly, flicking out the knife I had snagged from Alistair.

I hacked and stabbed before rolling and diving, desperate to end this quickly.

It took me ten minutes, but I was too late.

Nico was holding the Scythe of Kronos in his small hands, and was grinning evilly at me.

"Kronos, our King. I offer you my allegiance and this sacrifice as a gift for your rising. Now, rise!" Nico knelt down on one knee, and I rushed over to Artemis. I hacked away her bindings and helped her up.

"Hi honey, enjoying our first date?" I asked genuinely, but the Huntress smacked me.

"Get the kid while I get your knives!" Artemis suggested quickly, and I nodded, running over to the open sarcophagus.

Luke Castellan stepped out of his tomb, and turned to me. His eyes were a dark gold, burning with rage.

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Astaroth and Sally Jackson, Grandson of Poseidon the Earth shaker and Oceanus. The Love of Artemis too, I'm guessing?" A deep voice came from Luke. It reminded me of nails running down a chalk board.

"Kronos, the dick who ate his kids. Nice to meet you." I snarled, raising my sword.

"My Lord; shall I -" Nico began.

"NO!" Kronos boomed, taking his scythe from the eleven year old. "Go and check on the army. We will talk in private." Nico ran out of the throne room with haste.

"Well, I must say that your reputation in the Pit and Hell precedes you, young one." Kronos smiled darkly, his eyes glancing between Artemis and Percy.

"As does your own, douche bag." I glowered, tightening my grip on Riptide.

"Ah, a fine choice of words. Was it you, Percy, or your roommate?" Kronos asked, and my eyes widened.

"What is he talking about?" Artemis asked from the side.

"I don't know." I said, meeting the Titan of Time's eyes.

"Ah, so she doesn't know." Kronos waved his hand in dismissal.

"Know about what?" Artemis demanded.

"I wonder how you love each other sometimes. Anyway, Percy was possessed at one point, correct? Well, once you are possessed, that's it. Well, for a Primordial deity it is anyway. Their minds are linked and Percy still talks to him. It's why he went missing from all: Big Boy was taking over." He explained, snickering half-way through.

"Shut it, NOW!" I roared, walking towards the Titan.

"So the Father of Man has truly made you his. Tell me, do you see him?" Kronos mocked, and I charged him.

"PERCY!" Artemis screamed as pain shot through me.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**And Done! Sorry about the crappy length (and bitch long wait) but I UPDATED! FINALLY!**

**Sorry about the delay, but things are not going well for me - at all. Phrase it like this: Shit has hit the fan and has spread like Nutella (yes, I went there).**

**Anyway, so thanks for all of the reviews! The Blood of the Moon shall be updated shortly too. Writer's block does piss you off.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews! They really motivated me! Anyway, I'll reply to them all shortly.**

**Don't forget to review, however! Next chapter will be out ASAP!**

**~ The Prince of Souls**


	34. 34: To Lose A Love to Death

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Quick, get him to the E.R!" A doctor barked orders, pushing the stretcher.

"Multiple stab wounds to abdomen, severe blood loss. Get the best bloody surgeons in the area here, NOW!" Another doctor assessed the male on the stretcher.

"_Artemis..._" He whispered weakly. "_I'm sorry..._"

He was rushed into the operation room, and surgeons were running around to get equipment. It was too early for this.

"We're losing him! Crash Cart, NOW!" A surgeon yelled, and the patient felt a strong pulse of electricity charge through his body. "AGAIN!" The doctor yelled.

There was a pulse, and they sighed with relief. They quickly cut away his shirt and hoodie, removing it from his scarred body. They then realized that it was one incredibly large stab wound.

"How did this kid survive all of this?" A female doctor asked nobody in particular, looking at a long, jagged and hideous scar running down from the middle of his chest to the left of his bladder. There was a large wound in his stomach, his small intestines pouring out from the wound.

"Quick! Scalpel!" A surgeon demanded, cutting into his skin to enlarge the wound so the intestines could go back in.

Without any warning, the heart machine flat-lined. "Call it a code!" The surgeon yelled, and they brought the crash cart back over to the wounded boy.

It wasn't working, their attempts completely futile. They fired electricity into his body multiple times, but it was useless. He wasn't breathing, and there was still no pulse.

"Call it." A doctor said, and all doctors stopped, looking sorrow at the boy. A solid beep could be heard, as if the entire world was holding her breath.

"Time of death, three twenty-seven AM." A doctor announced, and the auburn girl's heart stopped. This couldn't be happening - not now, of all the times.

Not when the world needed him most...

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The blade of the scythe easily slipped into Percy's abdomen. Blood instantly fell from the wound, and Percy grunted in pain.

"Don't ever test me, _filth_." Kronos spat, kicking Percy off of his scythe.

Percy instantly hit the floor, his intestines falling out all over the place.

"Send me a post card from Hell, Perseus. I think I'll give you front row seats when I tear your home apart." The Titan of Time grinned sadistically.

Percy managed to look at him in bewilderment. And then laughed.

"Burn Hell, I'll gladly help. Those bastards can rot for an eternity. _Et comburam Inferno Daemonem omni stupri venimus!_" Percy snarled, spitting a mouthful of blood at the Titan.

"You insolent -" An arrow it Kronos in the neck, and the shaft shattered upon impact. Artemis was walking towards Percy, another arrow aimed at her grandfather.

"Artemis, dear, was that supposed to hurt?" Kronos mocked, twirling his scythe.

"No, but this will. Rot in Tartarus." Artemis flipped a miniscule switch on her bow, and a beeping sound reached Kronos' ears. He looked at his shoulder, and saw a small flame. "Say hi to the Devil." He then saw what was on Artemis' arrow. A pouch of C4 and celestial bronze.

"You little bitch -" Kronos began.

_TWANG!_

Artemis released the arrow, and an explosion rocketed through the air.

Kronos was thrown across the throne room, his scythe to the other side. Percy skittered across the floor and next to Artemis.

"Quick!" She hissed, and helped Percy up to his feet. He picked up the long, bloody, pink cord and pressed it into his gut. He grunted in pain as they ran as fast as they could to the Labyrinth entrance.

Artemis went to pick Percy up, but he waved her off.

"Run, and I hold the monsters off. I'm doomed anyway." He tried to insist. But Artemis wouldn't have it.

"You don't die until I say that you can!" She snapped, picking up the son of Astaroth as his legs gave way.

"**GET THEM YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!**" Kronos roared, appearing at the end of the hall.

Artemis ran into the Labyrinth, and she didn't slow down at all.

"Arty... I feel tired..." Percy managed out weakly, blood pouring from the corner of his mouth. Artemis was caked in the dark red substance which tore her godhood from her.

"NO! Don't you dare lose your eyes Percy! You're going to get through this, I promise!" Artemis cried, fighting back the tears. The roars of monsters were distantly behind her.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

She ran into the bustling hospital.

"SOMEONE HELP!" She cried out, and doctors ran over to her. A stretcher was instantly brought out.

"Page the surgeons! Now! Prep theatre instantly!" A doctor barked, and they lugged Percy onto the stretcher.

"Move, out of the way!" The doctors yelled, running down the hall.

"Quick, get him to the E.R!" A doctor barked orders, pushing the stretcher.

"Multiple stab wounds to abdomen, severe blood loss. Get the best bloody surgeons in the area here, NOW!" Another doctor assessed the male on the stretcher.

"_Artemis..._" He whispered weakly. "_I'm sorry..._"

Artemis slowed down, unable to continue running.

A black-haired punk girl ran in front of Artemis.

"Artemis!" She cried, her eyes wide with surprise. She then noticed the blood.

"Oh no..." Thalia managed, realizing whom it belonged to. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Thalia..." Artemis managed out, "Kronos, he - he rose and stabbed Percy."

The daughter of Zeus' electric blue eyes darkened, the scent of o-zone lingering in the air. "Then we need to go back soon and warn the others. Without Percy in fighting shape and with Kronos up and kicking, we need to retreat to Olympus and pray to every bliming god out there."

Artemis nodded in agreement. She hated both retreating and losing. But they were going to be doing both shortly.

"So, what happened with you?" Artemis asked, trying to take her mind off of Percy.

Thalia looked away. "A mortal girl was possessed and used your form. Percy stabbed her in order to extract the demon, and she nearly died. Her family is on the way to get her." Thalia explained.

A look of anger and pain crossed Artemis' features.

"But, where was you? We looked and couldn't find you." Thalia inquired.

"A friend of Percy's used my hair and that girl to make that form... The nerve of that filth!" Artemis growled, twisting her shirt.

"Oh, and Artemis?" Thalia spoke up after a few minutes.

Artemis looked at her half-sister.

"You need a new shirt. You reek of demon blood." She lightly joked.

Artemis forced a small smile.

Twenty minutes later, a sorrowful nurse came over.

"I am sorry, miss... But your friend has just passed away while in theatre. We couldn't save him..." She said, and Artemis nodded weakly.

The dam broke.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The girl's family turned up a few hours later. Artemis refused to talk, and left to go and see Percy's body.

Thalia stayed however, and the mother was ever thankful towards the daughter of Zeus.

The girl also had an older brother. He wasn't happy. He constantly stared at Thalia, as if he was staring directly into her soul. And Thalia didn't like it one bit.

"Thank you for saving my sister. Our father demands that I repay you, your female friend and the... Dark-Blood." The brother spoke to Thalia quietly, his icy blue eyes glowing with power.

Thalia's sixth sense was itching her towards her canister of mace.

"Don't fret, Daughter of Zeus." The boy said, "My father is very powerful and wanted. I am forever in your debts."

"I don't want anything other than my friend back. Kronos killed him." Thalia said quietly, and the boy nodded. "I don't even know your name."

"Nick. And that is my sister, Amelia." Nick said, nodding to his younger sister.

"Your father?" The demigoddess inquired.

"Someone I cannot name. He is wanted by both upstairs and downstairs." He replied in monotone. "No ancient laws can be broken either. What is dead, stays dead."

The boy walked back to his mother and said that he was going to get something to eat.

Thalia walked over to the bedside.

"Me and my friend need to return to New York soon. I hope that Amelia recovers, Miss." Thalia said politely, smiling at the blonde haired girl.

"Thank you, Miss Grace. I hope I see you again, where I can properly repay you." The mother said, smiling up at the Daughter of Zeus.

"All I wish is for Amelia to fully recover. Then I can sleep at night." Thalia smiled, before leaving the room.

Artemis was standing there, her silver eyes glowing with raw power.

"Let's get back into the Labyrinth and find Zoë and Grover quickly. Camp Half-Blood may still come under attack." The ex-goddess was angry. Her eyes screamed it. Tear stains marked her cheeks, and her eyes were red from crying. However, her silver eyes also glowed murderously, as if they were hungry for blood - the blood of the Titans, Kronos especially.

"Right." Was Thalia's single-verse reply.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Thalia's point of view:**

I don't believe that Luke willingly allowed himself to become Kronos' host. But, it couldn't be a lie either. Artemis didn't really have a reason to lie to me... did she?

I shone my flashlight around, walking right behind Artemis. I then noticed something lying on the floor as Artemis guided the pair of us back to New York. I focused my flashlight on a trampled clump of red fabric lying on the ground. I instantly knew what it was, and who it belonged to. It was a Rasta cap: the exact one that Grover always wore.

I could my hands shake as I picked up the cap.

Artemis came over, and assessed the cap. "It's been stepped on by a large muddy boot." She said aloud.

After all that has happened so far today, I can't stand the thought that something bad might have happened to Grover too.

Artemis walked around, and found some footprints. "These are Zoë's shoes" Artemis said, analyzing the mushy and wet cave floor from the stalactites. Next to Zoë's footprints, there were smaller ones - goat hooves - leading off to the left. "And they're pretty fresh. We can catch up to them if we're quick."

I reached down and picked up Grover's beaten cap and ran in the direction of the pair of footprints. My other hand lingered by my bracelet, ready to summon Aegis at a moments notice.

The tunnel was treacherous, sloping a weird angles and it was slimy with moisture. I could feel myself slipping half of the time rather than walking. And I had a feeling that Artemis was no better, due to her cursing in Greek constantly.

After Artemis knocking into me many times, the pair of us finally reached the bottom of the slope. We found ourselves in a large cave with huge stalagmite columns Through the centre of the cavern ran an underground river. At the bank was a girl in a Hunter's uniform and greasy, black hair. She turned, and her volcanic black eyes glowed in the dim light.

"Zoë!" Artemis called, and we ran over to her. Next to her, was Grover laying on the ground, his eyes closed. He wasn't moving.

"Artemis! Thalia!" The Daughter of Atlas called out.

We ran over to the two of them. Grover wasn't dead, thank the gods, but his whole body was trembling as if he was freezing to death.

"What happened?" Artemis asked instantly.

"A lot. Creatures long forgotten and extinct lurk in these caves, and were constantly attacking us. As if they are each guards. We soon got close to here, where the goat got excited and ran in here. Then, he suddenly collapsed, like this." Zoë murmured.

"Did Goat Boy say anything?" I fired.

"Just 'We're close'. Then he hit his head on the rocks."

I knelt down next to him. This had only happened once before if I remembered correctly, in New Mexico; when he felt the presence of Pan.

I stood and shone my flashlight around the cavern. The beads of water on the rocks glittered as my light came into contact with them. At the far end to the room there was the entrance to another cave. It was flanked by gigantic columns of crystal that looked a lot like diamonds. And beyond that entrance...

"Grover," I said. "Wake up."

"Uhhhhhhhhh."

I crouched down next to him and zapped him with a tiny jolt of electricity.

"OW!" He shot up, fully awake. I grinned. It always worked.

"Thalia? Lady Artemis? Where..."

"Goat Boy, it's okay." I assured the Satyr. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."

"I - I remember... Pan." Grover's eyes were drooping again. I shocked hi.

"Yeah" I said. "Something pretty powerful is just beyond that doorway."

Zoë and I helped Grover up, and I turned to Artemis. She looked drowsy.

"Lean on me, Artemis." I told her, and the four of us waded across the underground river. The current was strong and came up to my waist.

"This is the Carlsberg Caverns." Artemis announced, her teeth chattering.

"How do you know?" I asked the ex-goddess.

"The Hunt once cleared out an entire garrison of monsters in here. But we never suspected that it was connected to the Labyrinth, nor did we sense this presence. This is possibly an unexplored section of these caves." Zoë added. "Not to mention that Carlsberg is in New Mexico. This would explain last winter."

I nodded. I remembered Grover's episode back in New Mexico, when Percy's toy rat came to life.

I sniffled at remembering the Son of Astaroth. He was one of the best friends I had ever had.

Back to Grover, he had felt closest to the power of Pan there.

We got out of the water and kept on walking. As the crystal pillars loomed larger, I began to feel the power emanating from the next room. I'd been in the presence of gods before, but this felt different. My skin was tingling with living energy. I could feel myself growing stronger, like one of those plants from a time-lapse video. And the scent coming from the cave was nothing like the dank wet underground It smelled of trees and flowers and a warm summer day.

Grover whimpered with excitement. I was too stunned to make a comment - let alone talk. Artemis was speechless, along with Zoë. We stepped into the cave, and Zoë had a look of realisation as she saw many of the flowers. They probably reminded her of the Garden of Hesperides to some extent.

The walls glittered with crystals - red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew - giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries. That crept among the crystals. The cave floor was covered in green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the centre of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. Animals lounged around it - but these animals should have been extinct for a _long_ time.

There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a hybrid between a wolf and a tiger (a Sabertooth, was it?), a huge rodent like the mother of all guinea pigs, and roaming behind the bed, picking berried with its trunk, was a wooly mammoth.

On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched us all as we approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with grey. His horns were enormous - glossy brown and curved. There was no way he could've hidden those under a hat the way Grover did. Around the satyr's neck hung a set of reed pipes.

"Lord Pan!" Artemis called out, a small smile on her lips.

"Artemis, my dear, it seems that you have lost your immortality." Pan mused.

Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed. "Lord Pan!"

The god turned to Grover and smiled kindly, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I... Got lost," Grover apologized.

Pan laughed. It was a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, filling the entire cavern with hope. The tiger-wolf sighed and rested his head on the god's knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god's hooves, making a strange noise in the back of it's bill'

I could have sworn that it was humming "It's a Small World".

Still, Pan looked tired. His whole form shimmered as if her were made of Mist.

I then noticed that both Artemis and Zoë were kneeling. I followed their example and got down onto my knees.

"You have a humming dodo bird." I blurted out. Stupid ADHD.

The god's eyes twinkled. "Yes, that's Dede. My little actress."

Dede the dodo pecked Pan's knee, an offended look on her face (or whatever you call it). The dodo then started humming something that sounded something along the lines of a funeral dirge.

"Pan, why did you hide? We all needed you, but you abandoned us without a trace! Hermes, your father, is also hurt about your disappearance!" Artemis announced.

"I am sorry, Artemis. However, this is one of the last wild places. My realm above has been destroyed, I'm afraid. Only small pockets of what it once was remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall remain undisturbed... For a little longer." Pan said solemnly.

"My Lord," Grover began, "Please! You must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "You are so young, Grover so good and true. I think I chose well."

Artemis' eyes widened in realisation.

"Chose?" Grover arched an eyebrow. "I - I don't understand."

Pan's image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal. The wooly mammoth grunted nervously. Dede stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed.

"I have slept for many eons." The god said forlornly. "My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end."

"What?!" Grover cried out. "But no! You're right here!"

"My dear Satyr," Pan said, "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word."

Artemis' eyes widened. "That was why the old story started. "Tell them the great god Pan is dead!" The sailor had said. So I killed him..."

"But that wasn't true!" Grover claimed.

"Your kind never believed it." Pan said. "You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end."

"No!" Grover's voice trembled.

Artemis turned to the satyr. "Every god will fade some point. When everything a god or goddess has stood for disappears, they cease to have power and their sacred places disappear with it. And with Pan, most places across the world have been urbanized by modern-day technology. Not much of the Wild remain, which obviously decreased his power massively."

Pan nodded, offering the mortal a weak smile. "Dear Grover, you must accept the truth. Ask your friend back there, the Child of the Underworld will understand." Pan raised a weak hand, and pointed behind us.

I instantly shot up onto my feet and grabbed my cannister of mace, my trusty spear elongating from the cannister. I turned, expecting to see Nico, but he wasn't there, thankfully.

"Bianca," I breathed, glad to see my cousin. She smiled at me before running over to us.

"Hey, sorry about Nico... And Percy." She said meekly to Artemis. However, she didn't look happy by the slightest. Artemis pulled her bow off of her shoulders and nocked an arrow, aiming it at Bianca.

"Don't apologise. Your _brother_ allowed all of this to happen. I will rip him apart for such insolence. And you too once you step out of line."

"Ah, Bianca di Angelo, I believe that you can explain death to your companions." Pan cut in, a pained look in his eyes.

The Daughter of Hades turned to the God of the Wild, and then nodded slowly. "He's dying. He should have died long ago. This... This is more like a memory."

"But -"

"No buts, Grover." Pan said, more pain crossing his eyes. "The wild is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council; tell the other satyrs and dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan _is_ dead. Tell them of my passing, and that should stop waiting for me to save them - whereas I cannot. The only salvation you must make for yourselves. Each of you must -"

He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, who had started humming again. "Dede, what are you doing?" The god demanded. "Are you singing _Kumbaya_ again?!"

The said dodo bird blinked her yellow eyes and looked up innocently.

Pan sighed mournfully. "Everybody's a cynic nowadays. But, as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling."

"But... No!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong," Pan soothed him. "You have found me. You were brave enough to search down here for me. And now, you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god; it must be taken up by all of you."

Pan looked at me with his clear blue eyes, and I realized that he wasn't talking about just satyrs - but half-bloods and mortals too. Everyone.

"Phoebe Artemis," The god began, and I could see her flinch slightly at her official title. "I know that you have lost the best friend you ever had today. I have seen your thoughts, my friend. But, I give you this news: when the time comes, he shall rise up and not be ruled by fear and secrets. In the end, even the Father of Lies shall bow down before you and him."

He turned to me. "Daughter of Zeus, my illegitimate aunt if you want to get technical. Back on track, your time is coming. You play a large role in the future, even though it is not what you had imagined."

He then turned to Zoë. "Daughter of Atlas, the disgraced Hesperide. The eternal Hunter of Artemis. Peace will reach you soon, but not in the form you expect. And Miss Bianca di Angelo..."

Bianca took a step back, flinching too as if she was guilty of something, but Pan simply smiled and raised his hand in a blessing.

"Daughter of Hades, I now you believe that you are not as strong as you appear, and that your brother is beyond saving," He said. "But you are as strong as him, and a certain button must be pressed for him."

"I -" Bianca faltered. A tear traced down her cheek.

"I know that you view this as impossible at the moment," Pan smiled. "But look for opportunities, they shall come with time."

Finally, he turned back toward Grover. "My dear satyr," Pan said kindly, "will you carry my message?"

"I - I can't."

"You can," Pan encouraged. "You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"But I don't want to."

"I know," the god said. "But my name, _Pan_... Originally it meant _rustic_. Did you know that? However, over the years it has come to mean _all_. The spirit of the wild must pass onto all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Together, you can remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do it for you."

Grover wiped his eyes, and slowly stood with the rest of us. "I have spent my entire life searching for you, as my father had. And now... I release you."

Pan smiled "Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps of energy, but this energy wasn't scary. It was welcoming, heart-warming. It filled the room. A curl of smoke went straight into my mouth. It did the same as the others. But, I think a little more of it went into Grover. The crystals then dimmed. The animals each gave us a sad look. Dede the dodo sighed mournfully. Then, they all turned grey and crumbled into dust. The vines withered. And we were alone in a dark cave, with an empty bed.

I switched on my flashlight as Grover took a deep breath.

Grover took his cap from me and brushed the mud off before sticking it on his head.

"We should go now, and tell them. The great god Pan is dead." Grover said gloomily.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And chapter 34 is done! Sorry about another long(ish) wait, but life isn't treating me well - is one of the last things on my mind at the moment.**

**Alas, I updated.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**And two deaths in one chapter... I think that's enough to create some tension in the story.**

**Do I intend to bring Percy back?**

**Na, let him suffer in Hell. Then we start with the apocalypse and crap. Happy? I thought so.**

**Lastly, don't forget to leave a review! More reviews = Percy (just **_**maybe**_**) being brought back like a badass!**

**See you next time!**

**~ The Prince of Souls**


	35. 35: A Saving Grace (And A Little Extra)

A man stood in the darkness, twirling a dagger between his fingers. The darkness in the air clung to him, concealing him from whatever light was in the place. A black hood concealed the majority of his facial features except for his nose and mouth, revealing his extremely pale complexion to the darkness.

The loud fluttering of wings reached his ears, and the man forced the shadows to disperse from hugging his form.

"You're late." The man pointed out, cracking his neck from side to side.

"Don't rub it in. I was fighting while you was chilling out in this musky place." Another man walked up to the dark man. He wore black jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and a black jacket. His blonde hair was short and gelled up, somewhat spiked His icy blue eyes glowed in the dark, pure energy swimming around in them.

"I had to gather my strength. Your father may have brought me back, but it hasn't made me immortal by the slightest." The dark man grumbled, and turned to the large metal door with a large Greek Delta (which glowed blue) behind him.

"Why couldn't you do it already? You could have saved many lives." The blonde man growled, his open palm glowing white.

"I wouldn't suggest smiting me, Nick. It won't be pretty, especially with my kind still running around."

"Let's just get the job done, scum." The blonde man pressed the glowing Greek Δ on the doors. They hissed open, and the pair of them entered.

"So much for being ancient." The dark man said as the doors shut behind them.

He raised his hand to block the strong rays of sunlight coming in through giant windows. It was the complete opposite of what he expected - he expected a dark and gloomy dungeon, like the rest of the maze, to be exact.

The workshop was like an artist's studio, with thirty foot ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with windows. A spiral staircase led up to a second-story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines that looked like Leonardo da Vinci sketches scattered around the tables. Glass jars of green oil - Greek fire - lined one shelf.

Many wack job inventions were around the workshop, like a torture chair with electrical wires attached to it and a giant metal egg the size of a human.

Nick walked over to the window, and look out. He recognized the Rocky Mountains in the distance. "Corolado Springs." He breathed.

"And the Garden of the Gods." A voice said from behind them. Standing on the spiral staircase above the pair of them was Daedalus, with a sword in one hand and a blueberry muffin in the other. "What can I do for a Cambion and Nephilim? Must be serious if you two are working together."

"Daedalus." The Cambion sneered, drawing a bronze sword.

"Well, that's heart warming. I don't work for your father _or_ Kronos, for your information."

"I know that," Nick said. "But your life needs to end. One in return for billions is worth it, especially when they are the ones who will be the last line of defence for Olympus. Your _animus_ is in your what... Fifth body, I presume?"

"Yes," The ancient inventor nodded. "I see that you have done your research."

"So have I. You also have a dark bird grafted into your skin, on your lower neck." The dark man added.

"I have done more. Both are illegitimate, and you drank the blood of seven innocents, only to die. So we're both murderers."

The Cambion remained silent for a few moments. "But I have saved many as well. Killing is my kind's nature. All of my brothers and sisters who fight against me shall burn and freeze in the Nine Circles of Hell. All of them shall fall in the end, and they shall feel a demon's wrath, because one man can do a lot if he has the right path - even those born from darkness as was I."

"Even so, take my life if you wish. Just allow me to set things right with my nephew Perdix and see my son Icarus one last time. Just do not allow Minos take me." The old man's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Nick, will you guide him to Elysium? Tell Hades that all debts are repaid if he doesn't agree. Daedalus deserves it." The Cambion turned to his accomplice.

"Thank you. An just maybe, you can save those you care about." Daedalus sheathed his sword, and motioned to the entire room. "Make sure all of this is used wisely. Make sure you give my laptop to someone who deserves it."

"I will. Daedalus, your time is long since come. Be released and rest in peace." The man spoke, before sheathing his sword and grabbing the laptop.

A smile of relief washed over Daedalus' face. He then froze like a statue, his skin turning transparent. Bronze gears and machinery whirred underneath his skin. Then, the statue turned to grey ash and disintegrated.

The entire workshop then began to shake.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Nick yelled, grabbing the Cambion. He struggled, before being flashed away in the fluttering of feathers.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_An hour or so beforehand..._

In the Labyrinth, distance may have been shorter, but the three demigoddesses, mortal and satyr felt as if they had just ran all the way to Camp Half-Blood.

The five of them clambered out of the small crack in Zeus' Fist; Artemis was the first one out while Bianca was last. Around them, the Hunters of Artemis and Apollo cabin were perched in the trees, arrows notched and aimed at them.

Chiron instantly cantered over to them, and he was then followed by a potbellied satyr - Silenus.

"How was the quest?" He asked, and then noticed a certain Dark-Blood's absence. "Did he...?"

Thalia nodded, looking wearily at Artemis who had her silver eyes closed tightly. "Kronos has Luke as his vessel, and ran Percy through with his scythe... He died on an operating table." The Daughter of Zeus announced, and a blond-haired girl stomped out from the line set up by the Ares cabin.

"Luke is _**NOT**_ Kronos! Luke is a double agent on our side, I tell you that now!" Annabeth screamed at Thalia, only to get punched in the face by Artemis.

"The son of a bitch you slept with _**IS**_ Kronos! That wretched Son of Hermes started to rising of Kronos, and he will _burn_ for it! He took Percy from me, I take his life!" Artemis snarled, drawing her knife. She threw the Daughter of Athena to the floor and put the tip of her knife against Annabeth's chin.

"Artemis, stop." Chiron said demandingly, pulling the enraged ex-goddess off of the Daughter of Athena.

"Get back into position, campers! Kronos' vanguard will attack, but Camp Half-Blood shall lose no blood today!" Chiron cheered, picking Annabeth up onto her feet.

"Wait a moment!" Silenus demanded, his multiple chins flapping about. "What of the search for Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher's license is revoked!"

Grover took a deep breath, and looked straight up at Silenus - dead in the eye. "Searcher's licenses don't matter anymore. The great god Pan is dead; he has passed on and left all of us his spirit."

Silenus' face turned bright red. "_What?_ Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I shall have you exiled for this!"

"Satyr," Artemis began, her silver eyes glowing dangerously. "Grover does not lie. All of us were there when he died."

"Silence, you pathetic mortal! You may have once been a goddess of our respect, Artemis, but the scum you fall for and lies you fed us makes you worse than anything! You are a nature-destroyer, a bitch!"

That was the last straw for the pig of a satyr. _Nobody _called_ Artemis _a_ bitch _and_ lived._ Within a split second, Silenus was on the floor with an arrow aimed at his multiple chins.

"Say that again, _boy_. _I dare you..._" Artemis' voice darkened so much, all of the demigods there to defend their camp shivered. A few of then even held their crotches, as if they were expecting someone to lose their 'ding-a-ling'.

"Silenus, Artemis: ENOUGH!" Chiron barked, picking the tantruming goddess off of the satyr.

"You're insane! No wonder that Dark-Blood spawn couldn't wait to die!" Silenus stood up, dusting himself off.

Artemis broke free and kicked Silenus in the groin. A pop could be heard, and all males winced and cried out, somehow feeling the snap-kick to their 'jewels'.

"Silence!" Chiron bellowed. "Everyone, fall into place! Our home is being threatened, so prepare yourselves! Now!"

Everyone, including the Son of Kronos, fell back behind the Ares cabin's phalanx formation, and Clarisse barked a few orders at her siblings. The dryads lifted their bows and the satyrs hefted wooden cudgels and shields of rough tree bark.

Thalia slapped her bracelet and grabbed her cannister of mace, it elongating into her trusty electric spear.

The Athena cabin were all around a command tent, Annabeth and Malcolm along with a few of their siblings were in the tent, discussing plans. Argus, the security chief of Camp Half-Blood, stood at the door. Aphrodite's cabin were rushing around, straightening people's armour and offering to comb the tangles out of everyone's horsehair plumes. Even Dionysus' offspring had something to do, handing out bottles of water to the sweaty warriors and juice boxes to the slightly younger campers. However, their father wasn't present, most likely ordered back to Olympus by Zeus.

Chiron stood next to Artemis, and muttered. "This isn't enough."

And how right he was.

Grover was talking to his girlfriend, Juniper. He held her hands as he told her of Pan's passing. Green tears leaked from her eyes as he bore her the news.

"Kronos possessing a mortal... I have never heard of such a thing. Have you, Chiron?" Artemis asked the ancient centaur. She was hoping and praying that the Trainer of Heroes knew how the Titan Lord had done it.

"I have not, Artemis." Chiron said in a deadpan. "Luke should be ashes from absorbing all of that power."

"Maybe a swim in the Styx helped? I know he was fully prepared, as Kronos' disciples were speaking of it while I was in captivity." The auburn haired girl wondered, fingering her bow string.

"Yes. Hopefully, using a vessel restricts his powers massively before he has the strength to take on his true form. Then, we are looking at Armageddon." Chiron trailed off as the ground beneath them began to tremble.

Everyone in the clearing stopped what they were doing. Clarisse then barked a single order: "LOCK SHIELDS!"

Then, Zeus' fist completely exploded, and the first of Kronos' army erupted from the Labyrinth.

Laistrygonian giants were yelling at the top of their ginormous lungs; each were carrying shields of flattened cars, clubs that were tree trunks covered in large, rusted, bristling spikes. A giant bellowed and smashed the Ares cabin aside like rag dolls.

"FIRE!" Beckendorf yelled, and the catapults swung into action. Two boulders hurtled towards the giants. One was deflected off of a car shield, leaving hardly a dent, the other crashing into a Laistrygonian's chest, sending him flying.

Silver and gold filled the sky as the Hunters of Artemis and Apollo cabin unleashed their combined arrows of fury upon the giants who threatened their home. A few of them were vaporized by the touch of celestial bronze and silver, the rest of the giants had silver and gold jewellery lodged in their armour.

As soon as the Laistrygonians were about to be overwhelmed, the next wave of monsters surged out of the ground. Thirty, maybe forty _dracaenae_ in full battle armour, wielding spears and nets, dispersed in all directions the second they escaped the dark clutches of the Labyrinth. Some hit the traps (Artemis was currently asking how she didn't trigger one of them) that the Hepheastus cabin had laid. One got stuck in the spikes, becoming a pincushion for the archers. Another triggered a trip wire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into green flames, engulfing several of the hideous snake women. But many more continued on piling out from the Labyrinth. Argus and the Athena cabin broke out from the command cabin, rushing towards them to meet their charge.

Nearby, Jake (the Son of Triton) was riding a giant. Gods know how he had managed to get up there, but he constantly stabbed it before leaping to another one. He was swinging around the sea of Laistrygonian giants as if he was Tarzan, a shower of golden dust coating the demigod and monster armies. Even Artemis was impressed with him.

Chiron calmly aimed arrow after arrow, each arrow he fired hitting its mark on the monster army. But monsters continued to pour out of the maze. Finally, a torrent of black smoke exploded from under the army.

It smashed into demigods, sending them flying. Purple electricity crackled around the smoke, and the life was drained from the trees, the grass losing all colour as if it was bleached. Tormented screams mixed with war cries and roars of rage escaped the smoke as it smashed around the campers, trying to kill as many of the demigods that it could.

Then, the a small kid emerged from the maze, carrying a massive Stygian Iron sword that looked double his size. Artemis growled at the sight of him, however, she was occupied by a Greek Hellhound.

The cloud of Demons followed the Son of Hades down a path which led directly to Camp Half-Blood.

A massive ball of light erupted from the sky above, blinding both armies. The demons broke away in different directions, all scared of the light.

"_**HELL SPAWN!**_" An voice bellowed from the light as it touched the ground. It instantly died down, revealing a boy around fifteen years old with sandy blonde hair, and a tall, well-muscled man with long, dirty blonde hair.

"_You...!_" A cold voice escaped a demonic cloud of smoke, it instantly taking the form of a man. The others joined him, both varying from both male and female along with ages. "_Heaven will slaughter you for escaping their prisons, scum!_!" The same demon snarled, his voice holding a heavy Latin accent.

"My father has done no wrong. You shall all perish by our hands." The young, blonde boy glared at the demons.

"_Stay out of this, Nephilim. This fight will be your last. We should have made sure that the Son of Secrets killed your sister._"

The "Nephilim" muttered something under his breath in an ancient tongue before extending the palm of his hand to a random demon. "Then I shall bathe in your blood." He smiled darkly before a thousand silver blades materialized from the palm of his hand, darting off towards the demon.

_"Enocian speaking -_" The man walked forward, and his eyes glowed a bright, icy blue.

"_**Enocian is the language of my brethren and father, yes. But, I am more. I am the Guardian of Man-Kind! I failed once; I shall not fail again!**_" The man bellowed at the top of his voice, and with a flick of his fingers, Nico was thrown against a tree with a painful grunt.

"_**Father, I will right my mistake.**_" He said softly to nobody in particular, before lightning crashed into the ground around him. The hoard of demons were instantly incinerated with cries of anguish.

"Father, what do we do now?" The young boy asked his father.

The older man turned to his son. "Meet the Cambion, and tell him of Daedalus' position End him painlessly, and he will achieve Elysium. Then, return home and be ready for anything. They will now come for you, my son. This is why I did not want you with me. Alas, I will aid these Greeks. The demons need to be fully eradicated from this battlefield as I buy you time."

The boy then vanished in a weak fluttering of wings.

"Now, to end this."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kampê was someone that not even Artemis wanted to cross paths with - not ever.

An unearthly shriek had erupted from the Labyrinth before the she-beast shot high into the sky, her leathery bat wings fully extended. She landed on what remained of Zeus' fist and surveyed the carnage around her.

Her lower body was that of a dragon, which was at least twenty feet long; black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tails. Her upper body was somewhat normal, but she had snakes for hair like Medusa, thousands of vipers darting around, constantly looking for flesh to sink their fangs into. The section where the dragon and female bodies met, the skin bubbled, often producing the heads of mutated lions, bears, wolves and such - it was as if she was wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures. Her eyes were vertical slits, like that or a reptiles', piercing through everyone's souls while making a menu within her head. Not likely, but still most likely. She was a monster that was half-formed, a monster-gone-wrong from the dawn of time, long before shapes were even defined.

In her right hand was a glittery ball of thread - Ariadne's string - but she popped it into a lion's mouth at her waist and drew a pair of curved swords - scimitars, from ancient Persia. The blades glowed a sickly green - poison. Kampê screeched with triumph, and some of the campers screamed. Others tried to run and got trampled by Hellhounds or giants.

"_Di immortales!_" Chiron yelled. He quickly took aim at the monstrosity and fired. Unfortunately, Kamp^e sensed the ancient centaur's presence and took flight with amazing speed. The arrow simply whizzed harmlessly past her head.

Kampê landed on the Athena command tent, squashing it flat. Artemis and Zoë gave chase, weapons in hand.

Together, the pair of adoptive sisters leapt into the path of the monster. Thalia joined them a second later, glaring at the she-beast.

The Daughters of Atlas and Zeus darted around Kampê, providing a minor distraction for Artemis to get in close. A cloud of poison leaked from the swords, sending all three back. They were quickly losing ground.

Three of Chiron's arrows suddenly spurted from the monster's chest, but she just roared louder.

The three girls ran forward, but it was over quickly.

_SLAM!_

Thalia hit a tree, and was had a concussion with a large cut running down her beautiful face.

Artemis and Zoë were on the ground, the monster's forelegs on their chests. Hundreds of snakes above them hissed with laughter. Kampê raised both of her blades above the duo under her.

"_**NO!**_"

A demonic roar swept across the battlefield, startling everything. A wave of water smashed into Kampê, instantly getting contaminated with the poison on Kampê's blades. Burns covered the now screaming she-beast, releasing Artemis and Zoë before they were soaked.

A second later, shadows spurted from Kampê's chest, before ripping the Jailor of Tartarus in half with a screech of bloody murder.

The ex-goddess and her sister-in-arms were covered in golden dust.

A deep, deafening crash was then heard, shortly followed by demigod's and monster's screams of pain. A plume of smoke flew high into the air, leaving the remaining monsters scared. But they continued to fight, nonetheless.

The Labyrinth had collapsed. The numbers of the monsters were still incredibly high, and they fought with renewed vigour.

A giant had caught unsuspecting Chiron with a devastating blow to his hind legs. The bone snapped, and sent the Trainer of Heroes tumbling to the floor. The giant raised his club, and was about to bring it down, when one of the most horrific sounds echoed throughout the battlefield.

Grover had opened his mouth, and had screamed. Well, it did seem like it. But, it sounded like a Universe-sized Royal wedding was occuring, the trumpets not shutting up as well. But even that was not enough to describe it: multiply it by a few thousand and you might have your answer. The angelic man ran into the battlefield, and looked shocked. It was the sound of fear.

Every single monster on the battlefield turned and fled. Some tried to crawl in the destroyed Labyrinth, but were quickly picked off by the remaining archers.

Thalia ran over to Chiron along with Grover. Artemis joined them, along with the other campers that could still stand. Many had sustained serious injuries, and a fair amount had died on the battlefield.

"Are you alright?" Thalia asked the centaur. He was laying on his side, trying in vain to get up.

"How embarrassing," Chiron remarked. "I think that I will be fine. Fortunately, centaurs are not shot when we break our - OW! - break our legs."

"You need medical attention, Chiron." Artemis said. "Someone get one of my nephews or nieces to get here and help Chiron!"

"No," Chiron insisted, "There were many casualties today, many of them worse than my own. My campers are my priority, so I shall be fine for now. But Grover... We must speak about how you did that today."

"Now then..." Artemis stood up and looked into the shadows. The campers all went back to their cabins or the infirmary. The mess would be cleaned up later. The Ares cabin, however (along with the remaining Hunters of Artemis) opted to scout out the entire camp, and search for any monster that may threaten their beloved home.

The angelic man walked up to Artemis from out of nowhere. "Here's a present." The blonde man said, throwing the unconscious form of Nico di Angelo at her feet.

"Who are you?" She asked, her hand on her hunting knives.

"A father repaying part of the debt to the three who saved the life of my daughter. Call upon my name during the final battle, and an army of mighty beings shall come to your aid in destroying the demon horde." The man said, pressing a piece of paper into the ex-goddess' hand.

"Then just stop those evil sons of bitches from joining the battlefield. They shall pay, along with Kronos, for what they did." Artemis said sternly, and the man nodded.

"Oh, and the Dark One will always live. The Promise must be burnt in Hellfire before he can be killed and accept his fate of eternal damnation." The mysterious man spoke in monotone, before he vanished from sight. Burning feathers fell to the ground, and Artemis gasped.

She opened up the piece of paper and glanced at it, before folding it back up and putting it in her pocket.

_So that's your name..._ She thought, before helping a few campers carry Chiron away from the forest.

_Wait..._She suddenly thought, _was I the only one who saw the man?_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Too many were killed by the Titan strike force. Too many shrouds were to be burnt.

Among the dead, Lee Fletcher, Artemis' twins' favourite son. He had been downed by a demon possessing him, forcing him to turn on his fellow archers. Phoebe, a daughter of Apollo and one of Artemis' oldest Hunters, shot him, thinking that he had betrayed them. She was crying, having killed her brother in cold blood.

Castor, a Son of Dionysus, was also among the dead. Artemis caught the wine god himself wiping a stray tear from his eye while cursing his father heavily. He should have helped, screw the Ancient Laws all the way up the Fates' asses.

Artemis turned away, and left. She couldn't bare to see any of her hunter's dead bodies.

The next day, they had spent the entire day treating the wounded campers, which was nearly everybody, and Chiron. The satyrs and dryads were also working overtime to help repair the forest damages.

At noon, the Council of Cloven Elders had held an emergency meeting in their sacred grove. Artemis insisted on attending to defend Percy's close friend, Grover. She may have been confused by the one-who-must-not-be-named-for-some-unknown-reason's words, but she needed to honour Percy's memory while it remained with her.

The three senior satyrs were there, along with Chiron (who was confined to his wheelchair for a few months due to his broken legs). The grove was filled with satyrs, dryads and naiads up from the water - hundreds of nature spirits, all anxious to hear what would happen. Juniper, Thalia and Artemis stood by Grover's side.

The meeting was going badly, Silenus instantly demanding Grover's exile and continuing his rant about them all lying.

Then, Dionysus stepped forward.

"I would believe them." He said, striding up to the council. He was wearing a formal black suit along with a purple tie. He had to of been possessed or something. "Miss me?" He remarked, waving his hand as a throne of grape vines grew out of the ground next to Silenus'.

The satyrs fell over, Silenus brown-nosing the pudgy god.

"I bear bad new. Many minor gods have been swayed to join Kronos. Morpheus, Hecate, Januus and Nemesis have changed, and Zeus knows how many more have." The god snapped.

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Strike that," He commented. "Even _Zeus_ doesn't know. Now I wish to hear Grover's story again, from the top."

"But my lord," Silenus protested, "It's just nonsense!"

Dionysus' newly summoned can of diet coke suddenly exploded, brown froth dripping down his clenched fist. His eyes flared with purple fire. "I have just learned that my son Castor is dead, Silenus. I am not in a good mood. You would do well to humour me."

Silenus managed a gulp, and waved for Grover to start again.

When Grover was done, Dionysus nodded. "That does sound like something Pan would do. Grover is right, however, and the search is very tiresome. You must start thinking for yourselves." The wine god turned to a random satyr. "Bring me some peeled grapes, right away!"

"Yes, sire!" The satyr scampered off.

"We must exile this traitor!" Silenus insisted.

"I say no," Dionysus countered. "That is my vote."

"I vote no as well." Chiron put in.

Silenus set his jaw stubbornly. "All in favour of the exile?"

He and the other two elder satyrs raised their hands.

"Three to two." Silenus said smugly.

"Ah, yes," Dionysus grinned. Always trust the old sot to be crafty. "But unfortunately for you, a god's vote counts twice. And I voted against, we are tied."

Silenus stood, indignant. "This is an outrage!" He cried out. "The council cannot stand at an impasse!"

"Then let it be dissolved!" Dionysus raised his voice slightly, showing his annoyance. "I don't care!"

Silenus bowed stiffly, along with his two friends, and they left the grove. About twenty satyrs went with them. The rest stood around, murmuring uncomfortably.

Grover turned to them, and gave them some encouraging words, and then the word of Pan. He then divided the satyrs into groups - which ones would go to national parks, which ones would go out and search the last wild places, which ones would defend the parks in the big cities.

"_Well,_" Artemis could imagine Percy speaking, "_Grover seems to be growing up, Arty._"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Nico was in the Big House. He was tied up and in the basement, and only Chiron, Artemis and Dionysus were really allowed in there. Thalia was, but only on occasion. He didn't speak a single word to anyone, only stating that he will never betray his master, and that his sister and father can burn in the pit of Tartarus for all he cared.

The Son of Hades spat out a mouthful of blood and stared at the pair of silver eyes.

"I won't ever talk." He snarled.

"Good. Because that means I can break some bones for what you did." Artemis sneered, punching Nico in the mouth - again. She was enjoying this a bit _too_ much.

"Percy? Oh, that prick doesn't die so easily. Trust me, I know. He should be in Hell, on the rack, right now, looking at his best friend all day, every day. That is the price he had to pay for Zoë's life. Bitch." Nico laughed like a maniac, and Artemis punched him in the throat.

"You talk too much. Now, answer this question: Where is Perseus Jackson?"

Nico's head snapped down, his onyx eyes gleaming murderously. "In Hell or Tartarus. I could care less to be honest."

"You said it yourself, Hades spawn. He is hard to kill. _So where is he?!_" Artemis grabbed Nico by the throat.

"I don't know, bitch. But when I do find him, I'm going to castrate him before dissecting him, and then amputate every single one of his limbs off. And just _maybe_, I'll force him to watch you die like that first. that will surely break him." Nico cracked his neck from side to side, only to get punched the face by an enraged ex-goddess.

"Punch me some more! Come on! Give me some more reasons to rip the Ex-Goddess of the Hunt apart!" Nico goaded the goddess, but she shook her head, taking a step away from him.

"No, you're not worth the effort. I'll leave you in the hands of someone more... Uh... _Persuasive_." Artemis turned away from the struggling demigod.

"Even if the demon kid is dead, the demons can still raze Olympus and Orthys to the ground. Cambions all over the globe are born into both our pantheon and that of the demons! We are unstoppable!" Nico cackled, spitting some blood out of his mouth.

"Then they all die. Because we have Heaven on our side." Artemis stopped in her tracks and faced the Son of Hades.

"Ah, one of the many Fallen Angels. Just that this one is more of a disgrace to the world of immortals. After all, his failure led to another, and now we suffer everything. All because of some petty angel with broken wings." Nico grinned, and laughed.

Artemis looked away. How did this young boy know all of this? Not even she did, and she had been around for many millennia.

"How do you know all of this...?" She asked hesitantly.

"I've asked. Unlike you idiotic Olympians and their useless demigods who succumbed at the feet of their so-called 'Gods', who believe that the world revolves around them." The Son of Hades sneered.

"And unlike you, some of us have morals." Artemis bit back, before climbing up the stairs and leaving.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Demon's Wrath ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**And done! Phew! That was one long-ass chapter! This one was over 5,000 words, and kick ass! I had to conclude The Battle of the Labyrinth here however, because I felt like it was dragging on for too long.**

**Now, I'm on Easter Break for a week or so, I'm going on a writing spree. And Three Days Grace's new album, Human, came out the other day, and has been on repeat constantly since I got it.**

**Lastly, a load if things have popped up recently. Like Fast &amp; Furious 7 came out yesterday, an I'm dying to see it. I mean, who isn't?!**

**Oh, and one more thing! I have a new story! Well... Part of one... Just check it out down below!**

**P.S: It's a Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Supernatural crossover! Now READ!**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Demigod Project**_____

Pain. That was all I ever remembered. Endless experiments.

Before my time here, all I remember is a fountain of blood, seeing a middle-aged woman slaughtered next to a man probably the same age as her. Then, I remember a battlefield littered with dead bodies. And one was in my arms.

She had long, luscious, curly blonde hair and a pair of stormy grey eyes. The sight of them scared me as I would see the life leave her eyes. She was truly beautiful, but there was a gaping wound in her abdomen.

"_Percy..._" I remembered her saying, before her eyes became dull, the oxygen leaving her lungs for good.

Then blank. I didn't even remember how I even got here.

Gods, I didn't even know how long I had been in this lab I have been forced to call home.

A loud crash was heard from outside, and an animalistic roar cut through the eerie silence.

"Project: Alpha is a failure! I repeat, Project: Alpha is a failure! Eliminate the beast quickly!" A voice from the speakers was heard.

It seemed like I was still the only one here. I have been here the longest it seems like, and I am also the only one who is still alive without a single issue. Well, other than not knowing anything about my past.

"Secure Project: Demigod!" A doctor yelled, and the door to my cell swung wide open.

A blinding white light shone into my eyes, causing me to recoil.

I wanted blood badly. I wanted to rip each of these crazed scientists apart. I was experimented upon daily, them trying to 'create the ultimate weapon'.

It didn't make a lick of sense to me.

I sat there in my cell as the iron door closed back up and the electronic locks switched on. "Project: Demigod is secure! I repeat, Project: Demigod is secure!"

All of a sudden, sirens began wailing. A red light could be seen in a small crack under the door.

"The Winchesters are attacking! Beat them and tie them up, I'm HUNGRY!" A man yelled over the speakers, a sigh escaped my lips.

Richard 'Dick' Roman, the pompous prick. He was the first person I saw when I woke up, and he claimed to be my best friend. But he screamed evil. And he looked at me as if I was a snack.

Shouts filled the halls as many shadows ran past my cell, probably to stop the Winchesters that Dick had just spoke about.

Suddenly, the light from outside shut off, so only the red light remained on.

I slowly stood up, and lightly pushed the door. It opened.

I grinned. This would be perfect. Time to secure my freedom.

I walked out of my cell, using the blackout as cover. White coats were everywhere, and I felt my body change. My vision in the dark became clear, and I could hear their every heartbeat. I could feel my teeth both elongating and sharpening rapidly along with my finger nails.

Behind me, a pair of majestic, raven-black angel wings fluttered, and I dived at the man closest to me.

"DIE!" I roared, and ripped the man's head off. Black goo flew everywhere, and all doctors turned towards me.

A few ran, while others snapped their heads back and opened their mouths. A circle of razor sharp teeth jutted outwards on the teeth, and a long forked tongue flicked around as they blindly ran at me.

I ripped their throats out and separated their heads from their bodies quickly. Just what in the name of Hades are those creatures? And where did they even come from?

A head of one of them began to reattach itself to a body, the black goo trying to reach out. Without a second thought, I booted the head across the hall along with the rest of the heads. That would buy me a _lot_ of time.

I looked around for a way out. There was a single exit if I recalled, and it would be a complete waste to go there now because of all of the weird, black-goo-bleeding monsters would be either battling the Winchesters or coming for me.

Oh well. I wanted Dick's head on a platter anyway. And that just meant that I could get more blood spilt. And they all must die.

Footsteps reached my ears, and I looked around. A lone man walked down the hall, a dark smirk on his face.

"My, my..." He remarked, looking directly at me. "I see that you are Dick's "Ultimate Weapon" as he called it. What's your name, moose?" He asked, a glass appearing in his hand.

It was filled with what may have been scotch due to his accent.

"I-I don't really know..." I answered. Pain shot through my body, and I felt my claws return to normal along with my teeth.

I glared at the man down the corridor as he approached me. He screamed evil and authority.

"The name's Crowley, King of Hell. Pretty nice place too, if I might add." He nodded, knocking the shot of scotch down.

He was now a few metres in front of me.

"You see, moose, Dick's been chucked back into Purgatory. So you can come peacefully with me, I drag your sorry ass to the land of monsters where you'll be ripped apart by Leviathan OR I just kill me now. Your choice." Crowley shrugged his shoulders as another iced scotch appeared in his hand.

"Or I just prove to you why I am the only experiment that didn't fail." I snarled, feeling the urge to put my hand into my pocket.

"Ah, you've got spunk moose, I'll give you that." The King of Hell smirked, and downed the new shot.

"BUT I OVER POWER YOU!" Crowley roared and threw his glass onto the ground. It shattered instantly. "Actually, I think I might just ignore your punk ass. Get outta my sight." He flicked his wrist and I was sent flying. I crashed into the white wall and fell to the ground. My vision was darkening rapidly.

"I'll catch you on the flip side, moose. Thanks for killing a lot of the Levies down here though. For that, I'll let you live. For now." As simple as that, Crowley was gone.

I slipped out of consciousness...

_**The Demigod Project**_

"Hey! Come and get me you sons of bitches!" A deep voice echoed.

I opened my eyes and saw red flashing lights again.

Crowley... That son of a bitch. I was going to end him - painfully.

"Woah..." The same masculine voice was closer now.

I was seeing double. I could make out a tall man, possibly 6"4, with long brown hair which reached his shoulders. He had a strong build, and would easily take my head off.

"Hey!" I tried to say, but it came out as a grunt. Thankfully he heard it, and turned around.

He walked over to me, and pulled out a switchblade. My vision slowly focused to see him cut my arm.

He sighed thankfully. "Hey, are you okay?!" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Crowley..." I muttered weakly, and then decided on my main goal: "Those things... They did this to me... Leviathans..." I managed before black spots began to dance across my vision.

"Hey, stay with me, okay! We're gonna get you to a hospital!" The man said hurriedly, picking my up over his shoulder.

Hospital? I don't know why, but that just screamed bad news for me. A thought then came to me.

"Salt water... Get me a load..." I grunted, and the man ran up a flight of stairs.

"No, hospital. I don't want your death on my conscience." The man said. We soon ran out of a massive building that I guessed was Richard Roman Enterprises.

An old-looking car was halfway through an electronic sign. The man opened up the back door and threw me in before clambering into the driver's seat.

"Hold on, kiddo." He reversed before spinning the car in a 180 and speeding off down the road towards a nearby hospital.

The darkness obscured my vision as I slipped back into the wonderful realm of unconsciousness.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Demigod Project**_____

**So, guys, do you like it or not? In case you're not aware, it's taking place at the end of Season 7 of Supernatural and after the Blood of Olympus. Shippings to use? Well, I'm thinking something along the lines of Pertemis, because you don't see it at all in the Supernatural and PJO crossover section.**

**Okay, so, don't forget to leave a review!**

**Until next time!**

**~ The Prince of Souls**


	36. 36: The Great Escape (And Fun With ISIS)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, most characters belonging to Rick Riordan and whatever respectful owners that may or may not exist.**

**Happy (late) Easter guys! Hope you got LOTS of chocolate, 'cause I sure did! YIPPEE! SUGAR RUSH!**

_**SEVEN HOURS LATER...**_

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

_**A Demon's Wrath**_

**Unknown point of view:**

I hated the heat. And sand. It got horrific after a while. Alas, I had to live with it. That's the lovely deserts of the middle-east.

Oh, before anyone tells Artemis I'm alive and on the other side of the country... Well... I wouldn't, to be honest. She would come over to Iraq, drag me back to America to be tortured by her or be dragged down to the Ninth Circle of Hell.

Neither of them were very appealing.

Anyway, for why I'm in Iraq... Well... It's sort of funny really... Okay, it really isn't.

Back in 2006, a terrorist group known as ISIS (Islamic State) formed. Personally, I could care less about them, but then came the catch: Cambions were swaying them. Their holy book was being twisted by the Spawns of Hell, and are proving to be a threat. While they are the remnants of Al-Qaeda and only a small party of fanatics, they are still a threat.

Even though most of the world doesn't know of them, Hell does. Mainly because of the number of Cambions in their ranks.

Now, back to the task at hand.

I stood up from my uncomfortable bed and rolled it up, before grabbing my rugged cloak, weapons and scarf. I left the confinements of my tent and threw the cloak on and my scarf, hiding my mouth and nose from the harsh winds of the middle-east. Grains of sand scraped against my uncovered hand, and continued to walk forward, throwing my hood up.

I still don't understand why so many demons came over here to have their children. Oh well, those loyal to Hell aren't going to be around anymore.

I checked that I had my pen on me along with my electrum knife. This kill was going to be too easy.

I continued to walk through the desert, until I was met by a road. There were some fresh tire tracks, and from what I gather, a convoy with several Cambions was going to pass through here in a short while. I found a small cluster of rocks and hid myself well, before relaxing.

_... Some time later..._

The sound of engines caught my ears. The sun was just peaking the horizon, and the desert began to grow dark. Just what I wanted.

A convoy of several vehicles was coming along the road. I slowly rose to a couch, and grinned darkly. Time to show them why Hell is not going to win the war.

I reached into my cloak and pulled out a golden coil of barbed wire. I threw it across the tracks, for Stage 1. The first two vehicles drove over it, and I reached into the other side of my cloak. Out with my hand, I pulled out two packs of C4 attached to a remote detonator. I threw it into the rear wheel of truck 4, hoping that it would go un-noticed.

Truck 7 passed, and I crept out behind it before grabbing on and slipping underneath the truck. There was no point running, because I wouldn't keep up with these vehicles.

A few minutes later, the icy winds of the winter Arabian nights swept in, causing me to shiver involuntarily.

"سحب أكثر، لدينا مخروق" A man shouted out, and I slackened my grip slightly. This was going to be fun.

The seven vehicles pulled over, and most people exited them.

"كشاف المنطقة. تأكد من أننا لا تحت المراقبة" Another man shouted, and a torch was lit. I could count twenty or so men around, possibly thirty with people manning the MGs and behind the steering wheels.

I fell to the ground with a soft thud, and pulled out a knife. Silently slipping out from underneath, I saw a scout on his own. Checking a bush. It was dark, so nobody would see him. Quickly I ended his life, throwing my hand across his mouth as I slit his throat. I grabbed his body armour and AK47, along with his grenades and other weaponry, and slipped it all on over my rags.

Then, came the part I loved.

I reached into my pocket, and pressed a button.

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The third and forth vehicles exploded, taking a handful of men with it.

Many curses in Arabic came my way, and I raised the assault rifle I just acquired and shot down some of the men. "The Devil has arrived for Christmas!" I announced, and grabbed a grenade. Ripping the pin out with my teeth, I lobbed it. More men exploded into the air, splattering the sandy road in their blood.

Another grenade was let loose, and some bullets came my way. I paid attention to none of it, and simply shot back. Time began to slow down as I picked the terrorists and Cambions off, massacring the entire lot.

"Tell them that Kronos has ended his deal." I snarled, raising the gun to a cowering Cambion and splattered his brains across the road.

I threw the gun to the floor, and re-grabbed the mortal knife I always carried around since I came to the Middle-East.

Ten minutes later, the gruesome work was finished. Now, the demons shall hopefully not aid the Titan army, which will bring Olympus a tiny step closer to their victory. And then I will be able to see Artemis again.

_**A Demon's Wrath**_

**No point of view:**

_The next day..._

Camp Half-Blood was feeling a sense of joy this season... Well, some were. This was because the remaining campers knew that it was going to be the last Christmas many of them would spend with their friends and families.

Chiron had asked of Zeus to lift Dionysus drinking ban a _little_, because of eggnog being produced by the wine god. Gods knew why he was producing it, but he wanted to, saying that 'all alcoholic drinks fell under his domain'. It was only for the senior campers, however. A massive order of juice boxes was put in place for the younger campers.

With Christmas less than a few weeks away, a massive pine tree was erected in the center of the cabin area, and all campers were told to help decorate it. It stood at at least three storeys like that of New York City usually did throughout. Many lights of many colours were on the tree, representing every camper and god. However, one person was _far_ from feeling the Christmas cheer.

While the Greek Gods never celebrated the festive holiday, she still found it fun to celebrate it with her Hunters and knew that Camp also celebrated it too. And at this moment in time, she was in the basement of the Big House with Nico di Angelo, the bitter younger brother of Bianca di Angelo. He was a complete misfit, always goading the rage-fueled mortal to kill him. Even telling her of the endless tortures her best male friend was going through.

It had taken a few weeks (months, if not) to realise, but she eventually did. She missed Percy deeply, before discovering that she felt something more than friendship with the Cambion: she had loved him. _So very much._ It just seemed that everyone she ever got close go died. Kallisto (she still resented her father for raping her), Zoë (for a short period), and all of her other Hunters and Huntresses from her millennia long life. Gods, even her mother and Apollo (shocking, right?).

"Check the news, bitch." Nico snarled. Artemis right-hooked the twelve year old, before walking up to the main floor.

Dionysus was there, lounging on the couch as he watched some boring wine adverts.

"Put the news on, Dionysus." Artemis demanded, walking over so she could see the television.

The god of wine, or Mr. D as the campers called him, muttered something incoherently as he handed the goddess the TV remote. She switched the channel, and saw that she was just in time.

A breaking news report popped up, and showed a news report.

An image of a female news reporter popped up on screen. "Breaking news from the Iraqi and Syrian border, where a massacre occured late at night. All men are believe to have been involved with an extremist group due to the heavy amount of firearms carried on board. At first, it looked like a military threat to neutralise the threat. However, after having a look from above, there was a message in blood and bone written into the sand, convincing officials and experts that this was in fact a terrorist attack or a simple assassination mission." She said, before an image parallel with her popped up. It was from a bird's eye view, and showed the slaughter in Syria, along a message in blood that was written through the battlefield. It read:

_**THE DEVIL HAS COME FOR CHRISTMAS**_.

Artemis felt slightly sick when seeing the image. She had no idea who would possibly do something of the sort, but it seemed fairly obvious who or what did it.

Someone loyal to Hell was obviously at work, but why in the Middle-East? It made no sense.

A loud crash was heard from down below.

Dionysus shot upright, and looked at the ex-goddess. She ran down into the basement, the god of wine following closely behind.

Nico was on the floor, completely free of his restraints. The pair of them looked around, and the second both had their backs turned, a jar of Greek Fire smashed directly in front of the ex-goddess. She flew backwards, into Dionysus, and both of them hit the floor with a thud.

Nico could be seen running up the stairs of the Big House, and Artemis groggily stood up, chasing after the son of Hades. Dionysus was close behind.

Artemis was right behind the pre-teen, and he somehow dodged her lunge.

"**CHIRON!**" Dionysus bellowed, picking up the fallen mortal. She ran after the escaped captive, just to see the ancient Centaur raise his bow and aim at Nico. The arrow missed, and he cantered across the camp to try and intercept his nephew from escaping. The second he escaped the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood, he could Shadow Travel away.

That meant that they only had a few moments before Nico escaped. It even felt as if Artemis and Chiron were _slowing down_, hardly able to catch up to the demigod. The Power of Kronos was at work, and someone within camp was possibly aiding the son of Hades.

"Nico!" Chiron yelled, but it was too late. He fired another arrow at the escapee, but he escaped the camp and vanished into a shadow.

Artemis slipped to a halt, along with Chiron. He winced in pain, raising his right hind-quater slightly. It was still sore after the Laistrygonian Giant clubbing him in the Battle of the Labyrinth. His leg had been broken, and had been confined to his wheelchair for a few months. It seems that even now, he was not fully healed.

"Chiron, lean on me." The fifteen year old offered, but the centaur merely waved his hand.

"I am fine, Artemis. I just am not used to running that fast."

Artemis nodded slowly. "I can see that you're in pain. And I don't want you to be in your wheelchair forever." She protested, before getting Dionysus to bring it over.

"Please, Artemis -" The centaur knew that the mortal would not see him hurt. He had helped train a few of her newer hunters and always alerted her when a possible Hunter candidate turned up at camp.

"Just sit in it, Chiron. I will get one of my nephews to look over your leg, seeing as it is not healed properly." Artemis ordered as the wheelchair.

The ancient centaur grumbled, folding his horse legs up as he sat down in his wheelchair. The pair of them made their way back to the Big House, weary of a mole in the camp, when a loud roar echoed throughout Camp Half-Blood.

Chiron knew that it wasn't Peleus, the dragon who guarded the Golden Fleece (acquired by Clarrise, Annabeth and a few other campers), which hung on Thalia's Pine Tree - which was a massive white Christmas tree which sat on the borders of the camp, providing a magical barrier around the camp. It had originally used Thalia's life-force to retain the barrier to keep monsters out (unless summoned), but the Golden Fleece now provided it, and also healed Thalia and spat her out of the tree in return.

A wave of water from the lake smashed into the Big House, which was on fire.

"No!" The Trainer of Heroes tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't budge out of the confinement of his wheelchair.

Artemis, however, ran towards the Big House. Dionysus was unconscious on the floor, his leopard-print shirt smouldering. Greek Fire bellowed from the basement, and the mortal foolishly ran into the burning building, closely followed by one of her closest and oldest friends, Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Pleione and Atlas. They both knew that what was in the attic was highly valuable to Cam Half-Blood, the most important thing being the mummy up in the attic, the last host of the Oracle of Delphi.

The pair of Hunters bounded up the stairs and ladder, holding their shirt necks above their nose and mouth to avoid inhaling the toxic gases produced from the fire, such as carbon monoxide and sulphur dioxide. The Oracle was just sitting there, motionless. The stench of rotting flesh crawled up Artemis' shirt, causing her to heave.

The pair of them picked up a number of valuables and the Oracle. They were just about to flee down the trapdoor when a plume of poisonous green flames erupted through the open hole. The timber floorboards began to glow red, and were ready to break.

"Jump out of the window!" Artemis barked over the loud crashing as the once blue four-storey-tall barn house collapsed in on itself. The pair of girls smashed through the tiny window and weak timber, and tossed the prizes away from the burning building. The entire camp could be seen, running around as they tried to put the fire out with some seashells from the Poseidon cabin, which sent up torrents of salt water. The attic floor began to collapse, and Jake ran around with a somewhat large amount of water from the seashells.

"Jump in the water! It will cushion your fall!" Jake yelled, and Artemis gave Zoë a nod.

"I'll follow." The daughter of Atlas insisted, and the ex-goddess jumped, splashing into the water below. Zoë next pushed the Oracle, and it landed in the water. Zoë was just about to jump, when a plume of flames lashed out from the house. The wood from the house was turned into shrapnel, and cut into the son of Triton's leg. With a hiss of pain, he almost broke concentration. Zoë jumped from the burning Big House, a coil of flames reaching out and coiling around her right arm. She cried out in pain and plummeted into the shallowing water.

She hit it, and almost fell through. Jake collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. He passed out, and the Apollo campers came running around and dragged the three of them and the Oracle away from the Big House.

It took a long time for the fire to die down, and had been burning long into the night. Jake was still unconscious and Zoë had a fractured arm from the fall. Thankfully, Artemis was fine except for the singed clothes and inhaling a bit of CO2. Chiron came in after dinner, and went up to Artemis.

"Chiron, I need to leave with my Hunters. We must hunt down Nico di Angelo and whatever loyalist to Kronos is out there." She said, and the currently crippled centaur looked away for a few moments, thinking.

"Dionysus will alert Olympus tomorrow of your decision. I would recommend getting something to eat now, however. Do return in a week or so, however. Christmas will remain the same, Artemis. I cannot stop you from leaving, we both know that." Chiron nodded.

"Please contact me when Zoë's arm has healed, Chiron. If you so wish, my cabin is free for you to use during the reconstruction of the Big House and our absence; if you are reconstructing, that is." The ex-goddess offered. Chiron nodded, smiling thankfully.

"Thank you. Now, when you find the son of Hades, give him some pain. Or send him to me. Nobody attacks my home home and survives." A dark look crossed the Trainer of Heroes eyes, before he turned around in his wheelchair and left.

Artemis slowly stood up and left the infirmary, pondering over the centaur's words. True enough, she would find Nico. And she would give him _true_ pain, unlike him being held captive by the camp in the basement of the Big House.

Then Kronos was the next one on her shit list.

_**A Demon's Wrath**_

_One week later..._

The man trekked through the sand to his new tent. In his hands he carried a small leather bag, filled with some supplies. Mainly food. Gods, he always loved food.

He neared his tent, and something felt off. An immortal was nearby. Hopefully not a surviving Persian god/goddess or something, because he had no clue what killed them. Hell, possibly _nothing_ could kill them!

Back to the story: He cautiously opened his tent and entered, careful incase it was booby-trapped.

"Hello Perseus." A female said from behind him, and before the Son of Astaroth could react, he was dragged into the shadows.

Percy was tossed out into an half-acre clearing covered in icy grass and was ringed with berry trees.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" The Cambion let loose a string of curses in multiple languages. He shivered, the New York City air biting at his skin.

In front. of him, the steel-coloured East River flowed sluggishly, white plumes of smoke billowing from the rooftops in Queens. Behind him, the Upper East Side loomed, cold and silent. The back of his neck began to tingle.

Subconsciously, Percy took out his ballpoint pen, and uncapped it. Immediately, it grew into his bronze sword, _Anaklusmos_, - or better, Riptide - the three-foot long blade glowing faintly in the low winter light.

The bushes rustled, and a golden deer burst through the trees. It had metallic fur and (hopefully) genuine 14 karat horns. The deer shimmered with an aura of golden light, making it almost too bright to look at.

_Awesome_, The Cambion thought to himself. It would be handy to kill and snatch the gold. It would give him enough dime for a few months, considering how expensive the world was at the moment.

Then, the bushes rustled again and a figure in a hooded parka leapt into the clearing. In her hands was a five-foot long spear and a familiar bronze shield with the head of Medusa on it. Percy raised his sword, and the girl leveled her spear at him.

"Who are you?" She snapped, throwing her hood back.

Percy gasped. He was utterly _screwed_. Those electric blue eyes held raw power, and promised pain to those who ticked her off.

"Thalia?" Percy asked, removing his scarf and hood. "What are you doing here?"

The Daughter of Zeus gasped. Then, looked sad. Finally angry. Angry enough to nuke the entire universe for someone saying "hi" to her.

"_**WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS?!**_" She roared, shooting a bolt of lightning at Percy. He moved away, the bolt singing some of his clothes. A second later, her spear and shield were gone and a silver bow was in her hands, an electrified arrow already notched in the string

"Who the Hell was dumb enough to give you a bow and arrow?!" Percy yelled, avoiding another arrow.

"The girl you left heart-broken, you son of a bitch!" Thalia snarled, unleashing a barrage of electrified arrows at the Son of Astaroth.

"Oh..." Percy dived behind a tree to avoid the arrows. "Can we at least talk like civilized people?"

"You want _civilized?!_ That's rich, coming from you! Now come out and take your punishment like a man!" Thalia shot an arrow, and the tree blew up.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Percy cried out, hitting the deck as another arrow sailed over his head.

"Let go of me!" Thalia screamed, and Percy stood up. There, pinning the Daughter of Zeus to the floor, was Bianca.

"Not until you promise to not kill Percy! I'm sure he has a... valid reason for going dark and not announcing himself being alive." The Daughter of Hades snapped, before finally releasing Thalia. Bianca took her bow and arrow, and put it on. She had a silver parka on, like Thalia.

"Wait..." Percy paused for a second. "Artemis started the Hunt back up again? Without godhood?"

"Duh, dumbass!" Thalia sprung to her feet, hitting the side of her head like she was mentally ill.

"That seems natural for you, Thalia." He commented, dusting himself off.

"Uh, Percy...?" Bianca paused for a moment, looking at the Cambion's clothes.

"What?" He shrugged, stretching his arms out above his head.

"Why do you look like an Arab?" Thalia deadpanned, and Percy looked down at his clothes.

"To fit in Iraq and Syria, it's kind of advisable to dress like this. You're inconspicuous that way." Percy shrugged like he didn't care.

With the stubble on his face, Bianca thought that he was a lot older than he was. The three approached one another, when Percy felt weightless.

The ground opened beneath the trio, and they fell into the darkness.

Percy was swearing as they fell, Bianca was just complaining while Thalia... Well, Thalia was screaming bloody murder. They were soon standing in a garden, and Thalia was still screaming in terror.

Percy put his head in his hand, and took a few steps away from the demigoddess. It took a few moments, but Thalia eventually stopped screaming, only to ask: "What? Where are we?"

The garden itself was dark. Rows of silver flowers glowed faintly, reflecting off huge gemstones which lined the planting beds: diamonds, sapphires, and rubies - all the size of footballs. Huge trees arched over the trio, their branches covered with orange blooms and sweet smelling fruit. The air was cool and damp, like they were underground, a cave most likely.

Bianca touched a pomegranate on a tree. "Were in my stepmother Persephone's garden." She moved away from the fruit. "Don't eat anything."

Percy didn't need to be told twice. He already hated Underworlds, and he didn't want to stay there any longer than he had to.

"Heads up," Thalia warned.

Percy turned and found her aiming her spear at a tall woman in a white dress. At first, Percy thought that the woman was a ghost. Her dress billowed around her like smoke. Her long, dark hair floated and curled as if it were weightless. Her face was beautiful, but definitely pale. However, if you paid attention to her dress, you would notice that it wasn't white; in fact, it was made out of all sorts of changing colours: red, blue and yellow flowers blooming in the fabric.

But it was strangely faded. Her eyes were the same way, multi-coloured but washed out, as if the Underworld had sapped her life force.

"I am Persephone," She said, her voice thin and papery. "Welcome, demigods."

Bianca scowled at the goddess, and plucked a pomegranate before throwing it at her. "Welcome, huh? After you banished my brother, you still have the nerve to welcome me?!"

Percy shifted uneasily. He wanted to rip into the goddess himself, because it was the last place he wanted to be. He would let Bianca finish first before he would start, however.

"Um, Bianca..." Thalia started.

"It's all right." Persephone said coldly. "We had a little family spat, and I banished her brother because he tried to get us to switch to the Titans with him.

"Family spat?" Bianca cried. "You discriminated my brother! Made him join the Titans! If only you would suck it up and not be an obsessive bitch twenty-four-bloody-seven!"

"I would shut up, Bianca di Angelo, before I smite you." The goddess warned.

"Smite her, the demon army will ransack your homes. And kill everyone you love. So I suggest you don't." Percy sneered, drawing his sword.

"Perseus Jackson." Persephone mused. "It is fairly strange to see such a powerful child in rags, alas, you should not threaten me in my own home. I shall not tolerate such ignorance from such a lowly being, killing innocents and children because of a spat with your father."

All eyes turned to the Son of Astaroth.

"Percy..." Thalia began, her eyes glowing. "Is that true?"

"No." Percy snapped, his voice cold as ice.

"Then what is this?" The goddess smirked evilly. She waved her hand to the side of her, and an image shimmered to existence

An image was shown from a bird's eye view, showing the massacre from a week before. A message in blood was written in blood. It read:

_**THE DEVIL HAS COME FOR CHRISTMAS**_.

Thalia punched Percy in the stomach, and he was sent flying.

"What was that then, Percy?!" Thalia grabbed her spear, and leveled it at Percy's neck.

"A demon army planning to send suicide bombers to the Empire State Building, White House, and DOA Studios! They planned to take out the Underworld and then Olympus, before America altogether! An Islamic Extremist organisation known as Islamic State was formed by demon possessed mortals and Cambions, and are twisting many to join their cause. That is why so much blood has been spilt!" Percy explained.

"And the children?" Thalia sneered.

"Another Cambion is taking them out as a way to make me falter. We've both met him." Percy answered, and Thalia remembered him.

Skotádi Pnévma, Son of Alistair and Sally Jackson (apparently), Percy's half-brother from what they knew. He captured her, Artemis and Percy, before giving Artemis to his father and sending the other two to Antaeus, where Percy was forced to fight to the death. He killed his Uncle before the pair of them fled, desperately searching for Artemis.

"So you don't stop him?" Thalia pressed.

"What do you think I was doing? Working my way up the ranks until I have him pinned at one location. Then, he falls." Percy snapped, and Thalia's spear suddenly sprouted into a tree branch covered in white and gold flowers while her shield turned back into a rose bush.

"While this fight is interesting," Persephone sighed, a bitter tone to her voice," Lord Hades has a problem. And if you know what's good for you, you three will help him."

Percy wasn't interested though.

"Sorry Persephone, but I have more important means to attend to." He walked away from the goddess, his back turned.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Spear. And. Shield!" Thalia ground her teeth in frustration, a vein popping up on her head. However, she was ignored.

"Zoë and Bianca should be dead, Dark-Blood." Persephone threatened, and Percy stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're threatening me? With their lives...?" Percy growled, his eyes darkening. He turned his head to look at her. "If you even lay a finger on them, I will hunt down everyone you care for, and give them an excruciatingly painful death. Then, every last flower will wither up and die. And then I will come for you..."

"Your threats mean nothing to me, Abomination. I will have your head on a plate for such insolence." The goddess narrowed her eyes at the teen.

"Then do it, and end the demon threat. I only go to Hell for all of eternity before I break free and execute you. All of you gods are the same, and I should never have gone to that camp all those years ago. I should have completed my task of assassinating Artemis at eight, and drank all of her blood!" Percy shouted, his eyes turning pitch black, a black aura rolling off of him.

"Percy!" Thalia punched the Cambion, but it had no effect. It was as if he couldn't feel a thing.

"Bianca, go fetch Artemis." Persephone sighed, before the shadows reached out and grabbed her by the neck. The Daughter of Hades vanished into the darkness, before appearing a second later.

With her, was a beautiful fifteen year old girl with auburn hair that reached the middle of her back and strikingly mesmerizing silver eyes, like liquid silver.

"Why are we here, Bianca?" Artemis asked, and the demigoddess simply pointed at the raging Cambion, throttling Persephone.

"Oh..." She muttered, before cracking her knuckles. He was going to pay.

"Hi Artemis." Thalia smiled sweetly at her friend, before walking away. She then walked up to the goddess who was just about to be free from her bindings a second later. She wanted two simple things back.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" The mortal yelled into the ear of the Cambion. He simply turned to her, and his eyes widened slightly.

He was dead. Like, ten times over.

"Yeah, you're a dead man for not telling me that you were alive." Her eyes were filled with silver fire, and promised pain.

Back to Bianca and Thalia, both of them were sitting on the dark veranda overlooking the garden. Down below, they could also see Percy and Artemis viciously fighting... Well, Artemis was the vicious fighter, while Percy blocked her blows.

Back to the cousins, Persephone's handmaidens brought food and drink, which neither of them touched. They both knew the consequences of touching food of the Underworld.

The handmaidens were pretty (unfortunately they were dead though, which would change almost anyone's mind about 'chatting them up'). They wore yellow dresses with daisy and hemlock wreaths on their heads. Their eyes were hollow and they spoke in the jittery voices of shades.

The goddess herself (Persephone) sat on a silver throne, and studied the two fighting in her garden, before turning to her stepdaughter and hallf-sibling. "If this was spring, I would be able to greet you properly in the world above. Alas, this is winter, this is the best I could do." She sounded bitter. After these many millennia of living down in the Underworld, the still resented living with Hades half the year.

The goddess turned and looked at Thalia, as if she was reading her thoughts. "Hades is my husband and master, young one. I would do anything for him, but in this case, I need your help. And quickly, as it concerns Lord Hades' sword."

Bianca frowned. "My father doesn't have a sword. He uses his staff and Helm of Darkness in battle."

"He didn't have a sword." The goddess of spring corrected, and Thalia sat up after hearing that.

"He's forging a new symbol of power without Zeus' permission?" She asked, an eyebrow arched.

The goddess pointed to an image flickering to life above the table. Skeletons were working over a forge of black flames, and used hammers that seemed to have been fashioned like metal skulls to beat a length of iron into a blade.

"The second war with the Titans is almost upon us, young ones." Persephone said. "My Lord Hades must be ready."

Thalia began to protest. "Zeus and Poseidon would never allow Hades to forge a new weapon! It would unbalance their power sharing agreement!"

Persephone shook her head. "It wound in fact make Hades their equal, daughter of Zeus, believe me. The Lord of the Dead has no plot to overthrow his brothers either, and knew that they would never understand. Which is why he forged the blade in secret."

The image over the table then shimmered, to show a zombie weapon smith raising the blade as it still glowed hot. However, something strange was set on the base of the hilt. It wasn't a gem, it was more like a key.

Bianca leaned forward. "Is that a key? One of the Keys of Hades?"

Thalia looked at her friend, a bit confused. So Bianca took to explain. "My father is alleged to have a set of golden keys with the ability to lock and unlock death. It's a legend, however." She paled a bit at the thought of them even existing; and in the hands of the enemy, the Realm of Hades and Olympus could easily be overthrown with an immortal army that an never fall.

"The legend is true, daughter of Hades. They have the power to imprison a soul in the underworld, or it can release it." Persephone said, and Bianca realized why it was put in the sword.

"The wielder of the word can raise the dead, or slay any living thing and send it's should to the Underworld with a mere touch of the blade." Bianca said weakly.

_**Back to Everyone's favourite couple: Percy and Artemis:**_

"Look, Arty, I get it, you're pissed, but can you calm down for a single second?!" Percy jumped over another arrow, which caused a ruby behind him to explode.

"I will, after I skin you alive!" Artemis fired another arrow at the son of Astaroth, and he hit the deck. He seriously needed to stop getting on the bad-side of girls with a bow and _unlimited_ arrows. Well, it seemed that way.

"Come on, I was fighting bad guys!" Percy complained, trying to move closer to Artemis. But it was useless. She just shot more arrows at him.

"Well, I could have known at least! I thought you was dead!" Artemis screamed, before lowering her bow. A tear formed in the corner of her eye.

"You had to think that. So the demons would end their alliance with the Titans. It went wrong, but many of their followers were ended for all of the right reasons." Percy said, slowly walking towards her.

"Is that why you're wearing... That?" She asked, referring to his attire.

"Yep Syria is really cold this time of year, too." He smiled, and Artemis paled.

"Don't tell me the guy on TV was you..." Her eyes widened, and she raised her bow slightly.

Percy stopped in his tracks. "The children and innocents being slaughtered my apparent brother." The son of Astaroth eyed the girl wearily, as he knew she was as unpredictable as they came. "So, are you done shooting things, or can we get briefed and get this quest over with?"

Artemis nodded, and the pair of them were suddenly dragged into a shadow before being spat out by Thalia, Bianca and Persephone. He then noticed the sword above the veranda in the illusion.

"That's a wicked sword." Percy commented, standing up. Artemis stood up, and glanced at the sword worriedly.

"Why is there one of the Keys of Hades in that sword?" Artemis asked, before putting the dots together.

"Yes, daughter of Zeus, Lord Hades has been forging a new weapon. And it is extremely powerful, which is now why you four must help to get it back." Persephone read her half-sister, Artemis', mind.

"Wait..." Percy looked at the goddess. "Did you just say _get it back_? How the Hell could you lose the blade - or allow it to be _stolen?_ Is this some kind of joke, Persephone?!"

Persephone glared at the legacy of the sea, her eyes deadly serious while beautiful. "The blade was stolen when it was almost finished. I do not know how, but I suspect a demigod, some Champion of Kronos."

Artemis looked ready to unsling her bow and empty her quiver out into her sister's body. "But why do you need us four? Why can't Hades just smite the demigod? It's not as if he needs his servants or us to do it for him." She arched an eyebrow, and Persephone looked away from the mortal. Many millennia of being the Hunter, and being the twin to the god of truth whose' best friend was the god of liars, she was extremely good at picking out lies and truths in some people. And was good at lying herself due to this.

"My father going after the thief himself would raise suspicion amongst his servants, Artemis. They may desert him if they discover that Lord Hades' new symbol of power was stolen right under his nose." Bianca explained, her onyx eyes watching her stepmother and friend closely.

"Also, you four combined are extremely strong. The Huntress, two demigod daughters of the eldest and youngest of the Big Three and the grandson of the most powerful Olympian god and very powerful Titan, along with being the son of a Prince of Hell. The four of you combined could possibly take on a small army without godly aid." Persephone looked at the four as she mentioned them. Percy just scoffed before she continued. "Also, when you return the sword to Lord Hades, it will show to Zeus and Poseidon that you trust their eldest brother, and shall not protest about the sword being made." She just _had_ to sweeten the deal.

"But I _don't _trust him." Thalia said, her electric blue eyes scanning the garden.

"I do. He helped me battle Ares down here when I was twelve, so I'm not complaining. He is a god of his word, and should not turn against his brothers - no matter the cost." Percy defended the Lord of the Dead while Artemis and Bianca remained silently.

Thalia stood up. "He tried to kill me!" She protested.

Percy met her glare with one of his own. A black flame unknowingly sparked to life in his left hand. "So? Times have changed, Thalia Grace. How I may bear a small grudge against Hades, I will not allow some sword to fall into that bastard Luke's hands."

Thalia snapped, and drew her spear before launching a bolt of lightning at Percy. Persephone's hair was singed lightly as it narrowly missed Percy and Artemis. "Leave Luke out of this!" She growled.

Percy threw a left punch at the daughter of Zeus, and as they thought it was going to miss, a wave of black flames lashed out and knocked her to the ground. "If you're loyal to that prick, then why beat his ass back on Mount Tamalpais?" He growled, and Thalia stood back up. They were suddenly thrown to the other side of each other, pinned to the ground by flowers.

"I do not want any _more_ damage to my garden, children." Persephone glared at the pair of them and Artemis.

Artemis ignored the look from the seething goddess. "Alright then, how do we find the thief? Erebos is enormous." She asked.

Persephone waved her hand, and the image above the veranda vanished. A potted plant appeared on the table: a sickly yellow carnation with a few green leaves. The flower was listed sideways, as if it was trying to find the sun.

"This will guide you to the thief. The flower always faces in the direction of your pray; and the closer whoever it is gets to escaping the Underworld, a petal falls off. Once the plant is dead, you would have failed." The goddess explained, and Bianca picked the potted plant up.

"I'll carry this while you three beat up the thief?" The daughter of Hades turned to the ex-goddess.

Thalia and Percy were then released.

"Fine maybe we can interrogate this guy for the location of Nico and Kronos." Artemis sighed, and the four of them left Persephone and what was left of her garden.

_**A Demon's Wrath**_

**And I am done! Sorry about the long-ass wait (again), but I had a portion of the chapter written and got extremely carried away when writing this. Not to mention that this Easter holiday hasn't exactly been pleasant to me.**

**Any who, people constantly asked me "what are the side effects to Kronos' Scythe?" and I thought about it, and did it (not like I wasn't going to do it anyway ¬_¬)... But I want you guys to guess it!**

**Why?**

**Because it's fun.**

**And lastly, who do you think the thief should be? Say in the reviews!**

**So yeah, leave a review! Why? Well, I have exams starting next week, and I will try and squeeze a new chapter in during my spare time.**

**Until next time!**

**~ The Prince of Souls**


	37. 37: I'm Feeling the Christmas Vibe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go towards their respectful owners (Rick Riordan and the dudes from "down under").**

_**A Demon's Wrath**_

The Underworld certainly didn't have any Christmas cheer. And it was desperately needed.

The Fields of Asphodel still looked seriously depressing, and possibly still would look the same with tinsel and flickering rainbow lights littering every black poplar tree which stretched on indefinitely. Percy could even imagine a flying Santa Balloon or a glowing snowman standing there. Then again, mortals did always take the festive season extremely seriously. The grass was a sickly yellowish-brown, and was dryer than the Sahara Desert. The Shades aimlessly drifted, coming and going nowhere; all damned souls of the dead, trying to remember even a glimpse of their past lives. High above them, the cavern ceiling of the Underworld Kingdom glistened darkly.

The son of Astaroth and Artemis were slightly behind their demigoddess companions. "Is it me, or was Persephone holding something back?" Percy asked Artemis, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"You know something, don't you?" She turned to her companion.

"Hades would have come and got me in person, and not send his wife instead. And not even Hades is stupid enough to allow his new symbol of power out of his sight." Percy answered truthfully.

"Even I know when you're holding something back." Artemis' silver eyes glowed through the heavy, dark air of the Underworld.

Percy inhaled deeply, and looked ahead. "My father's true domain is coming out. The one he obtained in Hell: Secrets. I know every secret about everyone I meet. And I could see that Persephone had the sword forged, not Hades. So there is a chance that not even Hades is aware of the sword's existence."

The ex-goddess nodded weakly. "So for all we know, we're running into a massive trap." She suggested.

"Pretty much. Which is why I'm ready to make Spring come a little later next year." His eyes darted around the scenery around them.

Thalia was looking around, as if she was searching for someone. Artemis knew who. But she didn't say anything. She knew Thalia would be better off with her secret not known by anyone.

The four heroes followed the way the carnation faced - the Fields of Punishment. They noticed Percy pale and pull his hood back up, as if he was dreading entering torture central for the endless plains Erebos. They jumped over a stream of lava and weaved their way through the gruesome scenes of endless torture. Some were shades getting dunked into pools of lava or hydrochloric acid every thirty seconds. Another one was some man getting punched and kicked by a bunch of heavily scarred girls. To make it worse, 1980s music blared throughout the Fields of Punishment. The worse one Percy wanted to look at, was a man who looked like an overgrown, tuskless walrus. He had three strands of grey hair on the top of his head, and Percy knew him all-too-well.

To make matters worse, the carnation was facing him.

Percy snarled, and drew his daggers. Artemis tried to stop him, but the son of Astaroth marched towards the torture "victim". The torture was definitely not enough, getting a drill in a few parts of his body. Okay, _every_ limb in his body and every few centimetres on his torso. Percy grabbed the man, and ripped him from his torture. Blood spurted everywhere as the metal drill pieces either snapped or tore gaping wounds into the morbidly obese man.

"Get off of me ya bastard!" The man cried out, making a futile attempt to lash out.

Percy just punched a drill piece deeper into the man's flailing arm, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Percy -" Artemis began, trying to get Percy off of the vile male.

"_Shut. Up._" He snarled, not turning to face his three companions.

"Oh fu-" Percy stamped his foot on another drill piece that was in the man's leg, sending it all the way through - bone included. This started another round of endless screams of sheer pain.

"Shut it you worthless piece of shit." Percy's eyes were purely black, revealing the demon within him.

"Percy, who is this slob?" Thalia asked, not daring to go near the rather_ pissed_ son of Astaroth.

"My ex-stepfather." Was all the Cambion answered, before remembering when he first met the scumbag, and everything the man did to him.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old boy with dark sea green eyes and a mop of raven black hair sat on the couch, watching the TV. He was waiting for his mother to come home from a date with someone. He just hoped and prayed that the man was decent. And not a demon. Or a pagan god of any kind. And, let's not forget, an Angel or Nephilim - they truly were the worst._

_The sound of a key being inserted into the lock reached the young boy's ears. In an instant, he shot up out of his seat and rushed to greet his mother. It had only been a few months since he had first found his mother after being exiled from the only home had known._

_"Percy! I'm back!" Sally announced from the doorway as the front door to the apartment creaked open. Percy was instantly in front of her, his dark eyes twinkling in the sunlight._

_Sally reached down and picked her son up. "I want you to meet someone, Percy. This is your soon to be step-father." Sally turned around, and a large man came into view. A shit-eating grin was on his face, and he reeked of mouldy pepperoni pizza, garlic and stale beer. His teeth were blackened, as if he either smoked a lot or had never brushed his teeth in his life. Three strands of hair stuck out on his greasy forehead, and were combed over as if he was to look handsome. His shirt was two sizes too small and a lower part of his overly large abdomen hung out of his shirt as if he was pregnant with the entire U.S Army. Maybe even every citizen in America._

_Percy instantly knew something was off about him. Something __**incredibly wrong**__._

_"Gabe, this is my son, Percy. And this is Gabe's daughter, Gertrude."_

_End of Flashback_

Before anyone could do anything, Percy grabbed Gabe by his many chins and dug his other fist deep into the fat layer where the Adam's Apple should be. Gabe fell to the floor, choking for air and he felt as if his windpipe had been crushed.

"Where's the Sword of Hades, jackass?" Percy demanded. Only a gasp of air came in reply, so he stamped another broken drill piece through Gabe's already mutilated leg. A cry of pain tore through the endless plains of Erebos, shattering all peacefulness.

"So, where is it?" A whimper was the reply, and Percy sighed. But not in despair. No._ Excitement_._ Enjoyment_.

Before Artemis could stop him, Percy picked up a fallen power drill and pulled the trigger. It worked. Drill pieces littered the floor, and the son of Astaroth fitted the drill together before drilling into the tip of Gabe's big toe. Blood and flesh splattered out from the wound as Percy drilled all the way into the bone of the toe.

Artemis and Thalia then dragged Percy away from the sobbing male.

"Let me GO!" The Cambion roared, his left arm ripping from Thalia's grasp. Percy thrust his hand forwards and a bolt of sickly green energy shot from the outstretched hand. It hit Gabe dead-on, and he began shaking violently and vomiting bloody bile.

Artemis forced both of his hands behind his back before he could cause any more harm to his twisted and deranged stepfather. A few minutes later, all that could be heard was the many cries of anguish from the Fields of Punishment and the ruckus caused by Gabe's endless gurgling and choking on his own acidic stomach contents.

"Done with you're little strop?" Artemis demanded from Percy as he continued to struggle against the ex-goddess. For a mortal, she still seemed to have retained her godly strength.

She released Percy, and he shrugged her off of him. "Just tell me when you're done here." He snapped harshly, coldly regarding all three of his companions. With a snarl, the son of Astaroth stormed away from the scene.

The second he was out of ear-shot, Artemis turned to the vile male. "Who came by here, _boy?_" She demanded, drawing her bow and notching an arrow in its string.

All that they got in reply was the sound of gurgling. Thalia just stamped onto his large abdomen. White puss leaked from the multiple drill holes across his body as the daughter of Zeus' foot made contact with the skin. Blood exploded from his mouth, already clotting in Gabe's oesophagus. "Now: speak!" The punk-girl threatened, raising her foot once more.

"Some kid... Asked for Sisyphus..." Gabe managed.

"Where is he?" Bianca asked for the first time. She had turned away when Percy had kicked off, not wanting to see what the son of Astaroth was capable of.

"Somewhere over... There..." He gasped for air as a lung possibly collapsed.

Bianca looked down at the carnation. It was facing in the direction Gabe was weakly pointing at.

In the distance, a large hill loomed over the surrounding area. A distant _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ echoed in the distance. "Oh no..." Artemis grumbled, realizing who it was.

Bianca also had an idea who it was, since her father often checked upon this particular soul. "Who is it?" Thalia asked, also looking at the steep hill.

"The number-one expert on cheating death, and a massive slime ball who'll do anything to save his own skin." Artemis huffed in annoyance. "Now, start making your way over there while I find that blasted idiot."

Thalia whispered something into Bianca's ear and both giggled lightly, looking at Artemis a few times. The said ex-goddess cocked her head, her temper rising again.

"Something you want to tell me?" She demanded, flustered. Both girls shut up instantly and turned around, now walking towards the large mound with the spirit supposed to help them there.

Artemis turned around, her eyes narrowed as she looked for a certain male.

A second later, she was snatched into a shadow. Quicker than you could say "cheese", Artemis was spat out of the shadow in front of Thalia and Bianca, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

Screams of endless anguish could be heard from where the twin of Apollo had just been, and all three instantly knew what was happening.

Percy was having _fun_ with his new plaything.

"Go on ahead. I'll cut Percy's fun time short." Artemis told the other two girls before turning on her heel and making her way back to the torture scene she would want to use brain bleach for.

_**With Percy...**_

More screams of pain and agony erupted from Gabe's gullet and into the air as a needle penetrated his middle finger from the top. The needle was pressed in deeper and more cries echoed through the Fields of Punishment. The nerves were stabbed by the piece of medical equipment, and a little blood seeped from the other end of the needle.

"You like that, don't you, Gabe?" The torturer mocked, whipping out another needle. "Me teaching you the wonders of Hell. Maybe you could become my test subject along with Alistair after this war is over with." Another needle was slowly pushed through Gabe's finger, and Percy laughed in hysterics, somehow finding torture comical. "Well, that's if you _survive_ today."

Another cry tore across the Fields of Punishment, silencing most of the other inmates to Hades' playground. Now, Percy's new playground.

"Now, you're going to tell me everything you know about the Specter." Percy smiled innocently, picking up another needle. "Or these lovely little creations will be implanted in every sensitive place on your body. And if you still don't talk... Well... Then I guess we'll need to extend the needles in your fingers with a drill. Or maybe even a screwdriver..." Percy trailed off, and Gabe's eyes widened with fright.

"Okay! Okay! It takes host in one body at a time, driving them down a path to their death! The examples were Adolf Hitler, Cleopatra and Romulus Augustulus!" Gabe cried out.

"What is its agenda? _NAME?!_" Percy punched a needle into Gabe's thumb.

"I don't know..." Gabe mumbled weakly, unbearable amounts of pain roaring up his left arm.

"YOU KNOW! _WHO?! WHO IS HIS HOST?!_" Percy's eyes turned pitch black before they were set ablaze by a wild, relentless fire. One that didn't radiate heat, but icy, artic cold that would make even the most evil specimen in the Universe freeze.

"The Child Born of Darkness! The Prophecy of Eridith, the Unknown Creation of Ezekiel and Mommon!" Gabe recited quickly. With a agonizing scream, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and began to steam. They were slammed shut and Percy leapt away. Fiery red cracks snaked across Gabe's spasming body before he opened his mouth to unleash an unearthly roar. His eyes then flew open, and harsh, white flame flew out of them as if a flamethrower was in his head.

A few moments later, Gabe went completely limp before his body turned stone grey and then crumpling to dust.

Percy turned his head slightly before looking back at the ash floating in the air. "Good riddance." Percy said to no one before turning around and making his way towards... Wait... Where did he have to go again?

"Bianca and Thalia are currently on their way over to Sisyphus." Artemis called out to Percy, and he ran over to her.

"Where?" He asked, and Artemis pointed to a very large hill were a loud crash could be heard.

Percy took off running towards the hill, but Artemis grabbed his arm.

"What is wrong with you lately, Percy?" She asked, and he looked away.

"How much did you see and hear?" He asked quietly, and Artemis' calculating silver eyes locked with his dark sea green eyes.

"Just enough to know something is troubling you. Who is the Spectator, as you asked Gabriel, and what is the Prophecy of Eridith?" She gripped his arm tighter, and Percy looked away.

"I don't know. I heard of both, but that is all. I'm sorry though, Arty." A small bolt of lightning leapt from Percy's fingers and struck Artemis in the temple. "But I cannot allow you to know this information." Percy was quickly consumed by shadows where he then reappeared with Artemis in her own cabin in Camp Half-Blood. Quickly placing her on a bed, the Cambion left with haste.

_**A Demon's Wrath**_

**So... er... Hi guys, I guess...**

**Okay, okay! I have been a knob as of lately, and a two month hiatus went unannounced. I'm sorry. Really. I actually feel some form of remorse for being such a cock to you guys. And then I give you a crappy chapter.**

**But, as you guys are probably wondering, my life has been pretty shit as of lately, and its stuff that is really close to home. And by close I mean, like, life-changing bad. And where I carried so much anger towards the world I found it impossible to write anything until my life was set straight. It still hasn't been, however.**

**Anyway, enough about me! It was time I stopped procrastinating and post this truncated chapter and reply to some reviews! Through PM of course...**

**Anyway, just a little heads up:**

**Don't expect a chapter for a while. Like, a month. Maybe I'll pick myself up, but keep your eyes peeled for an update A/N!**

**I'm off to sleep now!**

**~The Prince of Souls**


	38. Chapter 38: MUST READ! AN

Hey guys, sorry about the delay, but after recent speculation, I have come to a realisation:

I've not been at the top of my game for the past few months. Okay, for well over a year, I have been under severe pressure. Like, worse than exams. And it is extremely personal, and I feel that I am not obliged to say to you guys, because it is my problem, nobody else's.

And now that it is all clearing up I have had a deep thought about this very unfortunate decision: this story cannot go on like it has. my anger was driving this story, and I no longer wish to continue it. the inconsistency is slowly killing me when I re-read this story. So, I do have an obligation to ask you guys:

Should I do a COMPLETE rewrite of this story? Same pairing, as Pertemis is the ultimate pairing (yes, better than Percabeth in my honest opinion). But a much different plot. The ending I have planned will be the same. So now, this comes down to you guys:

Rewrite and make this a story that will be so much better, but I do keep this story up until I believe that it's time has come?

Or continue the story and stop bitching?

If I had realised these got awful mistakes earlier-on, I would have fixed them and continued without a hitch. But 120,000 - 130,000 words (Yes, this is without the A/Ns) is too much for my mind to handle. Alright, I'm just bloody lazy, but oh well.

So guys, I really am sorry it has come to this, but it needs to be done - not a decision that can be made by just me, but one by myself and all of you guys - the readers, who drive me to write. Because without you guys, I would have said "Fuck it" a year ago and given up on altogether.

So, be helpful and voice your opinion. There will a poll up as well. This decision will be made in due time (21st September most likely), and I will tell you the results afterwards.

So, I would like to say how I'm proud of this story, and how all of you guys are my inspiration and the ones who kick me up the ass when it's needed. So please, vote.

Once again, thanks for taking your time to read my story.

**~The Prince of Souls**


	39. Goodbye, I guess

Hey guys!

So, last chapter was pretty depressing, but I'm going along with the majority in this decision:

A Demon's Wrath is going under a serious re-write. SO, a lot more detail, and a (somewhat) slower story progression. There will be many changes, such as Percy's backstory and Hell itself due to the many plot holes.

One thing I can guarantee to you guys is this: Pertemis will still be in it, and the story title will definitely change. And I feel that this title is appropriate.

**Percy Jackson: The Demon Rites**.

Hell will possibly have more screen time, and there will be no more "Gary-stu" Percy (or whatever you guys call it).

I look forward to this story, so look out for it, since it will be published in around half-an-hour.

Oh, but I can guarantee this one thing however: You like this story, you will love The Demon Rites.

So, I'm going to go and continue my endless sea of revision of homework.

And lastly, if you guys want me to continue this story ad finish its path, I may - but I cannot guarantee anything guys.

SO, I'll see you guys in a bit, since the first chapter's already completed. (Yeah, I know)

~The Prince of Souls, signing off.


End file.
